Consolation v2
by Nyny
Summary: De retour et corrigé. Drago Malefoy repense au sacrifice qu'il a dû faire pour être accepté dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Comment son cauchemar à débuter, étrangement, il recevra la consolation à sa peine en la personne d'Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Consolation

**Auteure:** Nyny

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à l'auteure J.K. Rowling, seule cette histoire m'appartient à moi et à mon imagination et un peu à ma sista ^^

**Résumé:** Drago Malefoy repense au sacrifice qu'il a dû faire pour être accepté dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Comment son cauchemar à débuter, étrangement, il recevra la consolation à sa peine en la personne d'Harry Potter.

**Note:** Ceci est un slash Drago/Flint suivi de Drago/Harry. Présence d'un viol... ceci est ma première histoire de ce genre alors s.v.p. soyez pas trop sévères envers moi... et aussi comme pour mon autre histoire, je viens de déménager, les boites ne sont pas toutes défaites et j'ai un petit problème pour mon internet donc les mises à jour peuvent être un peu plus longue qu'habituellement, je suis désolée!

**Note 2 ajoutée le 27 mars 2009 :** Suite à la grande demande concernant cette histoire ainsi que sa suite 'Apprivoisement ' j'ai décidé de remettre cette histoire sur le site. Par contre, je tiens absolument à faire les corrections tant cela me décourage de voir mon écriture de l'époque. Je publierais les chapitres une fois corrigés en tentant de maintenir un rythme régulier. Pour l'instant, 'Consolation ' est terminée, mais sa suite 'Apprivoisement ' est en arrêt. Qui sait, peut-être qu'en refaisant les corrections et en sachant que certaines personnes apprécient mon travail je trouverais le courage de la continuer. Pour ce qui est de la raison à cet 'abandon ' d'histoire, c'est que cette histoire était une sorte de thérapie pour moi, une façon de pouvoir m'exorciser d'un sujet que je connaissais bien et que je vivais difficilement à l'époque, mais suite à la réception de quelques commentaires et messages privés qui étaient… je dirais méchants pour pouvoir rester polie, cela a fini par me faire plonger en dépression. Par la suite, j'ai vécu des périodes difficiles, cette fois-ci indépendante à ce qui se passait sur le net (le décès de plusieurs personnes qui m'étaient chères entre autres) qui m'ont fait encore une fois repousser la reprise de mon écriture. Ajoutez à cela le travail et les études, le manque de temps était un autre facteur et lorsque je tentais de me remettre quand même à l'écriture, j'avais complètement perdu le fils de l'histoire. Je ne fais aucune promesse pour ce qui est de la continuation de l'histoire, mais je m'engage à corriger chacun des chapitres que j'ai en ce moment.

Ah oui, les paroles sont entre « » et les pensées entre ''

**Chapitre 1**

Assis à la bibliothèque Drago Malefoy, le célèbre prince des Serpentard craint et respecté de tous par son nom et par son père, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison était en ce moment comme le commun des mortels penché sur une pile de devoirs. Âgé de 13 ans seulement, il trainait déjà un passé douloureux, c'est d'ailleurs ce à quoi il pensait en traçant de petits dessins avec sa plume sur ses parchemins. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses travaux, c'était plus fort que lui, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C'était lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard, il avait demandé à passer les tests pour se joindre à l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison au poste d'attrapeur. Cependant, il n'était pas le seul à vouloir un peu de gloire en se joignant à l'équipe. Les épreuves avaient duré une journée entière et suite à chacune d'elles les joueurs de l'équipe éliminaient les candidats qui n'étaient pas dignes du poste. À la dernière épreuve, il ne restait plus que lui et Blaise Zabini en liste. Les joueurs de l'équipe de la maison avaient voté et finalement il avait été l'heureux élu. Il savait bien que c'était grâce à Flint, mais la raison pour laquelle il l'avait choisit, il l'ignorait. Bien sûr, son père avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait obtenu le poste et pour montrer sa grande joie, il avait offert des Nimbus 2001 à toute l'équipe. Il était même venu assister au premier match de son fils, ce qui était un véritable miracle!

Tout allait bien pour Drago, jusqu'à un certain match contre les Serdaigles...

Il avait décidé de rester plus longtemps que les autres dans le vestiaire. Pour dire vrai, il se sentait plutôt intimidé de se changer et prendre sa douche devant les autres. Il prétendait donc vérifier son balai et son équipement pour ensuite prendre le temps de se déshabiller et aller sous la douche une fois que les autres furent sortis du vestiaire. Il prenait son temps et se relaxait en sentant l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps, relâchant chacun de ses muscles tendus, éliminant le stress du match... Une fois que les réserves d'eau chaude furent vidées, il sortit et s'essuyait avant de se rhabiller. Au moment où il voulut sortir du vestiaire, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul...

« Alors Malefoy, comme ça on vide les réserves d'eau chaude? Heureusement que tu as la gentillesse d'attendre que tous aient pris leur douche, mais il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que quelqu'un pouvait t'attendre pour te parler?»

« Hé bien, je suis là maintenant Flint. C'était à toi de te manifester avant! Que veux-tu me dire? » dit Drago d'une voix neutre, parfaitement maître de ses émotions.

« Tu ne te poses pas de question à savoir pourquoi tu as été accepté dans l'équipe? »

« Heu... »

« C'est moi qui ai décidé de te prendre, et ce, pour une raison bien particulière! »

« Laquelle? »

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas mal du tout Malefoy? »

« Que veux-tu dire par là? »

« Tu es très agréable à regarder Malefoy, surtout sous la douche... »

Flint s'était approché et avait mis ses mains sur les hanches de Drago, celui-ci était plutôt mal à l'aise.

« Je t'interdis de me regarder quand je prends ma douche! » dit Drago d'une voix autoritaire.

Flint continuait de serrer Drago malgré la résistance de celui-ci et le regarda dans les yeux, son visage s'approcha petit à petit de celui de Drago.

« C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai pris dans l'équipe Malefoy, je t'aime... »

« Et si ce n'est pas réciproque? » Demandait Drago cherchant comment s'en tirer.

« Alors, je crois que Blaise serait heureux d'apprendre que finalement on a préféré le prendre lui après t'avoir mis à l'essai...»

« C'est du chantage ça! »

« C'est tout à fait légal Malefoy et entièrement Serpentard! Je te laisse jusqu'à vendredi pour y réfléchir. Si tu acceptes, tu conserves ta place dans l'équipe. Par contre, si tu refuses alors nous te dirons adieu! »

Ceci dit, Flint déposait un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Drago et sortit en vitesse du vestiaire. Drago restait sur place, il ne voulait plus sortir et s'aperçut qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. Il allait au lavabo pour se mettre de l'eau froide sur le visage et réfléchit.

'Si j'accepte que va-t-il me faire? Je ne l'aime pas, il est tellement repoussant... et après tout je ne peux pas aimer un garçon. Je ne peux pas aimer tout simplement, je suis un Malefoy... mais si je refuse, mon père l'apprendra et je serais battu et il m'obligera à me faire reprendre dans l'équipe... Je n'ai aucun choix au fond, seulement l'option être battu par mon père... Alors mon Drago, je crois que tu n'as pas le choix de devoir jouer le jeu.' Se dit-il en regardant son reflet de petit garçon apeuré dans le miroir.

Sur cette réflexion il soupira, puis revêt son masque de froideur et sortit du vestiaire. Il se dirigea au château, bien décidé à retrouver Flint pour en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver dans la salle commune des Serpentard, seul à écrire un plan pour un prochain match.

« Flint, j'ai réfléchi à ta proposition...» Commença-t-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

« Et? Je dois aller donner l'horaire des entrainements à Blaise? »

« J'accepte tes conditions...» Murmura Drago en regardant le sol.

Flint fit un grand sourire et se leva pour encore une fois entourer la taille de Drago de ses bras.

« Je savais que tu n'étais pas fou et que tu saurais ce qui est bon pour toi... tu sais aussi que notre relation doit rester secrète! » dit Flint.

Drago fit un signe de tête pour dire oui, incapable de prononcer un mot. Flint laissa glisser ses mains sur son dos et l'embrassa passionnément. Malgré lui, Drago le repoussa quand ses mains frôlèrent ses fesses.

« S'il te plait, non! » laissait-il échapper malgré lui d'une voix tremblante.

Flint souriait encore plus.

« Tu as peur Malefoy? Tu sais, il est normal de craindre ce que l'on ne connait pas encore..., ne t'en fais pas, je vais me contrôler et attendre! » Dit-il en riant doucement.

Drago soupira de soulagement, il n'aurait pas à endurer de caresses trop insistantes, c'était au moins ça.

« Merci! » murmura-t-il vraiment reconnaissant.

Il sortit de la salle commune avant que Flint ne puisse changer d'avis.

Pendant un an il avait tenu sa promesse et ne l'avait pas forcé, ni touché avec trop d'insistance. Drago n'avait eu qu'à supporter le fait de se faire embrasser et certaines caresses. Il avait cette année là usé plus de brosses à dents que jamais avant, il en avait même utilisé plus que tout les Serpentard de tous les niveaux réunis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fin du flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Monsieur Malefoy? » dit une voix le sortant de ses pensées.

« Oui Mme Pince? »

« Il est temps de retourner à votre salle commune, la bibliothèque doit fermer! » dit-elle.

« Déjà? » dit Drago surpris.

« Hé oui jeune homme! »

Drago rangea alors ses parchemins, encriers, plumes et livres scolaires dans son sac avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Ne voulant pas retourner à sa salle commune, il allait se promener dans les couloirs quand il croisa Rogue.

« Monsieur Malefoy, vous devriez vous rendre à la salle commune, l'heure du couvre-feu est presque arrivée. » Dis le professeur d'une voix froide.

« Je sais, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul, professeur... » Dit Drago d'une voix d'où perçait une pointe de mélancolie.

« Suivez-moi! » dit Rogue d'une voix moins froide après avoir perçu la note de tristesse dans la voix habituellement si neutre de son élève.

Il conduisit en silence Drago jusqu'à ses appartements où il le laissa entrer, l'observant discrètement tout au long du trajet sans passer de commentaires.

« Je vois que vous n'êtes pas dans votre assiette depuis quelque temps. Je dois aller à une rencontre avec les professeurs, je crois que je peux avoir confiance en vous pour vous laisser ici pendant ce temps. Je vous demande seulement de ne pas sortir, vous risqueriez de rencontrer Rusard. Je vous raccompagnerais à votre dortoir lorsque je reviendrais. Vous savez que s'il y a un problème vous pouvez m'en parler... »

« Merci professeur, mais je n'ai pas de problèmes, du moins aucun dont je peux parler... » Drago avait murmuré la dernière partie, mais cela n'échappa pas à l'oreille fine de Rogue.

« Si vous changez d'idée, vous savez où me trouver! »

Drago fit signe que oui et s'assit sur le divan devant la cheminée de son professeur. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ce qui c'était passé il y a à peine deux semaines?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suite à leur entrainement de Quidditch, le premier de l'année Drago et Flint recommencèrent leur manège.

'Attendre que tous soit sorti, prendre une rapide douche, accepter de me faire embrasser et caresser les cheveux par Flint, puis partir comme si de rien n'était pour aller me brosser les dents et prendre une vraie bonne douche!' Se dit Drago en soupirant doucement toujours aussi écœuré par ce jeu auquel il était obligé de se plier.

Cependant, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme il le pensait. À peine fut-il déshabillé et entré dans la douche suite au départ des autres que Flint se glissait avec lui dans la cabine, complètement nu.

« Mais que... » Voulut protester Drago.

« Allons, cesse de jouer à l'enfant de choeur... » Lui dit Flint en le caressant en tremblant sous l'eau qui leur coulait dessus.

« Flint, non je ne peux pas... » dit Drago craintivement.

« Mais si tu peux Malefoy, tout le monde le peut! » dit Flint en le caressant de façon très significative.

« Tu avais dit que tu me laisserais le temps... » dit Drago d'une voix légèrement paniquée.

« Mais j'ai bien vu qu'avec toi il fallait prendre les devants, tu agis en pucelle terrifiée... »

« Mais je suis puceau... » dit Drago en cherchant un moyen de faire cesser les caresses fiévreuses de Flint sur son corps.

« Je sais, ça se voit tout de suite dans ton comportement, ne t'en fait pas tu vas aimer ça, je vais tout diriger pour que tout soit parfait pour ta première fois... »

« Je...je...je ne veux pas! » bégaya Drago en sentant ses yeux se voiler de larmes.

« Tu vas voir Malefoy, je vais faire attention à toi, tu n'auras presque pas mal... » Dit doucement Flint en souriant.

« Non! » dit Drago d'une voix étouffée alors que Flint commençait à le pousser vers un tas de coussins qu'il avait fait apparaitre.

« Tu ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, tu vas voir après tu vas me supplier pour en avoir plus»

« Mais quelqu'un pourrait nous voir! » tenta Drago voulant absolument faire changer d'idée à Flint.

« J'ai jeté un sort de silence et d'intimité sur le vestiaire, personne ne peut nous entendre, ni nous voir, ni entrer sans ma permission! »

Flint le fit alors basculer sur le tas de coussins et se fit plus qu'entreprenant, ignorant tout des larmes, des supplications et des cris de détresse de Drago. Cela avait duré pendant près d'une heure, mais pour Drago cette heure avait duré une éternité. Il avait été violé, lui, un garçon, un Malefoy sorcier de sang pur...

Il était encore tremblant et pleurant nu sur les coussins quand Flint eut fini de s'habiller.

« Tu vas voir Malefoy, plus tu vas le faire, plus tu vas aimer ça. La prochaine fois tu vas en tirer encore plus de plaisir et après encore plus... je t'aime et tu le sais, je ne voudrais pas avoir à te renvoyer de l'équipe, tu comprends? »

« Ou...oui! » réussis à murmurer Drago entre ses larmes.

« Tu ne dois en parler à personne! Cesse de pleurer maintenant, ça n'a pas fait si mal que ça, tu verras les autres fois seront moins pire! » Dit Flint en l'embrassant tendrement.

En parler? Comme s'il avait été s'en venter à toute l'école 'Hé savez-vous quoi? Moi, Drago Malefoy, j'ai été violé par mon capitaine de Quidditch!' Il n'en parlerait jamais, il avait beaucoup trop honte de lui pour ça. Flint sortit après avoir enlevé les sortilèges et fait disparaitre les coussins. Drago était maintenant couché sur le sol froid, tremblant, pleurant, souffrant... Il avait peur, il avait honte, il avait mal et surtout il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et comment cela avait pu lui arriver. Il se releva difficilement et se dirigea en tremblant vers la toilette pour vomir... vomir jusqu'au sang en mélangeant ses larmes à ce mélange. Il entra ensuite dans une cabine pour prendre une autre douche, très longue en se frottant à un point tel qu'il eu la peau rouge et irritée pendant trois jours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin du Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drago s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même sur le divan de son professeur et s'était mis à pleurer à ce souvenir. De longs sanglots douloureux et frôlant l'hystérie s'échappaient de sa gorge irritée, le secouant tout entier alors qu'il semblait sentir encore les mains brûlantes lui caresser le corps. La douleur revient, il était trop faible pour lutter et l'ignorer. Un craquement se fit entendre derrière lui, s'approchant, mais il ne l'entendit pas, à peine conscient d'où il se trouvait en ce moment.

« Et si vous m'expliquiez ce qui ne va pas maintenant monsieur Malefoy? » demanda Rogue en sortant de l'ombre.

Drago sursauta en entendant son professeur, il essaya de se calmer, mais sans succès. Rogue s'assis à côté de lui et essaya de le calmer en lui mettant la main sur le dos, mais à sa grande surprise Drago se cabra en grimaçant et étouffant un petit cri de douleur à ce contact. Doucement le professeur souleva le chandail de son élève tremblant et eut une vision d'horreur.

« Qui vous a fait ça? » demanda-t-il.

Drago éclata en sanglots encore plus gros, incapable de protester alors que son professeur l'obligea à se coucher sur le divan pour lui montrer ses blessures.

« Drago Malefoy, je t'ordonne de me dire qui t'a fait ces marques! » dit Rogue de sa voix la plus sévère.

« Non! » réussis à dire Drago.

Rogue se pencha alors vers lui doucement.

« Drago, mon petit Drago, tu ne dois pas avoir honte. Dis-moi qui est celui ou celle qui t'a fait ces marques... Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu as été victime d'un viol, n'est-ce pas? Je te promets que les autres étudiants n'en sauront rien, mais tu dois me dire qui t'as fait ça... » dit Rogue d'une voix que personne n'aurait cru capable d'entendre venant de lui.

Drago levait ses yeux inondés vers son professeur qui l'avait appelé par son prénom. Malgré ses larmes, il vit dans les yeux de ce même professeur, que tous croyaient froid et cruel, de la bonté, de la douleur aussi...

« Flint! » murmura Drago en abandonnant son combat perdu pour faire cesser ses larmes.

« Flint? » répéta Rogue surpris.

Drago fit signe que oui de la tête, puis perdit connaissance, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait trop mal... Il n'entendit pas le juron et les insultes que lança Rogue envers le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il n'entendit pas son professeur murmurer qu'il avait eu raison de s'absenter à la réunion de professeurs.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à l'auteure J.K. Rowling sauf cette histoire qui m'appartient à moi et à mon imagination et un peu à ma sista.

Chapitre 2

Drago ouvrit faiblement les yeux craignant ce qu'il allait rencontrer à son réveil. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas dans son dortoir et il s'assit rapidement dans le lit où il était couché. Trop rapidement même, puis il se relaissa tomber sur les oreillers, trop étourdis.

« Vous vous réveillez enfin, monsieur Malefoy. Comment vous sentez-vous? » Demanda la voix de Rogue à sa droite.

« Je crois que je vais être malade! » dit faiblement Drago.

« Voulez-vous aller à la salle de bain? » demanda doucement Rogue.

Drago fit signe que oui de la tête et Rogue l'aida doucement à se lever et le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois arrivé Drago vomi, se laissant tomber sur le sol se retenant à la toilette trop étourdit.

« Je crois que ça va aller maintenant... » Dit-il faiblement une fois qu'il fut vidé.

Rogue fit signe que oui en tirant la chasse de la toilette, il remarqua sans le laisser paraître que son élève avait vomi du sang. Il fit apparaitre un linge humide et s'en servit pour nettoyer le visage de ce dernier avant de le raccompagner jusqu'à son lit où il l'avait installé suite à son évanouissement.

« Je crois qu'il nous faut parler, monsieur Malefoy. Si vous ne vous sentez pas prêt maintenant j'attendrais, mais le plus tôt vous serrez capable de vous débarrasser de se fardeau, mieux ce sera... » Dit Rogue d'une voix calme.

« Je ne me sens pas capable, monsieur... » Protesta faiblement Drago.

« Je crois que pour le moment il est de plus grande importance de te soigner. » Continua Rogue doucement.

Drago protesta faiblement, ne s'étant pas aperçu que son professeur l'avait tutoyé.

« Je vais te soigner ici, au besoin je ferais venir Mme Pomfresh, mais je ne la laisserais pas t'amener à l'infirmerie, pour éviter que les élèves apprennent cette situation... » dit Rogue toujours aussi doucement.

« Je ne... »

« Ceci n'est pas un choix, il faut te soigner et je vais te soigner. »

« Merci... j'ai, j'ai tellement mal professeur! » bégaya Drago sentant ses yeux se voiler.

Il n'allait pas pleurer, il n'avait pas avoué tout cela à son professeur, c'était impossible. Il est Drago Malefoy... mais il l'avait bel et bien fait et il sentait maintenant des larmes commencer à glisser sur ses joues.

« Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour pouvoir t'aider et te faire oublier cette douleur... Je vais aller chercher des potions pour te soigner, peux-tu rester seul quelques minutes? Je serais juste à côté... » Dit Rogue cachant avec peine son inquiétude.

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi... » Dit Drago en essayant de faire un triste sourire entre ses larmes.

Rogue le regarda rapidement, comme s'il évaluait si son élève était véritablement en état de rester seul, puis sortit de la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. Drago gémi en refermant les yeux, il avait dormi d'un rêve agité suite à son évanouissement. Il avait revécu son viol en rêve, il ne voulait plus, il se sentait souillé... c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne dormait plus depuis cet évènement. Bien sûr il souffrait aussi du manque de sommeil et tous s'étaient plus ou moins aperçus de quelques changements à son égard. Il se cachait toujours derrière sa façade froide et moqueuse, mais il n'était plus attentif en classe, il avait des tonnes de devoirs en retard et n'était plus aussi moqueur qu'avant. Malgré lui il se remit à trembler et se recroquevilla sous les couvertures, comme si cette mince barrière pouvait le protéger de Flint et de tous les autres dangers. Rogue revient très rapidement et dut enlever la couverture sous laquelle Drago c'était réfugié. Le professeur eut beaucoup de difficulté à faire lâcher prise à l'élève qui se cramponnait de toutes ses forces restantes au bout de tissu.

« Ça va aller Drago, il ne peut rien t'arriver ici! » dit-il de sa voix la plus rassurante.

Drago continua cependant à trembler et à pleurer replongeant à la limite de l'hystérie sous le regard impuissant de Rogue.

« Il m'a... il m'a... » Bégaya Drago entre ses sanglots.

« Il a quoi? » l'encouragea à continuer le professeur Rogue.

« Il m'a violé! » hurla presque Drago hystériquement.

Puis il se remit à pleurer à grands sanglots, se renfermant sur lui-même en emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le professeur Rogue s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'enlaça en le serrant contre lui.

« C'est fini Drago, c'est fini maintenant... » Dit-il pour calmer son élève.

Drago pleurait et disait des paroles incohérentes dans les bras de son professeur pendant quelque temps encore. Rogue continuait à lui dire des paroles rassurantes et à le calmer par sa présence. Au bout de deux heures, les tremblements de Drago avaient cessé et ses grands sanglots hystériques avaient fait place à de simples hoquets et à quelques larmes qui coulaient doucement sur ses joues.

« Merci professeur! » murmura doucement Drago d'une petite voix légèrement plus calme.

« C'est tout à fait normal mon petit. Je te demanderais maintenant de retirer ton chandail et ta blouse pour me laisser te mettre une potion pour enlever ta douleur et les marques... » dit Rogue visiblement soulagé que son élève soit maintenant plus rassuré.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé... » Commença Drago d'une voix timide.

Il ne voulait pas se faire toucher, bien sûr cela l'avait calmé que Rogue le serre dans ses bras, mais il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un lui touche la peau. Il était souillé et il ne voulait pas se montrer, ni contaminer son professeur par un contact avec sa peau. Rogue semblait toutefois comprendre ce que Drago vivait et lui sourit gentiment.

« Je ne vais pas abuser de ton corps Drago, ceci est dans le simple but de te soigner et d'arrêter ta souffrance. Il est normal que tu sois craintif après un tel traumatisme, mais tu n'as rien à craindre de moi... » Dit Rogue d'une voix rassurante.

Drago fit signe que oui de la tête et retira son chandail et sa blouse avec beaucoup d'hésitations et en recommençant à trembler.

« Vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom! » remarqua Drago soudainement alors qu'il se couchait sur le ventre pour que son professeur soit capable de lui appliquer de la potion dans le dos.

« Vous préférez que je vous appelle monsieur Malefoy? Je sais qu'en classe je vous appelle de cette façon, mais je crois que pour parler en ce moment il serait mieux de se tutoyer... »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, je suis seulement surpris... »

Rogue rit gentiment, mais cessa lorsque Drago se crispa et grimaça après qu'il eut touché une blessure encore sensible de son dos.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer en privé Drago, je ne veux pas que tu te confies à moi par peur de l'autorité, mais bien par choix. Comme si j'étais un ami... »

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis... » Avoua Drago.

« Moi non plus, je crois qu'il est important que tu aies des amis, du moins quelqu'un à qui faire confiance. Tu ne dois pas tout garder en toi, c'est malsain. »

« Je ne peux avoir confiance en personne, j'avais confiance en Flint qu'il ne m'obligerait jamais à faire ça... » Commença Drago d'une voix tremblante.

« Raconte-moi tout Drago... »

Drago soupira et recommença à pleurer, puis prit une grande inspiration, déterminé à s'exorciser de ses démons.

« L'année passée pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, j'ai réussi à passer au travers de toutes les épreuves, mais je suis arrivé à égalité avec Blaise Zabini. Flint a finalement dit qu'ils me mettraient à l'essai. Cela signifie qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et que si je l'aimais moi aussi je pouvais faire partie de l'équipe, sinon qu'ils prendraient Blaise à la place... je n'ai pas le choix professeur, si je refusais, mon père m'aurait battu et m'aurait obligé à me faire reprendre dans l'équipe... Cela fait que j'ai accepté, mais je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien dans ça. Chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait ou me touchait, je me sentais tellement... le seul mot qui me vient en tête est sali. Cependant, il m'avait promis qu'il ne m'obligerait jamais à rien faire de plus sans mon consentement, mais cette année il a décidé de prendre les devants parce que j'étais trop timide à son goût et il m'a pris par surprise alors que je prenais ma douche suite au départ des autres membres de l'équipe. Il a jeté un sort de silence et d'intimité sur le vestiaire et fait apparaitre un tas de coussins et c'est là qu'il m'a... qu'il m'a... »

« Qu'il t'a violé? » continua Rogue.

« Oui... J'ai tellement crié et pleuré, je le suppliais d'arrêter, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Au contraire, il y allait plus fort. Il semblait prendre plaisir à me faire du mal et à me ridiculiser! » Dit Drago.

« Je te promets qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Cependant, il faut pour cela que tu acceptes de porter plainte... »

« Je ne dois pas le dire, je ne veux pas le dire! » dit Drago légèrement hystérique.

« Je vais t'aider Drago... j'ai fini, as-tu d'autres blessures ailleurs? » dit Rogue.

« Non! » dit Drago rapidement et paniqué.

Rogue lui sourit doucement.

« Et si je te laisse la potion et que je sors de la pièce? Crois-tu avoir assez de dix minutes? »

« Je crois que oui... » Dit Drago en se calmant légèrement.

« Alors, voici la potion, je vais revenir. Tu es certain d'être capable de rester seul? »

« Oui professeur! »

Rogue sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Resté seul, Drago soigna rapidement ses blessures incertain d'avoir assez de dix minutes pour toutes les traiter. Au bout de dix minutes, le professeur Rogue frappa à la porte.

« Puis-je entrer maintenant? »

« Oui professeur, j'ai fini! » dit Drago calmement.

Rogue entra dans la chambre et remis à Drago un sac à dos.

« Je suis allé à ton dortoir chercher ton pyjama et quelques autres choses dont tu vas avoir besoin. »

« Où suis-je professeur? » demanda Drago timidement.

« Tu es dans ma chambre, plus précisément dans mon lit. Je vais te laisser dormir ici cette nuit, je ne crois pas que tu sois en état d'affronter tes camarades de classe. »

« Et où allez-vous dormir professeur? »

« Je vais dormir sur le divan de mon salon, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. S'il y a un problème, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler, je serais en bas. As-tu besoin de quelque chose avant de dormir? »

« J'aurais aimé me laver... je me sens souillé au seul souvenir... »

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû y penser avant, mais là tu as la potion de guérison... tu peux attendre jusqu'à demain matin? » demanda Rogue cachant à son élève qu'il était fâché envers lui-même face à cet oubli.

« Oui monsieur. » dit Drago.

« Je vais te laisser te préparer pour la nuit. Je vais aller te chercher une potion de sommeil sans rêves, tu as bien besoin de dormir et je ne crois pas que sans la potion tu sois capable de dormir sans revivre cette expérience douloureuse! »

« Oui professeur, merci! » dit Drago.

Rogue sortit de la chambre laissant Drago enfiler son pyjama, puis après que Drago lui eut donné la permission d'entrer il lui donna la potion.

« Bonne nuit! » dit Rogue à Drago alors que celui-ci s'endormait.

Rogue sortit de la chambre et se dirigeait vers son salon. Il jeta de la poudre dans sa cheminée et appela Albus Dumbledore.

« Severus que ce passe-t-il? Vous n'êtes pas venu à la réunion et maintenant vous m'appelez dans vos appartements sans avertissement... » Commença le directeur.

« Albus, j'ai une bonne excuse... j'ai un de mes étudiants qui a été violé... » Commença Rogue.

« Pardon? Qui? » Demanda Dumbledore n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Drago Malefoy, je le laisse dormir ici cette nuit. Il est totalement effondré! »

« Qui est la personne qui a commis ce crime? »

« Flint! » dit Rogue avec les yeux brillants d'un éclat meurtrier.

« Vous êtes certain que ce n'est pas une blague? »

« Comme si c'était un sujet de farce! » dit Rogue offusqué.

« Désolé, je veux dire, il est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, cela pourrait être un coup monté par jalousie. Vous savez tout comme moi que les Serpentard sont malins, surtout à cet âge... »

« Je sais où vous voulez en venir, mais ceci est malheureusement la pure vérité. J'ai soigné moi-même les blessures à son dos et j'ai tenté de le calmer et le consoler... »

« Comment est-il en ce moment? »

« Il dort, je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêves, il en avait bien besoin. Je ne peux pas dire depuis combien de temps, mais je sais qu'il ne dort plus depuis un certain nombre de jours. Il ne veut cependant pas le dénoncer, il a trop peur. J'ai l'impression que Flint a dû lui faire des menaces... »

« Il faut alors prendre ce petit en main, vous êtes son responsable ici et je vous donne carte blanche pour décider de ce qu'il convient de faire pour votre élève! »

« D'accord, je vais faire mon possible Albus... »

« Je vous laisse maintenant dormir, je vais aller prendre ça en note dans mon bureau! » dit Dumbledore avant de rentrer dans la cheminée pour retourner à son bureau.

Rogue se prépara pour la nuit, puis après avoir été s'assurer que Drago dormait bien s'endormit à son tour sur son divan.

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, cependant cette histoire m'appartient à moi et à mon imagination et un peu à ma sista qui m'a donné des idées pour cette fic ^^

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain à son réveil Drago fut surpris de trouver Rogue à côté du lit, il était pourtant certain que suite à sa révélation de la veille son professeur allait le laisser tomber et qu'il serait fâché contre lui d'avoir osé parler contre le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, mais son professeur avait un regard attentif envers lui.

« Vous avez bien dormi, monsieur Malefoy? »

« Oui professeur, merci beaucoup... »

« Pourquoi me remerciez-vous? »

« Pour m'avoir soigné, soulagé d'un gros poids, pour m'avoir permis de dormir ici... pour tout! » dit Drago les yeux brillants.

« De rien, je dois vous dire que j'ai averti Albus Dumbledore de votre condition et de ce qui vous est arrivé... »

« Ho non! » le coupa Drago sentant les larmes regagner ses yeux.

« Tout va bien aller mon petit, il a pris cela en note et va faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour t'aider. Cependant, tu dois le vouloir, sinon je vais faire tout cesser... »

« Ils vont tous m'en vouloir si je dénonce Flint... » dit Drago faiblement.

« Sont-ils informés de ce qu'il t'a fait? » demanda Rogue surpris.

« Non, bien sûr que non, Flint c'est toujours caché... »

« Alors pourquoi seraient-ils fâchés? »

« Ils vont vouloir savoir ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il soit renvoyé... »

« Nous pouvons trouver une excuse ou encore dire que Flint a commis un viol sans préciser de qui il est question! »

« Ça va finir par se savoir. »

« Il y a de grandes chances que oui, je ne le nie pas, mais préfères-tu que quand les gens l'apprennent qu'ils apprennent aussi que tu t'es battu contre ça ou qu'ils apprennent que tu n'as pas voulu porter plainte ni rien et qu'ils croient ainsi que tu étais consentant? » dit Rogue gentiment en recommençant à tutoyer Drago.

« Je ne le suis pas... »

« Alors, tu dois te battre Drago! » dit Rogue vivement en le coupant.

« J'ai besoin de temps pour tout mettre en ordre... »

« Nous te laisserons du temps Drago, mais nous devons battre le fer pendant qu'il est encore chaud. »

Drago fit signe que oui et fixa un point au plafond.

« Je peux me laver maintenant? » demandait-il à son professeur presque suppliant.

« La salle de bain est juste là! » dit Rogue en lui indiquant la porte.

« Merci! » dit Drago reconnaissant.

« Mais de rien! Je serais dans la pièce d'à côté à corriger les devoirs. » Dit le professeur avant de sortir de la chambre.

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit une douche brûlante, se frottant vivement tant et tant qu'il eut la peau irritée à nouveau. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de son professeur où Rogue l'accueillit en cessant sa correction.

« Vous croyez pouvoir aller déjeuner avec les autres? »

« Oui professeur! » répondit Drago.

« Bien, suivez-moi! » dit Rogue en se levant.

Drago suivit son professeur jusqu'à l'entrée de la grande salle. Il marchait silencieusement en regardant le plancher, ignorant tout des regards des étudiants qu'ils croisaient. Rogue s'arrêta à côté de la porte et Drago suivit son exemple relevant la tête pour constater la cause de cet arrêt.

« Vous êtes vraiment certain de pouvoir vous joindre aux autres élèves pour le repas? » demandait le professeur en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Oui professeur. » Murmura Drago.

« Je crois que je ferais mieux de reporter le match de Quidditch de cet après-midi! » dit Rogue à voix basse.

Deux première année de Poufsouffle passèrent et Rogue leur jeta un regard noir ce qui les encouragea à se dépêcher d'entrer dans la salle en courant presque.

« S.v.p. professeur, je voudrais jouer au Quidditch aujourd'hui... je ne veux seulement pas devoir aller dans le vestiaire... »

« Mais monsieur Malefoy, vous n'êtes pas en état de jouer... »

« Je le suis, le Quidditch, ça me fait tout oublier, ça me soulage... »

« Mais... monsieur Malefoy, vous allez être en contact avec Flint... »

« Je n'ai qu'à me préparer avant d'aller sur le terrain et à repartir tout de suite après le match sans passer par le vestiaire... » Commença Drago.

« Je crois que cela serait possible, mais seriez-vous capable de rester durant tout un match sur votre balai et éviter les cognards? »

« Je peux endurer la douleur! »

Le professeur regarda son élève en soupirant.

« D'accord, mais si vous avez des problèmes pendant le match je demanderais à ce qu'il soit reporté! »

Drago fit signe que oui de la tête, puis entra dans la grande salle suivit par son professeur, aussitôt qu'il passa à côté de la table des Serpentard Flint l'attrapa par le bras.

« Où tu étais Malefoy? » demanda Flint.

« Il était avec moi! » répondit Rogue derrière Drago.

« Tu n'es pas venu dans la salle commune, nous t'attendions pour parler du plan de match! » continua Flint approuvé par les autres membres de l'équipe.

« Il a été malade cette nuit! » continua Rogue.

« Malade? Vraiment? Peut-il quand même participer au match? » Demanda Flint.

« Oui malade et il va participer au match, malgré que cette idée ne me plaise pas particulièrement. Monsieur Malefoy, je veux cependant que vous passiez à mon bureau avant de vous rendre au terrain, nous devons parler. Monsieur Flint, veuillez ne pas l'attendre, il sera à l'heure pour le match, mais très juste, veuillez donc lui exposer le plan de match pendant le repas! » Dit Rogue de sa voix froide.

Le professeur se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs pendant que Drago s'installait à sa table où à son grand malheur Flint s'assit à sa droite. Heureusement pour lui Flint lui parla du plan de match contre les Gryffondor et rapidement le professeur Rogue se leva de sa place.

« Je dois y aller, je ne veux pas faire attendre le professeur Rogue! » dit Drago en se levant rapidement pour suivre son professeur hors de la salle.

Il le suivit jusqu'au bureau du directeur se demandant pourquoi le professeur ne l'amenait pas simplement à son bureau en attendant. Cependant, peu de temps après la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor ainsi que le directeur en personne se présentèrent et ils s'installèrent tous confortablement dans le bureau.

« Bon comme je vous en ai fait part en chemin Minerva, pour des raisons extrêmes, nous aurions besoin de votre permission. Le jeune monsieur Malefoy risque d'éprouver un malaise pendant le match de Quidditch et ce, pour une raison que je ne peux nommer sans sa permission. Nous voulions reporter ce match à un autre jour, mais il a refusé ce compromis... » Dit Dumbledore.

« Pour qu'elle raison aurait-il un malaise soudainement pendant le match de Quidditch? Parce que Serpentard traîne de la patte n'est pas une bonne excuse! »

« Minerva, je sais que le Quidditch compte beaucoup pour vous, mais ceci n'est pas une raison visant ce sport... monsieur Malefoy a un sérieux problème que nous devons prendre en charge... » Dit Dumbledore.

Drago remua inconfortable dans son fauteuil.

« Je crois, si monsieur Malefoy accepte bien entendu, que nous pouvons avoir confiance en Minerva pour l'aider. » Dit Rogue en regardant Drago pour savoir sa réponse.

« Si vous croyez, dites-le! » dit Drago.

« Je ne dirais rien sans votre permission. » Dit Rogue.

« Vous l'avez! » dit Drago impatient.

« Non, je ne dirais rien, sauf si tu en es vraiment sûr. Cette histoire ne doit pas être prise à la légère et je veux faire mon possible pour t'aider. Je sais que le professeur Mc Gonagall est une personne de confiance et qu'elle pourrait t'apporter son aide. Nous allons devoir communiquer avec ton père... »

« Pitié, ne le dites pas à mon père! Il me chicanerait! » Dit Drago légèrement paniqué.

« Pourquoi votre père vous chicanerait-il? Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui vous est arrivé... » Dit Rogue.

« Dans son livre à lui un Malefoy ne se laisse pas violer! » dit Drago d'une voix forte et tremblante.

« Violé? Vous avez été violé? » Dit Mc Gonagall d'une voix aigüe, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Drago s'enfonça alors dans son fauteuil, il n'était pas certain de vouloir le dire à ce professeur et l'avait pourtant fait à l'instant. Il sentit alors son regard se voiler. Rogue s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur son épaule.

« Ton père ne pourra rien faire, je vais rester avec toi et lui. Je crois que tu devrais aller te préparer pour le match, je vais venir avec toi. Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard! » Dit Rogue.

« Ne le dites pas s.v.p. » dit Drago hésitant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je garderais le secret. Pauvre petit! » Dit Mc Gonagall attendrie.

« Merci! » murmura Drago.

« Une dernière chose avant de partir, vous acceptez de reporter le match s'il n'est pas capable? » demanda Rogue.

« Bien sûr... mais si vous voulez que je vous aide, qui est l'affreux personnage qui a osé toucher un élève de l'école? » dit madame Mc Gonagall outragée.

« Marcus Flint! » répondirent Rogue et Dumbledore d'une même voix.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il risque d'avoir un problème pendant le match... » Dit la directrice des Gryffondor.

Drago recommença à trembler légèrement à la pensée qu'il devrait affronter Flint pendant tout le match.

« Ça va aller, monsieur Malefoy? »

« Oui professeur Dumbledore, je voudrais seulement pouvoir aller me préparer pour le match, j'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées et seul voler sur mon balai pourrait m'aider à le faire! »

« Alors, je ne te retiendrais pas plus longtemps. Severus, Minerva, je vous attends ce soir après le couvre-feu pour reparler de tout ça! » Dit Dumbledore.

Puis il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et les deux professeurs et Drago sortirent. Severus se rendit jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard avec Drago.

« Malefoy! Prend vite tes affaires on allait justement partir! » Dit Flint en voyant Drago arriver.

« Monsieur Malefoy est venu chercher son équipement et se préparera dans mes appartements. Je n'ai pas fini ma discussion avec lui. Il vous rejoindra sur le terrain pour le début du match! » Dit Rogue en jetant un regard sévère sur Flint.

« Mais monsieur... » Commença Flint.

« J'ai dit qu'il serait présent pour le match, maintenant allez vous préparer sinon vous allez être en retard! » dit Rogue d'un ton qui ne laissait nulle place à la réplique.

Flint sortit donc bougon de la salle commune alors que Drago s'empressait d'aller chercher son équipement, puis retourna dans les appartements de Rogue.

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir défendu contre lui! » dit Drago reconnaissant aussitôt que la porte fut fermée.

« Cela est tout à fait normal. Allez vous préparer dans la salle de bain! »

« Je peux vraiment faire confiance au professeur McGonagall? » demandait Drago d'une petite voix.

« Bien sûr, sinon je n'aurais jamais proposé de lui dire. Encore une fois, es-tu certain d'être capable de participer au match? » Dit Rogue.

« Oui monsieur! »

« Je te fais confiance, mais s'il y a un problème tu me le dis et on fait arrêter le match! »

« Oui professeur! »

« Va vite te préparer maintenant! » dit Rogue.

Drago suivit le conseil de son professeur et alla dans la salle de bain pour changer son uniforme de Poudlard pour son uniforme et son équipement de Quidditch.

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, cependant cette histoire m'appartient à moi et à mon imagination et un peu à ma sista qui m'a donné des idées pour cette fic ^^

**Chapitre 4**

Rogue suivit Drago de très près tout en lui jetant des regards inquiet, mais rendu à proximité du terrain de Quidditch il reprit son rôle de professeur froid et distant pour ne pas réveiller le doute chez les élèves. Il conduisit Drago jusqu'à la porte où il arrivait au moment même où les joueurs commençaient à entrer sur le terrain.

« C'est pas trop tôt Malefoy! » dit Flint en le voyant.

« Je suis le grand responsable de son retard. Monsieur Malefoy, je veux vous voir immédiatement après le match, nous n'avons pas terminé notre discussion! » Dit Rogue d'un air sévère.

« Oui professeur! » répondit Drago avant de monter sur son balai.

Malgré lui il fit une grimace de douleur, mais heureusement personne ne vit son visage. Il alla prendre place alors que Mrs. Bibine annonçait le début du jeu. Il essayait de chercher le vif d'or, mais malgré lui il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il avait trop mal et chaque vague de douleur lui rappelait le cauchemar de son dernier entrainement. Chose étrange, il ne dit pas une seule insulte ou moquerie à Harry Potter de tout le match. Il ne suivait plus le fil du jeu et, tout à coup, tout devient noir...

******************************

Harry survolait le terrain à la recherche du vif d'or. Il trouvait étrange que Drago ne l'ait pas encore provoqué, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Le match allait être facile à gagner... pas que les Serpentard trainait loin derrière, non, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard étaient à égalité, mais Drago ne semblait pas du tout concentré sur le jeu. Il ne suivait même pas ce qui se passait et ne semblait pas du tout chercher le vif d'or. Au moment où Harry vit enfin le vif d'or, quelque chose se produisit.

« Harry Potter semble avoir trouvé le vif d'or, mais attendez Malefoy, l'attrapeur des Serpentard, tombe de son balai! » dit Lee Jordan.

Harry releva la tête et vit que Drago tombait tête première vers le sol du haut du terrain. Voyant qu'aucun Serpentard ne réagissait, il fonça vers Drago et l'attrapa à moins de quatre mètres du sol.

« Harry Potter a attrapé Malefoy! » cria Lee Jordan à ce moment.

« Malefoy, ça va? » demanda Harry avant de s'apercevoir que ce dernier était inconscient.

Le vif d'or était juste à côté de lui et pour mettre fin au match de manière loyale, Harry prit la main de Drago et attrapa le vif d'or de manière à ce que leur deux mains le touchent en même temps.

« Heu? Égalité, oui c'est bien une égalité! » Dit Lee Jordan surpris.

Harry toucha le sol et au même moment le professeur Rogue lui sauta dessus.

« Monsieur Malefoy êtes-vous bien? » dit le professeur en retirant l'élève des bras d'Harry.

« Il est inconscient professeur, mais je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait! » dit Harry.

« Vous avez bien fait de l'attraper, Potter. Tassez-vous, je dois le conduire à l'infirmerie! » Dit Rogue en écartant les joueurs des deux équipes de son chemin.

Harry vit le professeur McGonagall s'avancer vers lui et vit le balai de Drago qui continuait à voler en direction du saule cogneur. Il leva sa baguette et criait.

« Accio balai de Malefoy! »

Le balai changea de direction et se posa dans ses mains au même moment que le professeur lui touchait l'épaule.

« Très belle finale monsieur Potter. Je vous demanderais à tous d'aller vous changer, le match est maintenant terminé. Rien ne sert de traîner encore ici. »

Suite à ce commentaire de leur professeur/directrice de maison, les deux équipes quittèrent le terrain. Cependant, plutôt que de se diriger vers le vestiaire avec ses coéquipiers, Harry se rendit à l'infirmerie avec le balai de son rival.

« Personne n'est autorisé à entrer! » dit Mme Pomfresh en le voyant.

« Je voudrais seulement remettre à Malefoy son balai! » dit Harry.

L'infirmière voulut lui répondre, mais Rogue arriva derrière elle et jeta un regard à Harry.

« Je n'aime pas cette idée, mais Mme Pomfresh, je dois vous parler et je ne veux pas laisser monsieur Malefoy seul. Potter, pouvez-vous veiller sur lui quelques instants? »

« Oui professeur Rogue! » dit Harry surpris de cette demande.

Harry entra donc dans l'infirmerie où il se dirigea vers le seul lit occupé pendant que Rogue entrainait l'infirmière dans son bureau.

« Potter que fais-tu avec mon balai... et pourquoi suis-je ici? » demanda Drago d'une voix faible.

« Je crois que tu me dois des remerciements! » dit Harry malicieusement, profitant de la confusion de son rival.

« Pourquoi? »

« Sans moi tu serais premièrement mort ou très blessé suite à une spectaculaire chute au Quidditch. Ensuite, nos deux équipes ont terminé à égalité grâce à moi et ensuite ton balai serait rendu en brindilles, brisé par le saule cogneur si je ne l'avais pas attiré pour te le ramener. »

« Ho! » fut la seule réponse que Drago réussis à lui dire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? » demandait Harry malgré lui.

« Il ne se passe rien! » répondit trop rapidement Drago.

« Premièrement, tu as des tonnes de devoir en retard y compris en potion, ensuite tu ne m'insultes plus ainsi que Ron et Hermione, puis tu perds ton petit air arrogant et maintenant tu perds connaissance pendant un match de Quidditch! »

« Ce n'est rien... »

« Je n'appelle pas ça rien moi... »

« Juste... euh... un manque de sommeil? Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi? »

Harry voulut répondre, mais dut réfléchir quelques secondes avant de trouver une réponse qui ne le rabaisserait pas aux yeux de son ennemi de toujours.

« Heu... je me demandais, c'est tout! » finit-il par dire sur la défensive.

Drago eut ce qui semblait être un petit sourire.

« Tu devais pourtant être plutôt attentif pour savoir que j'ai des devoirs en retard... pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour moi? » dit-il.

« Si tu me faisais confiance pour me dire ce que tu as, je te dirais peut-être pourquoi! » dit Harry.

Drago soupira, puis se recoucha en tirant sa couverture sur sa tête en tremblant.

« Je n'ai rien! » murmura Drago de dessous sa couverture.

« Si tu le dis! » dit Harry en souriant triomphalement.

Ho si Drago savait qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Au début, il le détestait parce qu'il lui rappelait son cousin Dudley, mais avec le temps il s'était aperçu qu'il l'admirait. Il était rusé, connaissait tant de choses que lui ignorait, il savait comment trouver toujours le mot à dire pour faire réagir les autres, il avait tous les Serpentard à ses pieds, même les plus vieux... et physiquement il était d'une beauté qui lui semblait presque irréelle. Chaque fois que Drago s'était moqué de lui, il s'était senti blessé, pas vraiment par les propos tenus, mais plutôt par la haine qu'il semblait avoir pour lui. Ses réponses ne prouvaient que trop bien sa douleur. Alors qu'il allait insister pour avoir une réponse, il entendit la voix de Lucius Malefoy retentir dans le couloir, il se tassa dans l'ombre pour ne pas être vu par cet homme qu'il détestait et qui le détestait.

******************************

Drago s'était caché sous sa couverture souhaitant ainsi faire taire Harry avec ses questions. S'il croyait qu'il allait lui dire ce qui s'était passé... il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

« Si tu le dis! » dit Harry en semblant heureux et fier.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Drago commença à se détendre, puis il entendit une voix, cette voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

« Où avez-vous mis mon fils? Je veux le voir immédiatement! »

C'était son père. Que faisait-il à Poudlard?

« Monsieur Malefoy, Mme Pomfresh désire que votre fils reste dans le calme, vous ne pouvez pas entrer! » dit Dumbledore.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup dans un grand courant d'air. Drago resserra son emprise sur sa couverture.

« Drago Malefoy! Tu n'as pas honte de t'être laissé violer par ce garçon? Tu jettes la honte sur la famille Malefoy par ton geste malsain! » Hurla Lucius en tirant sur la couverture qui couvrait son fils.

« Je... je... je ne le voulais pas père... » Bégaya Drago.

« Te laisser avoir aussi lâchement par ce Flint, vraiment Drago j'ai honte de toi! » continua Lucius en prenant son fils par l'avant de son gilet et en le secouant.

Rogue sortit alors du bureau de l'infirmière et s'approcha de Lucius.

« Lucius, franchement ton fils n'a jamais voulu que ça arrive! Tu ne sais donc pas qu'un viol se produit quand la personne n'est pas consentante? » Dit Rogue en tentant de faire lâcher prise au père et de rassurer le fils en même temps.

« Je sais tout cela, mais il a laissé cet évènement se produire! »

« Il ne savait pas que cela se produirait sinon il n'aurait jamais laissé cela arriver, ni moi! » dit Rogue.

« À savoir, qui me dit qu'il n'a pas causé ce viol uniquement pour faire honte à son nom et à sa famille? » dit Lucius.

« Lucius franchement! Viens dans le bureau de Mme Pomfresh, tu ne fais que rajouter de la peur à ton fils et tu dois te calmer sinon toute l'école va savoir ce qui est arrivé à ton fils! » Dit Rogue.

Rogue entraina Lucius vers le bureau de l'infirmière et Dumbledore les suivit bouche bée devant les accusations que le père avait portées à son fils. Une fois que les trois hommes furent entrés dans le bureau de l'infirmière, Drago se laissa tomber dans son lit en pleurant, puis il vit quelqu'un sortir de l'ombre à côté de son lit.

« Potter? » dit-il surpris et effrayé cessant de pleurer par surprise.

« J'ai bien entendu que tu as été violé par Flint Malefoy? » dit Harry.

Pour toute réponse Drago se remit à pleurer, Harry le fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis sorti en courant de l'infirmerie.

'Je leur avais bien dit de ne pas le dire à mon père! Maintenant toute l'école va être au courant de cela... Potter doit être en train de chercher le pauvre et la sang-de-bourbe pour leur raconter toute l'histoire pour qu'ils puissent rire de moi... Pourquoi ai-je dit tout cela au professeur Rogue? Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi?' se dit Drago en se roulant en boule dans son lit, emmêlant ses doigts à ses cheveux et se cachant à nouveau sous sa couverture.

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, cependant cette histoire m'appartient à moi et à mon imagination et un peu à ma sista qui m'a donné des idées pour cette fic ^^

Chapitre 5

Drago restait sous sa couverture, des larmes coulant malgré lui sur ses joues. Il souhaitait actuellement pouvoir mourir, pour ne plus avoir à souffrir, pour ne pas entendre les gens rires de lui quand ils apprendraient... Il entendit la porte du bureau de l'infirmière s'ouvrir et se refermer ainsi que son père lui jeter une volée d'insultes en passant.

« Venez Lucius, je vais vous raccompagner. Lorsque vous vous sentirez plus calme, nous pourrons parler de tout ça et prendre les dispositions nécessaires... » Dit Albus Dumbledore.

Il entendit les pas s'éloigner de son lit et la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et se fermer, puis un poids sur le côté de son lit suivit d'une main qui se posa sur son dos doucement.

« Drago? Ne t'en fais pas avec ton père, je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal... » dit Rogue après un moment.

« Quelqu'un d'autre le sait... » Murmura doucement Drago sous sa couverture.

« Mais non, je ne l'ai dit à personne et je ne crois pas que ton père serait assez fou par aller le dire à quelqu'un... » Commença Rogue.

Drago enleva sa couverture laissant apparaitre un visage rempli de larmes.

« Potter était là, il a tout entendu! » dit-il tristement.

Rogue serra les poings, mais garda un visage dépourvu de tout sentiment.

« Drago... » Commença-t-il.

Mme Pomfresh arriva en courant dans l'infirmerie.

« Professeur Rogue, professeur Rogue! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mme Pomfresh? »

« Amenez vite monsieur Malefoy, je viens de voir par la fenêtre qu'on amène monsieur Flint! » dit l'infirmière.

« Ho! Je vois, je vais te ramener à mes appartements... » mais Rogue s'interrompit parce qu'un groupe de Serpentard venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Deux garçons supportaient Marcus Flint qui avait le visage couvert de sang et semblait avoir reçu quelques mauvais sorts.

« Que s'est-il passé? » demanda l'infirmière.

« Je ne sais pas, nous l'avons retrouvé comme ça devant le château... » Commença l'un des deux garçons.

-« Potter! » articulait difficilement Flint la mâchoire meurtrie.

« De quoi Potter? » demanda Rogue.

« E fait pas, il m'a flappé et zetté des sortilèzes sans raizons... » dit Flint.

« Je vois, je vais régler ce problème. Mme Pomfresh, je vais ramener monsieur Malefoy dans mes appartements. Il me reste de la potion contre la fièvre dans ma réserve, j'enverrais quelqu'un vous en apporter pour les vôtres... » Dit Rogue.

« Oui, désolée cela faisait un bon moment que personne n'était venu pour recevoir de cette potion, je n'ai pas pensé à revérifier mes réserves. Posez monsieur Flint sur ce lit s.v.p.! » Dit l'infirmière en entrant dans le jeu de Rogue.

Rogue prit délicatement Drago dans ses bras tout en se tournant pour éviter à Drago la vue de son agresseur. Il se dirigea vers ses appartements quand il croisa Harry dans les escaliers.

« Potter, venez avec moi! » dit-il sévèrement.

Harry leva les sourcils, mais suivit néanmoins son professeur de Potions. Rogue marcha jusqu'aux cachots, puis tourna dans un premier couloir, puis un autre avant d'ouvrir une porte. L'entrée donnait sur le salon où il dit à Harry de l'attendre pendant qu'il allait dans sa chambre pour déposer Drago sur son lit. Il donna une potion pour la fièvre à Drago, car il en avait vraiment besoin, avant de le laisser se reposer.

******************************

Harry resta debout au milieu du salon de son professeur tout en fixant la porte par laquelle ce dernier était disparu avec Drago. Son regard fit ensuite le tour du bureau, si bien qu'il ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

« Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir dans mon bureau, monsieur Potter? » demanda Rogue en entrant dans le salon.

« Heu... » Dit Harry.

« Asseyez-vous! » dit Rogue.

« Oui monsieur! » dit Harry qui s'assit sur le divan.

« J'ai eu la chance de voir Flint entrer dans l'infirmerie et d'entendre ce qui lui était arrivé... » Commença Rogue.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne le regrette pas du tout, pas après ce qu'il a fait à Drago! » dit Harry rapidement.

« Fait quoi à qui? » dit Rogue avec un sourire en coin.

« Oups, heu rien... » Dit Harry se rendant compte de son erreur.

« Je sais que vous êtes au courant, Drago m'a dit que vous aviez entendu... Cependant, attaquer un élève affecte toujours les points de la maison... » Commença Rogue.

« Je sais, mais je promets quand même de recommencer si je le revois! »

« Très bien, je rajoute 5 points à Gryffondor et 10 points pour cette promesse! »

« Pardon? » Dit Harry surpris.

« Vous avez bien entendu monsieur Potter. J'aurais bien aimé faire cela moi-même, mais un professeur ne peut attaquer un élève et je n'aurais pas pu sans attirer l'attention. Ce que je ne souhaite pas pour Drago. Je crois que je vous dois quelque chose pour ce service rendu... » Dit Rogue.

« J'aimerais pouvoir avoir des nouvelles de Malefoy et pouvoir l'aider... » Dit Harry doucement.

« Pardon? » s'étrangla Rogue.

« Vous avez bien entendu... je... je trouve cela tellement injuste ce qui lui arrive et je sais très bien qu'il n'a pas de véritables amis pour l'aider, alors si je peux faire quelque chose pour lui... »

« Mais vous vous détestez! » dit Rogue.

« Ho, disons plutôt qu'on a quelques petits conflits de jeunesse, mais on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça de la haine! » dit Harry en rougissant.

« Bien, je crois que pour cela il faudrait aussi la permission de monsieur Malefoy... je vais aller lui demander si cela lui convient... restez ici! »

Rogue franchit à nouveau la porte de sa chambre et s'absenta pendant quelques minutes avant de revenir.

« Vous pouvez y aller, mais s'il y a le moindre problème je n'hésiterais pas à vous jeter moi-même à l'extérieur de mes appartements... Ho et toute cette histoire doit rester entre nous... »

« Je ne suis pas assez fou pour aller raconter ça aux autres, je suis humain professeur! » dit Harry avant de rentrer dans la pièce voisine.

« Hé bien, je vous laisse, s'il y a le moindre problème appelez-moi! » dit Rogue avant de sortir en fermant la porte derrière lui.

******************************

Drago fixa craintivement Harry. Même si Rogue lui avait dit qu'Harry avait volontairement attaqué Flint et avait promis de recommencer si l'occasion se représentait, il avait quand même peur qu'il utilise ça pour faire son héros et se moquer de lui. Harry s'approchait maintenant de son lit semblant tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

« Heu... il n'a pas l'air bien heureux ton père... » Dit Harry maladroitement.

Drago laissait malgré lui échapper un petit rire triste.

« Mon père... il ne mérite même pas ce qualificatif! » dit-il.

« Je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point, juste avec ce qu'il a dit en arrivant... Un père ne devrait pas dire ça à son fils en apprenant qu'il a été violé... »

Drago grimaça douloureusement en entendant ça.

« S'il te plait, ne parle pas de ça... à personne. » dit-il d'une petite voix en fixant Harry dans les yeux.

« Soit sans crainte Dra... Malefoy. Je n'en parlerais à personne! »

Avait-il bien entendu? Harry avait-il commencé à dire son prénom?

« Et le pau... heu je veux dire Weasley et Granger, ils vont sûrement le dire... »

« Je ne leur ai pas dit et je ne vais pas le faire! » dit gentiment Harry.

« Merci Potter, mais pourquoi? »

« Pourquoi quoi? » dit Harry confus.

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi? Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi? Pourquoi tu m'as vengé? Pourquoi ça m'est arrivé? » Dit Drago en sentant les larmes remplir ses yeux.

« Chut Dra... Malefoy... »

« Réponds-moi! » dit Drago.

« Ça serait long répondre à toutes ces questions... » Tenta Harry.

« J'ai tout mon temps, le temps n'a plus aucune valeur ni importance maintenant! » dit Drago en s'asseyant dans le lit de Rogue.

Harry soupira en regardant Drago.

« Je peux m'asseoir? » demanda Harry en pointant le bord du lit.

« Fait comme chez toi! » dit Drago en ramenant ses jambes contre lui.

Harry prit une grande inspiration en fixant le sol. Drago s'aperçut alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux encore vêtus de leurs habits de Quidditch. Cela signifiait qu'Harry avait dû chercher Flint dès qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie plutôt que d'être allé se changer.

« Bien pour dire vrai, c'est que depuis quelque temps je repensais à notre première rencontre... et quand j'ai refusé ton amitié... À ce moment-là je t'avais trouvé prétentieux et méchant sans avoir été chercher plus loin à te connaitre... Pendant les vacances, j'ai beaucoup repensé à tout ça... et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que tu n'étais pas si méchant que ça... je veux dire cette fois-là Ron s'était lui aussi moqué de toi... et avec le temps j'ai aussi appris que s'était causé par ton éducation et tout cela... Bref, j'ai décidé de t'observer plus attentivement pour essayer de voir comment tu es vraiment... je me suis vite aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas avec toi... » Dit doucement Harry comme s'il avait peur de le fâcher.

« Pourquoi tu as cru que quelque chose n'allait pas? » demanda Drago surpris.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle! Depuis deux semaines tu as l'air de ne pas avoir dormi une seule nuit. Tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude, comme si tu étais malade... tu n'écoutes presque jamais en classe, tu as des devoirs en retard dans toutes les matières que j'ai avec toi et tu ne m'as pas insulté depuis quelque temps... »

« Crois-tu que les autres s'en sont aperçus? » demanda Drago timidement.

« Je ne crois pas... Prochaine réponse, si je suis gentil avec toi c'est que je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment d'amis et je voudrais pouvoir t'aider... Surtout que maintenant je sais ce qui t'est arrivé… »

« Vraiment? »

« Oui Dra...euh Malefoy... je trouve ça tellement dégoutant de faire ça à quelqu'un, surtout à quelqu'un comme toi.. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai de spéciale? » dit Drago surpris.

« Tu es faible... pas pour t'insulter, mais tu es aussi sinon plus mince que moi et tu n'es pas habitués à faire de gros travaux comme mes moldus m'ont habitués. Tu es plus délicat si on peut dire ainsi... et tu ne fais pas du tout le poids contre Flint! »

« Tu as raison, je crois... » Dit Drago en baissant les yeux.

« C'est pour ça que quand j'ai appris ce que Flint t'as fait... Hé bien je suis sorti de l'école, je savais que comme d'habitude il trainerait autour du terrain de Quidditch et je l'ai attaqué. Il n'avait pas le droit de te faire ça, il n'avait pas le droit de te blesser et de te souiller comme il l'a fait, Drago... » Dit Harry les yeux brillants de colère et les poings serrés.

« Tu m'as appelé Drago? »

« Euh pardon Malefoy... »

« C'est correct, tu peux m'appeler Drago si tu veux, Potter... »

« Si tu m'appel Harry! »

« Heu... d'accord Harry. »

« C'est bien Drago! Est-ce que tu acceptes mon aide? »

« Je... je n'ai pas besoin d'aide! » dit Drago.

Harry lui sourit gentiment.

« C'est étrange, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que oui... Considère-moi comme un ami, je ne vais pas te trahir, je te le promets! »

« Un ami? Que vont dire Weasley et Granger en apprenant ça? »

« Ils ne sont pas obligés de l'apprendre pour le moment et je leur dirais que j'ai appris à te connaitre sous un autre jour si jamais ils me le demandent. »

Drago fit signe que oui de la tête tout en enlaçant ses jambes contre lui. Harry mit sa main sur son bras.

« Tu sais Drago, je sais que tu es beaucoup mieux que ce que tu montres. Je sais aussi que c'est ta façon de te protéger de te montrer au-dessus de tout... tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce qui t'es arrivé, tu dois accepter de recevoir de l'aide... tu en as bien besoin... » Dit Harry calmement.

« Je... je ne peux pas... »

« Tu ne peux pas quoi Drago? »

« Je ne peux pas faire confiance, à personne! » dit Drago en recommençant à trembler.

Une larme commença à glisser sur sa joue, suivie d'une autre et encore une autre. Bientôt ses larmes coulaient tant qu'elles tombaient sur son pantalon, formant un rond mouillé sur ses genoux où il avait appuyé sa tête. Il sentit alors Harry se rapprocher de lui et commencer à lui frotter le dos hésitant.

« C'est faux, tu peux me faire confiance! » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Drago fit signe que non incapable de parler, Harry glissa alors deux doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête.

« Oui tu peux Drago. Je suis certain que tu peux aussi faire confiance au professeur Rogue et au professeur Dumbledore... je peux te nommer d'autres professeurs aussi en qui tu peux avoir confiance... »

Il essuya délicatement les larmes de Drago et essaya de le consoler.

« Merci Harry! » réussis à dire Drago.

« De rien, c'est normal... » Dit Harry.

Le professeur Rogue frappa alors à la porte.

« Je peux entrer? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui professeur! » répondirent Harry et Drago.

« Monsieur Potter, je crois que vous feriez mieux d'aller à votre salle commune maintenant. Vos amis vont commencer à s'inquiéter de votre absence. Drago, tu peux aller faire ta toilette et te reposer un peu, tu peux encore passer la nuit ici. »

« D'accord professeur Rogue, prend soin de toi Drago. Si tu le veux, je peux revenir demain... » Dit Harry.

« Est-ce qu'il le peut? » demanda Drago à Rogue.

« Euh... bien sûr! » dit Rogue surpris.

« Alors, à demain Drago! » dit Harry.

« À demain Harry! » répondit Drago.

Harry sortit devant un Rogue très surpris de voir comment les deux garçons avaient été capables d'avoir une conversation civilisée et qu'ils voulaient se revoir.

À suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, cependant cette histoire m'appartient à moi et à mon imagination et un peu à ma sista qui m'a donné des idées pour cette fic ^^

**Chapitre 6**

Drago s'était lavé encore une fois avec beaucoup d'acharnement. Il devenait fou de la propreté, sentant toujours la trace de Flint sur sa peau. Il était revêtu de son pyjama et était couché dans le lit de Rogue repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec ce dernier. À l'heure du diner Rogue avait fait venir leur repas à tous deux dans ses appartements et avait dit à Drago de rester au lit pour manger. Il avait alors découvert un autre problème de Drago, il ne mangeait pas ou à peine depuis deux semaines. Malgré les encouragements de son professeur, Drago avait été incapable d'avaler plus qu'une tranche de pain.

« Drago, je peux entrer? » demanda la voix de Rogue à la porte.

« Oui professeur... » Dit Drago d'une voix triste.

Le professeur entra dans la chambre et fixa tristement Drago qui était étendu sur son lit les yeux encore rougis par les larmes.

« Je dois bientôt aller à une réunion avec Albus et Minerva, je ne veux cependant pas te laisser seul ici..."

« Je peux rester seul, professeur... »

« Je préférais que non. Je voulais demander à Mme Pomfresh de venir te surveiller, mais Flint s'est retrouvé encore une fois en bien mauvais état dans son infirmerie et elle est plutôt occupée... »

« Je peux rester seul... » Répéta Drago.

« Drago, je ne veux pas te laisser seul! Puisque ta relation avec Potter semble s'être améliorée, j'avais pensé que peut-être je pourrais demander à Minerva de te l'envoyer pendant la réunion... Sinon, je vais leur demander de faire cela dans mon salon pour ne pas m'éloigner de toi pendant que tu es dans cet état... »

« Si Harry veut bien venir, cela ne me dérangerait pas... il est de plus agréable compagnie que je ne me serais jamais douté... c'est comme s'il avait tout oublié de nos disputes... »

« Typiquement Gryffondor! Je vais avertir Minerva... as-tu besoin de quelque chose? »

« Je peux aller prendre une douche? »

« Encore? »

« Je... je... je me sens salit... » Dit Drago en baissant le regard.

« Drago... tu es tout à fait propre. C'est dans ta tête que tu es sale... mais bon si tu veux absolument te laver, tu sais où est la salle de bain! » Dit Rogue légèrement découragé.

« Merci professeur! » dit Drago en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

******************************

Pour Harry, le restant de la journée s'était déroulé plutôt rapidement. Après être sorti du bureau de Rogue il était allé prendre une douche et revêtir son uniforme de Poudlard, aussitôt qu'il fut sorti du vestiaire Ron et Hermione lui sautèrent dessus.

« Harry! » cria Hermione.

« Où étais-tu? » demanda Ron.

« On t'a cherché partout! J'étais sur le point d'aller vérifier à la bibliothèque s'il n'y avait pas un livre sur la disparition humaine... » Dit Hermione.

« Et moi, je croyais que Tu-sais-qui était revenu pour te kidnapper... » Dit Ron.

« Je suis là, il n'y a aucun problème... » Dit Harry.

« Pas de problème, tout le monde raconte que tu as attaqué Flint devant l'école et que Rogue t'a appelé dans son bureau... »

« C'est vrai... » Dit Harry.

Ron et Hermione étaient bouche bée devant cette révélation.

« Que te voulait-il? »

« Ho presque rien... » Dit Harry en souriant.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune, rendus là, Hermione se plongeait dans un livre tandis que les deux garçons commençaient une partie d'échec. Bien vite cependant, Harry fut perdu dans ses pensées.

'Pourquoi cela lui est-il arrivé à lui? Comment pourrais-je l'aider? Je sais qu'il souffre, mais je ne sais pas comment le soulager...' pensait Harry.

« Harry? Harry, c'est ton tour de jouer! » Dit Ron.

« Ho! Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées... » Dit Harry.

Il fit son coup et Ron le mit en échec facilement.

« Tu es sûr que ça va Harry? » demandait Hermione en s'asseyant à ses côtés après un moment.

Harry sursauta en regardant Hermione comme si elle était une extra-terrestre. Autour d'eux, tout le monde parlait de tout et de rien et ne s'était pas aperçu qu'Harry était présentement absent d'esprit.

« Oui, oui Hermione, pourquoi tu me demandes ça? » répondit Harry en tâchant d'avoir l'air crédible.

« Tu es tellement distrait depuis que tu es arrivé... » Dit Hermione.

« Je pensais au match de Quidditch... » Dit Harry.

« Comment te servir de ça pour te moquer de Malefoy? » dit Hermione.

« Pas vraiment, je me demandais plutôt pourquoi il avait fait ça. » dit Harry.

« Il jouait sûrement la comédie! » dit Hermione fâchée.

« Il avait perdu connaissance... » Tenta Harry.

« Les Serpentard peuvent être de bons acteurs! » dit Hermione.

Harry soupira et haussa les épaules, Ron lui prit alors le bras.

« Allez vient Harry, c'est l'heure du diner! » dit Ron joyeusement.

Harry suivit ses amis jusqu'à la grande salle, se sentant toutefois à des millions de kilomètres d'eux. Il fut à peine surpris de constater que Malefoy et le professeur Rogue n'étaient pas présents. Il finit plus rapidement que les autres son repas et sortit en même temps que Flint. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas vue, malgré le fait qu'Harry ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, ce fut plus fort que lui et il réattaqua Flint avant de s'enfuir dans sa salle commune.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées depuis un bon moment, il ne pouvait pas dire combien, mais il savait que ses confrères et consœurs de maison étaient revenus du repas. Il sentait leurs regards sur lui, mais il ne réagissait pas, plus captivé par les flammes du foyer et par ses pensées. Ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui le sortit de ses pensées en lui demandant de le suivre sous le regard effrayé de ses amis.

'Elle a appris que j'ai attaqué Flint et elle veut m'avertir que je suis renvoyé ou tout au mieux en retenue pour le restant de l'année.' pensa Harry en suivant sa directrice de maison.

« Monsieur Potter, comme vous le savez il se passe quelque chose de grave avec monsieur Malefoy... Le professeur Rogue et moi même avons une rencontre avec Dumbledore pour discuter de ça et le professeur Rogue ne veut pas laisser monsieur Malefoy seul. Puisque vous semblez être capable de vous entendre et que le professeur Rogue ne veut pas alerter d'autres personnes... la seule autre personne que vous qui aurait pu veiller sur Drago s'occupe actuellement de Flint à l'infirmerie... » Le professeur McGonagall avait un petit ton accusateur qui laissa bien deviner qu'elle savait qu'il était à l'origine de l'état de Flint.

« D'accord... » Dit tout simplement Harry.

« Vous acceptez d'aller passer la soirée avec lui? » demanda la directrice de maison.

« Oui, s'il ne voit pas d'inconvénient à ma présence. »

C'est ainsi qu'Harry retourna dans les appartements de Rogue, le professeur McGonagall entra avec lui.

« Potter, Minerva... » Dit Rogue pour les accueillir.

« Severus. » Répondit la directrice des Gryffondor en lui faisant un signe de tête.

« Drago est dans ma chambre, Potter. Vous pouvez aller le voir, mais ne l'embêtez pas sinon vous aurez affaire à moi compris? » dit Rogue en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Oui professeur! » dit Harry.

Rogue et McGonagall sortirent alors laissant Harry dans le salon. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et y frappa doucement.

« Drago, je peux entrer? » demanda-t-il.

« Ou-oui! » dit Drago après un petit silence.

******************************

Drago se tourna sur le côté pour regarder Harry entrer dans la pièce. Il était plutôt craintif à l'idée de devoir rester seul avec lui et aurait préféré rester seul, mais son directeur de maison avait refusé.

« Désolé d'être celui qui te tiens compagnie, mais Mme Pomfresh est plutôt occupée, j'ai recroisé Flint! » dit Harry.

« S'il te plait, ne me parle pas de lui... » Dit tristement Drago.

« Heu... d'accord, pas de problème... ça ne va pas? » dit Harry.

Drago haussait les épaules, il s'assit dans le lit en ramenant ses jambes vers lui encore une fois tremblant légèrement.

« Je... je... je vais bien! » bégaya Drago.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas, mais c'est le cas... » Dit Harry.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Potter! » dit Drago en se cachant le visage entre ses bras appuyés sur ses genoux.

« C'est ce que tu crois! » dit Harry.

« Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ce que c'est que d'être violé? » dit Drago douloureusement.

Harry poussa un long soupire, puis s'assit au bout du lit, ramenant ses jambes vers lui comme Malefoy.

« Peut-être est-ce parce que je l'ai déjà été! » dit tristement Harry.

Drago releva rapidement la tête, Harry aperçu alors que le blond avait les yeux plein de larmes, de douleur et aussi de surprise.

« Non, c'est impossible... tu es Harry Potter, le survivant... » Dit Drago ne semblant pas le croire.

« C'est pourtant le cas... chez mes moldus je suis le fils de cet affreux James Potter et de ma monstrueuse mère. Deux terribles sorciers, je suis une graine de monstre, tu comprends? Quand je te disais que je faisais plein de tâches difficiles, c'est pire, pour eux je suis un esclave qui doit exécuter tous leurs ordres... je suis celui qui encaisse les coups, celui sur qui mon oncle se défoule quand il a trop bu... » Dit Harry dont les yeux s'étaient à son tour remplis de larmes.

Drago le regarda avec surprise et douleur.

« Tu sais vraiment ce que je vis alors? » dit Drago dans un murmure.

Harry fit signe que oui de la tête.

'Comme ça, le célèbre Harry Potter n'est pas à l'abri de ça... tout comme moi.' pensa Drago.

« C'est pour ça que je suis comme ça avec Flint, je ne peux pas me venger de mon oncle, mais je peux me venger sur Flint... pour nous deux. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je m'inquiétais pour toi... » Dit doucement Harry.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Drago sans trop comprendre.

« Ton comportement... j'étais exactement comme toi quand cela m'était arrivé... c'est pourquoi j'ai hésité aussi quand tu as pleuré plus tôt... je ne voulais pas te toucher parce que je me doutais que tu n'aimerais pas, mais en même temps, je sentais que je devais te consoler... » Dit Harry.

« Merci de l'avoir fait... J'ai bien senti ton hésitation, je crois que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas... si tu avais été sûr de toi, j'aurais pensé à Flint... tu comprends? »

« Je sais où tu veux en venir. C'est aussi à cause de ce qui m'est arrivé que je ne veux pas que tu gardes tout pour toi... c'est ce que j'ai fait... » Dit Harry en baissant la voix.

« Mais tu as plein d'amis! » dit Drago ne comprenant pas pourquoi Harry ne suivait pas ses propres conseils.

« Cela a commencé avant que mes moldus apprennent que j'étais un sorcier... ou plutôt que je l'apprenne puisqu'ils le savaient déjà, mais ne me l'avaient jamais dit... Je sais que j'ai des amis, mais ils ne sont pas le genre d'amis à qui je peux confier ça... ils ne pourraient pas me comprendre et tout ça... et je ne veux pas recevoir leur pitié... Je ne croyais jamais que ça arriverait un jour, mais tu es le premier à qui j'en parle... je dois avouer que ça fait du bien... » Dit Harry en rougissant légèrement.

« Je me suis senti un peu mieux quand j'ai dit à Rogue ce qui m'était arrivé... c'était moins lourd à porter après... ça l'est encore énormément, mais un peu moins pire qu'avant... » Dit Drago.

Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et il les essuya rapidement. Harry l'avait déjà assez vue pleurer comme ça, il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible, mais malgré lui les larmes continuaient à couler comme s'il avait eu un robinet qui fuit sous les paupières.

« Plus tu vas en parler, plus tu vas te libérer... mais il faut en parler à des gens dignes de confiance, des gens qui ne te trahiront pas... »

« Je ne peux avoir confiance en personne. » Murmura Drago en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient avec acharnement sur ses joues.

« Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi, Drago et je te le répète. Tu peux aussi avoir confiance en les professeurs... c'est plutôt que tu ne veux plus avoir confiance. Tu as été trahi une fois et tu ne veux pas que ça se reproduise... » Dit Harry d'une voix triste.

« Non... enfin peut-être... oui peut-être bien... j'ai tellement peur, j'ai eu tellement mal... je ne pourrais pas... pas une autre fois... je ne veux plus que quelqu'un brise ma confiance... plus jamais... »

Drago se recroquevilla alors en emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il tremblait comme une feuille et pleurait encore plus à ce souvenir.

******************************

Harry s'était levé du pied du lit, il sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux en regardant l'état de son ancien rival. Il comprenait entièrement ce que vivait le Serpentard puisqu'il était lui aussi déjà passé par là. Il s'approcha doucement de Drago et le couvrit de la couverture en prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher. Dans l'état dans lequel il était, Harry se doutait bien qu'il revivait son traumatisme dans ses pensées. Il attendit à côté du lit que Drago se calme en pensant.

'Tout comme moi, sa famille n'est pas là pour l'aider. Ses parents sont encore en vie, mais ils ne l'aiment pas... Comment un homme peut-il répondre comme Lucius l'a fait à son fils en apprenant qu'il s'est fait violer? Il n'est pas humain, il est un véritable monstre ce Lucius Malefoy!'

« Drago, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je ne te trahirais jamais... je sais ce que tu vis et je veux t'aider... crois-tu que j'aurais risqué deux fois de me faire renvoyer de l'école aujourd'hui en attaquant Flint si je n'avais pas été honnête? » dit Harry quand Drago se fut calmé.

« Je ne sais pas... » Dit Drago d'une voix étouffée.

« Je n'aurais pas pris ce risque pour rien si je n'avais pas trouvé que cela en valait la peine. Je sais que je détourne souvent les règles et que je me mets souvent dans des situations abracadabrantes, mais je ne fais rien si ça n'a pas un sens pour moi, tu comprends? » Expliqua Harry gentiment.

« Pourquoi tu veux m'aider? Pourquoi tu m'as confié que tu avais déjà été... été... »

« Violé. » Compléta Harry.

« Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire... »

« Je te l'ai dit Malefoy, tu dois en parler. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à moi... Je sais ce que tu vis puisque je l'ai vécu moi aussi... tu peux me faire confiance Drago... »

« Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus... j'ai besoin de dormir! » dit Drago faiblement.

« Dors, je vais aller dans le salon... »

« Je ne peux pas! » dit Drago tristement.

« Je suis sûr que le professeur Rogue ne sera pas fâché si tu t'endors... »

« Ce n'est pas ça, je revis sans cesse ça dans mes rêves. Je ne suis plus capable... » Dit Drago.

« Tu ne peux pas prendre une potion ou quelque chose comme ça pour dormir? » demanda Harry doucement.

« Le professeur Rogue m'a donné une potion de sommeil sans rêves, mais je n'en ai plus... » Dit Drago.

« Je peux aller en chercher à l'infirmerie... mais il faudrait que je te laisse seul... »

« Je peux rester seul, je ne suis pas un enfant en couche! »

« Je sais, mais le professeur Rogue ne veux pas que je te laisse seul, c'est pour ne pas que tu sois seul qu'il m'a demandé de venir... » Dit Harry timidement.

« Il me croit sans doute trop faible pour pouvoir m'occuper de moi-même! » dit tristement Drago en se tournant sur le dos.

« Non, c'est qu'il sait que tu as vécu quelque chose de difficile à vivre et ne veux pas que tu affrontes tout ça seul... je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais donné pour que quelqu'un se comporte comme ça avec moi lorsque j'ai été violé... » Dit Harry.

« Je suis désolé... » Dit Drago timidement.

« Tu n'as pas de raison de l'être, ce n'était pas de ta faute... Tu sais, chez mes moldus je n'avais pas de potion pour m'aider à dormir, pour y parvenir j'ai trouvé d'autres moyens... »

« Comme quoi? » demanda Drago.

Harry éteignit les lampes, il n'y avait maintenant que les deux torches de chaque côté de la porte pour éclairer la pièce, Harry s'assit sur le pied du lit de Drago.

« Pour commencer, tu fermes les yeux et tu trouves une position confortable pour dormir... » Commença Harry d'une voix douce et calme.

Drago ferma ses yeux et se tourna pendant quelques minutes dans le lit pour finalement trouver une position qui lui serait confortable.

« Ensuite, tu vides ta tête de toutes tes pensées, ne pense plus à ce qui c'est passé... une fois que tu as fait le vide prend de grandes inspirations et expire profondément... » Continua Harry à voix basse.

Harry laissa un peu de temps à Drago pour qu'il fasse le vide dans son esprit, une fois que le Serpentard eu prit quelques respirations plus calmes, il continua en chuchotant.

« Maintenant, imagine que tu es dans un endroit que tu aimes et où tu te sens bien... ça peut être un endroit que tu as déjà visité ou un endroit que tu imagines de toutes pièces. Dans ta tête, découvre tout ce qui se trouve autour de toi, comment est ton nouvel environnement... N'oublie pas que tu es en sécurité à cet endroit, il n'y a rien qui peut t'arriver... »

Harry laissa encore un peu de temps au blond pour qu'il puisse former les images dans son esprit, il voyait avec joie que son nouvel ami avait cessé de trembler et respirait plus calmement.

« Maintenant, laisse-toi bercer par le bruit et les odeurs qui règnent dans cet endroit. Tout est tellement calme, tu te sens si bien que tu as envie de dormir, tu n'as pas peur de rester seul dans cet endroit... »

Il arrêta encore pendant quelques instants, regardant Drago qui souriait faiblement dans la faible lumière qu'une torche projetait sur son visage.

« Tu fermes les yeux, mais tu sens quand même les odeurs rassurantes et tu entends les bruits calmes de ce qui t'entoure... les bruits deviennent de plus en plus doux, de plus en plus bas... bientôt tu n'entendras plus rien et tu vas dormir dans le confort et la sécurité de cet endroit. » Finit Harry doucement.

Il resta assis sur le lit en regardant Drago pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, puis au bout de quelques minutes la respiration du jeune Serpentard lui indiqua qu'il s'était endormi. Harry se leva prudemment pour ne pas le réveiller et allait s'asseoir sur le divan du salon ou il s'endormit à son tour.

Le professeur Rogue réveilla Harry en arrivant, derrière lui se trouvait le professeur McGonagall.

« Qu'avez-vous fait à monsieur Malefoy? » lui demanda Rogue.

« Rien! Pourquoi? Il y a un problème? » Demanda Harry en se réveillant tout à fait.

« Il est endormi! » dit Rogue.

« Ho... on a parlé et je lui ai donné mes trucs pour dormir sans potion... Cela cause un problème? » Dit Harry.

« Non, cela est tout simplement surprenant, mais merci beaucoup Potter. Vous pouvez aller dormir dans votre dortoir maintenant, Minerva va t'y conduire pour ne pas que Rusard te donne une détention! »

Harry fit signe que oui, bouche bée après que Rogue lui ait dit merci. Il quitta donc les appartements de Rogue avec sa directrice de maison et se dirigea dans son dortoir. En arrivant, il constata que son ami Ron ne dormait pas.

« Harry que s'est-il passé? » dit Ron inquiet en le voyant.

« Heu rien... une retenue avec le professeur Rogue. » Mentit Harry.

« Ho je vois, pas de chance vieux... je crois que nous ferions mieux de dormir maintenant! » dit Ron.

Harry remercia mentalement son ami d'avoir cru en son mensonge et enfila son pyjama. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt la tête posée sur son oreiller, heureux d'avoir aidé Drago à trouver le sommeil et d'avoir été capable de lui parler de ce qu'il avait vécu lui aussi...

À suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, cependant cette histoire m'appartient à moi et à mon imagination et un peu à ma sista qui m'a donné des idées pour cette fic ^^

**Note :** désolée de prendre autant de temps pour vous fournir en chapitre, je suis en pleine période d'examens finaux en ce moment alors beaucoup d'études à faire.

**Réponses aux reviews pour les chapitres 1 à 6 :**

**Meliy :** Merci pour ton review, je suis désolée pour la réponse tardive, j'ai oublier d'activer l'alerte de review alors j'ai découvert que j'en avais reçu qu'après avoir envoyé les 6 autres chapitres. Je suis vraiment surprise qu'il y ait encore des gens qui lisent cette histoire et aussi d'avoir reçu des messages d'utilisateurs demandant à ce qu'elle soit remise sur le site. Depuis le temps, je croyais qu'elle avait été oubliée par tous.

**Eiko :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ Je suis découragée par les fautes que j'ai laisser dans mon texte la dernière fois, alors je tiens à le recorriger avant de le remettre. Je sais que ce n'est pas encore parfait, mais c'est mieux qu'avant. Aussi, je change à l'occasion des tournures de phrases que je ne trouve plus assez approprié ou j'ajoute des détails… je suis peut-être bien repartie pour continuer Apprivoisement, peut-être, seul l'avenir le dira ^.^

**Fumikoheika:** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente de pouvoir te faire plaisir avec cette histoire.

**Caco :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente d'apprendre que tu apprécie mon histoire et de découvrir qu'il y a de nouveaux lecteurs ^.^

**Hisha :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente que tu apprécies encore cette histoire et je tente de poster le plus rapidement possible les chapitres corrigés, mais en ce moment je suis plutôt occupée -_- je suis désolée de ne pas aller plus vite que ça. Pour les commentaires, je me fiche un peu des critiques quant à mon style d'écriture, je sais que ça ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Par contre, quand c'est des attaques personnelles sur moi ou encore que l'on m'insulte sur le sujet de cette fiction, je suis très susceptible puisque j'écris sur un sujet que je connais bien et que j'ai moi-même vécue.

**Chapitre 7**

Lundi matin, il lui semblait que cette fin de semaine avait duré une éternité. Couché dans le lit de Rogue, où il commençait à se sentir en sécurité, Drago fixait le plafond. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir se lever et se rendre à la grande salle pour le déjeuner et ensuite se rendre à ses cours comme si rien ne s'était produit, mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas sentir le regard des autres sur lui alors qu'il marchait dans le château, encore moins le regard de Flint sur sa peau. Il ne voulait pas avoir de contact avec les autres, ne pas sentir quelqu'un frôler sa peau en le dépassant dans les couloirs...

Rogue frappa à la porte de la chambre le tirant de ses pensées.

« Drago, tu es réveillé? »

« Oui professeur, vous pouvez entrer... » dit Drago.

Rogue entrait en jetant à son élève un regard inquiet. Ce professeur qui était reconnu pour être froid, distant et cruel était aux petits soins pour lui, sacrifiant même le confort de son lit en lui laissant et dormant sur le divan malgré ses protestations.

« Drago, crois-tu être en mesure de reprendre tes cours aujourd'hui? »

« Oui, oui professeur... » Mentit Drago.

« Si tu n'es pas prêt, je peux rester ici avec toi aujourd'hui ou tu peux aller à l'infirmerie pour te reposer pour la journée... »

« Non, c'est... Je suis capable, professeur. Je peux faire mes cours, je peux quand même continuer à vivre en société... » Dit Drago.

« Je sais, mais je croyais que tu aurais peut-être encore besoin de repos... De plus, tu as vécu... »

« C'est fini maintenant! Ne ravivez pas le souvenir s.v.p. » dit Drago d'une petite voix.

« D'accord Drago. Je vais t'écrire un mot pour tes devoirs... »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire... »

« Je ne donnerais pas de détails, je vais seulement dire que tu étais malade et sous ma garde pendant ce temps. Mme Pomfresh peut en témoigner... Quoique tous ont été témoins de ton malaise au match de Quidditch... »

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas... »

« Si je te le propose, Drago. Tu peux aller faire ta toilette pendant ce temps, je vais aller écrire le message à présenter à tes professeurs, ensuite nous irons déjeuner! »

« Oui, professeur. Merci professeur! » dit Drago.

Rogue lui fit un petit sourire triste avant de sortir de la chambre. Drago soupira en se levant, il prit son uniforme et ses sous-vêtements dans son sac à dos (des choses que Rogue avait été récupérer pour lui dans le dortoir) et alla à la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette. Une fois sa toilette terminée il rejoignit Rogue au salon celui-ci lui remit un parchemin en le voyant arriver.

« Voici votre message. Avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut pour vos cours? »

« Oui professeur! »

« Nous allons déjeuner alors. Préférez-vous que je demande à un elfe de maison de vous apporter votre repas ici ou si vous croyez être capable... »

« Je vais aller à la grande salle, je crois que je vais être capable! » dit Drago.

« Tu sais Drago, si tu ne l'es pas, tu n'as qu'à le dire, je vais comprendre... »

« Je sais professeur, mais je crois vraiment que je serais capable... »

Rogue lui sourit et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Je suis fier de toi Drago, tu te montres fort malgré tout! »

« Je ne le suis pourtant pas... » Dit Drago tristement.

« Tu l'es plus que tu ne pourrais le croire! » lui répondit Rogue.

Rogue ouvrit la porte tandis que Drago soupirait encore en le suivant.

Le repas se passa sans problème même si Drago ne mangeait presque pas, Rogue n'étant pas là pour l'encourager à manger plus. Assis entre Crabbe et Goyle, Drago regardait un peu partout dans la grande salle un air plutôt perdu se dessinant sur son visage. Le ciel était gris et bête, allait-il pleuvoir ou pas? Malgré lui Drago trouvait que le ciel reflétait ce qu'il sentait en lui... Détachant ses yeux du plafond magique de la grande salle, il jeta un regard à la table des Gryffondor. Harry riait avec ses amis, puis pendant qu'ils parlaient entre eux il releva à son tour les yeux et son regard croisa celui de Drago. Harry fit un petit sourire triste à son nouvel ami et Drago sentit le coin de ses lèvres se relever pour former à son tour un petit sourire triste et timide.

Il fut l'un des premiers à quitter la grande salle. Même Crabbe et Goyle étaient encore à table lorsqu'il se rendit à son premier cours, un cours d'histoire de la magie en commun avec les Serdaigles. Il avançait dans le corridor pour se rendre à son local quand quelqu'un le plaqua contre le mur en lui mettant la main devant la bouche.

« Mmmpfff » fit-il en essayant de crier.

À ce moment-là un torse se colla sur son dos alors que le bras qui le retenait lui caressait le ventre.

« Alors, mon petit Malefoy a été malade, mais ne t'en fais pas, je sais comment te faire oublier tout ça et te faire beaucoup de bien... » Murmura une voix à son oreille.

Drago se mit à crier paniqué en reconnaissant cette voix, mais Flint n'avait pas retiré sa main de sa bouche. Il le traina de force à travers les couloirs vides et deux escaliers pour finalement le pousser à l'intérieur d'une classe vide qui semblait abandonnée.

« Pourquoi tu m'amènes ici? » demanda Drago en se recroquevillant près du mur opposé à Flint.

« Tu m'as manqué, Malefoy... »

« Je ne me sens pas bien, je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie. » tenta Drago d'une petite voix.

« Pas besoin, Malefoy, je vais m'occuper de toi. Je t'ai dit que je savais comment te faire du bien... » Dit Flint.

Drago se mit à crier et pleurer alors que Flint fit apparaitre des coussins.

« J'ai pris toutes mes précautions, Malefoy. Comme le vestiaire j'ai mis un sort de silence et d'intimité sur ce local! » dit Flint avec un grand sourire.

« Non, non! » marmonna Drago en fermant les yeux.

'Tout ceci est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller bientôt! ' pensa Drago.

« Oui, oui! » lui répondit Flint.

Drago pleurait et se débattait faiblement puisqu'il savait déjà quel cauchemar l'attendait. Flint essuya sauvagement ses larmes et l'immobilisa en utilisant toute sa force.

« S'il te plait, pitié. Ne le fais pas encore! » Murmura Drago légèrement étouffé.

« Tu vas voir ça va être encore meilleur que la dernière fois. Arrête de faire ton pudique et répond à mes caresses, Malefoy, tu vas encore plus aimer ça... » Dit Flint.

« Non, je... je ne veux pas! » dit Drago.

« Tu me rends fous Drago! » dit Flint en respirant fortement les cheveux de Drago.

Il embrassa Drago et commença à se déshabiller. Drago ferma les yeux et essaya de trouver un moyen d'arrêter Flint quand celui-ci commença à lui arracher ses vêtements. Drago hurlait maintenant, mais cela ne fit pas cesser Flint pour autant, au contraire. De plus, ce dernier semblait aimer le faire souffrir, lui faire mal...

Une fois que Flint eut ce qu'il voulait, il se revêtit et quitta la salle de classe, laissant encore une fois Drago nu sur le plancher.

******************************

Du côté d'Harry la matinée avait commencé par un cours de botanique en commun avec les Poufsouffle. Cours très relaxant où rien d'étrange n'était arrivé. En se dirigeant vers son cours de potions, il rigolait avec Ron et Hermione tout en se demandant comment avait été le premier cours de Drago. Cependant, contrairement à son habitude, Drago n'était pas avec le groupe de Serpentard qui attendait devant la porte du cachot. Il ne s'inquiéta pas en se disant qu'il allait arriver bientôt et il entra dans la classe avec Ron et Hermione où il s'installa avec Ron et sortit ses livres en attendant que Rogue arrive. Celui-ci arriva au moment où la cloche annonçait le début du cours.

« Je vais faire l'appel. Je crois que tous sont présents... Un instant, où est monsieur Malefoy? » Dit Rogue en remarquant le banc resté vide.

« Nous n'en savons rien, il n'était pas présent au premier cours, monsieur. » dit Pansy Parkinson en faisant la moue.

« Je vais aller vérifier à l'infirmerie, même si Mme Pomfresh aurait averti ses enseignants de son absence s'il avait été là... Je vais plutôt avertir le directeur, il est malade il pourrait être en difficulté en ce moment... » Dit Rogue.

« Je vais être malade! » dit Harry en se levant et plaquant sa main devant sa bouche avant de sortir en courant de la classe.

Il n'était pas du tout malade et il espérait que Rogue avait bien compris qu'il s'inquiétait lui aussi pour Drago et voulait l'aider à le retrouver.

« Weasley resté assis, Granger, je vous nomme responsable de la classe. S'il y a le moindre petit dérangement j'enlève des points. Compris tout le monde? » dit Rogue en sortant de la classe.

Harry attendit un peu à l'écart pour ne pas être dans le champ de vision des élèves quand Rogue ouvrirait la porte. Il toussa légèrement pour attirer l'attention de ce dernier qui se tourna vers lui une fois la porte refermée.

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas du tout l'air malade, monsieur Potter! » dit Rogue sérieusement.

« Vous savez tout comme moi pourquoi j'ai prétendu l'être. Je vais aller voir au deuxième étage, vérifiez le premier et on se rencontre devant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, d'accord? »

« Je vois que vous êtes quelqu'un d'organisé, Potter. Si nous le trouvons, nous avertissons l'autre et si nous ne le trouvons pas j'irais voir dans les cachots et vous irez voir à l'extérieur. Je vous donnerais une permission spéciale! »

« Oui professeur, dépêchons-nous! » dit Harry avant de partir en direction des escaliers.

Il parcourra les couloirs du deuxième étage en souhaitant que Drago ne soit pas en difficulté. Au moment où il croyait redescendre pour aller attendre Rogue devant le bureau du directeur, il passa devant une porte qui était légèrement entrouverte et d'où s'échappaient des bruits étranges... Comme si quelqu'un pleurait, sanglotait même... Doucement, il poussa la porte et passa timidement la tête pour regarder dans la pièce.

« Drago? » chuchota-t-il.

Ne recevant pas de réponse autre que des sanglots, il entra dans la pièce et fut figé d'horreur. C'était bel et bien Drago qui sanglotait, mais il était clair que Flint avait refrappé. Drago était étendu nu sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même en se tirant les cheveux. Des larmes et du sang coulaient sur ses joues et Harry pouvait voir que Flint l'avait blessé à plus d'un endroit.

« Drago? » chuchota doucement Harry.

Il prit la cape de Drago, le seul vêtement encore intact qu'il pouvait voir dans la pièce, et en couvrit le corps de Drago en faisant bien attention pour ne pas le toucher.

« Le salaud, comment a-t-il osé le retoucher! » marmonna Harry les dents serrées.

Il regarda pendant un instant le Serpentard sangloter douloureusement. Il sentit lui même son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine face à ce spectacle dont il connaissait que trop bien les conséquences.

« Je reviens Drago, je vais aller chercher de l'aide. Je vais revenir, ne t'en fais pas! » dit Harry.

Il sortit à reculons de la salle et vit Rusard qui marchait dans le couloir. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de le voir.

« Alors mon petit, on sèche les cours? » dit le concierge avec une étrange lueur de joie dans les yeux.

« Rusard, s.v.p. allez chercher le professeur Rogue! » dit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

« Pardon? » dit Rusard surpris.

« Il doit être devant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Dites-lui de venir me rejoindre dans cette salle, j'ai trouvé ce que nous cherchions. Je vous en pris Rusard! » Continua Harry d'une voix suppliante.

« Si j'avais cru qu'un jour un élève, encore mieux, qu'un jour Harry Potter me supplierait d'aller chercher le professeur Rogue... Je vais y aller, mais crois-moi que si tu joues la comédie et que tu te sauves, ta punition sera plus terrible que si je ne t'avais surpris qu'à sécher un cours! » dit le concierge en s'éloignant.

Harry soupira légèrement de soulagement avant de retourner dans la pièce. Drago était toujours recroquevillé sur le sol, caché seulement par sa cape. Sa frêle silhouette tremblait alors que de terribles sanglots s'échappaient de sa poitrine. Harry s'était assis sur le sol à une certaine distance de lui, il avait ramené ses jambes vers lui et entoura ses genoux de ses bras tout en fixant Drago sur le sol. Après ce qui lui eut semblé une éternité, mais qui ne devait être que quelques minutes, on frappa enfin à la porte.

« Potter? »

« Entrez professeur Rogue, il est ici! » lui chuchota Harry en lui ouvrant la porte.

« Que fait-il... ho merde... » Dit Rogue en voyant son élève.

« Flint a encore frappé! » dit Harry une lueur de haine dans les yeux.

« Ho Drago... » Marmonna Rogue en s'agenouillant devant ce dernier.

Il voulut le toucher pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et le consoler, mais Harry le saisit par le bras et le tira à l'écart.

« Non professeur, il ne faut pas le toucher... il a peur des hommes... » Dit Harry.

« Que dites-vous là Potter? » dit Rogue surpris de ce qu'Harry disait.

« Mettez-vous à sa place, il vient de se faire violer par un garçon, pour l'instant tous les garçons sont pareil... Croyez-moi professeur, je sais de quoi je parle! »

« Mais on doit faire quelque chose pour lui, nous n'allons pas le laisser là comme ça... » Dit Rogue.

« Il aurait sûrement moins peur avec une femme... » Dit Harry timidement.

« Hummm... restez avec lui, je vais aller chercher Minerva! » dit Rogue.

« Oui professeur. » Répondit Harry.

Alors que le professeur sortait de la salle en courant et fermant la porte derrière lui, Harry s'assit de nouveau sur le sol à une certaine distance de Drago. Il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de se voiler en regardant son nouvel ami. Des images se mélangeaient à celle qu'il avait devant les yeux, des images qui avaient hanté son enfance et dont il n'avait parlé qu'à une personne, cette personne était étendue devant lui en sanglotant, semblant perdu dans une autre galaxie loin de tout...

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et les deux professeurs entrèrent.

« Ho mon Dieu, pauvre petit comment a-t-il pu... pauvre petit! » dit Minerva en s'agenouillant à côté de Drago

Doucement elle lui toucha le dos par-dessus la cape dont Harry l'avait recouvert.

« Ne t'en fait pas mon petit, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi... » Dit-elle doucement en voyant Drago se cabrer.

« Flint? » marmonna Drago entre ses sanglots tout en gardant ses yeux fermés.

« Je ne suis pas Flint mon petit, c'est moi le professeur McGonagall... je ne te veux aucun mal, je veux seulement t'aider mon petit... »

Elle fut coupée par Drago qui bougea légèrement pour échapper à sa main.

« Mal... peur... non... Flint... » Marmonna Drago tout en refusant de regarder le professeur en face.

Minerva lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et lui leva le visage.

« Je sais mon petit, regarde-moi, nous ne te ferons aucun mal... » dit Minerva en tâchant de le rassurer.

Drago ouvrit les yeux et la regarda en tremblant comme une feuille.

« Non, pas toucher... non, veut pas! » disait-il légèrement paniqué.

« Mon petit, tu n'as pas à avoir peur... »

« Non, non, non... veux pas... veux pas... non... non! »

Drago s'agitait en tremblant de plus en plus, les yeux ronds et effrayés. Même en étant le plus éloigné de Drago Harry pouvait entendre que la respiration du blond était plus que paniquée.

« Laissez-le, vous lui faites du mal! » cria-t-il malgré lui en sentant des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

« Quoi? » dirent Rogue et McGonagall en même temps.

« Il ne veut pas, il est trop marqué. Il a peur de vous aussi professeur! » dit Harry en essuyant rapidement ses larmes.

Le professeur McGonagall laissa alors Drago qui sembla respirer mieux du coup.

« Ha-rry? » murmurait Drago.

« Oui Drago? » dit Harry surpris que Drago puisse se soucier de sa présence dans son état.

« J'ai... j'ai mal! » hoqueta Drago.

« Je sais Drago... il va payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait! »

« Harry... j'ai peur! » dit Drago d'une petite voix en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Je te comprends Drago, tu as raison d'avoir peur... »

Les deux professeurs étaient surpris, Harry s'approcha doucement de Drago et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Tu veux en parler? » demanda doucement Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Pas tout de suite... » Dit Drago en le fixant de ses grands yeux vides.

« Prends ton temps Drago... »

« Harry, je veux mes vêtements! » dit Drago en recommençant à trembler et en serrant contre lui sa cape.

« Ta cape est le seul de tes vêtements qui soit encore intact... » dit Harry tristement.

« Je veux aller me laver... » Se plaignit doucement Drago.

« Heu... » Fit Harry.

« Vous êtes des sorciers ou pas? » demanda alors Rogue.

Il pointa sa baguette vers les vêtements déchirés de Drago et murmura une formule. Aussitôt ces derniers redevinrent comme avant. Il regarda rapidement Drago qui tremblait et murmura une autre formule et les vêtements prirent leur place sur Drago.

« Tu peux marcher seul Drago? »

« Je... je ne sais pas... »

« Tu veux que je t'aide? » demanda calmement Harry.

« Je... je crois que oui, mais... je... » Répondit Drago en pleurant.

« Chut... soit sans crainte... tiens-moi, toi, comme tu es capable de le faire. » dit Harry en lui souriant tristement.

Drago fit signe que oui, puis se releva difficilement et prit appuie sur Harry avec beaucoup d'hésitation et en évitant le plus possible de le toucher. C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Rogue.

« Minerva pouvez-vous aller chercher Mme Pomfresh et Albus s.v.p.? Drago tu peux aller te laver dans la salle de bain et toi, Potter, je veux des explications! » Dit Rogue en arrivant.

« Oui Severus, je vous les envoie! » dit le professeur McGonagall en sortant aussitôt.

Drago se dirigea aussi vite que son corps meurtri lui permettait vers la salle de bain. Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil face au professeur de potion.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer monsieur Potter comment il se fait que Drago ait confiance en vous alors qu'il nous craignait et que vous sachiez tant de choses au sujet du viol? » demanda Rogue surpris.

« Disons seulement que nous avons beaucoup parlé pendant que vous étiez à la réunion avec Dumbledore et professeur McGonagall... »

« Faites bien attention, Potter, Drago est comme un fils pour moi et je ne vous laisserais pas trahir sa confiance, ni lui faire du mal! »

« Je ne ferais jamais ça... Écoutez-moi bien professeur, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il vit en ce moment et tout ce que je veux c'est l'aider. Je sais qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier ce qui lui est arrivé, mais je peux l'aider à apprendre à vivre avec ça... il a besoin de moi tout comme j'ai besoin de lui! »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, mais je vous crois. Je dois retourner en classe avant que la catastrophe éclate, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Restez ici et faites entrer Minerva et Mme Pomfresh lorsqu'elles arriveront et gardez un œil sur Drago! » dit Rogue en sortant.

À suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, cependant cette histoire m'appartient à moi et à mon imagination et un peu à ma sista qui m'a donnée des idées pour cette fic ^^

**Réponse aux review :**

**Rosie74 :** Merci pour ton review, je suis contente que des gens apprécient encore mon travail et de savoir que cela peut toucher des gens. Cela fait également du bien de recevoir des commentaires positifs après les messages que j'ai reçus qui m'ont poussée à abandonner l'écriture de cette histoire.

**Li-san :** merci pour ton review ^.^ voici maintenant la suite, je suis désolée de prendre autant de temps, mais je suis en pleine période d'examens.

**Caro :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ j'essaie de mettre les chapitres à jours aussi rapidement que possible sans négliger le travail et les études -_- c'est difficile

**Sati-san :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ j'aime de moins en moins Flint à mesure que je relis ce que j'avais écrit, déjà ce n'était pas mon personnage préféré… voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire

**Caco :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, voici maintenant la suite.

**Chapitre 8**

Drago frottait sa peau avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Flint l'avait à nouveau souillé, personne ne pourra jamais lui faire oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait. Rien ni personne ne pourra lui enlever la souillure qu'il avait laissée sur sa peau. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues se mélangeant à l'eau de la douche. Il se décida enfin à sortir de la douche après que l'eau, très chaude au départ, fut devenue glaciale. Il s'essuya énergiquement, puis s'enveloppa dans un drap de bain pour se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de Rogue où il revêtit d'autres vêtements. Il entendit alors frapper à la porte.

« Drago? »

C'était Harry! Même s'il savait qu'Harry avait déjà vécu ce qu'il vivait en ce moment et même s'il en avait moins peur, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'occupe de lui. Il était trop sale et dégueulasse pour laisser n'importe qui l'approcher. Il lui semblait que la souillure de Flint était marquée sur sa peau et visible à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Drago, madame Pomfresh et Dumbledore sont là... » Continua Harry.

« Partez, je ne veux voir personne! » répondit Drago.

Harry ouvrit doucement la porte et entra dans la chambre.

« Drago, je sais comment tu te sens, mais tu dois te laisser aider... »

« Non, je ne veux pas! »

« Tu dois au moins faire soigner tes blessures. Ne t'en fait pas Drago, personne ici ne te veut du mal. Personne ne va te juger ni profiter de toi. »

Harry parla avec tant de sincérité que même sans le vouloir Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de le croire. Il savait ce qu'il vivait et était le seul qui pouvait un tant soit peu le comprendre. Drago baissa la tête et fixa le plancher.

« Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas... » Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Harry s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le coin du lit à une certaine distance de lui.

« Drago, je sais que tu ne veux pas. Je sais aussi qu'en ce moment te faire toucher est une véritable torture pour toi... crois-moi, je sais tout cela... mais tu dois laisser l'infirmière soigner tes blessures. Tu es déjà marqué psychologiquement par ça et tu vas en garder à jamais le souvenir, il ne faut pas qu'en plus tu conserves des cicatrices physiques. »

« Je ne sais pas... »

Drago leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui d'Harry, il vit briller des larmes dans les grands yeux verts de ce dernier. Il comprenait ce qu'il vivait, il partageait sa douleur puisqu'il l'avait lui-même déjà vécu. Drago fit alors signe que oui de la tête même s'il était loin de le vouloir. Harry se leva et sortit de la chambre pour revenir avec l'infirmière et le directeur qui attendaient dans le salon. Ils étaient sûrement arrivés pendant qu'il prenait sa douche.

« Monsieur Malefoy, je vais vous laisser aux bons soins de Pompom, je voudrais ensuite parler avec vous... » dit Dumbledore en le fixant.

Drago fit signe que oui à regret et le directeur lui sourit.

« Viens Harry, laissons monsieur Malefoy seul pour que Pompom puisse soigner ses blessures! » dit Albus en se tournant vers Harry.

« Oui professeur Dumbledore. » dit Harry en le suivant jusqu'à la porte.

« Non! » dit Drago.

Le directeur et Harry s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers lui. Drago sentit qu'il tremblait comme une feuille et que ses yeux étaient encore remplis de larmes. L'une d'entre elles s'aventura même sur sa joue à son grand regret. Il détestait montrer tant de faiblesse, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il allait encore leur donner une preuve qu'il n'était qu'un faible et cette pensée fit couler une autre larme le long de sa joue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Je... je veux que tu... que tu restes avec moi. » dit Drago en hésitant.

Il baissa aussitôt les yeux et attendit...

******************************

Harry leva les yeux vers Dumbledore attendant son autorisation à rester.

« Si c'est ce que désire monsieur Malefoy, je ne crois pas qu'Harry dérangera votre travail Pompom! » dit Dumbledore en souriant.

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient! » dit l'infirmière en souriant gentiment.

Dumbledore sortit alors de la chambre laissant Harry avec l'infirmière et Drago. Ce dernier tremblait beaucoup et pleurait silencieusement. L'infirmière posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago qui se cabra comme s'il eut été brulé.

« Non... » Murmura faiblement Drago.

« Monsieur Malefoy, il va falloir que vous retiriez votre chandail pour que je puisse vous soigner... » Dit madame Pomfresh doucement.

« Non... » Dit faiblement Drago.

« Drago, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là! » lui chuchota Harry en s'approchant de lui.

« Je ne veux pas... » Marmonna Drago.

L'infirmière répéta sa demande et Drago fut obligé d'enlever son chandail. Harry le regarda tristement alors qu'il tremblait et pleurait à chaque contact que l'infirmière avait avec sa peau. Malgré lui, il prit la main de son nouvel ami et à sa grande surprise celui-ci ne tenta pas d'éviter ce contact, au contraire il raffermit sa prise sur la main d'Harry à chaque fois que l'infirmière le touchait. Harry regardait attentivement le visage de Drago, il avait les yeux fermés, mais des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Il avait les traits tendus et semblait avoir très mal et aussi très peur. Harry lui parla tout bas alors que l'infirmière continuait à appliquer des potions sur les nombreuses blessures de Drago.

« Vous pouvez remettre votre chandail, mais il faudrait que vous enleviez votre pantalon, monsieur Malefoy, je voudrais soigner vos jambes. » dit l'infirmière.

« Non, pas mon pantalon, je ne veux pas! » dit Drago effrayé.

« Monsieur Malefoy... » Commença l'infirmière.

« Non! Non! Non! » Cria Drago.

Il s'était rapproché d'Harry comme s'il cherchait son soutien. Harry fut surpris de cette réaction de la part de Drago. It tenta alors de mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Drago, celui-ci se retourna vivement vers lui un regard un peu paniqué, mais il se calma quelque peu en voyant le regard rassurant que lui lançait Harry, ses yeux semblaient à nouveau vivants.

« Drago, je suis là je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. Tu peux avoir confiance en Mme Pomfresh, elle va seulement toucher tes jambes, rien de plus... »

« Je... je... non... » Hoqueta Drago en faisant signe que non les yeux pleins de larmes de panique.

« Est-ce qu'il pourrait mettre lui-même sa potion? » demanda Harry à l'infirmière.

« Je crois que oui, mais j'aurais préféré constater l'étendue des dommages. »

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit une si bonne idée, madame, peut-être plus tard lorsqu'il sera prêt à faire confiance... » Dit Harry doucement.

L'infirmière approuva de la tête.

« Nous allons vous laisser quelque temps pour mettre la potion, monsieur Malefoy. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous n'avez qu'à appeler, nous serons dans la pièce d'à côté... et vous savez où se trouve l'infirmerie, je serais toujours là pour vous aider! »

L'infirmière sortit de la chambre après avoir fait signe à Harry de la suivre.

« Tu es capable seul ou tu as besoin d'aide? »

« Seul! » répondit rapidement Drago.

« D'accord, je serais à côté! »

Harry se dirigea vers la porte.

« Harry? »

« Oui Drago? »

« Merci! » dit Drago à voix basse.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire triste et hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est rien Drago, j'agis avec toi comme j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un le soit envers moi quand ça m'est arrivé. » dit Harry gentiment.

Drago lui adressa un mini sourire triste, puis replongea dans son mutisme et recommença à trembler. Ses yeux ne reflétant à nouveau plus aucun signe de vie, comme s'il eut été vide... Harry sortit à regret et alla rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

« Monsieur Potter, vous savez que d'obtenir la confiance de quelqu'un qui a été violé est très difficile? Je ne sais pas comment vous y êtes arrivé, mais vous devez faire très attention à la confiance de Drago! » Dit l'infirmière à Harry lorsqu'il fut entré dans le salon.

« Madame, nous avons mutuellement obtenu la confiance l'un de l'autre et je peux vous assurer que je ne trahirais jamais sa confiance. Je peux sentir sa détresse et je ne veux plus sentir ce sentiment chez lui. » Dit Harry déterminé.

« Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup à ce sujet, n'auriez-vous rien à dire? » lui dit Dumbledore.

Harry se retourna vers lui surpris, mais se rattrapa.

« Pendant mes années de scolarité dans le monde moldu, ils nous ont souvent parlé de viol. Ceci fait, j'ai beaucoup appris à ce sujet. » Répondit - il d'une voix assurée.

Dumbledore le croyait-il? Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne le laissa pas paraitre. Il commença plutôt à questionner Harry sur comment il avait trouvé Drago, dans quel état et ce qui lui était arrivé. Harry lui répondit du mieux qu'il le pouvait et l'infirmière ajouta les observations qu'elle avait faites lorsqu'elle avait appliqué la potion sur le dos et les bras de Drago et lorsqu'il avait été emmené à l'infirmerie après le match de Quidditch. Après quelques minutes Dumbledore frappa à la porte de la chambre et demanda à Drago s'il avait terminé avec la potion. Une fois qu'il eut dit que oui le directeur entra et alla lui parler.

« Lorsque le professeur Rogue reviendra, dites-lui qu'il peut venir me voir à l'infirmerie s'il a des questions. »

« Oui Mme Pomfresh! » dit Harry.

L'infirmière sortit des appartements. Resté seul dans le salon Harry commença à prévoir son prochain affront contre Flint.

À suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, cependant cette histoire m'appartient à moi et à mon imagination et un peu à ma sista qui m'a donnée des idées pour cette fic ^^

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**li-san : **Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente que tu aies aimer le chapitre précédent et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant celui-ci.

**Maud18 :** merci pour ton review ^.^ je remet cette vieille histoire à nouveau sur le site, mais en prenant le temps de la corriger cette fois-ci. Peut-être l'as-tu déjà lu dans le temps, elle était plus populaire alors que maintenant si je me fie au nombre de review ^.^v mais je suis contente qu'elle soit encore appréciée par les gens. Pour la question sur Flint, tu verras le déroulement ;0) comme il est mentionné dans l'histoire, c'est Drago qui refuse de porter plainte et ils ne peuvent rien faire sans son accord. C'est malheureusement quelque chose qui existe du moins dans les lois ici où je vis. Même si d'autres personnes sont au courant de ce qui s'est passé, si la victime ne porte pas plainte et ne subit pas d'examen médical pour apporter des preuves, le coupable est libre et sans problème. C'est ce qui me fait souvent trouver que le système de justice est vraiment mal fait. Fiou, cette réponse est presque aussi longue que le chapitre alors je vais cesser d'écrire pour laisser place à l'histoire.

**Chapitre 9**

Drago s'était à nouveau réfugié sous les couvertures en tremblant, le directeur venait tout juste de le quitter après lui avoir demandé de raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Flint et l'avoir longuement questionné. Il tremblait en pleurant silencieusement, terrifié et enseveli sous tous ces souvenirs atroces quand il sentit un poids sur le côté du lit. Il cessa de respirer, paniqué, ayant dans sa tête que l'image de Flint.

« Drago? Tu veux en parler? »

Cette voix, il la connaissait. C'était celle d'Harry. Il se sortit la tête de sous les couvertures et leva les yeux en direction de cette voix. Ses yeux gris pleins de larmes croisèrent deux grands yeux verts qui brillaient et qui contenaient de la souffrance et de la tristesse, mais aussi de la compréhension. Il sentit une petite lueur de chaleur réconforter son cœur sans savoir pourquoi.

« Drago? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? » redemanda Harry avec un petit sourire triste.

Drago fit signe que non de la tête, puis s'assit dans le lit le dos appuyé sur les oreillers.

« Pourquoi? » fut tout ce qu'il parvient à murmurer.

« Pourquoi quoi Drago? » demanda Harry.

« Tu le sais... »

« Oui, je sais ce que tu veux dire, mais je trouve plus important de l'entendre de ta bouche plutôt que de le dire à ta place. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que tu dois accepter les faits. Tu vas avoir mal, je ne le nie pas, mais tu te fais encore plus de mal en refusant d'accepter ce qui t'est arrivé. Cela s'est vraiment produit Drago, tu en as les marques physiques et psychologiques. Le nier ne fera qu'empirer ces dernières. Ce n'est pas à toi à avoir honte, mais bien à lui et pourtant montre-t-il le moindre signe de honte ou de regret? Non! Alors pourquoi toi, qui n'as rien fait, tu devrais te sentir coupable d'un crime que tu n'as pas commis? Je sais que cela semble facile de le dire et très difficile à faire, je le sais très bien en étant moi-même passé par là, mais une fois que tu te seras fait à l'idée que tu n'es que la victime et qu'il est le coupable tu verras que la réalité est tout à fait à l'opposé que ce qui t'a fait souffrir. Tu dois laisser sortir le méchant, toute la souffrance et les mauvais souvenirs, sinon ça fait comme une plaie qui s'infecte en toi et ça ne t'apportera que plus de mal encore... » Dit doucement Harry.

« Je ne pourrais jamais... jamais oublié... » Chuchota Drago.

« Tu as raison Drago, on ne peut pas oublier, mais on apprend à vivre avec cela. Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre, c'est ce qu'il veut, tu dois te montrer plus fort que lui! »

« Je ne suis pas fort, je ne suis qu'un faible! »

Drago fixa Harry de ses grands yeux gris comme un ciel de pluie. Il vit alors une larme couler le long de la joue du Gryffondor. Une larme tout insignifiante, mais qui pour lui représentait tout l'univers. Quelqu'un versait une larme pour lui, quelqu'un partageait sa tristesse. Sans savoir pourquoi il toucha délicatement le bras d'Harry.

« Je vais essayer, pour toi... » Chuchota Drago en laissant à son tour couler une larme.

Harry hésita un instant, puis entoura les épaules de Drago de ses bras en le serrant contre lui. Drago se sentit rassuré par sa chaleur, il laissa couler quelques larmes dans le confort et la sécurité des bras d'Harry, puis une image lui revient en mémoire. Cette fois, il n'était plus dans les bras d'Harry, mais dans ceux de Flint qui l'entrainait dans les couloirs et escaliers... Il se redressa en fixant horrifié Harry sans pourtant le voir...

******************************

Drago s'éloigna brusquement de lui, il avait été trop vite, mais pourtant il lui semblait qu'une minute avant il se sentait bien dans ses bras. Il vit alors les yeux de Drago encore une fois vide.

« Flint... non... pas ça... pitié... » Marmonna Drago pris de panique.

Harry s'éloigna de Drago et se leva du lit où il s'était assis un moment plus tôt. Drago était en train de revivre ces évènements marquants, il savait bien ce que c'était pour l'avoir tant de fois vécu lui-même. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de regarder son nouvel ami se débattre contre son bourreau et ses souvenirs, sans lui toucher pour ne pas empirer son cauchemar éveillé. Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

« Potter que lui faites-vous? » dit Rogue d'une voix sèche.

« Je ne lui fais rien, il revit son agression... » Dit Harry faiblement.

Il avait une boule dans la gorge et ne retenait plus ses larmes qui coulaient toujours le long de ses joues. Il se sentait tellement impuissant face à ce visage pâle qui semblait ne connaitre que la douleur.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour l'aider? » demanda Rogue en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Allons Potter, je sais que vous en savez plus que vous ne voulez nous le dire! S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour aider Drago, dites-le-moi! Une potion de sommeil sans rêves peut-être? » reprit le professeur.

« Je crois que cela serait une bonne idée, mais je ne crois pas qu'il sera capable de la boire pendant son cauchemar éveillé. Il faudrait réussir à le calmer et, pour ne pas empirer les choses, il faudrait trouver un moyen de le consoler sans le toucher. » dit Harry en fixant son professeur dans les yeux.

Rogue fit signe qu'il comprenait et fixa Drago sans savoir quoi faire, puis au bout de dix minutes le blond sembla se calmer. Il cessa de se débattre et se coucha le souffle court de tous ses efforts, les paupières fermées sur ses yeux remplis de larmes, son visage plus pâle que jamais et strié de lignes rouges là où les larmes avaient coulé.

« Surveillez-le, je vais aller chercher une potion de sommeil sans rêves dans ma réserve! » dit Rogue.

Harry s'approcha du lit de son nouvel ami pendant que son professeur sortait. Il couvrit Drago de la couverture en prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher. Rogue revint presque aussitôt dans la chambre avec un verre remplie de potion.

« Drago, bois ça... ça va te faire du bien, crois-moi. » chuchota Harry en prenant le verre des mains de Rogue.

Drago entrouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix d'Harry. Il prit en tremblant légèrement le verre offert et le vida d'un coup avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

« Je crois que nous devrions sortir d'ici maintenant » dit Rogue à Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent dans le salon du professeur, ce dernier s'assit sur le divan et fit signe à Harry d'en faire autant.

« Je crois qu'il serait préférable que je retourne en classe... » dit Harry timidement.

« Vous êtes malade, monsieur Potter, c'est du moins ce que vos camarades de classe croient. Dumbledore veut que vous alliez le rencontrer, mais avant je voulais savoir... que croyez-vous faire si vous recroisez Flint? Je vous demande ça dans un but tout à fait professionnel bien sûr... » Dit Rogue.

« Je vais lui faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Drago! » répondit Harry avec un regard brûlant de colère.

« Je vais seulement vous dire une chose, Potter. Si vous ne faites pas ce que vous venez de me dire, je retire mille points à Gryffondor et je vous garde en retenue jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité! » dit Rogue avec le même regard.

« N'ayez crainte, je tiens toujours mes promesses! » dit Harry.

« Alors, je crois que vous pouvez aller voir le directeur maintenant! »

« Oui professeur, merci! »

« Merci pour quoi? »

« Pour prendre soin de Drago, il en a bien besoin! » dit Harry avant de sortir en ignorant l'air surpris de son professeur de potion. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur tout en maudissant le fait que Flint soit en classe en ce moment...

À suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à l'auteure J.K. Rowling, seule cette histoire m'appartient à moi et à mon imagination et un peu à ma sista ^^

**Note de l'auteure :** Désolée de ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre avant, mais j'ai eu deux semaines avec 3 à 4 examens par semaine plus le travail. Je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de faire la correction de ce chapitre avant maintenant. J'espère finir bientôt ma période d'examens et pouvoir me concentrer sur cette correction afin de ne pas faire attendre plus ceux qui lisent cette histoire.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sati-san :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente que tu aies appréciée, voici la suite.

**Nanami74 :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ héhé j'aime ta réaction, je pensais exactement la même chose pendant que je l'écrivais et encore une fois en corrigeant pour remettre mon histoire sur le site. Voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire.

**Rosie74 :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire et voici maintenant la suite.

**Caro06 :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ voici (enfin) la suite de l'histoire.

**Chapitre 10**

Drago se réveilla dans la chambre de son professeur de potions, il n'avait rêvé à rien et ignorait depuis combien de temps il dormait. Il tenta de se relever, mais un bruit à sa droite le fit se recoucher et tourner la tête dans cette direction. La pièce s'éclaira légèrement.

« Ça va mieux maintenant Drago? As-tu besoin de quelque chose? » Demanda Rogue assis sur une chaise à côté du lit.

« Je veux aller me laver... » Murmura Drago.

« La salle de bain n'a pas changé de place depuis la dernière fois... L'heure du souper est déjà passée, que veux-tu manger, je vais demander aux elfes de t'apporter ton repas... »

« Je n'ai pas faim... je veux juste... je veux me laver... »

« Tu n'as pas mangé de la journée... »

« Je n'ai pas faim... je peux aller me laver? »

« Oui... »

Drago se leva avec difficulté et se rendit à la salle de bain. Il prit une longue douche et se savonna avec acharnement. Malgré toutes les douches qu'il avait prises, il se sentait toujours aussi sale. Il sentait toujours l'odeur de Flint contre sa peau, il sentait toujours la peau de Flint contre la sienne... Il se frottait tellement en se nettoyant qu'il avait l'impression que sa peau allait décoller de son corps. Il se faisait mal, mais n'arrêtait pas pour autant, il méritait d'avoir mal lui qui était si sale, si affreux d'avoir été touché de cette façon par Flint, de ne pas s'être défendu... Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'il s'assit sous le jet d'eau, ramenant ses genoux vers lui, les doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux. Il était dégouté par lui-même de ne pas avoir été capable de se défendre, il se sentait tellement affreux et souillé.

L'eau qui était pourtant brûlante lorsqu'il avait débuté sa douche était maintenant glacée. Ses lèvres commençaient à prendre une teinte bleutée et sa tête le faisait souffrir, mais il n'avait plus la force de se lever... ou peut-être était-ce plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas se lever. Il ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir.

« Drago qu'est-ce que tu fais ça fait quinze minutes que je frappe... Merde, tu veux attraper ta mort? »

Le jet d'eau cessa de se déverser sur lui et quelqu'un lui tendit une serviette. Il leva la tête vers la personne qui lui avait parlé et croisa deux yeux verts et inquiets.

« Harry? » dit-il semblant être à des années lumières de là.

« Couvre-toi Drago! » fut la réponse d'Harry.

Il se pencha et lui passa le grand drap de bain autour des épaules. Le tissu éponge était doux, chaud et rassurant contre sa peau. Il le resserra sur son corps et prit la main qu'Harry lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Cette aide lui fut bien utile, il était chancelant, étourdi, mais surtout ses pieds semblaient s'être transformés en couteau et lui faisait mal à chaque pas.

« Rogue m'a appelé pour venir m'occuper de toi... Je suis désolé d'être entré, mais tu ne répondais pas et le professeur Rogue s'inquiétait beaucoup... et moi aussi... Il m'a dit que cela faisait longtemps que tu étais sous la douche et que tu ne répondais pas... nous avions très peur, je... je... je croyais que tu avais tenté de te tuer... » Dit Harry en évitant de poser son regard sur le blond.

« Non... mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque... » Répondit tristement Drago en s'appuyant sur le mur se cachant avec le drap de bain vert foncé.

« Non! Non! Drago, tu ne dois pas... euh tu crois être capable de retourner dans la chambre? » Demanda Harry en regardant enfin l'autre garçon qui c'était à nouveau assis au sol en se laissant glisser le long du mur le visage crispé.

« Non... »

Harry tendit à nouveau sa main à Drago et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds, ce dernier laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur tout en tombant. Harry le rattrapa et le soutient contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago? »

« Mes pieds, ma tête... »

Harry le regarda l'air un peu effrayé.

« Drago, je vais m'occuper de toi, mais pour cela je vais devoir te toucher... promets-moi de me le dire si je te fais mal ou... peur... » dit Harry en le fixant dans les yeux.

« D'accord... » Dit Drago comprenant que Harry voulait dire par peur.

Harry glissa un des bras de Drago sur son épaule, puis glissa son bras droit sous les épaules de Drago et son bras gauche sous ses genoux. Il le porta ainsi jusqu'à la chambre où il le posa délicatement sur le lit.

« Ça va aller? » demanda Harry en l'aidant à enfiler le haut de son pyjama tout en gardant son regard fixé sur le sien.

« Harry protège moi s'il te plait. » dit Drago d'une petite voix.

« Oui Drago, ne t'en fais pas... »

« J'ai confiance en toi, mais… je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sentais en sécurité avec toi, mais j'ai... j'ai vue Flint à ta place... »

« C'est normal Drago, ça va t'arriver encore pendant quelque temps, quand quelqu'un va faire un mouvement ou dire quelque chose que Flint a fait ça va raviver le souvenir... je suis passé par là moi aussi... tu vas surmonter ça graduellement. »

« Tu vas vraiment me protéger de Flint? » dit Drago en enfilant son pantalon de pyjama les yeux toujours fixés sur ceux d'Harry.

« Oui, promis, mais tu n'as rien à craindre pour quelque temps... il est rendu à Ste-Mangouste... » Dit Harry en frottant les pieds gelés de Drago avec la serviette.

« Comment ça? Ouch! » Dit Drago en grimaçant.

« Désolé... bien disons que je lui ai lancé quelques mauvais sorts, un expelliarmus qui l'a projeté sur le saule cogneur ainsi que sortilège d'hallucination que j'ai trouvé en fouillant dans les livres de la bibliothèque avec Hermione. » dit Harry avec une lueur diabolique dans les yeux à ce souvenir.

« Non! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? » Demanda Drago en éclatant en sanglots.

« Pourquoi? Parce qu'il le méritait, voyons! Après ce qu'il t'a fait il méritait encore pire! Je... »

« Je sais, ce n'est pas pour lui que... tu vas te faire renvoyer et avoir des problèmes de ma faute et je n'en vaux pas la peine... »

« Drago, tu en vaux la peine! De toute façon, je n'aurais aucun problème, personne ne m'a vue! » Dit Harry.

Harry cessa de frotter les pieds de Drago et essuya une larme du visage du blond d'un geste doux de la main.

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies de problème de ma faute! » se plaignit faiblement Drago.

« Je n'en aurais pas Drago... est-ce que tes pieds vont mieux? »

« Ils me font mal, mais ils ne sont plus engourdis comme avant que tu t'en occupes... »

« Je vais aller demander à Rogue s'il peut te prêter des chaussettes... »

« J'en ai dans mon sac! » dit Drago.

Il montra son sac à Harry qui le lui amena. Il en sortit une paire de chaudes et confortables chaussettes noire. Il fixa ses chaussettes sentant son mal de tête empirer.

« Tu as besoin d'aide? » lui demanda gentiment Harry.

« Hum? » demanda Drago confus.

Harry lui prit gentiment les chaussettes des mains et les lui enfila dans les pieds, il s'assit ensuite à ses côtés et prit sur le bureau un plateau.

« Il faut manger maintenant! » dit-il doucement en glissant devant Drago le plateau contenant un bol de soupe, des rôties et un verre de jus.

******************************

Harry regarda silencieusement Drago manger. Il laissa finalement la plus grande partie de son repas, mais il n'avait plus l'estomac vide au moins.

« Je n'ai plus faim... » Dit faiblement Drago.

« Tu ne peux vraiment plus rien avaler? » demanda doucement Harry.

Le Serpentard fit signe que non et Harry retira le plateau de sur ses genoux.

« Je n'aurais plus jamais faim... » Laissa échapper Drago.

« Drago, tu dois te reprendre en main, ne le laisse pas te détruire, il n'est qu'un monstre... Il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi, tu dois continuer à te battre... » Dit Harry.

« Qui? Qui peut bien tenir à moi? Il n'y a personne! » dit Drago tristement.

« Tu te trompes, il y a Rogue... et moi! » dit doucement Harry.

Drago lui fit un petit sourire triste, puis contre toute attente il appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Merci d'être là pour moi... malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait... »

« Ça va Drago, c'est déjà tout oublié! »

Harry sentit Drago frissonner malgré le fait qu'il sentait que sa peau était brulante. Il sentait la chaleur de son front au travers du tissu de son uniforme sur son épaule.

« Harry? » dit Drago en relevant la tête vers lui.

« Oui? »

« Je ne me sens pas très bien... »

« C'est un peu normal après être resté aussi longtemps sous de l'eau glacée... Tu fais de la fièvre! » Dit Harry après lui avoir inutilement touché le front.

« Tu crois? »

« Non, j'en suis certain! Attends-moi, je vais aller chercher Rogue, il doit s'inquiéter... » Dit Harry en se levant.

« Harry? »

« Oui Drago? »

« Fait vite, je me sens plus en sécurité quand tu es là! » dit tout bas Drago.

« Promis! Je reviens! »

Harry sortit de la chambre et alla rejoindre Rogue dans le salon, ce dernier faisait les cent pas dans la pièce en attendant son retour.

« Comment va-t-il? Que faisait-il? » Dit Rogue en se jetant carrément sur Harry en le voyant arriver.

« Il est malade, de la fièvre... Il était sous l'eau glacée de la douche depuis un bon moment... » Dit Harry.

« Potter, allez me chercher Mme Pomfresh, je vais aller le voir... »

« Je lui ai promis de ne pas être long, il m'attend! »

« Je... bon d'accord, je vais aller la chercher, mais surveillez-le bien pendant mon absence! » dit Rogue en quittant ses appartements.

Harry retourna dans la chambre où l'attendait Drago frissonnant toujours autant et dont les yeux commençaient à devenir un peu vitreux.

« Harry, je peux te poser une autre question? »

« Oui, vas-y Drago! »

« Tu sais quand j'étais à l'infirmerie après le match de Quidditch... Quand tu as appris par mon charmant père ce qui m'était arrivé... » Dit Drago hésitant.

« Oui? » dit Harry sans trop comprendre où voulait en venir Drago.

« Tu m'as dit que si je te disais ce que j'avais tu me dirait pourquoi tu t'inquiétais pour moi... Maintenant que tu sais ce que j'ai, quand vas-tu me dire ce que tu avais à dire? »

« Tu ne changeras jamais toi! » dit Harry en riant doucement.

« Changer pour? »

« Rien, je me comprends... Disons que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour te le dire, un autre jour... » Dit doucement Harry en souriant.

« D'accord... Harry? »

« Oui? »

« J'ai très froid! » dit Drago en grelottant et faisant la moue.

Harry lui sourit et s'assit sur le coin du lit en attirant son ami vers lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras après l'avoir enveloppé dans la couverture et lui frotta doucement le dos pour le réchauffer.

« Tu as plus chaud comme ça? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui... »

« Mais je veux que tu me le dises si tu veux que je te lâche Drago, je vais comprendre... »

« C'est correct, je... j'ai confiance en toi Harry, tu ne me feras pas de mal! » dit doucement Drago.

Harry sourit comme jamais alors que Drago fermait les yeux en se serrant contre lui. Il avait réussi à obtenir la confiance du Serpentard et il n'avait plus peur de lui. C'était un grand pas qu'ils avaient franchi tous les deux et il était content, car cela allait pouvoir aider Drago à s'en sortir.

À suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à l'auteure J.K. Rowling, seule cette histoire m'appartient à moi et à mon imagination et un peu à ma sista ^^

**Réponse au review :**

**Sati-san :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ pour l'évolution entre les personnages, cela va se faire graduellement. Je corrige les chapitres et les reposte ici à la demande des gens, lorsque j'ai écris cette histoire, c'était un peu pour m'exorciser de mon vécu alors j'essaie d'être le plus fidèle à la réalité que j'ai connu avec eux. Alors voici la suite telle que désirée.

Chapitre 11

Drago se sentit secoué légèrement, il ouvrit les yeux et croisa deux yeux verts qui le fixaient.

« Hummm? » dit-il en se demandant pourquoi Harry l'avait réveillé.

« Mme Pomfresh est là! » lui répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Ah! » répondit Drago.

Il se demandait bien pourquoi l'infirmière était venue, pour dire vrai il se sentait à des millions d'années lumières de là.

« Buvez ceci, monsieur Malefoy! » dit l'infirmière en lui donnant un verre rempli d'une potion.

« Non! » dit-il en repoussant le verre après l'avoir regardé.

« Monsieur Malefoy, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des caprices. Vous avez une mauvaise fièvre qu'il faut traiter! » l'avertit l'infirmière.

Drago fit signe que non et fit une moue en direction d'Harry, celui-ci passa un bras derrière son dos et prit le verre contenant la potion.

« Allez Drago, bois tout! » dit-il en portant le verre aux lèvres de ce dernier.

Drago accepta alors de boire la potion, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Harry lui sourit gentiment, puis il commença à chuchoter avec l'infirmière. Drago sentit les effets de la potion agir immédiatement, une vague de chaleur parcourut ses veines faisant cesser ses frissons et le brouillard qui semblait s'être établi dans sa tête se dissipa enfin. L'infirmière lui dit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, puis sortit de la chambre. Harry (qui s'était levé avant l'arrivée de l'infirmière) se rassit sur le bord du lit et Drago se recolla contre lui, se blottissant dans ses bras sécurisants.

« Merci Harry, je me sens mieux maintenant... »

« Heureusement qu'il y a la magie, avec la médecine moldu ils n'auraient pas pu te soigner aussi rapidement. Tu aurais eu une bonne pneumonie! Peux- tu bien me dire pourquoi tu as fais ça? Il va falloir te surveiller la prochaine fois que tu vas prendre ta douche? » Lui dit Harry d'un ton mi-inquiet, mi-réprobateur.

« Je suis désolé... j'étais si sale... »

« Drago, tu n'es pas sale... tu es blanc comme la neige pure! »

« Non, je suis souillé par Flint! »

« Non, c'est lui qui est souillé d'avoir commis un acte aussi... Je préfère taire les mots! Toi, tu n'es qu'une innocente victime de sa lâcheté! »

« Tu as raison, il méritait ce que tu lui as fait! » murmura Drago en fermant les yeux se laissant bercer par la douce chaleur du corps de Harry.

Ce dernier commença à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Drago essaya de ne pas s'en faire, mais ses souvenirs revenaient quand même à sa mémoire. Il ouvrit donc les yeux et se tourna vers Harry qui stoppa son geste.

« S'il te plait, non... Flint me touchait toujours les cheveux, je ne peux plus... » Dit-il en baissant le regard légèrement honteux.

« Désolé Drago, je ne savais pas. Je voulais simplement t'aider à te calmer... » Répondit Harry d'un air coupable.

« Ne t'en fais, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir! »

Il lui fit un petit sourire timide et Harry le lui rendit, ses yeux verts brillant comme de petites étoiles.

« Promets-moi de me le redire s'il y a d'autres gestes comme ça qui te rappellent de mauvais souvenirs d'accord? »

« C'est promis Harry! »

« Promets-moi aussi que tu vas faire attention à toi! »

« Je vais essayer... »

« Ne fais pas qu'essayer, Drago, tu dois le faire et le réussir! »

Drago soupira avant de lever le regard afin de voir dans les yeux d'Harry que ce dernier ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne recevrait pas la réponse qu'il désirait.

« D'accord, je promets de faire mon possible! » dit Drago.

« Et moi, je vais t'aider! »

« Harry? »

« Oui Drago? »

« Je suis fatigué! »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

« Une sieste te fera du bien! »

Il se releva et borda Drago.

« Merci! » dit Drago en bâillant.

« De rien, je vais aller dans le salon... »

« Non, reste avec moi, je me sens plus en sécurité quand tu es là! »

« D'accord, ferme tes yeux et dort, ça va te faire du bien. Je vais veiller sur ton sommeil... rien ne pourra t'arriver! » dit Harry en s'asseyant à nouveau à ses côtés sur le lit et en commençant à lui frotter le dos.

« Harry? »

« Oui? »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire quand nous allons être séparés? Je n'aurais plus personne pour me protéger, plus personne en qui avoir confiance... »

« Nous ne serons pas séparés Drago... »

« Je vais devoir aller passer les vacances de Noël chez moi et tu vas vouloir rester seul avec tes amis sans moi... »

« Nous trouverons un moyen pour ça, je te le promets! »

Sur cette promesse Drago ferma les yeux et s'endormit sentant la présence rassurante d'Harry à ses côtés.

******************************

Harry regardait Drago dormir en caressant doucement son dos, il sourit légèrement à la vue de Drago endormi.

'Il ressemble à un ange, pourquoi Flint lui a-t-il fait ça? Pourquoi lui a-t-il gâché sa vie comme mon oncle me l'a fait? Il semble encore être innocent comme l'enfant qui vient de naitre, mais il n'a plus la pureté de son cœur. Il porte maintenant en lui la peur et la douleur que ce monstre a mis en lui... ' pensa-t-il en soupirant.

On frappa à la porte de la chambre.

« Drago? Potter? » Demanda la voix de Rogue à la porte.

« Vous pouvez entrer professeur, Drago dort! » répondit tout bas Harry.

Le professeur entra sans bruit dans la chambre et regarda Drago dormir.

« Vous pouvez le toucher sans problème... » dit le professeur.

« J'ai réussi à obtenir sa confiance... ce n'est pas facile d'y parvenir, mais j'ai réussi... »

« Je suis heureux qu'il ait confiance en quelqu'un, mais je ne nierais pas ma surprise quant à son choix de la personne en qui il a mis sa confiance! »

Harry baissa son regard sur Drago et sourit tristement faisant signe que non de la tête avant de relever les yeux vers Rogue.

« Je lui en veux tellement de lui avoir fait ça, cette fois-ci il est à Ste Mangouste, mais la prochaine fois qu'il le touche c'est directement à la morgue que je l'envoie! Pourquoi il a fait ça ce salaud! » Dit-il sentant ses yeux lui piquer.

« Je vous aiderais... » Murmura Rogue avant de baisser les yeux sur Drago. Il remarqua alors qu'Harry frottait doucement le dos de son élève pendant qu'il dormait.

« Pour le rassurer, il sait comme ça que je suis resté auprès de lui comme il me l'a demandé! » répondit Harry voyant le regard surpris de son professeur.

« Je vois... comment allez-vous pouvoir le quitter sans le réveiller, vous avez besoin de dormir vous aussi! »

« Je crois que je n'aurais pas le choix que de rester ici. Je vais passer une nuit blanche, je trouverais bien le moyen de dormir sur le sol si je suis trop épuisé... »

« Vous pouvez passer la nuit ici, s'il y a un problème je serais dans le salon! »

Rogue sortit aussitôt, Harry réfléchissait à tout et à rien pendant qu'il caressait le dos de Drago endormit, puis au bout de quelques heures retira ses souliers et se glissa sous les couvertures avec Drago. Celui-ci se colla aussitôt sur lui sans se réveiller et Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans le pays de Morphée.

À suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, cependant cette histoire m'appartient à moi et à mon imagination.

**Chapitre 12 **

Drago sortait de son sommeil, il avait encore une fois utilisé la méthode qu'Harry lui avait apprise pour faire le vide dans ses pensées. Il entrouvrit les yeux et sourit quand il constata que la présence d'Harry était bien réelle. Il se colla un peu plus contre son nouvel ami le regardant dormir d'un sommeil bien mérité après s'être occupé de lui et de l'avoir vengé de Flint. Harry bougea finalement, puis se réveilla.

« Bonjour. » dit timidement Drago.

« Bon... oh merde! Je suis désolé Drago, j'étais fatigué, je ne croyais pas m'endormir aussi longtemps... » Répondit Harry en se réveillant tout à fait.

« C'est correct... » Dit Drago toujours timidement.

Harry se leva et renfila ses chaussures. Drago sentit aussitôt une petite crainte l'envahir alors que la sécurité que dégageait la présence d'Harry se retirait de près de lui.

« Drago, je... enfin, c'est plutôt difficile... mais hier, j'ai fait mon possible pour ne pas te regarder pendant que je t'aidais à mettre ton pyjama, mais j'ai contre ma volonté vue tes blessures... » Dit Harry en fixant le sol.

Drago rougit, puis pâlit en regardant fixement le mur derrière Harry.

« Ce n'est pas si pire que ça... » Murmura-t-il.

« Drago, pourquoi tu n'as pas montré ça à Mme Pomfresh? »

« Je... je ne pourrais jamais montrer ça à personne! Ce n'est pas si terrible, juste quelques égratignures... »

« Drago, fais-le croire à d'autres, mais pas à moi, je suis sûr et certain qu'il n'y a pas que tes jambes qui sont blessées comme ça, je me trompe? »

Harry lui tourna le visage vers lui et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Non... » Murmura Drago.

« Non quoi? »

« Non, tu ne te trompes pas... »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas soigné toi-même tes blessures quand tu en as eu l'occasion? » demanda Harry légèrement troublé.

« Je n'avais pas assez de potions... »

« Tu en avais tant que ça? »

« Oui, j'ai... j'ai traité les plus apparentes, mais les autres je n'ai pas pu et je n'ai pas osé demander à avoir plus de potions... »

« Attend moi, ne fait pas de bêtise je vais seulement à côté! » dit Harry.

******************************

Harry sortit de la chambre et vit son professeur de potions en discussion avec Albus Dumbledore dans le salon.

« Potter comment va Drago? » demanda Rogue en le voyant.

« Avez-vous encore de la potion pour les blessures? Il en a encore beaucoup... »

« Mais on lui a pourtant déjà donné de la potion pour se soigner lui même et il l'a utilisé... » Dit Rogue.

« Il n'en avait pas assez, professeur... » Dit Harry.

« Ce sale Flint a-t-il été aussi monstrueux? »

« Ho oui! Il y en a d'autres? »

Rogue sortit du salon pour aller dans sa réserve et rapporta à Harry 5 bouteilles.

« S'il en a besoin de plus, revenez en demander. »

« Oui professeur! Je vous laisse maintenant! » dit Harry aux deux hommes.

Il retourna en vitesse dans la chambre où il fut surpris de retrouver un Drago en larmes.

« Ne me laisse plus tomber! » lui dit Drago d'une toute petite voix en le voyant entrer.

« Je ne t'ai pas laissé tomber... »

« Tu m'as laissé seul! »

« Je suis désolé Drago, je voulais seulement t'aider... je suis là maintenant! »

Harry s'assit sur le lit et Drago se colla sur lui. Il le laissa pleurer dans ses bras en lui frottant doucement le dos et lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Drago se calma peu à peu tout en refusant de lâcher Harry.

« Je t'ai amené de la potion, tu devrais en mettre sur tes blessures tout de suite, comme ça je pourrais aller en redemander si tu n'en as pas assez... »

« Je veux prendre une douche avant... »

« D'accord, mais je viens avec toi! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te regarderais pas, mais je ne prendrais pas le risque que tu refasses encore comme la dernière fois! »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas? »

« Tu n'as pas du tout le choix! » répondit Harry en lui donnant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Harry fit comme promis et garda dos à Drago tout le temps qu'il prît sa douche.

« Drago, ça fait assez longtemps maintenant, tu ne peux pas être plus propre que tu l'es en ce moment! » dit Harry au bout de trente minutes.

« Encore deux minutes s'il te plait. »

« Non Drago, ça fait assez longtemps, rince-toi si tu as encore du savon sur toi et ferme l'eau! » répondit Harry d'une façon qui ne laissait pas place à la réplique.

Drago rechigna un peu, mais se rinça rapidement et ferma l'eau. Il s'essuya avec un drap de bain et prit les bouteilles de potions qu'Harry avait amenées. Il appliqua la potion sur les nombreuses blessures qu'il avait. Il enfila ensuite un pyjama propre et retourna se coucher suivi par Harry qui s'assit au pied du lit.

« Potter, Drago? » demanda la voix de Rogue à la porte.

Harry se leva et alla ouvrir à son professeur qui était encore en compagnie du directeur.

« Oui professeur? »

« Il faudrait aller déjeuner et allez à vos cours, je resterais avec Drago aujourd'hui, Albus va vous conduire à votre salle commune pour vous préparer avant le repas... » Dit Rogue.

« Non! » dit Drago d'une voix étouffée.

« Il y a un problème, monsieur Malefoy? » lui demanda Dumbledore.

« Je veux que Harry reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de lui... » Dit Drago tristement.

« Mais Drago... enfin... » Dit Rogue.

« Je crois que cela pourrait s'arranger. Il faudra cependant laisser Harry aller faire sa toilette et chercher ses livres de classe. Vous pourriez ensuite réviser ensemble ici et Severus pourra donner ses cours quand même... » Dit Dumbledore.

« S.v.p. professeur! » dit Drago en levant les yeux mouillés vers son professeur de potions.

« Si Albus n'y voit pas d'inconvénient et si cela peut aider Drago, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être contre! » dit Rogue en regardant tour à tour Harry et Drago.

« J'ai besoin d'Harry... » Murmura tout bas Drago.

Harry fut cependant le seul à entendre ce que Drago avait chuchoté.

« Vous laissez une vingtaine de minutes à Harry pour aller chercher ses livres et faire sa toilette? » demanda Dumbledore à Drago.

Celui-ci fit signe que oui à regret.

« Je vais aller chercher vos livres au dortoir, Dumbledore vous pouvez le surveiller? » dit Rogue.

« Bien sûr, dépêchez-vous cependant. »

Harry et Rogue sortirent des appartements de ce dernier.

« Je vous attendrais à la porte Potter, dépêchez-vous! » dit Rogue.

« Oui professeur! » dit Harry.

« Une dernière chose Potter... » Dit Rogue en le retenant.

« Oui? »

« Félicitation pour avoir envoyé Flint là bas... je dois avouer que vous m'avez impressionné! Je vous croyais incapable d'une telle puissance et d'être capable de jeter ce sortilège d'hallucination! » Dit Rogue en souriant.

Harry resta surpris devant les paroles et surtout devant le sourire de Rogue. Celui-ci n'avait cependant pas fini de le surprendre puisqu'il ria franchement avant de se diriger vers la salle commune des Serpentard.

À suivre...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, cependant cette histoire m'appartient à moi et à mon imagination et un peu à ma sista qui m'a donnée des idées pour cette fic ^^

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Minia :** Merci pour ton review, je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu aimes mon histoire. J'essaie de faire le plus réaliste possible dans la situation donnée et avec l'intégration du monde de la magie. Voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire

**li-san :** Merci pour ton review, voici la suite avec beaucoup de retard malheureusement.

**Caro06 :** Merci pour ton review et tes encouragements, voici maintenant la suite tant attendue de l'histoire

**Nanuy74 :** Merci pour tes reviews et voici enfin la suite en espérant que tu aimeras encore ^.^

**Shamaya :** Merci pour ton review et je suis heureuse de constater que d'ancien fans de Consolation sont de retour. Je suis désolée pour les expressions qui peuvent donner des difficultés à la lecture, j'essaie le plus possible d'utiliser un français standard, mais parfois par habitude il y en a qui se glissent quand même. Je vais faire mon possible pour pouvoir combler tes demandes et voici la suite de Consolation.

**Magalihp :** Merci pour ton review et je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu aimes l'histoire. Voici la suite avec malheureusement beaucoup de retard.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, alors comme vous l'avez sûrement constaté, il y a eu beaucoup de temps entre ce chapitre et le précédent. J'essaie de faire mon possible pour pouvoir travailler sur Consolation tout en continuant mon travail et mes études ce qui n'est pas toujours facile, mais je n'avais pas compté sur ce qui m'est arrivé cet été. J'ai passé du temps à l'hôpital et je dois encore faire de nombreuses visites aux médecins et spécialistes à cause de mon état. Jusqu'à maintenant trois diagnostiques de cancer ont été écartés, mais les analyses pour savoir si j'ai un cancer au rein est encore en cours -_- J'ai beaucoup de difficulté en ce moment à faire mes journées avec le travail (malgré l'horaire et les tâches allégées vu mon état) et à rester assise de longues heures pour écrire alors malheureusement je ne peux pas avoir un rythme très rapide et régulier en ce moment pour cette histoire. Je vais cependant faire mon possible et je vous offre en ce moment ce chapitre et je vais tenter de poster d'autres rapidement si mon état me permet de supporter l'effort. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour les délais et aussi pour le fait que des fautes ont pu m'échapper dans ma hâte de pouvoir vous offrir ce chapitre. J'aimerais aussi que vous m'envoyiez des ondes positives pour que le diagnostic ne soit pas un cancer encore une fois, j'ai très peur vu les antécédents familiaux très élevés.

**Chapitre 13**

Harry s'empressa d'aller chercher ses livres et faire sa toilette. Heureusement pour lui la salle commune des Gryffondor était vide, les étudiants étant tous partis à la grande salle pour prendre leur repas matinal. Il retourna ensuite en courant jusqu'à l'endroit où Rogue l'attendait, il arriva au lieu du rendez-vous essoufflé et avec le sac qui pendait sur son dos.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligé de courir, Potter! » dit Rogue en lui adressant malgré tout un petit sourire.

« Je ne voulais pas faire attendre Drago. »

« Même s'il avait à attendre un peu, cela ne le tuerait pas! »

Ils entrèrent dans les appartements du professeur de potions et Dumbledore sortit aussitôt dans le salon pour les accueillir, ne semblant plus savoir où donner de la tête.

« Que se passe-t-il Albus? » demanda Rogue.

« Ho Severus, c'est la première fois que je ne sais pas comment agir envers un élève! Harry, va vite le retrouver il est complètement perdu sans toi! »

Harry se rendit en vitesse à la chambre de Rogue pour y retrouver Drago. Ce dernier était couché sur le dos et fixait le mur devant lui sans pourtant sembler le voir. Harry le regarda tristement avant de s'asseoir sur le côté du lit et de poser sa main sur le bras de Drago.

« Drago? Je suis là... »

Drago tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un gros sourire en le voyant.

« Harry! Tu es revenu! » dit-il très heureux et semblant soulagé.

« Bien sûr, je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber... c'est toi qui vas me laisser tomber avant! » dit Harry en lui souriant tristement.

« Pourquoi? Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber... » dit Drago timidement.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire... pas maintenant Drago, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour parler de ça... » répondit Harry.

« Ça a rapport avec ce que tu parlais à l'infirmerie n'est-ce pas? »

« Si l'on veut, oui... »

« Quand vas-tu me le dire? »

« Le plus tard possible, jamais même si je suis chanceux! » marmonna Harry.

On frappa à la porte de la chambre et Harry alla ouvrir au professeur de potions heureux d'avoir une distraction pour ne pas répondre à la question de Drago.

« Nous vous laissons maintenant, un elfe de maison va venir vous porter votre repas dans quelques instants. Essayez de prendre de l'avance sur vos cours et aidez-vous pour ce que vous ne comprendrez pas. » lui dit Rogue.

« Oui professeur! » dit Harry.

Le professeur et le directeur quittèrent l'appartement. Après que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, Harry s'approcha du lit et tira sur la couverture.

« Qu'est-ce… »

« Allez Drago, debout! Il est temps de te reprendre en main. Le meilleur moyen de t'en sortir c'est en t'aidant, si tu te laisses abattre ça ne va rien donner de bon! »

« Mais Harry... »

« Drago, tu dois faire quelque chose! Je suis là et je vais t'aider, mais pour que je puisse t'aider, tu dois t'aider toi aussi. Maintenant, tu vas te lever et t'habiller, ensuite tu vas manger et on va étudier. »

******************************

Drago regarda Harry, mais celui-ci avait une expression sur le visage ne laissant pas de place pour un refus. Résigné, Drago se tira enfin du lit et fouilla dans son sac pour prendre des vêtements.

« Je ne te regarderais pas! » lui dit Harry alors qu'il levait les yeux vers lui.

Harry se tourna ensuite face au mur et Drago s'empressa de s'habiller.

« Je n'ai pas très faim, Harry... »

« Tu vas quand même manger, Drago, l'appétit vient en mangeant. »

Ils se rendirent dans le salon avec leurs livres de classe. Leur repas était déjà posé sur un plateau sur la table basse du salon. Ils s'assirent sur le divan et mangèrent ou plutôt Harry mangea en encourageant Drago à en faire autant.

« Tu peux manger mon repas si tu as encore faim, je ne suis plus capable d'avaler une bouchée. » dit Drago quand Harry eut terminé.

« Pas question, tu dois manger! Regarde-toi comme il faut, tu as bien besoin de prendre un peu de poids! »

Drago soupira et fit signe que non, mais Harry bien décidé à ce qu'il se nourrisse prit la cuillère du Serpentard et porta des céréales jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« Ouvre la bouche! » dit-il en souriant gentiment.

« Je suis... » commença Drago.

Harry avait cependant profité du fait qu'il ouvre la bouche pour y faire entrer la cuillère lui faisant ainsi manger ses céréales comme il le voulait.

« Une autre bouchée... » dit Harry en souriant toujours.

« « Mais humpf... » dit Drago encore coupé dans sa phrase par une cuillérée de céréales.

Harry lui fit ainsi manger tout le contenu de son bol de céréales, Drago cessa de protester et le laissa faire, résigner, après sa cinquième protestation interrompue.

« Maintenant finit ton jus de citrouille et nous allons pouvoir étudier. » dit Harry en lui donnant son verre.

« Je crois que je suis assez vieux pour pouvoir me nourrir seul... » bouda Drago.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne le faisais pas par toi même? » demanda innocemment Harry.

« Parce que je n'avais pas faim! » marmonna Drago boudeur.

« Allons Drago, ne boude pas pour ça... je ne l'ai fait que pour te faire rire... et pour ton bien... » dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

« Ça va, je ne boude pas...» dit Drago en baissant à son tour les yeux.

« J'aime mieux ça, quel cours dois-tu étudier aujourd'hui? » dit Harry en lui souriant.

« Potions, métamorphose, histoire de la magie et soin aux créatures magique... rien de bien intéressant. » dit Drago en soupirant.

« Quand il faut le faire, il faut le faire... et si nous faisions les choses autrement, je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de réviser les potions et histoire de la magie... nous pourrions nous interroger pour savoir quelles sont nos difficultés et étudier seulement cela... » dit Harry.

« Heu... d'accord. » dit Drago en souriant heureux à l'idée de ne pas devoir étudier chaque matière.

« À l'école moldus nous avions souvent fait des révisions entre nous... regarde, on s'assit dos à dos, on prend notre livre le cachant à l'autre et on l'interroge sur le contenue, l'autre doit répondre par cœur... on fait cela chacun notre tour d'accord? »

« Ça me convient parfaitement. » dit Drago en tentant de camoufler sa curiosité quant à la découverte d'une méthode d'étude moldu.

Ainsi, les deux garçons s'assirent dos à dos sur le divan se questionnant à tour de rôle sur les diverses matières qu'ils apprenaient. Drago apprit que cela pouvait s'avérer amusant d'étudier en compagnie d'Harry et sentir sa chaleur contre son dos le rassurait et ne lui faisait pas regretter une seule seconde d'avoir quitter son lit.

« Quelle est la seule chose qu'on a appris dans le cours d'histoire? » demanda Harry pendant l'interrogatoire.

« Que Crabbe et Goyle ronflent? » répondit Drago d'une voix neutre.

Harry se tourna pour le regarder et commença à rire tout comme Drago.

« Tu sembles aller mieux, je préfère quand tu es comme ça que quand tu es triste! » dit Harry.

Il se mit ensuite à rougir et se retourna pour être dos à Drago. Ce dernier se demandait bien pourquoi il avait semblé timide, mais ne lui posa pas de question et continua à répondre aux questions à présent sur le cours de métamorphose.

À suivre...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, cependant cette histoire m'appartient à moi et à mon imagination et un peu à ma sista qui m'a donnée des idées pour cette fic ^^

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**caro06 :** Merci pour ton review et pour tes encouragements, voici la suite de l'histoire.

**Cleo McPhee :** Merci pour ton review et pour tes encouragements. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et je dois avouer avoir pris beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour bien transmettre les émotions dans mon écriture alors je suis heureuse d'apprendre que le résultat est réussi. Dans une semaine j'ai mon rendez-vous pour la médecine nucléaire (le 14 octobre), pour l'instant trois diagnostique de cancer ont été écartés et j'espère que le quatrième sera également négatif.

**li-san :** Merci pour ton review et voici la suite tant attendu de l'histoire. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus vite, mais avec ma santé actuelle c'est déjà beaucoup.

**MagaliHP :** Merci pour ton review et surtout merci pour ta compréhension. J'essaie de faire mon possible pour mettre cette histoire à jour le plus rapidement possible et ce n'est pas toujours facile, surtout quand je ne peux pas trouver de position confortable et encore moins autrement que couchée (et je n'ai malheureusement pas de portable pour pouvoir écrire dans cette position) ce qui complique grandement la cause. J'ai hâte d'aller mieux pour pouvoir écrire comme il me plait et aussi accomplir mes autres projets que je dois laisser en suspend *regard triste à ses projets de coutures*

**Note de l'auteur :** Encore une fois, je ne peux pas garantir le temps que ça me prendra pour mettre le prochain chapitre, j'ai de gros problèmes de santé en ce moment et il est difficile pour moi de rester longtemps en position assise avec mon dos et mon ventre qui me font mal. Le 14 j'ai un examen pour savoir si mon rein a le cancer, pensez à moi à cette date pour que ce ne soit rien de grave. Je vous mets un autre chapitre pour fêter le fait que j'ai reçu mes DVD de Kamikaze girl et Advent Children (Final Fantasy) qui vont me faire trouver moins long le temps passer au lit.

**Chapitre 14**

Après avoir fait leurs études pour la journée, Harry et Drago s'installèrent sur le divan pour prendre leur deuxième repas qu'un elfe de maison leur avait apporté.

« Je n'ai pas faim... » se plaignit Drago.

« Tu dois manger quand même... Mange au moins ta soupe. » répondit Harry.

« Mais Harry... »

« Tu as le choix Drago, tu manges ou je te fais manger comme ce matin! » dit Harry en souriant malicieusement.

« D'accord, d'accord! » marmonna Drago.

Ils mangèrent en silence, puis Harry fit manger à Drago le restant de sa soupe après qu'il se soit encore plaint qu'il ne pouvait plus manger plus.

« On fait quoi maintenant? Je n'ai pas envie d'étudier encore! »

« Dormir! »

« Drago, tu dois faire autre chose de tes journées que de garder le lit, tu dois vivre! Tu veux que je te fasse la lecture, j'ai le Quidditch à travers les âges... »

« D'accord!2 dit Drago avec un demi-sourire.

Harry sortit son livre de son sac et commença à lire pour le Serpentard. Drago assis à ses côtés sur le divan posa la tête sur l'épaule du Gryffondor et l'écoutait lire. Sa voix et sa chaleur le rassuraient et le calmaient, quand Harry était près de lui, il sentait que tous les dangers ne pouvaient l'atteindre. Il ferma les yeux en écoutant la voix d'Harry le bercer, souhaitant pouvoir ne jamais arrêter ce moment. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'occupait de lui ainsi, la première fois que quelqu'un faisait la lecture pour lui... Il se laissait bercer par la voix d'Harry et s'endormit...

******************************

Harry lisait tout en essayant de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer dans sa lecture par la présence de la tête de Drago contre son épaule. Il sentait la douce chaleur que dégageait le corps du Serpentard à ses côtés. Il sourit malgré lui en voyant un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son nouvel ami. Il lisait toujours quand il sentit la respiration de Drago devenir différente contre son cou, plus lente, plus profonde, plus régulière. Il cessa sa lecture et regarda Drago pour constater que ce dernier c'était endormi, il souri alors et le prit doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et l'amena jusqu'à la chambre du professeur de potions où il le déposa doucement sur le lit et le couvrit avec la couverture. Il s'assit ensuite sur le côté du lit où il regarda le blond dormir.

'Même en cherchant à le garder réveillé je parviens à l'endormir, mais c'est qu'il est adorable quand il dort, je pourrais passer ma vie à le regarder dormir. Il semble tellement heureux et calme en ce moment... ' pensa Harry.

Il caressa doucement la joue de Drago qui ne réagit même pas, dormant trop profondément. Sa peau était si douce, comment quelqu'un pouvait oser toucher cette peau avec des intentions mauvaises? Comment quelqu'un pouvait souiller cette peau sans en mourir de honte? Tout doucement, il se pencha vers Drago et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Embrasser est un grand mot, ses lèvres frôlèrent à peine la peau de Drago, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse sous le contact de ses lèvres. Il fut tout doux pour ne pas le réveiller et rapidement il se releva et il retourna dans le salon où il retourna à sa lecture, mais ne pouvant enlever de son esprit l'image de Drago endormit.

******************************

Rogue entra dans ses appartements à la fin de ses cours et y trouva Harry plongé dans un livre souriant rêveusement. Un regard au titre du livre et Rogue se demanda ce qui pouvait bien rendre Harry aussi rêveur dans le Quidditch, puis se rappela que c'était la passion du jeune Gryffondor.

« Où est Drago? »

« Il dort! » répondit Harry en sursautant après que son professeur l'ait tiré de sa rêverie.

« Je n'aime pas ça... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous n'aimez pas professeur? »

« Le voir dans cet état, il semble avoir abandonné toute envie de vivre, il ne fait que garder le lit... »

« Ho! Si cela peut vous rassurer, il a quitté le lit, il s'est endormi après le diner pendant que je lui lisais des passages du livre. Cela dit, j'aimerais vous demander un service... »

« Demandez toujours, Potter. »

« Hé bien, je sais que c'est plutôt inhabituel comme demande, mais Drago aurait besoin de changer d'air... nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose en restant ici…»

« Où voulez-vous en venir, Potter? »

« Il n'y aurait pas moyen de pouvoir sortir un peu de l'école? Même si ce n'est que dans le parc? »

« Je ne sais pas... vous savez très bien que Drago va refuser d'y aller sans vous et que vous ne devez pas être vue en sa compagnie, car cela pourrait attirer l'attention, de plus, je ne peux pas vous permettre de sortir seul tous les deux. »

« Alors, venez avec nous! »

« Je ne sais pas, Potter... »

« Allez, faites-le pour le bien de Drago, ça va lui faire du bien de changer d'air! » dit Harry en fixant son professeur dans les yeux.

Rogue tenta de ne pas laisser paraitre d'émotion sur son visage pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

'Il est vrai que cela ferait plaisir à Drago, mais en même temps ça serait d'accorder une permission à Potter... que devrais-je répondre? ' se dit - il.

« Hum... je ferais mon possible pour trouver une solution à ce problème. »

« Merci beaucoup professeur! » dit Harry en souriant.

« Je n'ai pas encore accepté! » dit Rogue en souriant malgré lui.

'Après tout ce qu'il a fait à Flint, je lui dois bien ça.' se dit-il pour excuser sa faiblesse du moment.

« Il faudrait cependant trouver un moyen de vous séparer de Drago quelque temps... » dit Rogue après un moment de silence.

« Pourquoi? »

« Vos amis commencent à être très inquiets, certains pensent même que vous avez été renvoyé de l'école ou que Rusard vous garde enchaîné dans les cachots sous mon ordre! » dit Rogue.

Harry baissa les yeux semblant tristes.

« Comment je pourrais faire ça à Drago? Il a besoin de moi! »

« Je peux essayer de lui expliquer... » commença Rogue pas trop convaincu.

Un bruit les fit se retourner, la porte de la chambre venait de s'ouvrir sur un Drago encore à moitié endormi.

« Harry? » dit ce dernier en se frottant les yeux.

« Oui? Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu as fait un cauchemar? » demanda Harry en s'approchant de lui.

« Non, non, ça va... » dit Drago timidement.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi? » redemanda Harry.

Drago lui sourit timidement ainsi qu'à Rogue.

« Je crois que j'ai faim maintenant! » dit-il doucement.

Harry et Rogue sourirent à cette annonce.

« Voulez-vous que je fasse venir le repas pour vous ici Drago ou vous voulez venir dans la grande salle? Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'Harry soupe avec ses amis pour qu'ils arrêtent de s'inquiéter... » dit Rogue un peu à regret.

Un léger voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Drago.

« Je vais aller dans la grande salle... si Flint n'est pas de retour! »

« Il ne l'est pas! Je t'avertis seulement que je te garde à l'œil même si tu es à la table des Serpentard, je vais me placer de façon à pouvoir te surveiller et si tu ne manges pas gare à toi! » dit Harry en souriant.

« Je surveillerais moi aussi pour si quelque chose échappe au point de vue de Potter! Si vous voulez aller dans la grande salle, vous feriez mieux de commencer à vous préparer dès maintenant pour être prêt pour le repas, c'est bientôt! »

Harry et Drago lui sourirent et acceptèrent son conseil. Pendant que les deux jeunes allaient dans la chambre pour se recoiffer et arranger leurs habits (et sûrement prendre une douche pour Drago se doutait le professeur), Rogue alla dans sa réserve pour vérifier ses réserves et commença à préparer plus de potions de sommeil sans rêves.

À suivre...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, cependant cette histoire m'appartient à moi et à mon imagination et un peu à ma sista qui m'a donnée des idées pour cette fic ^^

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai passé mon examen et finalement je n'ai pas le cancer au rein (un énorme soulagement pour moi). Il y a encore un problème à ce niveau, mais comme pour les autres problèmes qu'ils m'ont diagnostiqués, cela est moins grave qu'un cancer et je suis heureuse de ne pas en avoir eu un seul sur les quatre cancer qu'ils soupçonnaient (surtout qu'une fois le résultat donner j'ai su que mes parents et amis proches avaient su contrairement à moi que les médecins étaient sûr à 98% que c'était le cancer pour mes reins). Je suis sous médications et j'ai des traitements à faire, cela est douloureux et m'empêche de rester longtemps assise et de faire d'autres trucs aussi qui me passionnent, mais j'espère guérir complètement bientôt. En attendant, j'essaie de me faire des plans pour quand je pourrais me remettre à la couture, il y en a qui connaissent le style gothic lolita ici? C'est une des mode japonaise que j'aime trop ^.^

**Réponses aux review :**

**Caro06 :** Merci pour ton review et pour tes encouragements, voici la suite de l'histoire.

**MagaliHP :** Merci pour ton review et pour tes pensées, mon examen du 14 n'a pas été trop pénible finalement ^.^ voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire.

**Cleo McPhee :** Merci pour ton review et pour tous tes encouragements. Cela m'a motiver pour reprendre le plus rapidement possible mon travail de correction pour ce chapitre que voici ^.^

**Li-san :** Merci pour ton review et voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire.

**Chapitre 15**

Rogue ne s'était pas trompé, Drago prit bel et bien une douche. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première chose qu'il fit. Harry le laissa y aller seul à la condition qu'il sorte dès qu'il l'avertirait. Il se lava rapidement, puis ressortit dès qu'Harry frappa à la porte ce qui fit sourire le Gryffondor.

« Harry, tu vas me laisser tomber maintenant? » demanda Drago timidement tout en faisant semblant d'être très absorbé par son reflet dans le miroir alors qu'il replaçait ses cheveux.

« Mais non Drago! Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais pas tomber! » dit Harry en cessant de se battre avec sa cravate pour l'attacher.

« Tu vas retrouver tes amis, tu ne voudras plus rester avec moi et ils ne te laisseront pas revenir me voir... » dit tristement Drago.

Harry s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour le faire se tourner vers lui.

« Drago, écoute-moi bien. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber! Tu es le seul avec qui j'ai parlé de ce qui m'est arrivé et qui m'a écouté. Tu es le seul qui peut me comprendre, car il t'est arrivé la même chose. Nous devons nous soutenir, sinon qui va pouvoir nous aider si nous ne sommes pas capables de nous entraider entre nous quand on sait ce que l'autre vit? »

« Merci Harry. » murmura Drago doucement.

Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond pour lui replacer les cheveux. Drago tressaillit un peu en revoyant Flint lui faire le même geste, mais se ressaisit en se disant qu'Harry ne lui ferait pas de mal comme Flint l'avait fait. Il ne bougea pas regardant simplement Harry alors qu'il le recoiffait.

« Tiens, tu es prêt maintenant! » lui dit Harry en souriant gentiment.

Drago lui rendit son sourire et le regarda se battre avec sa cravate. Il lui prit alors le bout de tissus des mains et lui fit son nœud.

« Toi aussi tu l'es maintenant! » lui dit-il simplement.

« Merci Drago! » lui dit Harry en le fixant dans les yeux.

Drago se sentit rougir et baissa la tête.

******************************

Harry regarda Drago, il avait l'air d'un ange quand il rougissait et souriait comme ça. Il comprenait bien la crainte de son nouvel ami et se disait qu'il n'avait pas entièrement tord, connaissant Ron et Hermione, il aurait de la difficulté à continuer de le voir et de l'aider de la sorte. Harry prit donc une décision, il respira profondément et expira pour se donner du courage.

« Drago, je vais parler à mes amis... »

Drago releva aussitôt la tête l'air un petit peu effrayé.

« Je ne leur dirais pas ce qui se passe, mais je vais leur dire que tu as des problèmes que j'ai déjà vécus... que je t'aide et que tu m'aides aussi. Je vais leur dire que j'ai besoin de toi tout comme tu as besoin de moi, ils seront libres d'accepter ou de refuser, mais s'ils refusent tu n'en souffriras pas, car, peu importe s'ils approuvent ou non ma décision à moi est déjà prise. » continua Harry en fixant Drago dans les yeux d'un air déterminé.

« Tu vas perdre tes amis de ma faute, je ne veux pas... »

« Un ami respect les choix de ses amis, s'ils ne respectent pas mon choix ils ne sont pas de vrais amis. Je ne dis pas qu'ils vont accepter la nouvelle sur-le-champ, mais ils vont s'habituer ou je m'habituerais à vivre sans leur présence dans ma vie. » le coupa calmement Harry.

« Mais je n'en vaux pas la peine Harry, votre amitié est trop précieuse pour que vous la brisiez pour un minable comme moi... »

« Drago, tu n'es PAS un minable... Bon d'accord, si quelqu'un m'avait dit l'année dernière que je tiendrais ces propos un jour, je l'aurais traité de fou, mais maintenant que je te connais je n'ai aucun regret à te faire cette promesse. »

Harry regarda Drago avec autant de sincérité dans son regard qu'il lui en était possible. Il fut surpris de voir des larmes remplir les yeux du blond et se sentit mal pensant avoir fait une bêtise quand Drago se jeta contre lui en l'entourant de ses bras.

« Merci beaucoup Harry, mais ne gâche pas ta vie pour moi! » dit Drago en hoquetant.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre, il n'aimait pas voir les gens pleurer. Il le serra tout simplement à son tour et lui frotta le dos. Un petit moment passa ainsi, puis Drago reprit le contrôle de lui-même et se détacha d'Harry en lui souriant radieusement.

« Et si nous allions manger maintenant? » lui dit Harry.

« Je suis d'accord! »

« Tu vas manger n'est-ce pas? Sinon je te promets que je vais me rendre à ta table et te faire manger! » le réprimanda gentiment Harry.

« C'est promis... maman! » dit Drago moqueur.

Harry ria avec joie, très heureux que Drago soit en état de rire. Drago le regarda incertain, comme s'il craignait sa réaction, mais rit avec lui quand il vit qu'Harry n'était pas fâché.

******************************

Rogue avait presque terminé un gros chaudron de potion de sommeil sans rêves, il ne restait qu'à laisser refroidir. Comme il sortait de son bureau pour aller avertir les deux étudiants qu'il était temps de se rendre à la grande salle il les vit qui sortaient de la chambre. Il fut soulagé de constater que Drago n'était pas en larme ou tremblant, il avait même les joues légèrement rosées alors qu'il riait avec Harry.

« Vous me semblez tous les deux d'excellente humeur! » dit-il aux deux garçons lorsqu'ils furent devant lui.

« Nous le sommes professeur! » répondit Harry.

Drago souriait, mais semblait un peu nerveux lorsque son professeur ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

« N'ayez crainte monsieur Malefoy, Flint n'est pas revenu! »

« Je sais professeur, ce n'est pas tant cela que la réaction des autres qui me fait peur... » dit Drago en jetant un regard entendu à Harry.

« Je te l'ai dit Drago, ne t'en fais pas avec eux, je vais leur parler et s'ils y voient un problème... Hé bien je ne les obligerais pas à rester mes amis si cela ne fait pas leur affaire! »

« De quoi parlez-vous, monsieur Potter? »

Rogue fixa Harry, mais avant que celui-ci ait le temps de répondre Drago ouvrir la bouche.

« Harry va dire à ses amis qu'il veut passer plus de temps avec moi... Qu'il a appris à me connaitre et tout ça... » dit Drago.

« Je ne leur dirais pas dans quelles situations par contre! » termina Harry.

« J'espère bien! Mais Potter, vous êtes certain de ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire? Vous savez sans aucun doute les relations qu'entretiennent les Gryffondor et les Serpentard entre eux et maintenant vous voulez devenir ami avec le Serpentard en tête de sa maison en plus d'avoir attaqué le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch à plus d'une occasion... »

« Je suis habitué de recevoir des regards étranges des autres, professeur, je ne peux sortir sans que les regards dérivent sur ma cicatrice, à l'école je suis celui qui a été accepté dans l'équipe de Quidditch dès sa première année, celui qui a empêché la pierre philosophale d'être volée, celui qui parle fourchelangue... Enfin, la liste est encore très longue, tout ça pour dire que ça m'est égal tous les regards que je pourrais recevoir ainsi que tous les commentaires que les autres pourraient me faire. Je ne souhaite cependant pas que cela dérange Drago, mais je vais l'aider pour cela! » répondit très calmement Harry.

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de penser que le jeune garçon avait bien raison et qu'il était bien courageux de sa part d'accepter d'endurer tout cela pour aider un ami qui, il y a quelques semaines encore, était son pire ennemi. Il conduisit les deux garçons jusqu'à la grande salle où ils furent les premiers élèves arrivés. Seul Albus Dumbledore était présent lorsqu'ils mirent les pieds dans la salle. Ils se séparèrent tous les trois et allèrent s'installer chacun à leur table (Serpentard pour Drago, Gryffondor pour Harry et table des professeurs pour Rogue).

******************************

Quelques minutes après les élèves commençaient à arriver. Parmi eux se trouvaient Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley qui furent très soulagés en voyant leur ami Harry Potter tout simplement assis à leur table. Ils accélérèrent le pas, même que Ron couru pour être plus honnête, jusqu'à la table.

« Où étais-tu? Nous t'avons cherché partout! » hurla Ron en arrivant à la hauteur de son meilleur ami.

« C'est une trop longue histoire... » dit Harry.

« Tu pourrais nous la dire quand même, après toutes les peurs que tu nous as faites, tu nous dois bien ça! » dit Hermione Granger en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry.

Ron acquiesça en prenant place de l'autre côté de Harry sans cesser de le regarder.

« Je ne peux pas tout vous dire. J'ai aidé un élève de notre âge qui avait de gros problèmes... »

« Un instant, le seul autre élève de notre niveau qui n'était pas en cours c'est Malefoy! » dit Ron.

« Harry, rassure-moi en me disant que ce n'était pas avec lui que tu étais! » dit Hermione d'une voix d'où perçait une pointe d'anxiété.

Harry ferma un moment les yeux et les ouvrit rapidement sans que ses deux amis aient semblé avoir remarqué le mouvement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette conversation soit calme et facile, mais il avait quand même eu un espoir secret qu'Hermione le prenne mieux que Ron et qu'elle lui laisse le temps de s'expliquer avant de prendre ce ton et se regard de reproche.

« Je ne peux pas sans te mentir! » répondit simplement Harry.

Hermione hoqueta de surprise en ouvrant grand les yeux et porta sa main à sa bouche l'air choqué. Ron pour sa part prit rapidement une teinte rouge et semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« QUOOOOOOOIIIII????? » hurla finalement Ron.

« Tu as bien compris, je ne crois pas avoir besoin de le répéter! » répondit Harry.

« Alors comme ça pendant que nous nous étions morts d'inquiétude, monsieur s'amusait follement avec Malefoy! Il ne t'est pas passé par l'esprit que peut-être quelqu'un s'inquièterait de ton absence, pas la moindre nouvelle ni rien! »

Harry qui avait pourtant réussi à garder son calme jusque-là se sentit bouillir à son tour suite à cette réponse de celui qui était son meilleur ami. Ron lui reprochait ce qui s'était passé, comme s'il ne pouvait pas faire de choix par lui-même et avait volontairement décidé de se mettre dans le trouble tout en passant du bon temps à se moquer d'eux. Malgré qu'il ait dit que Drago avait des problèmes et qu'il l'avait aidé, Ron faisait passer cela pour du temps de détente et de loisir. Bien qu'il savait que Ron ignorait la nature du problème, Harry le prit comme si ce dernier tournait au ridicule ce qui se passait avec Drago. Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un, pas même son meilleur ami, utiliser ce ton pour parler du viol de Drago et ce même sans savoir que c'était de ça qu'il était question.

« Suffit Ron! C'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir! Drago a des gros problèmes, il est dans une situation que j'ai déjà vécu moi aussi et que seule une personne qui a vécu cela peut comprendre! Il m'aide lui aussi pendant que je l'aide! Il se trouve aussi que ça m'a permis de mieux le connaitre et qu'il n'est pas en vrai comme il le montre depuis la première année, il est un autre Drago! » dit Harry d'une voix qu'il tentait de garder calme malgré la froideur qui y transperçait et la colère qui brûlait à l'intérieur de lui.

« Alors, c'est Drago maintenant, vous avez l'air d'être rendu bien proche Malefoy et toi! » s'emporta Ron.

« Oui, je dirais même qu'on est devenus des amis! » répondit Harry du même ton.

« Maintenant tu deviens ami avec les ennemis! C'est bien ça, Harry, où sont passées tes valeurs? » continua Ron.

Harry s'emporta cette fois-ci et se leva d'un mouvement brusque pour regarder Ron en se tenant bien droit. Il n'avait pas besoin de ces reproches alors qu'il ne savait même pas de quoi il était question. Il n'avait surtout pas besoin de ses accusations.

« Et où sont les tiennes? Tu juges sans même savoir le fond de l'histoire! Que ça te plaise ou non, je suis devenu ami avec Malefoy parce qu'il me comprend et je le comprends! J'ai besoin de lui tout comme lui a besoin de moi! Si tu es vraiment mon ami, tu devrais comprendre ça! »

Ron se leva à son tour d'un bond et fit face à Harry les poings serrés. Hermione se leva aussi et se glissa entre eux en les prenant chacun par le bras en tentant de les séparer avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux poings ou à la baguette comme ils semblaient sur le point de faire.

« Les garçons, ce n'est peut-être pas le bon endroit pour avoir ce genre de discussion! » dit Hermione en essayant de les calmer.

C'est à ce moment-là que les deux garçons s'aperçurent que tous ceux qui étaient entrés dans la grande salle étaient silencieux et les fixaient du regard.

« C'est de sa faute! » dit Ron en pointant Harry de son bras libre.

« Ah oui! Alors, ça ne te dérangera pas de perdre un ami coupable de traitrise! » répondit Harry sérieusement en le fixant dans les yeux.

Hermione les lâcha et encore une fois ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne passa ses lèvres.

« Harry... » commença Ron d'une voix timide.

« Quoi? » répondit bêtement Harry.

« Tu... tu ne vas pas vraiment cesser d'être mon ami pour ça? » continua Ron en prenant une nouvelle teinte de rouge, le rouge timide cette fois plutôt que le rouge fâché qu'il abordait quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Si tu n'acceptes vraiment pas que je puisse être ami avec Drago, oui! » répondit Harry en semblant se calmer un peu tout en se laissant tomber sur son banc.

« Mais enfin Harry, il me traite de pauvre et il traite Hermione de tu-sais-quoi! » dit Ron en s'asseyant à son tour et en se rapprochant de lui pour lui dire ces paroles.

« Il ne le dira plus! » dit Harry pas trop assuré, mais en se promettant que s'il conservait son amitié avec Ron et Hermione, il allait faire promette à Drago de ne plus le faire.

Drago se leva alors de sa table et s'approcha de celle des Gryffondor. Le silence se faisait toujours dans la grande salle, mais certains élèves se mirent à le pointer silencieusement en remarquant le mouvement qui les détourna momentanément de la table des Gryffondor.

« Je demande une trêve! » dit-il en tendant sa main.

Tout le monde fut surpris de voir le grand Drago Malefoy qui portait une haine absolue envers les Gryffondor et les sang-de-bourbe, mais encore plus contre Potter, Granger et les Weasley, se diriger vers leur table en leur parlant civilement et aussi d'avoir entendu cette discussion entre Harry et Ron. Après avoir longuement regardé la main de Drago, Hermione la lui serra toujours silencieuse et la bouche un peu entrouverte, suivit de Ron qui la serra avec beaucoup plus de réticence. Dumbledore se leva alors de sa chaise et commença à applaudir doucement cette scène.

« Vous voyez que l'amitié entre les maisons, c'est possible! Je souhaite qu'un jour tout le monde dans cette école accepte les autres ainsi! » dit le directeur en souriant le regard pétillant.

Drago regarda Harry et fit un petit sourire timide et maladroit que lui rendit Harry. Les élèves suivirent l'exemple du directeur et applaudirent encore un peu sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire devant leurs yeux. Après avoir échangé un regard avec Harry, Hermione réussit à son tour à sourire et finalement, Ron le fit aussi lançant à son meilleur ami un regard qui signifiait 'Encore une nouvelle aventure dans laquelle tu nous embarques!'

À suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, cependant cette histoire m'appartient à moi et à mon imagination et un peu à ma sista qui m'a donnée des idées pour cette fic ^^

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kazu :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ Je suis également très soulagée de ne pas avoir de cancer, mais je ne pense pas que c'est très bon signe que l'hôpital ait appeler pour me donner un rendez-vous en urgence le jour du retour du spécialiste de ses vacances -_- c'est plutôt pénible en ce moment de supporter la douleur et les effets secondaires des médicaments, surtout en travaillant et étudiant aussi. Mais bon, j'ai fais des efforts pour pouvoir mettre l'histoire à jour le plus rapidement possible. J'adore le style lolita, mon rêve est de pouvoir ne porter que ça comme vêtements ^.^ je dois cependant améliorer mes talents en couture et que mon rein me permette de m'y remettre pour ça.

**Kaylee :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ J'aime montrer un côté moins souvent représentés de Drago, mais c'est aussi une réaction normale avec ce qui lui arrive ^.^ Je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire, voici maintenant la suite.

**Cleo McPhee :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon histoire, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps et d'efforts pour pouvoir lui donner naissance (oui, c'est mon petit bébé ^.^). Je sais aussi, malheureusement, à quel point il est difficile de se remettre de ce qu'ils ont vécus et à quel point cela peut changer une personne. C'est un peu pour me libérer que j'ai écris cette histoire et je dois avouer que cela m'a grandement aidé. Voici maintenant la suite tant attendue avec la réaction des autres face à la situation. Pour ma santé, je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir le cancer, mais dernièrement c'est encore plus pénible et la douleur est quasi-insupportable par moment. Aussi, je crois que ce n'est pas bon signe, mais l'hôpital m'a appeler pour me donner un rendez-vous en urgence avec le spécialiste le jour de son retour (le 5 janvier) suite à mes résultats. Je me croise les doigts pour que le problème se règle.

**li-san :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant mon histoire et voici maintenant la suite tant attendue.

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée pour le long délai entre les mises à jour. Mon rein me fait vraiment très mal et j'ai de la difficulté à rester longtemps assise. Souvent lorsque je reviens du travail ou de mon cours je ne suis plus capable d'écrire à nouveau et d'aller à l'ordinateur alors cela n'avance pas très vite dans ce cas là. J'ai été contactée par l'hôpital et j'ai un rendez-vous en urgence pour le 5 janvier, croisez les doigts pour que ce ne soit rien de trop grave et qu'ils puissent enfin faire cesser la douleur.

**Chapitre 16**

Les paroles de Dumbledore surprirent ses élèves, mais ils applaudirent quand même avec leur directeur même si plusieurs étaient encore sous le choc. À la table des Gryffondor, Harry sourit à Drago et se tassa un peu sur son banc pour lui faire une place.

« Tu restes avec nous? » demanda-t-il en lui indiquant la place libre.

« Je ne crois pas que tes amis voudraient... » répondit Drago en baissant les yeux pour éviter les regards que lui jetaient les Gryffondor.

« Allons Drago, si je t'invite! » dit Harry en lançant un regard aux autres pour les empêcher de protester.

« Si Harry accepte ta présence, il doit avoir une bonne raison. Tu peux rester! » dit Hermione après quelques secondes de silence, semblant agir comme porte-parole pour tous.

Harry lui lança un regard reconnaissant, l'effet de ses paroles semblait avoir calmé les doutes des autres étudiants. Après tout, Hermione était reconnue pour sa grande intelligence et ses décisions étaient toujours réfléchies.

« Tu vois Drago, tu es le bienvenue parmi nous! » dit Harry en le tirant par le bras pour asseoir le Serpentard.

Hermione lui lançait des regards interrogateurs, mais ne dit rien ce dont Harry lui fut très reconnaissant. Le repas apparu et tous se servirent et mangèrent, plusieurs chuchotaient et lançaient des regards en direction d'Harry et de Drago, mais personne n'osa passer de commentaires après avoir croisé le regard de Harry. Ce dernier ne cessait de glisser de la nourriture dans l'assiette du Serpentard qui lui lançait des regards découragés à chaque morceau de nourriture qu'il ajoutait à celle qui s'accumulait déjà dans l'assiette.

« Je ne serais jamais capable d'avaler tout ça! » se plaignit Drago en regardant la nourriture s'accumuler.

« Tu peux bien être maigre, ça ne me fait même pas un fond ça! » répondit Ron surpris.

Harry se tourna vers Ron surpris que son ami ait dit cela sous le coup de la surprise et sans la moindre trace de mépris envers Drago. Ron lui-même semblait incertain à savoir s'il avait bien fait d'agir de façon aussi habituelle envers ce dernier.

« Drago ne mange pas beaucoup depuis quelque temps... mais ça ne t'excuse pas, tu manges ou je te fais manger et crois-moi que je vais le faire même si la quasi-totalité de l'école nous regarde! » répondit Harry s'adressant à Ron au début, mais dont la deuxième partie de la phrase était adressée directement à Drago.

Drago rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se força à manger tandis que tous ceux qui se trouvaient assez près pour avoir entendu regardaient Harry bouche bée d'avoir parlé à Drago de cette façon et de s'être fait obéir par lui.

« Comment... » Voulut demander Hermione.

Harry la fit taire d'un signe de la main.

« Peut-être plus tard je pourrais vous expliquer, mais pas ici et pas maintenant. » articula Harry sans faire de bruit.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête pour faire savoir à Harry qu'ils avaient compris. Ce dernier détourna ensuite son regard vers Drago pour le regarder manger.

* * *

Rogue observait avec attention ce qui se passait à la table des Gryffondor. Le fait qu'Harry s'assurait que Drago mange n'échappa pas à son attention et même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué à haute voix, il était reconnaissant au jeune Gryffondor d'être aussi attentif à Drago. La petite scène qu'il y avait eu au début du repas à la table des Gryffondor lui avait cependant semblé plutôt pathétique, mais elle semblait avoir été au gout du directeur... chacun ses gouts question spectacle!

« Ce petit semble aller beaucoup mieux! » lui chuchota Dumbledore penché vers lui, le sortant du même coup de ses pensées.

« Pardon? » demanda Rogue.

« Vous regardiez Drago n'est-ce pas Severus? »

« Oui Albus, je surveillais pour être prêt à intervenir si la situation dégénère! »

« Je disais qu'il semblait aller beaucoup mieux que lorsque je l'ai vue... »

« Tout ça grâce à Potter! » dit Rogue comme toute réponse.

« Vous avez raison, j'ignore encore pourquoi, mais Harry Potter semble lui avoir été de grand secours! » dit Dumbledore en souriant.

Rogue sursauta en s'apercevant qu'il avait avoué qu'Harry avait été d'un grand aide, mais il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer et nier ce qu'il venait de dire. De toute façon, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était vraiment reconnaissant en ce moment envers le jeune Gryffondor pour ce qu'il avait permis à Drago de faire comme progrès.

« J'ignore moi aussi ce qui se passe entre ces deux là, mais leur complicité, bien qu'étrange, semble être favorable... » dit Rogue en reportant son regard vers la table des Gryffondor.

« Ils pourront faire de grandes choses ensemble! » dit Dumbledore.

« Ils ne sont encore que des enfants! » marmonna Rogue pour toute réponse.

* * *

Drago observait Ron et Hermione assis près de lui et d'Harry à la table des Gryffondor. Il avait terminé de manger et même s'il n'avait pas réussi à vider toute son assiette Harry n'avait pas mis sa menace à exécution disant qu'il avait mangé plus convenablement que les jours précédents. Les repas à la table des Gryffondor étaient de beaucoup différents de ceux à la table des Serpentard, c'était plus vif et tout le monde parlaient avec entrain et tous les niveaux s'adressaient la parole et aussi étonnant que cela pût paraitre, il n'y avait aucune insulte lancée. Drago trouvait étrange, mais en même temps réconfortant d'entendre autour de lui les étudiants demander des nouvelles sur un membre de la famille d'un tel, un élève de septième année demanda même à un autre de deuxième année s'il avait compris son devoir pour lequel il l'avait aidé la veille et que s'il avait d'autres questions il serait heureux de l'aider à nouveau…

« Drago? » dit Harry.

« Hummm? » répondit Drago en clignant des yeux.

« Ron te parle... » dit Harry en souriant.

« Désolé, j'étais dans la lune! » répondit Drago choqué d'avoir été inattentif se doutant bien que cela devait être difficile pour Ron de lui adresser la parole après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et fait au fils des années.

« Tu... tu as bien dit désolé? » dit Ron avec surprise.

« Oui... que disais-tu? » demanda Drago.

« Je voulais savoir comment on doit t'appeler... » dit Ron.

« M'appeler? » demanda Drago confus.

« Oui, doit-on s'adresser à toi en t'appelant Malefoy, monsieur Malefoy, Drago...? »

« Appelez-moi Drago ou Malefoy, c'est comme vous le préférez! Et comment dois-je vous appeler? » demanda-t-il en regardant tour à tour Ron et Hermione.

« Tant que tu ne dis pas le pauvre et la sang de bourbe! » dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne le dirais plus promis, je suis désolé d'avoir été si désagréable envers vous... »

« Appelle-moi Hermione et lui Ron ou si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec nos prénoms tu peux dire Weasley et Granger! » dit Hermione en lui souriant gentiment.

« D'accord, Hermione! » dit Drago en lui rendant, bien qu'un peu incertain, son sourire.

« Vas-tu venir dans la salle commune après le repas? » demanda Ron à Harry.

« J'ai laissé mes choses dans les appartements de Rogue et pour cela je devrais laisser Drago seul... » commença Harry.

« On pourrait aller rendre visite à Hagrid, Drago pourrait venir avec nous! » dit Ron.

« Je ne veux pas m'imposer... » commença Drago.

« Si Harry dit que tu n'es pas si terrible, nous devons apprendre à te connaitre pour savoir s'il a raison ou si c'est qu'il a eu atteinte à ses facultés mentales... »

« Ron Weasley! »

« C'est une farce Hermione! » dit Ron en riant.

Hermione avait l'air fâché et Harry un peu gêné, mais il sourit quand même sachant que si Ron riait de cette façon, c'était que sa réplique n'était pas mal intentionnée. Drago rougit en baissant le regard pour fixer la table. Il ne connaissait pas encore assez le rouquin pour savoir s'il lui en voulait encore ou pas.

« Je ne sais pas... » dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

« Tu sais Drago, Hagrid est mon ami et mes amis sont ses amis. Il va te pardonner et il va vite s'apercevoir que tu n'es pas le petit diable que tu as montré pendant ces dernières années. » lui dit Harry.

« Tu es certain? » demanda Drago.

« C'est sûr! » répondirent Harry, Hermione et Ron en cœur.

Drago leva les yeux vers eux.

« Alors, tu viens? » demanda Harry.

« Si vous croyez vraiment qu'il voudrait de ma présence... »

« Alors, c'est confirmé, tu viens avec nous! » dit Ron en adressant un signe à Hagrid pour lui faire savoir qu'il aurait leur visite.

« Il faudra prendre nos capes, il fait plutôt frisquet dehors! » dit Hermione sérieusement.

« Oui maman! » dit Ron en lui faisant une petite grimace qu'elle ne remarqua heureusement pas.

Drago se rappela d'avoir dit la même réplique à Harry il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela et il éclata de rire aussitôt suivit par Harry, décidément, il n'était pas le seul à s'en souvenir.

« Ron, tu peux m'apporter la mienne? Je vais aller avec Drago chercher la sienne dans les appartements de Rogue. » dit Harry.

« Il n'y a pas de problème vieux! » répondit Ron.

Ils sortirent tout les quatre de la grande salle et se séparèrent pour aller Ron et Hermione à la salle commune des Gryffondor tandis que Harry et Drago se rendaient aux appartements de Rogue.

À suivre...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, cependant cette histoire m'appartient à moi et à mon imagination et un peu à ma sista qui m'a donnée des idées pour cette fic ^^

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Kaylee :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente que tu aies aimer, voici encore un chapitre avec Ron et Hermione pour te laisser voir leurs réactions à Drago.

**li-san :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ Hé oui, ils l'ont acceptés et voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire.

**Cleo McPhee :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire et mon style d'écriture. Je connais bien les migraines aussi, dans mon cas c'était même dangereux puisque j'ai commencée à perdre connaissance à cause des migraines et bien sûr quand j'ai découvert ce symptôme de plus j'étais seule à la maison et sous la douche -_- J'ai l'impression que ma santé pars à la dérive depuis quelques temps, mais au moins je me dis que j'ai de la chance de pouvoir me faire soigner. J'espère que ta santé se portera mieux pour toi aussi et je t'offre un nouveau chapitre en espérant que tu aimeras toujours autant.

**Note de l'auteure :**

Voici le prochain chapitre un peu plus tôt que je ne l'aurais pensé. Avec noël, prenez le comme un cadeau. Je suis désolée s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitudes, j'ai dû prendre des antidouleur et j'ai travailler ce chapitre en ayant l'esprit un peu confus par le médicament par moment.

**Chapitre 17**

Harry et Drago se dirigèrent ensemble vers les appartements de Rogue pour récupérer la cape du jeune Serpentard.

« Tu verras, Hagrid est très sympathique lorsqu'on le connait, même parfois trop. Cependant, même s'il est très gentil et attentif, je te conseille de ne rien lui dire que tu ne veux pas que les autres apprennent. Il ne le fait pas avec des mauvaises intentions, mais il ne parvient pas à garder un secret... » expliqua Harry à Drago.

« Je ne veux plus le dire à personne! » dit Drago en fixant le sol.

« Drago, tu vas devoir en parler pour arrêter Flint... je sais que ça va être très difficile pour toi, mais tu dois le faire, je vais être toujours là pour t'aider! » dit Harry doucement.

Drago eut un léger tremblement, mais se ressaisit rapidement. Il se tourna vers Harry avec un air semblant à la fois déterminé, mais incertain qu'il aurait la force d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa détermination. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais secoua finalement la tête.

« S.V.P. Harry, cesse de me parler de ça... je voudrais me changer les idées pendant quelque temps... »

« Je comprends Drago, je suis désolé... »

« C'est correct, nous sommes rendus... Heu tu connais le mot de passe? » demanda Drago une fois rendu devant la porte.

Harry rougit en constatant l'oubli de cet important détail et secoua la tête avec un petit rire embarrassé.

« Non, je n'ai pas pensé à le demander... Attends, je vais aller voir si le professeur Rogue arrive... »

« Pas besoin, Potter, je suis là! » dit le professeur Rogue en arrivant derrière eux.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et leur professeur eut un petit sourire quand il leur dit le mot de passe et les laissa entrer dans ses appartements.

« Nous allons chez Hagrid... Harry m'a assuré qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas pour toutes ces années... » dit Drago en souriant et rougissant légèrement au souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait dit ou fait à ce dernier lors des dernières années.

« Cela vous fera du bien de changer d'air, monsieur Potter me l'a même fait remarquer. Il est vrai que de prendre l'air est bon pour la santé, du moins meilleur que de rester constamment enfermé. Je dois avouer que votre état m'inquiète un peu dernièrement. » dit Rogue en lui souriant.

« Il n'y a pourtant pas lieu de s'inquiéter... » dit Drago.

« Ho oui! Tu es encore plus pâle que jamais, tu ne manges presque pas, tu fais presque toujours de la fièvre... tu veux que je continue la liste? » le coupa Harry.

« Je peux vous aider à la continuer, Potter. » répondit Rogue.

Drago baissa les yeux devenant plus rouge que jamais.

« Ça va, ça va je me rends! » dit Drago.

« Je vous laisse, je dois me rendre à une réunion avec Minerva, Albus et Mme Pomfresh. Nous devons justement parler de ton cas. Ne t'en fais pas Drago, nous faisons notre possible pour régler le plus de choses sans avoir à faire intervenir ton père. » dit Rogue en quittant la pièce.

Harry et Drago allèrent jusqu'à la chambre où Drago prit sa cape. Une fois le vêtement entre les mains, il arrêta un moment pour regarder Harry avec encore un brin d'hésitation dans le regard.

« Tu es certain qu'ils ne seront pas fâchés contre moi? »

« Puisque je te le dis, ils n'auraient pas agi aussi amicalement envers toi si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Surtout Ron, il est incapable de mentir sur ses sentiments. » dit Harry.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et se rendirent au salon où Drago trébucha en descendant les quelques marches séparant les deux niveaux et tomba sur Harry qui tomba à son tour.

« Ouch! » dit Drago.

« Tu vas aller, Drago? » dit Harry inquiet en reprenant son équilibre.

Il s'était rattrapé sur le mur s'empêchant de s'écrouler au sol, mais Drago n'avait pas eu cette chance.

« Ça va, je n'ai rien! » mentit visiblement Drago.

« Où tu as mal? » demanda Harry en allant prendre la main de Drago pour l'aider à se lever.

« Flint m'a fait endurer bien pire! » répondit Drago se relevant avec l'aide d'Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Ton nez saigne! » dit-il.

Drago leva la main à son nez pour toucher le chaud liquide qui s'y écoulait, puis la leva à ses yeux et pâlit en voyant le sang qu'il y avait dessus. Il eut une soudaine faiblesse, mais Harry l'empêcha de se retrouver une deuxième fois au plancher.

« Drago, ça ne va pas? » demanda Harry en soutenant le garçon inquiet de sa réaction.

« J'ai horreur de la vue du sang! » chuchota faiblement Drago.

« Ho! Assis toi, je vais aller te chercher de quoi nettoyer ça! » dit Harry en l'entrainant jusqu'au divan.

Drago s'assit et ferma les yeux pour éviter de voir encore du sang. Harry se rendit rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain où il prit un linge qu'il mouilla et amena avec lui jusqu'au salon. Il nettoya la main de Drago, puis lui passa le linge sur le visage là où il y avait du sang.

« Merci Harry! » dit Drago en reprenant quelques couleurs.

« Ce n'est rien, tu as mal ailleurs? Ne me mens pas, j'ai bien vu que tu t'es fait mal lorsque tu es tombé malgré ta réponse. »

Drago acquiesça doucement et fit un petit soupire avant de répondre.

« À la tête, je me suis cogné le front en tombant et j'ai mal au dos. » dit Drago en regardant Harry.

« Nous ne pouvons pas aller à l'infirmerie tout de suite, Mme Pomfresh doit déjà être rendue à la réunion... »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller, Harry, c'est supportable... Je ne vais avoir qu'une bosse au front et c'est tout, je ne suis tombé que de trois marches après tout. » l'interrompit Drago.

« On peut utiliser des moyens moldus en attendant, je reviens! » le coupa Harry.

Il retourna en vitesse à la salle de bain pour remouiller le linge en nettoyant les traces de sang qu'il y avait dessus, puis revient au salon. Il déposa le linge d'eau froide sur le front de Drago.

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée... » dit Drago.

« Pourquoi? »

« Je me vois mal aller rejoindre tes amis en tenant ce linge sur mon front, surtout qu'Hermione a dit qu'il faisait froid... » dit Drago en hésitant sur le nom de la jeune fille.

« Oui, c'est vrai que ce ne serait pas très pratique... Attends, je sais ce que ma tante faisait à mon cousin lorsqu'il se blessait, il arrêtait d'avoir mal après, mais je ne sais pas si cela fonctionne vraiment puisque personne ne me l'a jamais fait... » dit Harry penseur.

Drago le regarda un peu interrogateur alors qu'Harry lui enlevait le linge mouillé de sur son front et se pencha vers lui. Harry l'embrassa alors sur sa blessure à sa plus grande surprise.

« Je ne sais pas si cela fonctionne vraiment... » répéta Harry en rougissant un peu.

« Je... je crois que oui. » dit Drago semblant un peu sous le choc.

Harry se donna une claque mental, il n'avait pas à faire cela à Drago. Il savait bien que c'était un truc d'enfants qui ne fonctionnait pas du tout, mais il se souvenait malgré lui du front de Drago sous ses lèvres et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher encore et encore le doux souvenir. Il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de l'embrasser de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci Drago avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il ne devait pas le faire, surtout que Drago avait confiance en lui. Qu'allait-il arriver maintenant...

* * *

Drago sentit comme une bouffée de bien-être et de calme suite au baiser d'Harry, son coeur battait la chamade, mais il se sentait en même temps déçu? Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais il se sentait triste qu'Harry l'ait embrassé pour le soigner à la manière moldus et pourtant il n'était pas triste qu'il l'ait fait. Tout était confus dans son esprit.

« Harry, j'ai une question à te demander... » dit Drago.

« Oui? » demanda Harry.

« C'est quoi que tu voulais me dire à l'infirmerie si je te disais... » commença Drago.

« Ho! Nous avons pris beaucoup plus de temps que supposés, ils doivent nous attendre! » le coupa Harry semblant soudainement nerveux.

« Mais... quand je vais avoir la réponse? Tu sais pour moi et moi j'ignore pour toi, surtout que ça a un rapport avec moi! Je veux savoir! » pleurnicha Drago.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un faible sourire rougissant un peu.

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit le bon moment Drago, peut-être plus tard... »

« Combien de temps plus tard? Je veux savoir, je n'aime pas que l'on me cache des choses! » dit Drago boudeur.

« Peut-être ce soir... » dit Harry à contrecœur.

Drago se leva avec son aide et enfila sa cape avant de le suivre jusque devant les portes du château où les attendaient Hermione et Ron.

« Vous voilà enfin! » dit Ron semblant impatient.

« Désolé, Drago a eu un petit accident en descendant l'escalier! » répondit Harry.

« Tu es correct? » demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Drago d'un air inquiet.

« Oui, ce n'était rien, j'ai seulement... trébuché! » dit Drago en se sentant rougir.

« Si nous allions chez Hagrid maintenant? Il doit nous attendre! » dit Hermione en lui souriant gentiment.

« Harry as-tu fait la mise en garde à Drago? » demanda Ron sérieusement alors qu'ils passaient la porte.

« Non, j'ai oublié! » dit Harry en se tapant le front de sa main.

« Comment as-tu fait pour oublier quelque chose d'aussi important? Drago aurait pu mourir à cause de cette inattention! » dit Ron en s'arrêtant dans l'escalier pour regarder son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir? » demanda Drago ne se sentant pas très rassuré par la conversation qu'avaient les deux garçons.

« Une chose à savoir d'Hagrid et à ne jamais oublier... » commença Hermione.

« C'est qu'il est un très mauvais cuisinier... » continua Harry.

« Donc n'accepte jamais de manger des biscuits ou des gâteaux qu'il a lui-même confectionnés, sauf si tu tiens à mourir empoisonné ou a te briser les dents! » finit Ron.

Drago soupira soulagé de constater que cette menace n'était qu'un stupide détail. Les trois Gryffondor rirent de bon coeur à cette annonce et après quelques secondes le jeune Serpentard se joignit à eux.

« Désolé Drago, la tentation était trop forte! » dit Harry en lui passant un bras autour des épaules une fois qu'ils eurent tous repris leur sérieux.

« Aïe! Mon dos Harry! » dit Drago en grimaçant.

« Ho! Désolé! » dit Harry en le lâchant.

Ron et Hermione les regardaient un peu surpris, mais ne passèrent pas de commentaires. Ils arrivèrent devant la cabane d'Hagrid et Ron frappa à la porte.

« Ah! Vous voilà enfin! Je commençais à me demander si j'avais mal compris le message. Vous avez amené votre nouvel ami! Entre mon petit, je ne te mangerais pas! » dit Hagrid en leur ouvrant la porte.

Ron et Hermione entrèrent en premier et s'installèrent à deux sur l'un des fauteuils d'Hagrid. Ce dernier s'assit sur un autre fauteuil tandis qu'Harry et Drago s'installèrent sur le lit géant.

« Alors, vous avez fait un grand plaisir à Dumbledore en créant des liens d'amitié entre les deux maisons les plus opposées depuis la fondation de l'école! » dit Hagrid en souriant.

« Drago a beaucoup changé... » dit Harry.

« Et toi aussi, tu crois que je ne sais pas qui a attaqué Flint! » dit Hagrid rapidement.

« J'avais de bonnes raisons de le faire! » dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

« Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça! » dit Hagrid.

« Pouvons-nous parler d'autres choses? » demanda Drago se sentant très mal à l'aise par la discussion qui commençait.

« Bien sûr! » dit Hagrid.

Ron commença alors à parler avec les Gryffondor et le demi-géant, mais Drago se plongea dans ses pensées perdant ainsi le fil de la conversation. Il se réveilla au bout de quelque temps sans savoir qu'il s'était endormi, mais son réveil lui rappela un cauchemar, des coussins étaient empilés sous lui, lui rappelant des mauvais souvenirs.

« Non, pas ça, non! » dit-il sentant la gorge se serrer.

« Drago, ça ne va pas? » fit la voix d'Harry.

« Non! » dit Drago en fermant les yeux.

« Drago qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » dit Harry en le secouant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui? » demanda Ron.

« Je ne sais pas... » répondit Hermione.

* * *

Harry secoua Drago pensant qu'il faisait un cauchemar, puis Drago entrouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le sien et le serra avec force, l'étouffant presque, cherchant sa sécurité.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Drago? » lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille.

« Les coussins... » commença Drago en chuchotant.

« Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les coussins? » demanda Harry cherchant son regard.

« Flint en faisait toujours apparaitre, c'est sur ça qu'il m'a... qu'il m'a... » dit Drago en serrant les bras d'Harry tellement fort qu'il en avait mal.

« Je comprends, soit sans crainte, c'est finit maintenant, il n'est pas là et personne ne va te faire de mal ici! » lui dit Harry en essayant de le consoler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry? » demanda Hermione.

Les paroles qu'Harry et Drago s'étaient échangées étaient à trop basse voix pour qu'Hagrid et les deux autres Gryffondor aient eu la possibilité d'entendre.

« Drago... il... euh... il délire parce qu'il fait de la fièvre, je crois que je ferais mieux de le raccompagner jusqu'aux appartements de Rogue! » mentit Harry cherchant une façon de fuir sans avoir à tout avouer à ses amis et Hagrid.

« Tu ferais mieux en effet, as-tu besoin d'aide pour l'amener? » dit Hagrid semblant un peu inquiet.

« Non, non ça va aller. Tu viens Drago? » dit Harry en l'aidant à se remettre sur pieds.

« Oui, je te suis! » répondit Drago.

« Tu vas revenir dans la salle commune après? » demanda Ron à Harry.

« Je ne sais pas, je vais sûrement rester avec Drago, Rogue est à une réunion et cela risque de finir tard, je préfère surveiller Drago puisqu'il a de la fièvre... » dit Harry heureux que Drago ne le contredise pas.

« Tu devrais peut-être le laisser à Mme Pomfresh... » dit Hermione.

« En réunion elle aussi! » dit Harry.

Il dit au revoir à ses amis et sortit avec Drago. Ce dernier semblait véritablement malade, mais après avoir fait quelques pas et respiré de l'air frais il fut capable de marcher sans avoir besoin du support d'Harry. Déjà en franchissant la porte des appartements de Rogue il semblait avoir bien meilleure mine.

« Tu devrais aller prendre une bonne douche, ça te ferait du bien après ce mauvais souvenir... je suis vraiment désolé, nous t'avions couché sur ces coussins pour ton mal de dos... » dit Harry.

« C'est correct, je dois apprendre à me contenir, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu tout avouer si tu ne m'avais pas calmé... parlant d'avouer, je veux savoir ce que tu devais me dire ce jour-là à l'infirmerie! » répondit Drago.

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment Drago... » commença Harry.

« Je crois plutôt que oui! Je veux savoir Harry, je suis prêt à entendre n'importe quoi, je te fais confiance et tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Tu l'as déjà fait un peu en me racontant pour ton oncle... Je veux savoir Harry! » dit Drago en s'asseyant sur le divan et levant ses grands yeux vers Harry.

Il regarda quelques secondes ces grands yeux ressemblant à des lacs gelés qui le fixaient sans ciller, puis soupira et s'installa sur le divan près de Drago.

« Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile Drago... » dit Harry.

« Prend ton temps et comme tu le dis toi même, ça va te faire du bien de te libérer! » répondit Drago.

« Nous parlions de pourquoi je m'inquiétais pour toi et avait remarqué le changement dans ton attitude... » dit Harry en fixant un point au dessus de la tête de Drago.

« C'est bien ça! » approuva Drago.

« Hé bien, pendant les vacances, je me suis questionnés sur l'école et les gens que j'y fréquente... j'ai pensé à notre haine et je me demandais pourquoi nous agissions comme cela... J'y ai pensé pendant plusieurs jours pour finalement me rendre à l'évidence que tout cela n'avait pas de sens et que nous devrions faire la paix... ce n'est cependant pas tout ce que j'ai découvert... » Harry s'arrêta et soupira

Il fixa le plancher et secoua la tête cherchant comment il pourrait bien dire cela à Drago. Il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, mais Drago voulait absolument savoir. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles si compliquées? Cela avait été si difficile de gagner la confiance de Drago et maintenant il allait tout foutre en l'air. Cela ferait du mal à Drago, mais à lui aussi, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre...

« Continue Harry, je t'écoute! » dit doucement Drago absorbant les nouvelles informations.

Harry prit une grande inspiration sentant ses yeux s'embuer, mais il commença tout de même à parler.

« On dit souvent que de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas, que qui aime bien châtie bien, que les contraires s'attirent... j'ai appris que tout cela était vrai... si j'ai commencé à te détester, c'était au fond parce que je t'admirais... Tu savais beaucoup plus de choses que moi sur le monde de la magie, tu étais très beau et tu l'es encore plus, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de voir un ange quand je t'ai aperçu pour la première fois. Cependant, j'ai eu un peu peur de cela, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas voulu te serrer la main, ça et aussi le fait que je ne voulais pas être seulement un ami pour toi, je... enfin, je ne sais pas trop comment le dire, mais... je t'aime, Drago, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de te parler de ça, surtout pas après ce que tu as vécu, mais puisque tu veux le savoir je te le dis. Je t'aime! Je suis tellement fâché contre moi de ne pas m'être avoué mes sentiments au début et d'avoir passé mon temps à t'insulter, je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir négligé... je me sens tellement coupable pour Flint, je me dis que si j'avais été plus attentif à toi à ce moment-là je me serais aperçu de ce qu'il te faisait vivre et j'aurais pu éviter que cela se rendre jusque là... Drago, je... je... je suis tellement désolé! Je n'aurais jamais dû... et je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça, ce n'est pas le moment de te dire cela, tu avais confiance en moi et maintenant tu n'as plus personne à qui tu peux confier tout ce que tu vis... s.v.p. parle au moins au professeur Rogue, il veut t'aider et il ne brisera pas ta confiance j'en suis certain, ne garde pas tout ça en toi... »

Harry cessa de parler et laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues. Il l'avait dit, il avait maintenant tout gâché entre Drago et lui. Il se demandait cependant comment le Serpentard allait agir, allait-il crier? Le frapper? Il ne semblait pas y avoir de réaction, mais peut-être était-il seulement silencieux parce qu'il préparait à lui lancer un mauvais sort dès qu'il se tournerait vers lui... Harry ferma les yeux souhaitant que ça soit un sort pour le tuer, il ne se sentait plus capable de continuer à vivre en sachant que Drago le détesterait, pas après s'être rapproché de lui autant.

À suite...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, cependant cette histoire m'appartient à moi et à mon imagination et un peu à ma sista qui m'a donnée des idées pour cette fic ^^

**Réponse aux review :**

**Titemb-bm :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire malgré la lourdeur du sujet. Voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire.

**Cleo McPhee :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ tu es une fidèle à mon histoire, cela me fait plaisir de constater qu'il y a des gens qui aiment malgré le fait que le sujet est loin d'être facile à accepter. Dans ce chapitre, enfin la réaction de Drago à la révélation de Harry. Je déteste faire des fautes et j'essaie de toujours me réviser, mais parfois (surtout quand je prends des antidouleur) j'oublie de me réviser ou encore de vérifier mes règles d'accords (ou encore je le fais, mais j'oublie de corriger). Tant que cela ne perturbe pas la lecture de ceux qui suivent l'histoire et que ce n'est pas trop flagrant, je crois que cela peut être accepté. Merci pour ta proposition d'aide, je vais garder cela en mémoire ^.^ Je te comprends pour l'insomnie, heureusement que je n'ai pas souvent ce genre de problème, mais j'en ai fais l'expérience à quelques reprise dans ma vie et je trouve toujours cela terrible. J'espère que tu trouveras un moyen de pouvoir, à défaut de mettre fin à cela, mieux les contrôler et les rendre moins pénibles. Je te souhaite un bon temps des fêtes et une bonne année 2010, beaucoup de bonheur et de la santé. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à mettre un autre chapitre d'ici là, mais je vais essayer encore de faire le plus vite possible dans ma condition. Voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire et de mon côté je dois aller me préparer pour mon cours de japonais de ce soir ^.^

**Minia :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente que tu aies aimer le chapitre précédent et voici maintenant la suite avec la réaction de Drago.

**Kaylee :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ Drago est poursuivit par la malchance je crois, mais après la pluie vient le beau temps et le vent finira bien par tourner pour lui un jour ^.^ Pour l'avertissement sur la cuisine d'Hagrid, il faut bien le faire pour éviter le risque qu'il se fracasse ses belles petites dents sur un biscuit à la roche ^.^ voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire

**li-san :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ J'aime constater qu'il y a des fidèles lecteurs qui suivent mon histoire et qui apprécient. Voici maintenant la suite avec la réaction tant attendue de Drago.

**Caro06 :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ Encore une fidèle lectrice et revieweur, cela me fait chaud au cœur. Voici maintenant le prochain chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira tout autant que les précédents ^.^

**Luxiole :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis heureuse que tu aies aimer le chapitre précédent. Voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire avec la réaction de Drago aux révélations de Harry, j'espère que tu aimeras.

**Chapitre 18**

Drago regardait Harry, il avait absorbé chacune de ses paroles et elles tournaient maintenant à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Harry l'aimait! Malgré lui il pensa à quand Flint lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, il savait qu'Harry n'était pas comme Flint, mais il ne voulait pas encore vivre cette douleur.

« Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que le professeur Rogue soit de retour, il ne voudrait pas que tu restes seul... Je te promets que je ne te dérangerais plus après, mais s.v.p. parle de tes problèmes avec Rogue, ne garde pas tout en toi... » dit Harry la voix tremblante.

« Non! » répondit Drago sans y réfléchir.

Harry leva la tête un regard douloureux se peignant sur son visage.

« Je... je ne sais pas comment répondre, Harry... » dit Drago en sentant ses yeux se voiler en voyant les larmes couler le long des joues d'Harry.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire Drago, je ne t'en veux pas... je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça, nous étions ennemis cela ne pouvait pas arriver à de l'amour... » dit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas cela... Je voudrais tellement pouvoir te répondre que moi aussi je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas... Je crois que j'ai été dans la même situation que toi pendant toutes ces années j'ai, moi aussi, caché mes sentiments sous la haine et depuis que tu m'aides j'ai l'impression que mes sentiments sont encore plus forts et c'est sûrement le cas... mais j'ai peur Harry, j'ai peur d'avoir encore mal comme avec Flint, je ne serais pas un bon compagnon pour toi... » dit Drago.

« Tu as tord Drago, si je t'aime, c'est bien parce que tu serais un bon compagnon pour moi. Il n'y a personne de mieux que toi, Drago! » dit Harry en lui souriant tristement.

« Je suis souillé... »

« Tu ne l'es pas, c'est Flint qui devrait avoir honte! »

« J'ai trop peur Harry, je ne serais pas capable, je ne pourrais pas... il y a trop de choses qui me rappellent Flint, je ne serais pas capable de me laisser toucher... »

« Drago, je suis bien placé pour te comprendre, je suis passé par là moi aussi avec mon oncle. Je te l'ai dit l'autre fois, je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'empêcher de souffrir. Tu n'as qu'à me le dire quand je fais quelque chose qui te rappelle de mauvais souvenir, je ne te jugerais pas, au contraire, je vais te comprendre... »

« Harry... je veux bien essayer, mais si je n'y arrive pas et quand tu te rendras compte que je ne suis pas digne de toi... »

« Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse du monde, tout ce que Flint t'a fait endurer ne te rend qu'encore plus précieux à mes yeux. Je te promets qu'il va payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait et que je ne laisserais plus jamais personne poser même le bout des doigts sur ta peau dans des intentions mauvaises! » dit Harry.

Drago se rapprocha de lui et serra Harry dans ses bras, sa douce chaleur réconfortante l'envahi aussitôt effaçant tout doute qui errait encore dans ses pensées.

« Je crois bien que je ne peux pas dire le contraire ou si je le fais je serais malheureux. Je t'aime Harry! » murmura Drago.

« Je ne veux pas t'obliger à rien... » dit Harry.

« Je le dis avec mon coeur! » dit Drago en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Harry lui fit le plus magnifique des sourires et le serra doucement dans ses bras.

« Je peux t'embrasser? »

Drago se blottit dans les bras d'Harry.

« Oui... » répondit-il.

Harry l'embrassa tout doucement avec beaucoup d'amour, si Drago avait douté des sentiments d'Harry ce baiser aurait suffi à confirmer qu'il éprouvait pour lui un amour pur et sincère.

* * *

Harry embrassa doucement Drago, il l'embrassa tout doucement pour pouvoir savourer chaque seconde de ce doux contact même si Drago était plutôt passif. Après cet échange Drago se redressa, mais lui jeta un regard brillant et souriait beaucoup.

« Tu es magnifique quand tu souris comme ça! » dit Harry.

Drago prit une ravissante couleur rosée alors qu'il regardait Harry, il se recolla presque aussitôt contre lui.

« Je me sens bien auprès de toi. C'est fou, je le sais, mais ta présence me rassure! » dit-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Ce n'est pas fou. Cependant, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu te prépares pour dormir, après ta réaction chez Hagrid c'est ce qui serait le mieux pour toi. »

Drago lui fit signe que oui de la tête et ils se rendirent dans la chambre où Drago sortit ses vêtements, puis alla prendre une douche. Harry l'attendit assis sur le lit, puis lorsque Drago sortit de la salle de bain il le borda.

« Dors bien! » dit Harry en embrassant Drago sur le front.

« Seulement à une condition! » répondit Drago.

« Laquelle? » demanda Harry.

« Je veux que tu restes avec moi, reste à mes côtés comme l'autre nuit. Je me sens en sécurité dans mon sommeil quand je sens ta présence auprès de moi! » répondit Drago.

« D'accord, tout pour que tu puisses aller mieux! » répondit Harry.

Il s'assit sur le lit et caressa doucement le dos de Drago pour l'aider à s'endormir.

« Harry? » dit Drago dans un bâillement.

« Oui Drago? »

« Je suis désolé... »

« De quoi? »

« De ne pas avoir été capable de répondre à ton baiser, je ne sais pas comment faire ni comment prendre les devants, je suis trop occupé à repousser les images qui me reviennent en mémoire... » dit Drago d'une voix endormie.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends ce que c'est... Prend ton temps, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu sois capable. Si je vais trop vite pour toi dis-le-moi, je vais comprendre. » répondit Harry.

« Merci Harry! »

Suite à ces paroles, Drago ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

'Je lui ai dit et j'ai sa réponse. J'aimerais tant pouvoir effacer la crainte et le doute dans son esprit, mais je sais que c'est impossible, seul le temps y parviendra. J'espère seulement que ça ne sera pas trop long, il ne mérite pas ça, il mérite seulement le bonheur et la joie... mais peut-être ne suis-je pas la bonne personne pour lui.' pensa Harry en admirant son amoureux dormir.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond et l'embrassa doucement sur le cou quand il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. La voix du professeur Rogue les appela et il lui répondit qu'ils étaient dans la chambre.

* * *

Severus Rogue revenait d'une réunion avec Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagal et l'infirmière. Ils avaient parlé du cas de Drago et de Flint et avaient réglé le plus de points possible sans l'intervention de Lucius Malefoy. Il entra dans ses appartements, laissa sur le divan les paquets qu'il avait dans ses mains et ne voyant pas les deux adolescents, qui étaient pourtant supposés d'être de retour, il se sentit légèrement inquiet, mais prit une voix qui ne laissait pas paraitre son inquiétude pour dire:

« Potter? Drago? »

« Dans la chambre! » répondit Harry.

Rogue poussa un soupire de soulagement, se traitant mentalement d'idiot de ne pas avoir pensé par lui-même qu'il les trouverait à cet endroit, et se rendit à sa chambre pour constater que Drago dormait encore et qu'Harry lui frottait délicatement le dos dans son sommeil.

« Comment cela s'est passé chez Hagrid? L'air frais lui a-t-il fait du bien? »

« L'air frais oui, mais il a fait une petite chute dans les marches entre votre chambre et le salon avant de partir. Il s'est endormi rendu chez Hagrid et puisqu'il avait mal au dos nous l'avons couché sur des coussins, je ne croyais pas que cela lui rappellerait Flint, il a vraiment paniqué... Je n'ai pas aimé le voir dans cet état, mais il a rapidement repris possession de ses sens en revenant au château. Et vous, la réunion a-t-elle porté fruit? » répondit Harry.

Rogue acquiesça en regardant Drago qui dormait paisiblement. Aucune trace de la panique qu'il avait pu éprouver chez Hagrid avait disparu ce qui rassura l'enseignant quant au fait que Harry avait encore une fois su comment agir avec lui.

« Nous avons rempli toute la paperasse qui ne demandait pas la présence de Lucius et celle de Drago. Cependant, pour que la plainte soit acceptée, il faudra que Drago passe un examen médical à Ste-Mangouste pour qu'ils aient les preuves qu'il a été violé... » répondit Rogue.

« Je ne crois pas que cela va lui plaire... » dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sais bien, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Vous passez la nuit ici? »

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Drago m'a demandé si je pouvais rester encore cette nuit... »

« Cela me va, je vais vous laisser vous préparer pour cette nuit. Minerva a demandé à votre ami, monsieur Weasley, de rassembler quelques un de vos effets personnels dans cette éventualité, les voici! » dit Rogue en attirant le sac d'Harry à l'aide d'un accio.

« Merci professeur! »

« Ce n'est rien, je vous laisse maintenant. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais dans le salon, mais j'ai une petite visite à rendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je reviendrais le plus rapidement possible. »

« D'accord professeur! »

Rogue sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cheminée, il alluma un feu et prit les parchemins qu'il avait apportés de la réunion. Il lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans les flammes et entra dans le feu en disant:

-« Manoir Malefoy! »

À suivre...


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, cependant cette histoire m'appartient à moi et à mon imagination et un peu à ma sista qui m'a donnée des idées pour cette fic ^^

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Titemb-bm :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ En effet, mais le courage est une qualité cacher de Severus alors ça va ^.^ Pour Harry et Drago, tu as raison, ils sont trop mignons.

**Luxiole :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ Je suis également satisfaite de la réaction de Drago. Je craignais un peu de ne pas réussir à écrire la réaction de façon réaliste et crédible, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat.

**Kaylee :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise, j'ai mis tellement de temps et d'énergie dans mon texte. Cela me rassure de recevoir ce genre de commentaire puisque cela me dit en quelque sorte « mission réussis ». Voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire.

**Shamaya :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes mon histoire. J'espère que les modifications que je porte à la deuxième version ne la change pas trop et que tu apprécies encore cette histoire même après avoir connu la première version. Voici le prochain chapitre.

**Cleo McPhee :** Toujours fidèle aux chapitres ^.^ merci beaucoup pour tes review ^.^ J'essaie d'écrire le plus possible dès que j'ai du temps libre, vu que j'ai déjà une version de l'histoire et qu'il me suffit de la corriger et de la retravailler (je ne suis pas satisfaite de la première version que je ne trouve pas digne d'être offerte aux gens) je gagne un peu de temps. Je ne peux pas travailler par écrit (sans être sur l'ordinateur) pour cette histoire puisque mon imprimante est hors d'usage, mais en écrivant d'autres histoires sur papier, on dirait que cela me vient encore plus facilement pour travailler sur celle-ci. L'avantage à cela? Moins de temps à prendre pour travailler le chapitre, donc moins de temps assise à l'ordinateur ce qui épargne mon rein la douleur causée lorsque je suis trop longtemps assise ^.^ Je me demande si je ne devrais pas demander de l'aide à une amie pour mettre à l'ordi une histoire que j'écris depuis une semaine mettant en vedette Bill et Charlie Weasley même si elle est d'un autre style ^.^ Cette histoire est cependant ma priorité et je dois avouer que je commence à en oublier les mauvaises critiques que j'ai eu, dès que je me remets à travailler sur 'consolation' il n'y a plus que cette histoire qui compte et je recommence à me sentir aussi inspirée que la première fois que je l'ai écrite. Si cela continue comme ça, je crois que je n'aurai pas de difficulté à compléter la suite. Cela doit te demander énormément de courage pour venir à bout de tes crises d'insomnie, surtout avec un enfant dont tu dois t'occuper. Mais c'est tellement merveilleux des enfants, j'espère être capable d'en avoir un jour. En attendant, je profite du temps avec mon neveu préféré qui vient fêter ici ce soir le passage au nouvel an. J'adore mon neveu! Je te remercie encore une fois pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la nouvelle année sera meilleure que cette année, surtout pour la santé. Je te souhaite la même chose, une nouvelle année remplis de bonheur, de santé et d'amour pour toi et pour toute ta famille. Oups, cette réponse au review est presque un chapitre en soi, je crois que je suis mieux d'y mettre fin maintenant et de te laisser à la lecture du véritable chapitre ^.^v

**li-san :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ Hé oui, c'est le début d'une grande histoire d'amour… mais attends, qu'est-ce que je dis là? L'histoire d'amour était déjà là depuis un bon moment ^.^ C'est seulement rendu officiel pour les deux partis maintenant. Voici la suite tant attendue ^.^

**Chapitre 19**

Aussitôt le professeur Rogue sortit de la chambre, Harry alla fouiller dans son sac et se dépêcha d'aller prendre une douche. Il se lava rapidement avant d'enfiler son pyjama, ne voulant pas laisser Drago trop longtemps seul. Il revient ensuite dans la chambre où Drago s'était tourner sur le dos et attendait les yeux ouverts.

« Je t'ai réveillé? Je suis désolé... » dit Harry.

« Ça va, je me suis aperçu de ton absence et c'est ce qui m'a réveillé, mais je me suis douté que tu étais dans la salle de bain en entendant le bruit de la douche, le professeur Rogue utilise l'autre salle de bain. » dit Drago en lui souriant.

« Parlant du professeur, il est venu me porter mon sac et il est allé rendre une visite, mais avant de partir il m'a dit quelque chose. La réunion a portée fruit, mais tu vas devoir aller passer un examen médical à Ste-Mangouste pour qu'une plainte soit portée contre Flint... »

Drago se redressa dans le lit et regarda Harry les yeux grands ouverts.

« Je ne veux pas... »

Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui fit signe de s'approcher pour pouvoir le serrer contre lui. Il lui frotta doucement le dos et lui parla d'une voix rassurante et encourageante.

« Drago, tu dois le faire. Flint doit recevoir ce qu'il mérite et pour cela tu dois faire ton possible pour que ta vengeance ait lieu. Si tu ne le fais pas, il sera libre de continuer ce qu'il a fait, non seulement il tentera encore de s'attaquer à toi, mais il fera aussi d'autres victimes. »

« Tu vas venir avec moi? » demanda Drago d'une voix craintive.

« Je vais leur demander la permission... et si nous dormions maintenant? »

« Tu vas encore rester auprès de moi? »

« Fait moi une petite place! »

Drago lui sourit et Harry se glissa à ses côtés sous la couverture. Le blond se colla à nouveau sur lui et s'endormit presque aussitôt après avoir déposé sa tête sur le torse d'Harry une expression de calme imprimée sur son visage pâle. Harry sourit en le voyant, puis s'endormit à son tour après lui avoir passé un bras autour des épaules.

* * *

Rogue venait d'arriver au manoir Malefoy quand un elfe de maison apparu dans l'entrée face à la cheminée de laquelle sortit Severus.

« Qui est-ce? » demanda le petit être attiré par le bruit qu'avait fait Severus en arrivant.

« Severus Rogue, va avertir ton maitre de ma présence, c'est important! »

« Oui monsieur! »

L'elfe de maison disparu pendant que le professeur continuait d'épousseté sa robe de sorcier et quelques instants après Lucius Malefoy vient lui-même accueillir son invité et le conduire jusqu'à son bureau. Les deux hommes firent en silence le trajet dans la maison silencieuse et ce n'est qu'une fois la porte de la pièce fermée que Lucius ouvrit enfin la bouche tout en se dirigeant vers un fauteuil et en désignant un autre à son visiteur.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Severus? »

« Je viens pour te parler au sujet de ce qui arrive à ton fils, Lucius! »

Lucius prit un air ennuyé et se calla dans son fauteuil tandis que Severus prenait place dans celui en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? Il a encore été violé? » dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Oui et par la même personne. Je viens de quitter une réunion avec le directeur, l'infirmière et un autre professeur qui est au courant de ce qui est arrivé, nous avons discuté de ce que nous allons devoir faire pour punir ce jeune Flint par la justice... » dit Rogue en ne précisant pas que le professeur était en fait 'une' professeur, car il se doutait que Lucius aurait encore moins apprécié.

Lucius eut un reniflement dédaigneux et se redressa en regardant Severus.

« Et pourquoi es-tu là maintenant? »

« Il te faudra signer des papiers et il faut amener ton fils passer un examen à Ste-Mangouste pour avoir les preuves de ce viol... Cependant, je sais ce que tu penses de cela et que tu n'es pas vraiment bien placer pour aider ton fils, pour toi ce n'est qu'un déshonneur à ton nom et ainsi tu n'es pas en position pour accompagner ton fils... »

« Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir alors? » le coupa Lucius.

« J'aimerais que tu me signes une autorisation de tutelle. » dit calmement Rogue.

« Quoi? Une autorisation de tutelle? Pourquoi? » dit Lucius en se levant d'un bond ayant perdu toute apparence de calme et de maîtrise de soi.

« Lucius, calme-toi. Tu sais à quel point ton fils compte pour moi, je le considère comme mon propre fils et je ne veux que le meilleur pour lui. En signant cette autorisation tu m'autoriserais à l'accompagner à Ste- Mangouste et en cour plutôt que de devoir t'obliger à le faire. Je pourrais aussi prendre les décisions qui s'imposent dans cette situation sans devoir toujours tout retarder pour devoir venir ici te consulter à chaque fois. » expliqua Rogue sans perdre son calme.

Lucius se mit à faire les cent pas et secoua la tête en l'écoutant avant de se tourner vers lui pour lui répondre d'une voix froide.

« Et ainsi passer pour un père négligeant... »

« Au contraire! Je sais que tu ne le feras pas ces démarches, car tu ne semble pas vouloir croire que tout cela est vraiment arrivé. Cependant, nous allons quand même devoir continuer la procédure juridique et porter plainte. En signant cette autorisation, tu prouveras que tu tiens à ton fils et que tu le laisse entre bonnes mains, contrairement à ce que tu auras l'air si nous faisons les démarches sans ta permission! »

« Et si je vous interdis de sortir Drago de l'école? » dit Lucius avec un regard de défi.

« Dans ce cas, nous le serons forcé de le faire sans ta permission. Ton fils est mineur et il est en notre devoir de lui assurer le soutien et la sécurité dont il a besoin. Je peux prévoir ta prochaine réplique, si tu retires Drago de Poudlard nous devrons porter plainte contre toi aussi pour ne pas offrir la sécurité et les soins que nécessitent l'état de ton fils et de ne pas avoir portée plainte suite à un viol. De plus, tu risquerais de perdre la garde de Drago et qu'il soit placé dans un centre ou une famille d'accueil sûrement pas digne de la pureté de votre sang et c'est sans dire que cela ferait jaser... »

« C'est beau, c'est beau! Où elle est cette foutu autorisation pour que je la signe? » dit Lucius en le coupant à nouveau.

« Juste ici! » dit Rogue.

Lucius prit le parchemin et le lut très attentivement. Rogue lui remis aussi une petite pile de parchemins.

« Qu'est-ce? »

« C'est les reports de moi même et de l'infirmière ainsi que de Dumbledore et les diverses informations portant sur le cas de ton fils. » répondit Rogue.

Lucius finit de lire l'autorisation et la signa aussitôt avant de la remettre à Rogue.

« Tiens, Severus, mais promet-moi une chose avant de partir. »

Le professeur prit l'autorisation en jetant un bref regard pour s'assurer que la signature de Lucius était bien en règle et remarqua que la main de ce dernier tremblait un peu.

« Tout dépend de quoi! »

« Prend soin de Drago comme s'il était ton fils et fait en sorte que cela ne s'ébruite pas trop... dans son propre bien. C'est déjà assez humiliant pour lui que d'avoir vécu cela, s'il l'a vraiment vécu, pas besoin que tous lui remettent sans cesse sous le nez. » dit Lucius rapidement.

« Ça, je peux te le promettre et même si tu ne me l'aurais pas demandé je l'aurais fait. Tu veux être tenu au courant des évènements? »

Lucius sursauta à cette demande et acquiesça.

« Oui, je suis quand même son père! »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire. Je vais retourner à Poudlard maintenant, il se fait tard. Lucius, bonne nuit! » dit Rogue en repartant vers l'entrée.

Lucius le suivit jusqu'à la cheminée et lui adressa un bref signe de tête pour le saluer. Rogue retourna à Poudlard par poudre de cheminette et arriva presque aussitôt dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore qui semblait l'attendre à ce moment précis en souriant.

« Alors Severus? » demanda le vieil homme.

« Il a signé! » répondit simplement Rogue en remettant le parchemin au directeur.

« Il a encore un peu de jugeote en cet homme. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer, vous aurez une dure journée demain! » dit le directeur en souriant le regard fixé sur l'autorisation qu'il parcourut du regard.

« Oui Albus, bonne nuit! » dit Rogue.

Il sortit du bureau et se rendit à ses appartements. Rendu là il se prépara pour la nuit (utilisant la salle de bain principal qui était près du salon plutôt que celle de la chambre comme l'avait fait remarquer Drago à Harry), puis décida d'aller jeter un oeil à ses deux protégés et fut surpris de les voir. Tout deux dormaient, Drago la tête posée sur le torse d'Harry, un petit sourire sur les lèvres alors que le Gryffondor avait la tête inclinée sur le côté comme s'il continuait à veiller sur Drago, un bras entourant les épaules du Serpentard et souriait lui aussi dans son sommeil.

« Qui aurait cru possible de voir ça un jour? » murmura pour lui même le professeur.

Il se rendit ensuite au salon et se coucha sur son divan où il ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour. Comme l'avait dit le directeur, une grosse journée l'attendait le lendemain et il avait bien besoin de repos pour pouvoir l'affronter.

À suivre...


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, cependant cette histoire m'appartient à moi et à mon imagination et un peu à ma sista qui m'a donnée des idées pour cette fic ^^

**Réponse aux review :**

**Kaylee :** merci pour ton review, je suis désolée pour la longue attente, mais voici enfin la suite de l'histoire ^.^

**MagaliHP :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je te pardonne pour ton absence, je comprends parfaitement que des problèmes peuvent nous retarder dans notre lecture et aussi dans notre écriture -_- Pour ta question… cela va venir, mais je ne dis pas quand ^.^ Harry essaie d'épargner Drago, mais la vérité va finir par sortir. Voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire ^.^

**Caence :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire et voici enfin la suite ^.^

**li-san :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ hé oui, il y a de la progression, mais encore un long chemin à faire. Voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire ^.^

**Cleo McPhee :** Merci pour ton review cela me fait toujours plaisir de te lire ^.^ Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies toujours autant mon histoire, je suis parfois incertaine de comment elle sera reçue. Surtout pour Lucius, il a quand même un côté humain même s'il a parfois de la difficulté à laisser tomber le masque pour le montrer. Tout comme toi, je trouve le réconfort dans les arts, cela m'a permis de passer à travers de pénible étape de ma vie sans avoir besoin de médicaments, lorsque je commence à avoir peur de mes propres pensées, je m'isole pour pouvoir écrire et chanter en paix… Un autre truc un peu idiot, c'est que lorsque je suis déprimée et que rien ne semble pouvoir me remonter le moral, je m'achète un article de maquillage (j'achète surtout des marques pas trop chère puisque mes finances sont très serrées), tu devrais voir ma collection de maquillage maintenant, j'ai un meuble plein O_O le pire c'est que je ne me maquille pas si souvent, mais je trouve ça tellement beau toutes les couleurs dans les petits pots… Je suis vraiment désolée pour ton insomnie et les problèmes que ça engendre, j'ai connu des phases de terreurs nocturnes qui entraînaient par la suite des insomnies, mais heureusement ce n'était jamais de longue durée. J'ai de la difficulté à imaginer si cela durerait aussi longtemps que toi, tu dois être au bout du rouleau souvent. Je suis cependant heureuse pour toi que tu aies un aussi merveilleux fils et un mari qui puisse t'aider ^.^ J'espère grandement avoir des enfants un jour, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai un jour avoir suffisamment confiance en quelqu'un pour concrétiser ce souhait. J'espère que les festivités du nouvel an ont été bonnes pour toi et que l'année 2010 se présentera heureuse ^.^ pour ma part, l'année commence bien mal, j'espère que cela ne durera pas.

**Calimero : **Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu aimes mon histoire et que je réussis à bien faire passer les émotions. C'est parfois difficile d'écrire sur un tel sujet alors les mots d'encouragement sont le bienvenue. Voici maintenant la suite.

**Voici le chapitre avec du retard, mes reins ne vont toujours pas mieux, mais j'ai reçu de nouveaux antidouleurs plus puissants… mais qui endorment plus par ce fait même. Aussi, depuis vendredi ma grande sœur est hospitalisée et les choses ne se passent pas très bien pour elle. Je vous demande donc d'avoir des pensées positives pour qu'ils puissent la soigner, sinon les médecins nous disent que nous aurons « Une décision à prendre ». L'année ne commence pas très bien…**

**Chapitre 20**

Drago sentait une main le secouer tout doucement alors qu'il sortait avec difficulté du pays des rêves. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, ce fut pour rencontrer deux yeux verts qui le fixaient.

« Tu te réveil enfin! Le professeur Rogue sera bientôt de retour, il m'a confié la tâche de te réveiller. » dit Harry.

« Pourquoi? Il ne donne pas de cours aujourd'hui? » répondit confusément Drago en se frottant les yeux encore lourds de sommeil.

« C'est aujourd'hui que tu dois aller à Ste-Mangouste, il a une journée de congé pour pouvoir t'amener avec lui. »

« Déjà aujourd'hui? Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller? »

« Oui, mais il y a quand même une bonne nouvelle. » dit Harry avec un sourire.

« Laquelle? »

« Rogue a réussi à obtenir une autorisation de tutelle de ton père, il va pouvoir t'amener lui-même à l'hôpital, tu ne seras pas obligé d'y aller avec ton père! »

Drago haussa les épaules en entendant cette nouvelle et repoussa les couvertures en se tirant du lit.

« Mon père ne se serait pas déplacé pour moi de toute façon. Tu sais déjà ce qu'il pense de cette histoire. »

« Je sais, mais c'est au moins une bonne nouvelle, il aurait été obligé de t'accompagner cette fois-ci. Le dossier a été reconnu et il aurait eu des problèmes s'il s'opposait à cet examen. Mais bon, pas le temps d'argumenter, le professeur Rogue a préparé tes vêtements, va faire ta toilette avant qu'il ne revienne! »

Drago se leva encore à demi endormi et se rendit à la salle de bain. Harry regarda Drago se rendre à la salle de bain et sourit malgré lui en remarquant que le blond avait oublié de prendre ses vêtements avec lui.

'Il est vraiment très fatigué et pourtant il a dormi comme un bébé cette nuit! J'espère qu'il prendra de l'eau chaude, il en a bien besoin pour se réchauffer. Ses pieds étaient glacés cette nuit et il les collait sur ma peau, mais je ne me plaindrais pas, j'étais si heureux de le sentir tout près de moi, d'être certain qu'il allait bien et qu'il était en sécurité à mes côtés. Rien ne pourra lui arriver tant que je veille sur lui, je ne permettrai à personne de lui faire du mal, il en a déjà tant subi! ' pensa Harry en fixant la porte qui s'était refermée derrière son nouvel amour.

Il attendit que le bruit de la douche ait cessé pour se lever, prendre les vêtements de Drago, puis frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Drago? Tu as oublié tes vêtements dans la chambre, je peux entrer? » demanda Harry d'une voix calme à travers la porte.

« Heu oui, oui! » répondit Drago en hésitant.

Harry attendit que Drago lui ouvre la porte avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Ce dernier était enveloppé dans un grand drap de bain bleu foncé et le regardait en rougissant.

« Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu rougis? » laissa échapper Harry.

Drago rougit davantage alors qu'Harry lui tendait ses vêtements en souriant.

« Merci! » dit Drago en les prenant des mains d'Harry sans trop savoir s'il remerciait pour le compliment ou pour les vêtements.

« De rien, je t'attends dans la chambre, j'ai déjà fait ma toilette pendant que tu dormais! »

Il s'approcha du jeune Serpentard et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de retourner dans la chambre. Drago soupira doucement dans son dos alors qu'il refermait la porte. Il s'assit sur le lit en attendant le moment où Drago aurait terminé de s'habiller.

Rogue entra dans la chambre et regarda le lit, Harry y était assis et l'absence de Drago sous les couvertures lui indiquait que le jeune Serpentard était enfin réveillé.

« Potter, serez-vous prêt à partir lorsque Drago aura terminé sa toilette? » demanda-t-il au jeune Gryffondor.

« Je le suis déjà, professeur, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il est vraiment prêt à endurer cela! » répondit Harry en acquiesçant.

« Je le sais autant que vous, monsieur Potter, mais voyez-vous, nous n'avons pas le choix. Je suis heureux que vous lui ayez déjà parlé de cette visite obligatoire à l'hôpital, car cela nous fera gagner un temps précieux. Vous pouvez décider de ne pas me croire, mais je vous assure que je m'inquiète beaucoup à son sujet et que si la décision ne dépendait que de moi, il n'aurait pas à passer cet examen et Flint serait déjà puni pour ce crime qu'il a commis. » dit Rogue.

Cependant, l'élève et le professeur durent cesser leur conversation, Drago venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain et d'entrer dans la chambre l'air un peu craintif. Harry lui sourit alors que Rogue se leva et alla le serrer dans ses bras dans un geste paternel qui surprit le jeune Gryffondor.

« Tout ira bien, Drago, ils ne te feront aucun mal. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas avec joie que je me vois obliger de te faire endurer cette épreuve, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas éternellement. » dit Rogue en fixant son élève dans les yeux.

« Je comprends, mais j'ai quand même peur d'y aller. Harry va venir avec nous n'est-ce pas? » répondit Drago la voix un peu tremblante.

« Oui, j'ai réussi à convaincre le directeur de donner la permission à Potter de nous accompagner. Vous êtes prête maintenant? »

« Oui professeur! » répondirent les deux garçons.

Le professeur les conduisit jusqu'au bureau du directeur pour qu'il soit témoin de leur départ, puis ils quittèrent tous les trois Poudlard grâce à la poudre de cheminette par la cheminée ouvragée du bureau de Dumbledore.

Ils venaient à peine d'arriver à Ste-Mangouste que déjà Drago se sentît mal. Il n'aimait pas l'odeur des hôpitaux et la raison pour laquelle il était présent dans cet établissement le rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. Rogue montra quelques parchemins à la réceptionniste et bientôt un médicomage arriva, le professeur et lui échangèrent quelques mots, puis le médicomage leur demanda de le suivre. Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs et montèrent deux escaliers avant d'arriver devant deux portes battantes au haut desquelles on pouvait lire «EXAMEN LÉGAL » inscrit en grandes lettres rouges sur une affiche d'un blanc brillant. Le médicomage montra une carte à un gardien qui leur ouvrit les portes pour leur permettre d'entrer dans cette aile de l'hôpital très sécurisée. Ils marchèrent encore un peu, puis arrivèrent enfin à une petite salle d'attente.

« Vous pouvez attendre ici. Monsieur Drago Malefoy, veuillez me suivre dans cette salle d'examen. » dit le médicomage en ouvrant une porte.

Drago figea sur place en le regardant et secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Je veux qu'Harry vienne avec moi! » dit Drago en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Il serait plutôt préférable de vous examiner seul, monsieur Malefoy. Personne ne vous fera de mal, nous sommes tous habitués à ce genre de situation. »

« Il n'y a pas de danger Drago, je suis juste à côté, s'il y a un problème, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler. » lui dit Harry en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du blond pour l'encourager.

Drago baissa la tête et fit signe que oui avant d'entrer dans la salle blanche. Le médicomage voulut le suivre, mais Harry le retient par le bras. L'homme le regarda un moment et Harry vit son regard s'arrêter un instant sur la cicatrice qu'il avait au front avant de lui répondre.

« Oui monsieur. Potter?! »

« C'est bien moi, je voudrais que vous m'appeliez s'il y a un problème avec Drago. J'ai réussi à gagner sa confiance et je veux pouvoir le soutenir à chacune des épreuves qui se dresseront devant lui. Il a beaucoup de craintes face à cet examen, je tiens à vous en informer. »

L'homme acquiesça en fixant tour à tour Harry et Rogue avant de répondre de sa voix toujours aussi calme.

« Je dois avouer que cet examen ne sera pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable, mais si nous voyons qu'il est trop craintif et qu'il est complètement impossible de faire l'examen avec lui seul, je vous ferais appeler à l'intérieur. Je vais y aller maintenant, il faut bien commencer si nous voulons terminer un jour et le faire attendre ne fera qu'accroître sa nervosité. » dit le médicomage avant d'entrer à la suite de Drago.

La pièce était toute blanche. Les murs étaient peints en blanc et le sol était recouvert de tuiles blanches brillantes de propreté. Une petite table en métal argenté était au côté d'un lit d'examen en métal argenté lui aussi. Deux autres médicomages étaient présents dans la pièce. Le médicomage qui avait mené Drago jusqu'à la pièce ferma la porte et les trois médecins sourirent à Drago pour le rassurer.

« Il faudrait que tu te déshabilles mon petit, nous allons te donner une potion qui nous permettra de constater toutes les blessures que tu as eues ce mois-ci. » dit le deuxième médicomage en lui pointant un gobelet de potion.

« Pas question, je ne veux pas! » répondit Drago en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir de la pièce quand le premier médicomage le retient.

« Laissez-moi partir, lâchez-moi, je ne veux pas! » cria Drago d'une voix paniquée.

« Écoute mon petit, il faut absolument que tu passes cet examen, sinon nous ne pourrons pas apporter les preuves nécessaires à l'arrestation de celui qui t'a fait ça. »

« Je m'en fiche, laissez-moi! » dit Drago un peu plus faiblement en sentant ses yeux se voiler alors qu'il continuait de se débattre faiblement pour que l'homme lui lâche le bras.

« Je vais demander à ton ami de venir avec toi, c'est mieux comme ça? » lui demanda-t-il en lâchant le bras de Drago et lui posant doucement la main sur l'épaule pour le réconforter.

Drago ne répondit pas, mais fit signe que oui de la tête. Le médicomage le lâcha et sortit de la pièce pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec Harry.

« Nous pouvons commencer maintenant? » demanda le médicomage en refermant la porte derrière Harry.

À regret Drago se déshabilla, le deuxième médicomage le prit pour l'asseoir sur la table d'examen. Harry resta à ses côtés ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir trop peur, il se sentait encore une fois en sécurité auprès du jeune Gryffondor et avait la certitude que ce dernier ne laisserait personne lui faire de mal. Il avala la potion que le troisième médicomage lui remit et aussitôt des marques apparurent sur sa peau. Harry effleura son épaule d'un air triste alors que les trois médicomages le regardaient l'air complètement dépassé par toutes ces marques que le jeune garçon présentait.

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais avoir encore plus de marques que ce que j'ai vu la dernière fois sur toi! » dit Harry d'une voix légèrement étranglée par l'émotion.

« Je suis désolé. » répondit Drago en relevant un peu la tête pour regarder Harry.

« Pourquoi le serais-tu, ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qu'il t'est arrivé! » dit le troisième médicomage.

Drago baissa honteusement les yeux et laissa les médicomages l'examiner, prendre des notes et les preuves dont ils avaient besoin. Il fut obligé tour à tour de se lever, s'asseoir, se coucher. Le deuxième médicomage s'éclaircit la voix.

« Hum! Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable, mais nous devons maintenant vérifier si tu n'as pas de blessures à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends. » dit-il en fixant Drago dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas si je comprends ce qu'il faut comprendre, mais si c'est le cas, je refuse! » dit Drago en devenant plus pâle de quelques teintes.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix mon petit, pas seulement pour recueillir des preuves, mais aussi pour savoir si tu n'as pas subi de blessures lorsque tu fus… » continua le médicomage.

« Je ne veux pas! » hurla Drago faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la salle.

« Drago, ils ne te feront pas de mal, tu dois les laisser, ils le font pour ton bien. Je suis là, je vais veiller à ce que personne ne te fasse de mal inutilement. » dit Harry tout bas à Drago.

Le blond leva les yeux vers Harry ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Drago ne vit aucune mauvaise intention dans le regard d'Harry. Quelque chose dans son regard l'empêchait de pouvoir dire non et malgré lui Drago fit oui de la tête. Le médicomage l'aida à se coucher sur la table d'examen alors qu'Harry lui prenait la main entre les siennes. Le métal de la table était froid sur sa peau, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Harry serrait la main de Drago entre les siennes pour le soutenir de son mieux. Drago pleurait encore et il vit le doux visage du blond se crisper alors que le médicomage lui effleura la peau.

« Non… » marmonna Drago les yeux fermement clos.

« Désolé mon petit, tu t'est montré très fort et brave jusqu'à maintenant. C'est presque terminé maintenant, soit encore courageux c'est presque fini, mon petit, c'est presque finit. » dit le médicomage pour encourager Drago.

Drago gémit alors que deux grosses larmes lui coulaient sur les joues. Harry sentait sa gorge se nouer alors qu'il lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes. Le médicomage avait cependant tenu paroles, il finit très rapidement l'examen, mais n'avait pas pour autant été brusque envers Drago, ce que Harry lui fut très reconnaissant.

« C'est fini maintenant, mon grand. Tu peux te rhabiller, nous avons toutes les preuves qu'il nous faut. » dit le médicomage d'une voix douce, brisant le silence qui s'était fait dans la salle.

Le médicomage qui avait examiné Drago prit le dossier et le remplit avec un air soucieux sur le visage. Harry aida Drago à s'habiller, puis ils sortirent tous les deux avec le premier médicomage pour retrouver Rogue qui faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. En les voyant sortir, le professeur se dirigea aussitôt vers eux.

« Alors? Drago… euh, pardon, monsieur Malefoy que vous est-il arrivé? » dit Rogue se ressaisissant en se souvenant qu'il était en public et qu'il se devait de vouvoyer son élève.

Drago ne répondit pas et ne fit qu'acquiescer silencieusement tandis qu'Harry resserrait sa prise sur sa main pour l'encourager

« Ce fut plutôt pénible pour lui, mais nous avons maintenant toutes les preuves nécessaires et même plus qu'on aurait pu imaginer. Ce monstre n'a plus aucune chance de s'en sortir maintenant. Prenez bien soin de ce petit, nous allons envoyer un double des fichiers pour Albus Dumbledore et pour Mme Pomfresh. » dit le médicomage.

« D'accord, nous pouvons retourner à Poudlard maintenant? » demanda Rogue.

« Oui, nous communiquerons avec vous. » dit le médicomage.

Harry soutenait Drago qui semblait avoir été vidé de toutes particules d'énergie que son corps pouvait contenir et ils suivirent Rogue jusqu'à l'emplacement des cheminées pour arriver et quitter à l'urgence par poudre de cheminette. Ils retournèrent tous ensemble à Poudlard où ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier confirma le retour d'Harry et de Drago avant de leur permettre d'aller dans les appartements de Rogue pendant que le directeur et le professeur discuteraient de cette visite à l'hôpital.

« Albus, je préfèrerai accompagner Drago pour m'assurer… » voulu protester le maître des potions.

« Harry peut s'occuper de Drago pour un moment, Severus. Il est important de mettre certaines choses au clair dès maintenant. » le coupa le directeur.

« Je vais lui faire bien attention, professeur. » promit Harry avant de quitter le bureau avec le jeune Serpentard.

Rogue soupira et accepta de prendre place dans un fauteuil face au bureau du directeur derrière lequel ce dernier allait s'installer. Les deux hommes gardèrent silence le temps que les deux étudiants quittaient le bureau.

À suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son monde merveilleux ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont à l'auteur J.K. Rowling. Seule cette histoire m'appartient avec aussi des idées de ma sista ^^ Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette histoire, seulement des charmants review ^^

**Réponses aux review :**

**Hasuu :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ cela me fait plaisir de constater qu'il y a des gens qui aiment mon histoire malgré le sujet lourd. Je peux dire que j'ai réussis à construire de quoi d'assez solide autour de cet événement pour que cette histoire puisse plaire et ce n'est pas toujours facile. Pour ce qui est du traumatisme du viol, je suis contente que quelqu'un réalise ce fait -_- lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, c'était pour me libérer (plusieurs années après) de ma propre expérience et la première fois que j'ai mis cette histoire sur , j'ai reçu des commentaires plutôt blessants et des gens qui n'aimaient pas le fait que suite à ce viol, que Drago ne devienne pas une sorte de prostitué si je peux dire ainsi. Je préfère le laisser aller à son rythme et avec l'aide de Harry qu'il puisse réapprendre à faire confiance aux gens ^.^ ce dernier c'est porter volontaire avec joie pour cette tâche en plus ^.^v Il leur reste encore du chemin à parcourir par contre et c'est une chance puisque cela me permet de continuer cette histoire. Pour la question sur Harry… je ne peux pas répondre pour le moment, car cette réponse se trouve dans les chapitres à venir. Je vois aussi que tu as réussis à comprendre le problème principal avec Lucius en ce qui concerne son fils et le fait de laisser tomber le masque. Voici maintenant le prochain chapitre avant de faire une réponse plus longue encore que l'histoire héhé.

**Caence :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'aie plus et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant celui-ci. Merci pour tes vœux, cela me sera vraiment utile, ma sœur est hospitalisée depuis plus d'une semaine et cela m'inquiète énormément (encore plus que mon propre cas), elle a subit deux opérations majeure en deux jours, mais au moins on sait maintenant qu'elle va survivre.

**Caro06 :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ j'espère que le chapitre à venir va te plaire ^.^

**Sachan972 :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise malgré le sujet lourd qui y est abordé. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir mettre à jour plus rapidement et régulièrement, mais voici maintenant la suite ^.^

**Moji :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire, ce n'est pas facile de pouvoir rendre cela agréable à lire vu le sujet qui y est traité, mais c'est un défi que je m'étais lancer à moi-même à l'époque et que je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir fait, cette histoire m'a grandement aidée. Pour la santé, ça peut aller, je vais probablement être sur les médicaments pour le restant de ma vie pour l'un des problèmes et la douleur peut durer encore des années selon le spécialiste en plus de rester avec une faiblesse aux reins (sans oublier la foutu infection rénale qui tarde à vouloir arrêter). Au moins j'ai échappé aux quatre cancers qu'ils craignaient au début ^.^ Pour l'instant je m'inquiète plus pour ma sœur que pour moi-même, elle est hospitalisé depuis plus d'une semaine et a eu deux opérations majeures deux jours de suites, mais au moins maintenant je sais qu'elle va survivre (fiou!). L'année ne commence pas trop top pour ma famille, mais j'espère que le meilleur est à venir. Voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire.

**Soishii :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ Je suis tout à fait de ton avis pour ce qui concerne le fait de castrer les violeurs. Je trouve qu'ils devraient payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait, ici (au Québec) c'est une vraie farce. Cela prend tout pour que la victime puisse être reconnue comme étant vraiment victime du viol (ils ont souvent tendance à essayer de virer la situation et la rendre coupable de fausses accusations ou d'avoir provoqué le violeur) et lorsque le viol est reconnu, les sentences sont tellement minime… souvent c'est liberté conditionnel avec une thérapie ou une contravention à payer. Pour Drago ne t'en fais pas, Harry est toujours disponible pour le consoler chaque fois qu'il en a besoin. Voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire.

**li-san :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ tu es toujours fidèle au poste et voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant celle-ci.

**Kaylee :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ merci pour tes encouragements, cela me fait vraiment plaisir et j'en ai bien besoin en ce moment. Voici maintenant le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ^.^

**Cleo McPhee :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ J'attends toujours avec impatience tes review lorsque je publie un nouveau chapitre ^.^ Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'aie plu, c'était encore l'un de ces chapitres pénibles à écrire et à retravailler, mais je crois être satisfaite du résultat. Pour le moment, l'année 2010 commence mal, ma sœur est hospitalisée depuis plus d'une semaine, elle a subit deux opérations majeures deux jours de suite, mais au moins maintenant elle va survivre. J'espère que ce n'est pas ainsi que toute l'année va se dérouler *commence à avoir peur pour son petit frère* J'espère que ta prochaine crise d'insomnie va oublier de venir et que tu pourras ainsi profiter de bonnes nuits de sommeil sans problèmes. J'aimerais tellement parfois que l'on puisse soigner les blessures et les maladies d'un coup de baguette magique ou avec une petite potion comme dans Harry Potter… Ce serait tellement plus facile dans certains cas… Je veux être une sorcière! Bon suffit la déprime et voici maintenant le chapitre suivant!

**Chapitre 21**

Harry et Drago entrèrent ensemble dans l'appartement de Rogue et aussitôt la porte refermée derrière eux, Harry enlaça tendrement Drago et lui prit le menton pour lui relever la tête et le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis tellement fier de toi Drago! Tu as été très courageux, même moi, je n'aurais pas pu être aussi fort que toi. » lui dit Harry.

« Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais refaire ça. » marmonna Drago en détournant le regard à défaut de pouvoir tourner la tête.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ils n'ont pas parlé de te faire passer d'autres examens. Ils ont même dit qu'ils avaient assez de preuves pour que Flint soit condamné! C'est vraiment encourageant. »

« Je me fiche de Flint, je préfère qu'il reste libre que de me faire toucher encore par des médicomages! » cria Drago en commençant à pleurer, réussissant enfin à baisser la tête pour pouvoir se cacher le visage dans le chandail du Gryffondor.

Harry le serra plus fort contre lui, sachant très bien qu'il devait laisser sortir le surplus d'émotion et lui frotta calmement le dos.

« C'est fini maintenant. Sèche tes larmes, tes yeux sont trop beaux pour les abîmer en pleurant. » murmura Harry lorsque Drago se fut calmé un peu dans ses bras.

Drago rougit légèrement en serrant un peu plus le chandail d'Harry entre ses doigts. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de lever la tête et de fixer Harry dans les yeux.

« Harry? »

« Oui Drago? »

Drago resta muet quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche et la refermer, puis il parla enfin.

« Tu peux me serrer moins fort s.v.p. j'ai encore mal au dos. »

Harry eut l'impression que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que le Serpentard avait voulu lui dire, mais il ne chercha pas à lui tirer les vers du nez. Drago lui dirait bien en temps voulu ce qu'il voulait. Il relâcha cependant un peu sa prise sur le dos de Drago comme il le lui avait demandé, même s'il se doutait que le blond avait dû voir dans son regard qu'il avait compris son non-dit. Harry eut soudainement une idée et sourit à son amoureux.

« Et si je te faisais un massage, tu crois que tu aurais moins mal? »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit timidement Drago.

Harry lui sourit bienveillamment et lui prit la main pour le conduire jusqu'à la chambre de Rogue. Il aida Drago à enlever son chandail se sentant un peu triste de voir Drago si craintif même avec lui. Il caressa délicatement la joue de Drago du bout des doigts en voyant sa nervosité.

« Je ne te ferais pas de mal Drago, tu peux me croire. Et si je te fais mal ou peur, tu me le dis, n'hésites pas! » dit Harry d'une voix douce.

« Je vais essayer. » dit Drago en se couchant.

Harry lui massa doucement le dos faisant attention à ne pas faire de geste brusque ou descendre trop bas pour ne pas rappeler à Drago de mauvais souvenir. Ce dernier semblait se détendre un peu, mais ne semblait pas pouvoir se calmer complètement.

Drago essayait de se relâcher sous les mains d'Harry. Encore une fois, il sentait une grande vague de réconfort et de sécurité le traverser, causé par la proximité d'Harry. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de son massage et, bientôt, il s'endormit malgré lui.

Harry massait toujours le dos de Drago quand il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir.

« Potter? Drago? » demanda la voix du professeur telle son habitude lorsqu'il revenait dans ses appartements après les avoir laissés seuls.

« Nous sommes ici, professeur! Tu viens Drago? Drago? »

Harry s'aperçut alors que Drago s'était encore une fois endormi. Il sourit tout en remontant la couverture sur les épaules du blond, puis sortit.

« Comment va-t-il? Il fait quoi? » demanda le professeur Rogue en voyant Harry revenir seul dans le salon.

« Il dort, j'ai réussi à le calmer un peu. »

« Comment avez-vous réussi? Il semblait dans un tel état de nervosité que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse s'endormir sans une potion… »

« Ça, c'est mon secret! » dit Harry en souriant.

Rogue se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien être comme secret, mais n'insista pas se doutant qu'Harry ne lui répondrait pas même s'il le suppliait à genoux par terre. Il regarda Harry s'asseoir sur le divan et sourire calmement.

« Vous avez faim, Potter? » lui demanda-t-il plutôt.

« J'avoue que je commence à avoir un petit creux. »

« Je vais appeler un repas. Vous croyez que Drago va se réveiller bientôt? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère qu'il se reposera comme il se doit. »

« Il a pourtant passé une bonne nuit, tout comme vous d'ailleurs… » répondit malicieusement Rogue.

Il rit mentalement en regardant l'expression d'Harry se transformer en un véritable masque de surprise. Ce fut son tour de laisser Harry en suspend pour appeler un elfe de maison.

Harry regardait son enseignant et avala de travers sa salive. Le professeur avait toujours son air impassible, mais Harry savait que s'il lui avait fait ce commentaire c'était sans aucun doute parce qu'il les avait vu dormir ensemble cette nuit-là. Le professeur et lui s'installèrent bientôt pour le repas et contre toute attente c'est le professeur Rogue qui brisa le silence.

« Quelle est votre matière favorite, Potter? »

« Pardon? » dit Harry.

« J'essaie simplement d'animer un peu la conversation et d'apprendre à mieux vous connaître. » répondit le professeur avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Ah! D'accord. »

« Alors, quelle est votre matière favorite? »

« La défense contre les forces du mal! Vous ne vous en doutiez pas un peu? » répondit Harry.

Le professeur eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Et potions doit, sans doute, être le cours que vous aimez le moins. »

« Pas vraiment, je déteste la divination qui est une grande farce et l'Histoire est une matière plutôt ennuyante! Les potions peuvent être assez intéressantes et utiles, la seule chose qui me déplait de ce cours, c'est que vous aviez une tendance à punir les Gryffondor sans relâche, mais peut-être que les choses vont changer? »

« Vous augmentez dans mon estime! » dit le professeur sans répondre à la question de Harry.

Était-ce un sourire qu'Harry avait vu se dessiner sur les lèvres de son professeur? Sûrement pas pensa-t-il rapidement. Un bruit les fit se retourner, Drago sortait de la chambre, un peu ensommeillé, mais il avait renfilé son chandail.

« Bien dormi? » lui demanda le professeur.

« Hum! Hum! » répondit Drago.

Le professeur se leva et revient presque aussitôt avec un autre plateau de nourriture sorti d'on ne sait où. Il le plaça sur la table basse du salon à côté de celui d'Harry et invita Drago à s'asseoir pour manger un peu.

Drago s'assit sur le divan et prit une tranche de pain qu'il commença à déchirer en petits morceaux pour la manger. Harry lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement auquel il répondit.

« L'examen s'est déroulé comment pour toi, Drago? » lui demanda doucement le professeur.

Drago reposa sa tranche de pain et regarda le professeur.

« Ce fut horrible! » dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Puis il se remit à pleurer, il avait horreur de pleurer, encore plus quand il pleurait en public. Cependant, dernièrement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, il avait beau faire tous les efforts possibles pour l'éviter, les larmes avaient pris le contrôle de lui.

« Tu veux en parler? » lui demanda calmement Rogue.

Drago fit signe que non alors qu'Harry l'enlaçait pour le consoler. Il se laissa doucement aller à l'étreinte réconfortante et sécurisante, oubliant où il était et qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait les voir.

« Ça va aller… C'est fini maintenant… je suis là. » lui murmura doucement Harry pour le calmer.

Drago se calma bien vite et reprit le dessus sur lui-même. Il prit la tranche de pain que le professeur lui tendait et recommença à manger.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas le plus beau souvenir que tu possèdes, mais il est important que tu ne gardes pas tout en toi Drago. Il y a Harry et il y a aussi moi qui sommes là pour t'écouter si tu as besoin de parler, ne l'oublie pas. » dit Rogue en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Je ne l'oublierais pas, professeur. Harry m'a déjà dit ces mêmes mots et je me suis déjà confié à lui. » dit Drago.

« C'est bien. » répondit tout simplement le professeur.

« Merci quand même de vouloir m'aider. Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi. » dit Drago.

« C'est tout à fait normal, je vous laisse, je dois aller préparer une potion avant que la pleine lune commence… » dit Rogue.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et continuèrent à manger alors que le professeur se rendait dans sa réserve pour préparer sa potion.

À suivre.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son monde merveilleux ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont à l'auteur J.K. Rowling. Seule cette histoire m'appartient avec aussi des idées de ma sista ^^ Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette histoire, seulement des charmants review ^^

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Yamashita6 :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ il y a des passages tristes, mais aussi des joyeux dans mon histoire et c'est encore ce qui est à prévoir pour la suite ^.^

**Calimero :** merci pour ton review ^.^ pas de problème pour les chapitres précédents, j'espère seulement que tu as pu les lire suite à la résolution de ton problème et que tu as aimé cette lecture ^.^ Je suis contente que tu apprécies aussi les réactions de mes personnages ^.^ voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire ^.^

**Luxiole :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ hé oui, leur réaction avance à leur rythme : lentement, mais sûrement. Voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire ^.^

**li-san :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ Drago va aller mieux maintenant qu'il est avec Harry et ce même si tout n'est pas encore fini ^.^ voici la suite.

**Kaylee :** merci pour ton review ^.^ j'ai sorti la personnalité 'privée' de Rogue pour cette histoire, mais il a encore enlevé des points aux groupes de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigles lors des autres classes que celle de Harry et Drago alors son changement passe un peu inaperçu. Voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire ^.^

**Cleo McPhee :** Encore une fois, merci pour ton review ^.^ Drago est plus fort qu'il ne le parait pour pouvoir supporter tout cela, mais heureusement que Harry est là pour lui prêter des forces lorsqu'il faiblit. Cela a fait deux semaines vendredi que ma sœur est hospitalisée, il y a encore des complications (de l'infection surtout aussi) et ils pensent devoir faire une troisième opération, mais le médecin nous a dit que s'il arrivait à enlever le drain elle pourrait rentrer à la maison lundi. Selon lui qu'elle ait de l'infection à l'hôpital ou à la maison ça ne fait pas de différence et qu'il faudra seulement changer les pansements trois fois par jour… qu'ils manquent de chambre pour pouvoir la garder plus longtemps… Vive le système de santé québécois, vendredi elle a eu une petite hémorragie sans raison particulière, j'espère que s'ils la sortent vraiment lundi que cela ne se produira plus. Nous ne sommes pas médecin ni même infirmier pour pouvoir nous occuper de son cas et elle est encore ouverte (ils ont mis des broches et là pour aider le pue à sortir ils lui en ont enlever 5 ce qui fait qu'elle a une ouverture d'un peu moins de 3 cm qui nous permet de voir à l'intérieur de son ventre…) Je souhaite qu'ils n'arrivent pas à enlever le drain tout de suite. Oui, j'ai hâte que ma sœur puisse revenir à la maison et de ne plus avoir à souffrir des journées entières sur la chaise droite et dure de l'hôpital, mais je veux qu'elle soit en bon état lorsqu'elle va revenir, pas dans celui qu'elle est en ce moment -_- De ton côté, j'espère que l'insomnie est terminée et que tu vas pouvoir reprendre de bonnes heures de repos. Je trouve cela tellement injuste pour toi d'être prise avec ce problème. Je te laisse maintenant lire le prochain chapitre ^.^

**Chapitre 22**

Harry termina rapidement son repas et en profita pour regarder Drago manger. Sa peau pâle à nouveau après que les effets de la potion soient terminés, seules des lignes rouges étaient visibles sur son visage là où les larmes avaient coulé. Ses yeux étaient encore à demi endormis et ses cheveux n'avaient pas été recoiffés. Il portait lentement et machinalement des morceaux de pain à sa bouche, morceau après morceau, qu'il mastiquait et avalait sans appétit. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger sa tranche de pain, il prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille, puis regarda son plateau, sa jolie bouche rose formant une petite moue tout à fait craquante. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le resserrer dans ses bras et fut heureux de constater que le jeune Serpentard ne résistait pas.

« Ça va aller maintenant Drago? » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« Oui, je vais mieux quand tu es près de moi! » Répondit Drago en chuchotant lui aussi.

Harry lui donna un rapide baiser sur le cou, puis le lâcha de crainte que le maître des potions ne revienne. Il sourit à Drago qui lui rendit son sourire.

« Je t'aime! » Articula Harry sans faire un bruit.

Drago lui sourit encore plus rayonnant.

« Moi aussi! » Articula-t-il à son tour.

« Vraiment? » Lui chuchota Harry sentant son cœur s'emballer.

Drago rougit un peu en faisant signe que oui de la tête.

« Oui, je suis capable de le dire maintenant! » Avoua-t-il tout bas.

Harry prit la cuillère de Drago et la trempa dans le bol de soupe avant de l'amener aux lèvres de son amoureux.

« Allez, mange maintenant! Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces! » Lui dit-il tendrement.

Drago lui obéit et il mangea sa soupe que lui offrait Harry. Quand Harry lui redonnait sa cuillère, pensant que c'était ce qu'il voulait, Drago croisa les bras boudeur.

« Que se passe-t-il, Drago? » Demanda Harry pensant avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

« Je veux que tu continues, sinon je n'avale pas une bouchée de plus! » Dit Drago en lui faisant une petite moue angélique.

« Ah! Toi mon espèce de... » dit Harry en riant.

Drago leva les yeux vers lui en lui lançant le même regard que les jeunes chiots dans les animaleries quand vous passez à côté de leur cage et qu'ils semblent vous dire 'Prends-moi! Prends-moi! ' Harry se sentit fondre sous ce regard.

« Tu sais que tu pourrais me faire faire n'importe quoi avec ces petits yeux-là? » Lui dit-il simplement.

« Quels petits yeux? » Demanda angéliquement Drago.

Harry rit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il reprit ensuite la cuillère de Drago et lui fit manger sa soupe. Drago mangea ainsi tout son repas, tout ceci entrecoupé de rires et de paroles. Harry était heureux de voir que son amour était en meilleur état que quelque temps plus tôt.

De son côté, Drago ne pensait pas pouvoir se remettre aussi vite des événements, pour dire vrai il était lui-même surpris de se sentir si bien aux côtés d'Harry. Il était certain d'une chose cependant, il aimait vraiment Harry. Quand celui-ci l'avait serré dans ses bras, il s'était encore une fois senti en sécurité et une aura de bien-être l'envahit rapidement, c'est alors qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne s'était jamais aussi bien senti avec quelqu'un. Il avait en même temps ressenti la peur qu'il avait de le perdre et la peine d'être séparé de lui et c'est à ce moment qu'il avait compris que c'était bel et bien cela l'amour.

Il aimait sentir le Gryffondor près de lui, il aimait l'odeur qu'il sentait, la force et la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Il aimait sa voix qui pouvait être tour à tour douce, calme, enjouée, autoritaire, colérique… et il aimait par-dessus tout en ce moment entendre son rire. On aurait dit une volée de grelots chantants dans l'air frais d'un bon matin d'hiver. C'était cependant tout ce qu'il avait de comparable avec l'hiver, il ne dégageait pas la froideur paralysante du vent du nord, mais bien une douce chaleur réconfortante, comme le chocolat chaud qu'Harry insistait pour lui faire boire en ce moment.

Il finit rapidement son repas et Harry nettoya le tout. Drago tendit l'oreille et après s'être assuré que son directeur de maison et maintenant tuteur était toujours occupé à faire sa potion, il fit quelque chose qui lui demanda beaucoup d'effort et de courage, mais ce dont il avait vraiment envie de faire en ce moment. Il se leva et alla enlacer Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor fut surpris, mais heureux de voir Drago faire ses premiers pas dans les rapprochements. Sa surprise fut encore plus accrue lorsque Drago déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu… » commença Harry.

« Chut, je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est le plus que je suis capable pour l'instant, ce n'est pas facile pour moi. » dit doucement Drago en baissant les yeux.

« Je le sais, Drago, cela compte d'autant plus pour moi grâce à cela. » Lui répondit Harry en lui souriant.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre en entendant la porte du bureau de Rogue s'ouvrir.

Rogue sortit de son bureau avec les mains pleines de contenants de potions. Ce qu'il vit en sortant fut Drago et Harry qui nettoyaient et ramassaient leur repas. Il regarda Drago qui semblait aller beaucoup mieux, il avait même entendu quelques éclats de rire jaillir jusque dans son bureau.

« Je vois que ça va beaucoup mieux Drago! » Constata-t-il en souriant.

« Oui, Harry m'a changé les idées. » dit Drago en regardant le Gryffondor en souriant.

« C'est bien, je peux vous laisser seul un moment? Je dois aller porter ces potions à Mme Pomfresh, aller voir Lupin et Dumbledore veut que l'on reparle ensemble du cas de Flint! » Dit Rogue en fixant les deux étudiants.

« Bien sûr, nous ne ferons pas exploser vos appartements! » Répondit Harry.

« Je l'espère bien! Gardez vos forces pour faire exploser la cervelle de cet abruti de Flint si vous parvenez à la trouver. » dit Rogue.

« Ça, vous pouvez en être certain! » Dit Harry les yeux brillants de furie.

« Quelle sorte de professeur suis-je, je viens de mettre de mauvaises idées dans la tête de l'un de mes élèves. » dit Rogue d'un air faussement outragé.

« Ne vous en faites pas, votre élève en avait déjà avant que vous lui disiez ces paroles, vous êtes innocent au crime qui sera commis! » Répondit très sérieusement Harry.

« Vous savez que vous êtes effrayant quand vous parlez comme cela? » Lui répondit Rogue.

« Je le serais encore plus lorsque je pourrais agir! » Dit Harry d'une voix très déterminée.

« Harry, ne fais pas de bêtises pour moi! » Dit Drago légèrement inquiet.

« Ne t'en fais pas Drago, je ne me ferrais pas prendre! » Lui dit Harry.

« Et si c'est le cas, je discuterais avec Dumbledore pour que vous obteniez un prix pour service rendu à l'école. Que dis-je, service rendu à la population mondiale aussi bien sorcière que moldue! » Dit Rogue.

Il sortit de ses appartements après avoir laissé échapper un petit rire au grand étonnement d'Harry qui décidément ne s'habituait pas au fait qu'il puisse être autrement que froid et distant.

Une fois la porte refermée, Harry s'assit sur le divan et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » lui demanda Drago.

« Je ne pourrais jamais m'habituer au rire de Rogue! » répondit Harry.

« Tu t'y feras, crois-moi! » lui dit Drago en s'installant à ses côtés.

« Seulement si je peux t'embrasser! »

Drago rougit légèrement et fit signe que oui de la tête en souriant à Harry.

« Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse. » lui dit Harry taquin.

« Tu le peux! » lui dit Drago en se collant contre Harry.

Le Gryffondor l'embrassa profitant du contact des lèvres douces du jeune Serpentard sur les siennes. Le Serpentard ne réagissait pas autant qu'Harry l'aurait désiré, mais il répondit quand même au baiser du Gryffondor. Une fois le baiser terminé, Drago resta blotti contre Harry fermant ses yeux pour profiter du confort et de la tendresse d'Harry. Il ferma les yeux alors que le Gryffondor lui caressait les cheveux, effaçant tout souvenir de Flint.

À suivre.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son monde merveilleux ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont à l'auteur J.K. Rowling. Seule cette histoire m'appartient avec aussi des idées de ma sista ^^ Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette histoire, seulement des charmants review ^^

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kaylee :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et en voici un autre pour continuer l'histoire ^.^

**Hasuu :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ Hé oui, Drago reprend du mieux, il a trouvé des personnes pour l'aider à surmonter ce terrible obstacle. Voici maintenant le prochain chapitre, encore un tendre moment entre Harry et Drago.

**Cleo McPhee :** Toujours fidèle aux review ^.^ merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécier mon chapitre et de voir que je parviens à bien passer mon message comme quoi Drago réapprend à faire confiance ^.^ par moment, je suis incertaine d'être comprise dans mon écriture. Ma sœur est finalement sortie d'hôpital cette semaine, mais elle doit continuer d'y aller pour un suivit. Maintenant qu'elle va bien, c'est moi qui retombe, j'ai à nouveau une infection au rein -_- Je vais continuer à penser à toi pour que ton sommeil soit plus paisible et présent, cela doit être vraiment pénible et c'est injuste que tu aies à vivre cela. Je suis cependant contente de savoir que ton mari et ton fils t'aident à surmonter cela et que tu aies de quoi t'occuper et te détendre pour rendre le tout moins pénible ^.^ Voici maintenant le prochain chapitre de l'histoire ^.^

**Titemb-bm :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ Hé oui, Drago commence à apprendre à faire confiance à nouveau, en voici encore la progression dans ce chapitre ^.^

**Yamashita6 :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant celui-ci.

**li-san :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ toujours fidèle au poste toi aussi ^.^ Je suis contente que tu aies aimer le chapitre précédent et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui qui suit. Rogue n'y est pas présent, mais c'est un petit moment entre Harry et Drago ^.^

**Chapitre 23**

Harry serra tendrement le corps de Drago contre le sien, caressant doucement les doux cheveux du blond. Il sentait la respiration calme du jeune Serpentard contre sa peau et la proximité de son corps contre le sien lui permettait de sentir les battements du cœur de son amoureux. Il était heureux de constater qu'il était calme, lorsqu'il avait commencé à lui caresser les cheveux son cœur battait rapidement tout comme l'était sa respiration, mais Drago était plus courageux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé puisqu'il ne lui avait pas demandé d'arrêter et qu'il s'était rapidement calmé. Un regard au jeune Serpentard et il vit qu'il avait les yeux fermés et qu'il souriait calmement tout en étant collé contre lui. Harry sourit et secoua légèrement Drago.

« Drago, réveille-toi. Si tu veux dormir, tu serais plus confortable dans le lit de Rogue. » murmura-t-il doucement.

« Je ne dors pas! » Lui répondit Drago sur le même ton.

« Désolé, je pensais que tu t'étais encore endormi, tu ne bougeais pas et tu avais les yeux fermés. »

« J'étais seulement confortable… c'est fou, mais je me sens tellement bien auprès de toi. »

« Ce n'est pas fou du tout, je t'aime! »

« Moi aussi! »

Drago serra Harry plus fort contre lui et soupira légèrement en refermant les yeux, la tête collée sur le torse du Gryffondor.

« Tu sais, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, pour dormir tu serais plus confortable dans le lit de Rogue. » blagua Harry.

« Je me sens très bien auprès de toi, j'aimerais mieux dormir près de toi sur des pierres tranchantes plutôt que de dormir seul dans le plus confortable lit au monde! » dit Drago en levant la tête et ouvrant les yeux pour fixer Harry.

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire, tu as déjà été assez blessé comme ça. Je ne veux plus que la moindre marque, le moindre bleu ou la moindre égratignure ne vienne souiller ta peau! » lui dit Harry en lui donnant un rapide baiser sur le front.

« Je pourrais supporter que Flint ait fait ce qu'il m'a fait si cela permet que tu m'aimes. » dit Drago en se redressant pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Tu n'auras plus jamais à supporter ça, tu n'aurais même jamais dû avoir à vivre ça! Je te le jure Drago que je ne lui pardonnerais jamais de t'avoir fait ça! Je sais ce que tu as vécu et je te jure que je ferais mon possible pour pouvoir te faire vivre de bons moments et soulager le plus possible cette douleur que tu as eue a supporter de sa faute! » dit Harry.

Il sentait des larmes de rage lui brûler les yeux alors qu'il s'écarta légèrement de Drago pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant contre son coeur, respirant la douce odeur de son amoureux.

Drago sentait qu'Harry était énervé et fut surpris de remarquer que le Gryffondor commençait à pleurer. Il se sentit plutôt mal à l'aise pendant une fraction de seconde, puis il releva la tête et entoura le cou d'Harry de ses bras le laissant pleurer sur son épaule et lui caressa le dos comme Harry lui avait déjà fait pour le consoler.

« Pourquoi tu pleures? » demanda-t-il malgré lui.

« C'est tellement injuste, il n'avait pas le droit de te toucher! Je vais le tuer pour ça, il n'avait pas le droit! » dit Harry en hoquetant, mais les yeux brillants de détermination.

« Harry, ne fait pas ça… je… je... je t'aime et si tu le tues, tu seras envoyé à Azkaban et je ne pourrais plus jamais te revoir! » dit Drago en tâchant de calmer son ami.

« C'est lui qui va aller à Azkaban! Je ne le laisserais pas s'en sortir après t'avoir fait ça! Je sais ce que tu as eu à supporter de sa faute et je ne veux pas que tu endures cela! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre ça, il n'avait pas le droit! » dit Harry semblant furieux.

« Harry s.v.p. arrête, j'ai peur! » murmura Drago d'une petite voix en voyant l'éclat de rage qui s'intensifiait dans les yeux de son amoureux.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et eut l'air de se calmer instantanément.

« Désolé Drago, je ne voulais pas… quel con je suis! » dit Harry.

« Ça va, ne t'en fait pas Harry. »

« Quel idiot, non, mais vraiment comment quelqu'un peut-il être aussi stupide que moi! Je te fais peur alors que tu as déjà tant vécu de moments effrayants dernièrement. » dit Harry semblant furieux contre lui-même maintenant.

« Harry, sais-tu ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment? » dit timidement Drago cherchant un moyen d'éteindre le feu de la haine qui faisait rage dans le cœur du Gryffondor.

« Demande-moi ce que tu veux Drago, je le ferais! » dit Harry en le regardant d'un air désolé.

« J'ai besoin que tu me rassures, me protèges et me consoles. J'ai besoin de ta présence à mes côtés et que tu me serres dans tes bras. » dit Drago en posant la main sur le bras d'Harry et en le regardant les yeux brillants.

« Je dirais même plus, je dirais que tu as besoin d'être cajolé comme un bébé, vient ici! » dit Harry en lui souriant.

Harry le prit et l'attira sur ses genoux pour le prendre comme un bébé. Drago se sentit légèrement mal, mais dès qu'il fut serré contre le Gryffondor toutes ses craintes et sa nervosité s'envolèrent et laissèrent place à la sensation habituelle de bien-être qu'il éprouvait près de son amoureux. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort et il sentit soudainement une grande timidité l'envahir.

Harry avait pris Drago sur un coup de tête pour se calmer et rassurer celui pour qui son cœur battait. Il se sentit légèrement mal en voyant ce dernier rougir rapidement quelques instants après avoir intégré le confort de ses bras.

« Drago? Ça va? Tu es tout rouge. » dit-il inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens très timide tout à coup… » dit Drago en rougissant encore si c'est possible de rougir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Ho! Désolé, tu veux que je te lâche? » dit Harry se sentant rougir à son tour devant le malaise qu'il avait causé au jeune Serpentard.

« Non, non ça va, je me sens bien avec toi, il me faut seulement m'habituer. » dit Drago en lui faisant un petit sourire tout à fait craquant.

« Je ne veux pas te forcer. » dit Harry.

« Je sais, tu ne me forces pas, c'est moi qui le veux. » dit Drago.

Harry sentait son coeur battre de joie puisque le jeune Serpentard voulait rester entre ses bras.

« Je peux t'embrasser? » demanda-t-il encore une fois malgré lui.

C'était presque une obsession lorsqu'il regardait les lèvres roses de son amoureux.

« Je souhaitais que tu me le demandes! » répondit Drago.

Harry embrassa doucement les lèvres roses, douces et chaudes de Drago. Ce dernier était encore timide de répondre à ses baisés, mais il n'était plus complètement passif comme avant. Il entrouvrit même ses lèvres lorsqu'Harry voulut approfondir leur baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin Drago se blottit à nouveau contre Harry, posant son oreille contre le torse du jeune homme pour écouter les battements de son cœur. Harry, lui s'enfonça dans le fauteuil pour regarder le doux visage de son amoureux.

'Il est vraiment trop mignon quand il a cette expression calme sur le visage, sa bouche qui forme cette petite moue alors qu'il ferme les yeux et soupire de contentement. Aaaah! Je craque! Il a vraiment l'air d'un ange… non, il est un ange, l'ange de mon cœur! Un bel ange qui m'apporte le bonheur par sa présence, un ange miséricordieux que je me dois de chérir et de protéger, d'y laisser ma vie s'il le faut pour lui. Je pourrais passer une éternité avec lui dans mes bras, à le serrer contre moi et à le regarder, il est tellement adorable, je ferais vraiment tout pour lui.'

À suivre.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son monde merveilleux ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont à l'auteur J.K. Rowling. Seule cette histoire m'appartient avec aussi des idées de ma sista ^^ Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette histoire, seulement des charmants review ^^

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Piu :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente que tu aies apprécié mon histoire et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite. J'ai pris un peu de retard pour des causes personnelles, mais j'essaie de faire mon possible pour reprendre un rythme régulier malgré tout ^.^ Il s'agit d'une vieille histoire que j'avais déjà publier, mais que j'ai enlevé suite à trop de commentaires négatifs (le sujet choc énormément malheureusement) et que j'ai décidé de retravailler et de remettre sur le site maintenant. Il semble que le sujet est moins tabou maintenant puisque l'histoire reçoit un meilleur accueil que la dernière fois. Cela me fait plaisir (à défaut d'un meilleur mot) puisque c'est une réalité qui me touche beaucoup et que je ne peux pas faire semblant qu'elle n'existe pas même si parfois je le souhaiterais. Bref, voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire.

**Cleo McPhee :** Merci pour ton review comme à chaque chapitre ^.^ J'ai pris du retard sur ma mise à jour pour une rechute encore avec mes problèmes de santé et en plus mon père est malade pour continuer dans la joie des maladies dans la famille -_- Ce n'est pas trop la joie comme tu peux voir, je n'ai pas eu la tête à venir travailler l'histoire et je m'en excuse. Je suis vraiment désolée d'apprendre que tes insomnies font encore du trouble, c'est vraiment injuste -_- J'espère que les choses vont se replacer rapidement pour toi. Je t'offre un autre petit chapitre qui marque encore une progression dans la relation entre Harry et Drago en espérant pouvoir remonter un peu ton moral ^.^

**Nounou :** merci pour ton review ^.^ en effet, mais Harry est là pour le consoler. Voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire ^.^

**Isatis :** Merci pour ton review, cela m'a porté à réfléchir sur mon histoire ^.^ Je me rend compte que mes intentions ne sont pas toujours perçues bien clairement par mes lecteurs, mais j'espère qu'elle est quand même appréciée pour les bonnes choses. En effet, Harry et Drago ont 13 ans dans cette histoire, mais bon je ne suis pas une pédophile et leur amour ce n'est pas du 'allez bébé vient dans le lit'. J'ai plusieurs amis qui ont connu leurs premiers amours à cet âge (et une qui a même eu son premier enfant alors qu'elle et son copain avaient cet âge, bien qu'elle ait donner naissance à l'enfant peu après son 14e anniversaire… et inutile de préciser que le père et elle ne sont plus ensemble maintenant, malheureusement dans un sens -_-). C'est sûr que les sentiments ne sont pas alors les mêmes qu'à l'âge adulte et aussi avec ce qu'ils ont vécus tous les deux, Harry et Drago n'auront pas une scène au lit de si tôt (et je répète encore que je ne suis pas pour la pédophilie et faire une scène de ce genre à leur âge en serait un acte selon moi du moins). Pour ce qui est du fait qu'Harry réussis à vaincre Flint aussi souvent… l'effet de surprise et la frustration y est pour beaucoup, Flint n'a pas vraiment eut la chance de se défendre à aucune de ces occasions ce qui fut une grande chance pour Harry. Pour ce qui est de la suite, Apprivoisement, elle n'est pas la suite directe de Consolation, il y a quelques années d'écart entre les deux histoires, mais pour l'instant j'en suis encore sur l'histoire de Consolation alors je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails de la suite ^.^v À onze ans, Harry n'était pas encore conscient de ses sentiments pour Drago, il commence à les remarquer dans cette histoire, mais déjà à sa première année, il ne voulait pas être qu'un simple ami pour Drago, pas seulement un faire-valoir si on peut dire ainsi. Je n'aborde pas trop ce sujet là, mais c'est des parties des dessous de l'histoire que j'ai développé dans ma tête pendant mes cours de psychologie obligatoire quand j'étudiais pour devenir enseignante (les trucs pour comprendre les enfants, ce qui se passe dans leurs vies, leurs émotions, etc. Que de toute façon aucun enseignant que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant ne semblaient comprendre… non il y en a eu deux ainsi dans toute ma scolarité…) sauf que encore une fois, c'est un peu trop complexe pour pouvoir être mis en mots dans l'histoire, cela fait parti de mes notes personnelle pour me comprendre et m'orienter dans l'histoire ^.^ J'espère que cela ne t'empêchera pas d'apprécier quand même le reste de l'histoire… oui il y a un chapitre qui suit cette longue réponse ^.^

**Sachan972 :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente de pouvoir faire ressentir les émotions que j'éprouve moi-même et que je fais vivre aux personnages à travers mon écriture ^.^ Pour le compte rendu des médecins, il y en a une bonne partie qui servira au moment du procès pour les preuves ^.^ voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire ^.^

**Yamashita6 :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ En effet, c'est le genre de moment qui n'apporte pas trop d'informations sur le développement, mais il est parfois important de permettre un petit moment de repos aux personnages pour les laisser développer leurs sentiments et se reposer de toutes l'actions vécues et celles qui est encore à venir ^.^ J'ai peur de recevoir une plainte de la Société Protectrice des Personnages de Fanfiction si je leur fait vivre trop de moments intenses sans leur laisser un peu de temps émotifs ^.^ voici maintenant la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ^.^

**Kaylee :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre plus émotif qu'actif ^.^ j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite qui arrive à grand pas… un peu plus bas ^.^

**Calimero :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre précédent ^.^ Voici maintenant la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ^.^

**li-san :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente que tu sois toujours fidèle au rendez-vous et voici maintenant la suite tant attendu de l'histoire après un grand délais pour des raisons qui ont été hors de mon contrôle ^.^

**shamaya :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ Je suis contente d'avoir pu donner une touche de bonheur à ta journée ^.^ je suis désolée pour le délais entre les deux derniers chapitres, mais la situation échappe à mon contrôle. Voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire ^.^

**Chapitre 24**

Drago écoutait la douce musique des battements du cœur d'Harry, les yeux fermés pour mieux profiter de cette sensation de bien-être qui s'emparait de lui. Encore un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se sentait partir à nouveau pour le pays des rêves. C'était son moyen d'échapper à ses craintes et à sa douleur sauf, bien sûr, lorsqu'il rencontrait des cauchemars. Dans son rêve, Harry l'amenait loin de Poudlard et de Flint, il le serrait tout doucement dans ses bras en lui chantant de douces chansons. Ils étaient assis sur un balai qui volait au-dessus de la terre, à l'abri de tout ce qui pouvait se dérouler plus bas. Doucement, les images se faisaient plus précises dans sa tête et il voyait Harry se transformer peu à peu. Sa robe de sorcier noire se transformait en une superbe toge blanche et douce sous la joue de Drago. Une aura dorée entourait les deux garçons et des ailes en plumes blanches sortirent du dos d'Harry. Il était le plus magnifique des anges jamais vus ni même imaginés et il était son ange à lui, l'ange qui le protégeait et le consolait de ce qu'était la vie.

Rogue entra dans ses appartements et fut surpris par la première vue qui s'offrit à lui. Sur son divan, Harry était endormi, bien calé dans les coussins, tenant sur lui, comme on tient un bébé, Drago lui aussi endormit. Le maître des potions ne savait pas quoi penser de cette scène, mais étrangement, il était moins choqué qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Aucun doute, il ne commençait non seulement à s'habituer à la présence et au comportement de ses deux étudiants, mais il appréciait le fait qu'ils puissent partager une telle confiance ensemble. Il s'approcha des deux garçons endormis et posa doucement sa main sur le bras d'Harry et le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller.

« Potter? » Dit le professeur en voyant le Gryffondor bouger dans son sommeil.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant son professeur devant lui.

« Bien dormi? » Demanda tout simplement Rogue.

« Heu… oui, oui…, c'est… heu… parce qu'il était triste et j'ai fait une farce et… et il s'est endormi… et moi aussi! » bégaya nerveusement Harry.

« C'est ce dont je me suis aperçu. Vous pouvez aller le porter dans la chambre, j'ai à vous parler. »

« Heu... oui professeur. » dit Harry.

Il se leva avec Drago dans les bras et l'amena jusque dans la chambre où il le déposa sur le lit, puis le borda tendrement sous les couvertures. Il ressortit ensuite de la chambre pour retourner au salon où son professeur de potions l'attendait.

« Assoyez-vous Potter! » Dit l'enseignant en voyant arriver son élève.

Harry s'assit sur le divan et son professeur s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

« Vous allez devoir retourner en classe demain. Je vais amener Drago avec moi voir son père pour informer ce dernier sur l'avancement de l'affaire. »

« Il ne voudra pas être séparé. » dit Harry.

« Potter, vous n'êtes pas un idiot, vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qui risque de se produire si Lucius Malefoy découvre que vous êtes devenu ami avec son fils. Je ne sais même pas si vous auriez encore des chances d'être vivant après avoir mis les pieds dans le manoir Malefoy. Lucius veut cependant être informé de l'avancement de l'affaire au sujet de son fils et il nous a envoyé un hibou pour nous informer qu'il pouvait nous aider pour le procès. »

« Lucius Malefoy aider son fils? Vous voulez rire? » Dit Harry surpris.

« Il n'est pas un monstre… pas complètement plutôt. Il est très influent au ministère et il peut obtenir ce qu'il désire comme verdict. Flint est revenu à lui il y a environ deux heures, Lucius peut nous aider à régler cette histoire avant que Flint revienne à Poudlard et ait l'occasion de refaire du mal à Drago. De plus, vous ne devez pas prendre de retard dans vos cours! »

C'était bien là le professeur Rogue de parler du retard scolaire d'Harry dans une telle condition. Harry fit signe que oui de la tête.

« Je comprends. »

« Il serait préférable que vous passiez la nuit dans votre dortoir, nous devrons nous préparer tôt demain. »

« Je peux annoncer cela à Drago? »

« Il dort. »

« Je le réveillerais, il ne me le pardonnerait pas s'il découvrait que je ne suis pas là à son réveil sans avoir été avertis auparavant. »

« Alors, allez-y Potter, mais faites vite, Minerva passera vous prendre dans une demi-heure pour vous conduire à votre salle commune sans risquer de réprimandes de la part de Rusard. »

Harry se leva et se rendit dans la chambre. Drago dormait encore et c'est à grand regret qu'Harry dut le réveiller. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et chuchotant le nom du jeune Serpentard le tirant doucement du pays des rêves.

« Harry? Pourquoi tu me réveil? » dit Drago confus une fois qu'il fut tiré de son rêve.

« Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose… je vais devoir retourner dans ma salle commune et passer la journée de demain loin de toi. » dit tristement Harry.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Drago d'une voix étranglée.

« Tu vas devoir aller chez toi avec le professeur Rogue, ton père va vous aider. Il faut vite faire quelque chose contre Flint, il est revenu à lui aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi? Je ne veux pas! » dit Drago.

Harry entoura la fragile silhouette de Drago de ses bras et le serra contre lui, caressant les cheveux du blond.

« Ça va bien se passer Drago, garde confiance. Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire de mal. J'ai confiance que Rogue va bien s'occuper de toi en mon absence et s'il ne le fait pas, je lui ferais regretter d'être venu au monde! Je vais penser à toi toute la journée, c'est promis. À défaut de pouvoir être près de toi de corps, je le serais en pensées. »

« Je vais moi aussi penser à toi, je ne veux pas être éloigné de toi! »

« Ce ne sera pas si long que ça, Drago, nous nous reverrons dès ton retour. Je reviendrais te voir! » l'encouragea Harry.

« Tu me le promets? »

« Drago, je t'aime et je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. C'est bien parce que je ne le peux pas que je te laisse y aller sans moi et c'est avec beaucoup de regret que je laisse cela se produire. »

« Harry, tu peux m'embrasser avant de partir? Pour me laisser encore un peu de ta sécurité et de ton courage? » dit timidement Drago comme s'il craignait un refus.

« Autant de fois que tu le voudras, tu possèdes un nombre illimité de baisé en réserve dans ma banque, ils sont tous réservés pour toi! » dit Harry.

Il se rapprocha du visage de Drago et unis leurs bouches dans un doux baisé. L'amour qui s'en dégageait était tel qu'il semblait que l'on aurait pu le sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ils détachèrent leurs lèvres à regret en entendant frapper à la porte de la chambre.

« Potter, Minerva est arrivée, vous devez y aller maintenant! » dit Rogue au travers de la porte.

« Oui professeur! Prend bien soin de toi Drago, je reviendrais te voir, tu n'es pas seul dans ça! » dit Harry en déposant un rapide baisé sur la joue du blond.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre la directrice de sa maison dans le salon. Ils sortirent ensemble des appartements du maître de potion et se rendirent à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

« Le mot de passe est : bulle d'air! » dit Minerva en le laissant devant le tableau.

« D'accord, merci professeur! » dit Harry.

Il dit le mot de passe à la grosse dame et entra dans la salle commune où il retrouva ses amis surpris de le voir arriver.

À suivre.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son monde merveilleux ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont à l'auteur J.K. Rowling. Seule cette histoire m'appartient avec aussi des idées de ma sista ^^ Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette histoire, seulement des charmants review ^^

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Cricket32 : **Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente de voir que d'anciens fans de l'histoire sont encore présents pour lire la version revue et corrigée ^.^ chaque personne réagit différemment et je me suis basée sur moi-même pour Drago et Harry (donc s'ils sont trop féminins par moment, j'en assume pleinement la responsabilité). On m'a souvent reproché d'avoir agit trop vieille pour mon âge alors je crois que cela est aussi en cause à pourquoi ils semblent eux aussi trop vieux -_- Je dois aussi dire qu'avec le sujet, c'est difficile de les faire agir plus jeunes, c'est une de ses épreuves qui fait vieillir d'un coup malheureusement. J'espère que tu me pardonneras ^.^ voici enfin la suite de l'histoire.

**Bill Tenshi koi :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente que tu apprécies l'histoire et voici enfin la suite après une longue attente qui a échappée à mon contrôle.

**Yzeute :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente que tu aies apprécié les chapitres précédents, voici maintenant la suite ^.^

**Yamashita6 :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis désolée d'avoir dû faire attendre autant pour la suite, mais problème de santé majeur échappant totalement à mon contrôle m'a gardé loin de mon ordinateur -_- voici enfin la suite ^.^

**Nounou :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ voici la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que tu aimeras ^.^

**Kaylee :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente que tu aimes autant mon histoire et je t'offre mes plus plates excuses pour le long délai avant l'arrivée de ce chapitre ^.^

**Cleo McPhee :** Merci pour ton fidèle review ^.^ Drago devra encore montrer du courage pour le restant de cette histoire, mais il n'est heureusement pas seul pour tout affronter. Il faut bien que le courage des Gryffondor serve à quelque chose et Harry en a assez pour partager avec lui ^.^v J'espère que ta crise d'insomnie s'est passée depuis le dernier chapitre ^.^ tu mérites de bonnes nuits de sommeils avec pleins de beaux rêves sur tes personnages préférés d'Harry Potter dans une histoire mieux adaptés à eux que celle de J.K. Rowling (Je blague ^.^v). De mon côté, après ma sœur c'est mon père qui a été malade à son tour et mon état s'est aussi dégradé et après plusieurs analyses pas très bonnes de suite, j'ai été revue à l'hôpital aujourd'hui… rendez-vous vendredi prochain avec un spécialiste pour savoir quelle opération il devra pratiquer sur moi et s'il peut sauver mon rein -_- J'ai vraiment peur là, je ne ferai pas une bonne Gryffondor pour ma part. Voici la suite de l'histoire ^.^

**Sachan972 : **Merci pour ton review ^.^ j'essaie de pouvoir répondre de mon mieux à chacun de mes review, cela me fait tellement plaisir d'en recevoir alors je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'en laissent ^.^ Je suis également désolée du retard, j'ai eu des problèmes qui m'ont empêchée d'écrire avant aujourd'hui, mais voici enfin après tant d'attente le prochain chapitre ^.^

**Calimero :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre précédent et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant celui-ci malgré son grand retard ^.^

**li-san :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours autant ^.^ voici la suite avec du retard malheureusement ^.^

**dralixia :** merci pour ton review ^.^ je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent et je m'excuse du retard pour ce chapitre-ci. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai permis à Harry et Drago de rester ensemble pendant le délai entre les deux chapitres alors ils sont en bon état à mon retour ^.^

**Attention, je tiens à m'excuser pour le grand retard, mais, comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, j'ai des problèmes de santé sérieux qui m'empêchent par moment de pouvoir rester assise suffisamment à l'ordinateur pour pouvoir travailler sur mes histoires. J'ai eu plusieurs problèmes avec mon rein dernièrement et aujourd'hui j'ai eu le diagnostic que finalement je ne pourrais pas échapper à l'opération. J'ai rendez-vous le 16 avril avec le spécialiste qui devra procéder à mon opération afin qu'il puisse me dire de quoi il sera question et aussi à quel point mon rein est atteint et tout cela. Je suis énormément inquiète en ce moment et j'ai très mal alors je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir écrire très rapidement. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner mon manque de constance pour les délais entre les chapitres et j'espère pouvoir quand même mettre à jour l'histoire assez rapidement pour ne pas qu'elle tombe dans l'oubli. Assez parlez maintenant et voici le chapitre tant attendu.**

**Chapitre 25**

Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans leurs fauteuils habituels auprès du feu. Hermione était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre semblant très ennuyeux, marmonnant rapidement des notes à la plume ensorcelée qui prenait des notes pour elle sur un parchemin, déjà passablement rempli, étalé sur la table devant elle. Ron, pour sa part, avait un parchemin sur lequel figurait plus de ratures que de texte et regardait un peu partout, sauf sur ledit parchemin, il fut donc le premier à remarquer l'arrivée de Harry et sauta sur ses pieds en se dépêchant d'aller à la rencontre de son ami.

« Hé! Où tu étais? Tu ne viens plus en cours avec nous? » Dit Ron avec un léger ton de reproche et de curiosité.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu lui répondre, Hermione referma son livre et se leva à son tour, s'approchant de lui avec un regard de reproche.

« Ce n'est pas bien de prendre du retard sur tes études, Harry, cela peut complètement détruire ton avenir. »

« Hermione, tais-toi et laisse parler Harry! »

« Merci Ron. J'étais avec Drago... » commença Harry sans mentionner à Ron que lui-même ne lui avait pas trop laisser le temps de parler pour lui faire des reproches camouflés avant que Hermione ne lui fasse de reproches directs.

« Le professeur Rogue n'a pas donné son cours de potions. » le coupa Hermione.

« Tu as manqué les vacances! » Ne put s'empêcher de dire Ron avec un grand sourire.

Hermione poussa un soupir de découragement à cette réplique et Harry ne put empêcher les coins de sa bouche de se soulever légèrement. Ron allait avoir toute une surprise lorsqu'il finirait par savoir qu'il avait commencé à bien apprécier le maître des potions.

« Le professeur Rogue a pris une journée de congé, il devait venir avec Drago et moi à Ste-Mangouste. » dit simplement Harry comme s'il avait été question d'une chose tout à fait normale et banale.

« À Ste-Mangouste!? Il est si mal en point, je croyais que ce n'était qu'une bagatelle lorsqu'il a été malade chez Hagrid. » dit Hermione en ouvrant grands les yeux.

« Il n'est pas 'malade ' Hermione. » dit Harry en poussant à son tour un soupir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a alors? » Demanda Ron.

« Rien de bien grave. » dit Harry un peu trop rapidement pour que cela n'échappe à l'attention de ses deux amis.

« Il n'irait pas à Ste-Mangouste si ce n'était rien de grave! Et le professeur Rogue n'aurait pas pris un jour de congé pour rien! » Dit Hermione d'un ton qui prouvait hors de tout doute qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de la réponse de Harry.

Ron approuvait de la tête ce que son amie disait tout en fixant Harry comme s'il cherchait à entrer dans son esprit pour y découvrir les secrets qui y étaient enfouis.

« Écoutez, je ne peux pas vous dire de quoi il s'agit… comprenez-moi. C'est confidentiel. » dit Harry en détournant les yeux du regard de Ron et en se sentant rougir malgré lui.

« Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en nous, Harry. » dit Ron se demandant si c'était la raison pour laquelle Harry ne leur disait pas ce qui se passait.

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers lui et acquiesça simplement avant de sourire à lui et à Hermione.

« Oui, je le sais et ce n'est pas ça que je ne vous dis rien. Drago a confiance en moi et au fait que je garderais le secret… Et puis, le professeur Rogue me tuerait s'il apprenait que je l'ai dit à quelqu'un. »

« On comprend, Harry! » Dit Hermione.

Ron lui lança un regard, mais ne rajouta pas de paroles même s'il avait visiblement bien aimé savoir ce qu'était le mystérieux secret. Harry sentait que l'interrogatoire n'allait pas s'arrêter là, aussi s'empressa-t-il de bâiller en voyant ses deux amis s'échanger un regard indiquant qu'ils avaient d'autres questions en poche auxquelles il ne se sentait pas d'attaque à répondre ce soir.

« Désolé, mais je suis terriblement fatigué. Je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit! ».

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry monter au dortoir sans leur laisser la chance de le retenir ni même de lui répondre ou lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

« N'empêche que j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qui se passe! » Dit Ron en retournant à son fauteuil pour se laisser tomber sur les coussins.

« Moi aussi, mais s'il ne peut pas nous le dire, il ne le peut pas! » Dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

« Oui, oui… Je vais aller me coucher moi aussi, bonne nuit 'mione ! » Dit Ron en ramassant rapidement son devoir négligé.

Il monta à son tour les escaliers pour se rendre à son dortoir. Arrivé là, il fut surpris de constater que Harry était déjà profondément endormi.

*

* *

La nuit sembla bien longue à Drago sans la présence d'Harry à ses côtés. Le professeur Rogue était déjà passé trois fois l'avertir qu'il devait dormir, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Dès qu'il commençait à somnoler, les cauchemars l'envahissaient. Il fixait le plafond résigné à l'idée de passer une nuit blanche quand il entendit encore une fois la porte s'entrouvrir doucement. Rogue entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre pour la quatrième fois maintenant.

« Je ne dors pas! » Dit Drago en soupirant.

« Je m'en doutais bien. Je vais aller te chercher une potion de sommeil sans rêves! »

Drago haussa les épaules en s'assoyant entre les couvertures. Il avait complètement défait le lit à force de se tourner pour essayer de trouver le sommeil et à se débattre lorsqu'il commençait à faire des cauchemars. Son professeur vient s'asseoir à ses côtés et le regarda fixement. Drago était mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression que le regard perçant de son professeur pouvait voir jusqu'au fond de lui-même.

« Potter te manque, n'est-ce pas? » Dit Rogue d'une voix calme.

Drago soupira une autre fois et fit signe que oui en regardant le sol.

« C'est pour cette raison que tu n'arrives pas à dormir? » Demanda le professeur d'une voix douce.

Drago hocha la tête une seconde fois sans oser lever les yeux de peur de croiser ceux de son professeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Potter et toi? » Demanda alors Rogue.

Drago leva les yeux surpris de ne voir aucune colère ou dégoûts dans le regard de son professeur.

« Rien, rien du tout. » dit-il ne voulant pas décevoir son directeur de maison qu'il considérait plus comme un père que son propre père.

« Ne me ment pas Drago! Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous unit tout les deux et j'ai comme l'impression que c'est plus que de l'amitié. Je me trompe? » Dit Rogue toujours aussi calme.

Drago fit signe que non de la tête, trop surprit pour parler et vit un faible sourire apparaître sur le visage du maître des potions.

« Que ressens-tu pour lui exactement? » Demanda Rogue.

« Je… je l'aime... » murmura Drago.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet la surprise d'avoir avoué à son professeur qu'il était amoureux de Harry. Il fut encore plus surpris de voir son professeur hocher la tête tout simplement comme s'il venait de lui énoncer un fait tel que le ciel est bleu.

« Il le sait? » Demanda ce dernier.

« Oui, c'est lui qui m'a avoué ses sentiments en premier. » avoua Drago.

« J'espère qu'il se conduit bien avec toi! » Dit le professeur en le fixant encore une fois de son regard sondant.

« Oui, professeur, mais je crois... je crois que je ne suis pas la personne qui lui faut… je ne suis pas capable. » dit Drago d'une toute petite voix.

« Que veux-tu dire par ça? De quoi n'es-tu pas capable » Demanda le professeur en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas capable professeur, je… j'essaie, mais je ne suis pas capable de l'embrasser comme il faut ou de le toucher… j'ai sans cesse Flint en tête dans ces moments là. Je repousse ces souvenirs, mais je ne suis pas capable de le faire comme il faut quand même. Je ne vais pas assez vite pour m'habituer à lui. » dit Drago se sentant lamentable et baissant la tête.

« C'est ce qu'il trouve? Il t'a dit ça? » Demanda Rogue semblant caché de la surprise dans sa voix.

« Non, il dit que c'est normal, qu'il comprend et qu'il ne veut pas me pousser ni me forcer… de lui dire quand j'ai peur… d'aller à mon rythme et tout ça, mais je suis certain que cela le dérange. Il a souvent l'air fâché contre lui ou d'avoir de la peine quand je lui dis. »

Rogue soupira, puis releva le menton de Drago pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Drago, j'ai vu comment il agit avec toi et ce dont tu me parles en ce moment me confirme que, bien que j'ai horreur de l'avouer, Potter est une bonne personne pour toi. Je peux même dire qu'il est sûrement ce qui t'est arrivé le mieux cette année. Pour je ne sais quelle raison il semble tout comprendre de ce que tu vis et il veut t'aider et te protéger, il ne te fera pas de mal. Il a raison sur un autre point Drago, tu dois aller à ton rythme, n'essaie pas d'aller vite, tu dois faire chaque chose en son temps sans te forcer ni te pousser. »

« Je… je crois que vous avez raison tous les deux! »

« Nous avons raison! Je vais aller te chercher la potion, ça te fera du bien de dormir. » dit l'enseignant en se levant.

« D'accord professeur. »

« Drago, tu peux m'appeler Severus. Je ne parle pas de quand nous sommes en classe ou en public, mais tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom quand nous sommes seuls et quand Potter est là. Je te le répète, je ne veux pas que tu te confies à moi par crainte de l'autorité. Quand nous ne sommes pas en classe ou en public, je ne suis pas ton professeur, mais ton ami. D'accord? »

« Oui pro… pardon, Severus! » Dit Drago en trouvant étrange et très peu naturel d'appeler son professeur par son prénom.

Rogue lui fit un petit sourire avant de sortir de la chambre. Il revient rapidement en tenant dans sa main un verre de potion.

« Tiens Drago, bois ça maintenant et tu pourras dormir quelques heures pour être en forme demain. » Dit-il en donnant le verre au jeune blond.

« J'ai une autre question avant. » dit Drago en le regardant malicieusement.

« Ce regard me fait peur, mais vas-y quand même. »

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles Drago, mais que tu continues à dire Potter pour Harry? »

Rogue leva un sourcil en fixant Drago et haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Je crois que je ne suis pas encore habitué aux conversations humaines avec Potter et c'est l'habitude. De plus, je crois que si je l'appelais par son prénom je l'achèverais alors que même le Seigneur des ténèbres n'y est jamais parvenu et ça ne serait pas très glorieux pour le Survivant de mourir d'une crise cardiaque suite à ce qu'un professeur qu'il voit tous les jours ait prononcé son prénom. » dit Rogue d'un ton sérieux.

Drago rit malgré lui suite à cette réponse. Il prit ensuite le verre de potion et bu le tout s'endormant dès la dernière gorgée avalée.

*

* *

Rogue prit le verre maintenant vide des mains de Drago alors que ce dernier retombait sur son oreiller endormi. Il fut surpris du fait que son élève lui avait posé cette question et aussi par les révélations que ce dernier avait faites sur Potter.

« Dort bien mon petit! » Dit-il en bordant Drago.

Il retourna au salon songeur et rangea rapidement la pile de travail à corriger que le remplaçant lui avait remise. Il se rendit ensuite à la salle de bain principal et fit sa toilette avant d'aller se coucher sur le divan. Tout ce temps et de longues heures encore avant de sombrer dans le sommeil la même pensée tournait dans sa tête.

'Drago a confiance en Potter, grâce à lui il réapprend à aimer et à faire confiance, mais est-ce que Potter va lui faire du mal? Est-il vraiment une bonne personne pour Drago ou cache-t-il seulement son jeu pour lui faire plus de mal après? Comment peut-il être au courant de ce que Drago ressent? Fait-il semblant de le comprendre? D'un autre côté, c'est trop Gryffondor pour qu'il puisse faire ça, mais il y a toujours des mauvais côtés même chez les Poufsouffle. Je me rappelle que lorsqu'il a passé au Choixpeau magique cela a pris plus de temps que d'habitude avant que ce vieux chiffon nomme sa maison…'

Il s'endormit sans avoir trouvé de réponses à ses questions. Le lendemain matin il se réveilla presque en même temps que le soleil au dehors du château. Il s'empressa d'aller faire sa toilette, puis corrigea quelques travaux de ses élèves. Vers sept heures il alla frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

« Drago, tu es réveillé? » Demanda-t-il.

Ne recevant pas de réponse il entra dans la pièce ou il vit son élève endormi serrant contre lui un oreiller.

'Il a trouvé un remplaçant à Potter?' Se dit-il à lui-même en souriant.

Il s'approcha du lit et secoua Drago pour le réveiller.

« Hummm. Non, veux pas. Veux encore dormir… un peu. » marmonna Drago dans son sommeil.

« Désolé, mais il est l'heure de se réveiller. » chuchota Rogue en souriant.

« Non, trop tôt. DORMIR! » Dit Drago endormit en se tournant dos à son professeur.

Rogue tira la couverture et tira sur l'oreiller que Drago tenait contre lui.

« Non! À moi! » Dit Drago en clignant ses yeux encore ensommeillés et en essayant d'attraper l'oreiller.

« Il est l'heure de te réveiller, Drago. Nous devons aller chez toi, tu as oublié? » Dit Rogue en l'aidant à se lever.

Drago ouvrit grand les yeux regardant autour de lui en cherchant visiblement quelque chose l'air un peu effrayé, puis il baissa la tête d'un air triste.

« J'espérais avoir seulement rêvé. » chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

« Rêver de quoi Drago? »

« Que Harry avait dû retourner dans sa salle commune pour aujourd'hui. » dit Drago piteusement.

« Tu le reverras bientôt. Allez va faire ta toilette maintenant et pas question de te rendre malade en demeurant une éternité sous de l'eau glacée! »

« Oui professeur. »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit hier? »

« Désolé, c'est un manque d'habitude. Oui Severus! »

Rogue fit un sourire à son élève avant de lui donner ses vêtements.

« J'ai été les chercher pour toi dans le dortoir et Minerva a accepté de les rendre plus 'présentables '. »

« Je déteste ces vêtements là! C'est mon père qui me les a offerts. » se plaignit Drago en les voyant.

« Tu dois quand même les porter, tu oublies que tu dois éviter de donner des prétextes à ton père de se plaindre. » Dit Rogue en roulant les yeux.

« Parce que tu crois qu'il ne se plaindra pas si je porte ces vêtements-là plutôt que d'autres? » Dit Drago d'un air sceptique.

« Tu connais ton père aussi bien que moi, il va trouver une raison de se plaindre peu importe ce que tu fais, alors vaut mieux lui donner le moins de chances possibles. Dépêche-toi d'aller te préparer maintenant! » Dit le professeur en aidant Drago à se sortir du lit.

Il poussa gentiment son élève en direction de la salle de bain, puis il retourna à sa correction après s'être promis que si Drago n'était pas sorti de la douche dans quinze minutes il irait le chercher lui-même pour l'empêcher de refaire comme l'autre fois.

*

* *

Drago aurait préféré dormir et l'idée d'aller chez lui ne le réjouissait pas vraiment. Il savait cependant qu'il n'en avait pas le choix. Il se déshabilla et passa sous la douche où il se sentit se détendre en sentant l'eau chaude lui couler sur la peau. Il se savonna énergiquement, mais pas avec la même ardeur qu'il avait avant qu'Harry ne lui parle. Il savait maintenant que malgré ce que Flint lui avait fait, Harry l'appréciait quand même. Il sortit de la douche et enfila les vêtements que son directeur de maison lui avait donnés. Il n'aimait pas ce tissu raide et sévère qui le piquait et l'empêchait de bouger à sa guise, mais il fut quand même obligé de les enfiler. Il sortit de la salle de bain au moment où Rogue frappait à la porte.

« Tu es prêt à partir maintenant? Nous allons manger chez toi, mais si tu as trop faim, je peux demander à un elfe de maison de t'apporter un petit quelque chose. »

« Non, non, c'est correct. Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Tu es incorrigible! Allez, viens nous devons prendre une voiture jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, Albus est déjà avertis de notre départ. »

« Pourquoi devons-nous aller à Pré-au-lard? »

« Nous allons transplaner. »

Drago suivit Rogue à l'extérieur de ses appartements et ils sortirent du château. À l'extérieur Hagrid leur ouvrit la porte d'une voiture tirée par des chevaux invisibles.

« Fais attention à tes vêtements sinon ton père va faire des histoires! » Recommanda Rogue à Drago en s'assoyant en face de lui.

Drago replaça les plis de sa cape et regarda le paysage par la fenêtre. Il se sentait encore endormi, mais malheureusement pour lui ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard avant qu'il ait eu le temps de somnoler un peu.

« Comment je peux transplaner professeur… Euh pardon Severus ? »

« Donne-moi la main, je te ferais transplaner. Je sais que tu ne peux pas encore le faire par toi-même. »

Drago laissa son professeur lui prendre la main, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment ce contact. Il préférait les mains d'Harry. Ils arrivèrent presque aussitôt devant la porte du Manoir Malefoy.

« Tu as les mains moites! Regarde-moi un peu… ton collet est de travers. » dit Rogue en laissant la main de Drago pour replacer les vêtements de ce dernier.

Drago laissait le professeur lisser sa cape et replacer son collet tout en trouvant tout cela inutile puisque son père ne s'en apercevrait même pas même s'ils se donnaient toutes les peines du monde pour lui. Une fois que Rogue décida que son apparence était acceptable, il frappa à la porte. Drago sentit son estomac se nouer alors qu'un elfe tremblant vient ouvrir la porte et les fit entrer en leur disant que les maîtres de la maison viendraient les accueillir.

« Fils! Dites-moi, est-ce vrai toutes ces horreurs que votre père m'a dites? »

Drago leva la tête en entendant la voix de sa mère. Narcissa était fidèle à elle-même avec son visage impassible sur lequel ne se lisait aucun sentiment. Le parfait masque de froideur. Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle pouvait sourire, même juste un peu, elle aurait été très belle avec ses beaux cheveux blonds et longs qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos.

« Mère. » dit-il sans savoir comment continuer.

« Dites-moi que c'est faux, fils. Tu n'aurais pas été… été… Ces horreurs que votre père m'a racontées au sujet de Flint et de vous sont fausses, n'est-ce pas? » Continua Narcissa en avançant gracieusement jusqu'à être devant lui.

Drago baissa les yeux, soudainement très intéressé par le parquet.

« Si je puis me permettre, quelles sont ces horreurs que Lucius vous a racontées? Je peux les démentir pour vous ma chère. » Dit Rogue en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de Drago.

« C'est d'une horreur sans égal. Mon mari a dit que ce Marcus Flint aurait… aurait violé notre fils. C'est faux n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est qu'une affreuse farce de mauvais goût dites-moi! » Dit Narcissa alors que Drago sentait son regard sur lui.

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas une farce de mauvais goût, mais c'est bien la vérité. C'est justement la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus aujourd'hui Drago et moi. Vous savez autant que moi que les visites aux parents durant les jours de cours ne sont permises que dans les cas extrêmes. » Dit Rogue.

Narcissa laissa échapper un petit cri aigu et Drago leva les yeux. Sa mère, déjà pâle habituellement, était plus blanche que jamais. Elle serra une de ses mains sur son cœur alors qu'elle portait l'autre à sa bouche, son masque de froideur tombait laissant voir un sentiment de douleur et de tristesse.

« Mon Dieu! Mon bébé! Comment quelqu'un a-t-il osé faire cela à mon bébé! » Dit-elle tout bas d'une voix étouffée qui se perdait derrière la main qu'elle tenait toujours devant sa bouche.

Drago se sentit très mal de voir ainsi sa mère montrer des sentiments et il se cacha derrière son professeur en entendant des bruits de pas trop connus et redoutés par lui dans l'escalier.

« Severus, bonjour! » Dit Lucius en restant parfaitement maître de ses émotions malgré la vue de sa femme.

« Bonjour Lucius! » Dit Rogue en essayant de faire sortir Drago de derrière son dos.

« Fils, tu ne me salues pas? » Dit Lucius en dirigeant son regard glacé vers son fils.

Drago leva discrètement les yeux vers son enseignant.

« Il faut lui pardonner, il vient tout juste de se réveiller. » Dit Rogue en se tassant un peu pour laisser Drago à la vue de ses parents.

« Bonjour père. » dit Drago en baissant à nouveau son regard sur le sol et le bout des souliers de sa mère.

Celle-ci s'avança vers lui et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Drago. Elle lui releva la tête et lui déposa un froid baisé sur son front. Drago ne savait plus où se placer, il n'avait pas l'habitude des signes d'affection de la part de ses géniteurs et à en constater par le strict baiser que sa mère lui avait donné, eux non plus ne l'étaient pas.

« Narcissa, un peu de retenue, il y a un invité! » Dit Lucius d'une voix agacée.

« Je vous en pris, ne vous privez pas pour moi! » Dit Rogue.

« Souffrez-vous, fils? » Demanda Narcissa dont la voix semblait reprendre sa retenue après le commentaire de son mari.

« Non, non mère. Ça va maintenant. » dit Drago qui aurait bien voulu regarder à nouveau le plancher pour échapper aux regards de ses parents, mais sa mère ne lui avait pas encore relâché la tête.

« Mais vous avez souffert? » Lui demanda à nouveau Narcissa cette fois sa voix avait repris son ton neutre.

« Oui, c'est pour cette raison que nous devons agir. Flint lui a déjà fait subir 2 fois cet affreux cauchemar et nous devons empêcher que cela se reproduise. Nous avons eu à le traiter pour ces blessures et cela était loin d'être léger. Ce Flint n'y allait pas de main morte avec lui, les médicomages en ont même fait la remarque dans leur rapport qu'ils nous ont envoyé. » Dit Rogue.

Drago essayait de se faire tout petit espérant pouvoir disparaître dans les pierres du plancher.

« Si nous passions à la table maintenant? Nous pourrons parler de tout ça devant un bon repas! » Dit Lucius en prenant le bras de sa femme.

Severus lança un regard d'encouragement à Drago et ils suivirent les parents de ce dernier. Drago semblait mal à l'aise ce que Rogue comprenait en sa situation. Il était en lui-même fâché contre Lucius d'avoir un tel comportement envers son fils en sachant tout ce qu'il avait vécu, mais Lucius Malefoy était Lucius Malefoy et le contraire de sa part l'aurait grandement étonné.

Lucius s'assit à la tête de la table, Narcissa s'assit à sa droite et leva son regard sur Drago pour lui indiquer la place à ses côtés. Rogue s'assit à la gauche de Lucius et en face de Narcissa.

« Bon je dois l'avouer, je n'ai jamais cru que mon fils ait été violé, mais avec les preuves que les médicomages ont eux-mêmes donnés, je ne peux plus prétendre le contraire. » Commença Lucius.

Rogue le regarda impassible, mais il se disait en lui-même : 'On sait bien, tout ce qui pourrait ternir ta belle façade n'a pas sa place.'

« Pauvre bébé! » Murmura tout bas Narcissa en regardant discrètement Drago qui se tortillait sur sa chaise à ses côtés.

« Cependant, je trouve tout de même cela honteux que mon fils, un sang pur, un garçon de plus, se soit bêtement laissé violé comme une pauvre petite fille sans défense! » Continua Lucius d'une voix froide.

Rogue vit Drago baisser rapidement la tête, mais pas assez vite pour que les larmes dans ses yeux échappent à son regard de lynx. Narcissa lui prit discrètement la main sous la table en lançant un regard de reproche à son mari.

« Si je peux me le permettre, Lucius, ton fils n'a jamais voulu que cela se produise. Laisse-moi te dire que cela n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour lui et qu'il a beaucoup souffert. Il a été VIOLÉ et un viol se produit lorsque la personne n'est pas consentante! Tu connais tout comme moi Marcus Flint et tu sais très bien que face à lui ton fils ne fait pas le poids! » Dit Rogue en jetant un regard noir à Lucius, mais ayant une voix parfaitement froide et dépourvue de tout sentiment.

« C'est vraiment ce maudit Marcus Flint qui a osé porter la main sur mon fils? » Dit Narcissa.

« Pas seulement la main, malheureusement. » Dit Rogue.

Drago laissa entendre un petit bruit étouffé ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un sanglot.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû l'envoyer à Durmstram! » Dit Lucius en regardant son fils d'un air dégouté.

« Il est hors de question qu'il aille à cette école! Sa place est à Poudlard! » Dit Narcissa d'une voix ferme.

« Ridicule, Lucius! Tu sais aussi bien que moi quelle sorte d'étudiants fréquentent cette école. Ton fils n'aurait pas fait long feu là-bas et il lui serait arrivé pire qu'à Poudlard et cela depuis longtemps! » Dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais oui. Je ne veux pas que cette histoire s'ébruite. »

« Nous ne le voulons pas non plus, dans le bien de ton fils! » Dit Rogue.

« Dans l'intérêt de son nom aussi, de mon nom! J'ai réussi à obtenir un jury restreint et qui a accepté de faire valoir justice pour mon fils. Même si cette histoire me dégoûte, je ne laisserais personne souiller ainsi mon nom et mon sang. Le procès aura lieu dans trois jours, cela cause-t-il problème? » Dit Lucius.

« Quel sera le verdict? » Demanda Rogue en sachant qu'il pouvait s'attendre à tout avec Lucius.

« La justice sera faite comme il se doit. » dit simplement Lucius.

« C'est à dire? Nier les faits n'effacera pas ce qui c'est vraiment passé Lucius! »

« Flint sera jugé pour ses actes! » Dit Lucius comme s'il avait dit 'le ciel est bleu '.

Drago laissa entendre un reniflement suivit d'un hoquet étouffé, Rogue remarqua que ses épaules sursautaient légèrement.

« Fils? » demanda Lucius en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Drago ne répondit pas, mais une larme tomba sur la nappe blanche qui couvrait la table.

« Fils, tu pleures? » Dit Lucius en grimaçant.

Rogue leva les yeux vers Drago, il commençait à être habitué de le voir pleurer, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il pleure devant ses parents. Lucius semblait dégoûté alors que Drago faisait signe que oui et que non de la tête.

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je ne voulais pas… Il m'a forcé, père, je ne voulais pas, je suis désolé. » dit Drago en hoquetant.

« De quoi parles-tu? » Dit Lucius en grimaçant toujours.

« De Flint! »

« Tu ne voulais pas quoi? » Dit Lucius agacé.

« Qu'il me touche et tout le reste! » Cria faiblement Drago.

« Je l'espère bien! » Dit Lucius d'un air pincé.

« Calme-toi mon enfant, nous savons que tu ne le voulais pas. » Dit doucement Narcissa en essayant de calmer son fils.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit qu'un Malefoy ne montrait pas ses sentiments en public? Et je ne t'ai pas assez souvent répété que tu avais depuis longtemps passé l'âge de pleurer? »

« Lucius, laisse-le un peu. Il a vécu un traumatisme, il en est encore tout affecté. Sa réaction est tout à fait normale après avoir vécu ça! » dit Rogue choqué par le comportement de Lucius.

Ce dernier renifla en commençant à manger la nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Narcissa et Rogue mangèrent aussi, mais Drago, fidèle à son habitude, ne toucha pas à sa nourriture.

« Drago, tu dois te nourrir! » dit Rogue en le fixant.

« Je n'ai pas faim! » répondit Drago la tête basse.

« Serais-tu souffrant, fils? » demanda Narcissa.

« Il refuse simplement de manger si Po... si nous ne le menaçons pas de le faire manger, mais même là il faut parfois mettre notre menace à exécution. » dit Rogue en se traitant mentalement de stupide d'avoir presque prononcé le nom de Potter.

« Fils, mange! » ordonna Lucius.

« Mais je n'ai pas faim. » se plaignit Drago.

« Maintenant! » continua Lucius ignorant les protestations de son enfant.

« Mais... » tenta Drago.

« Il n'y a pas de mais! Tu manges et sans jérémiades! » dit Lucius avec colère.

« Mais je vais être malade si j'avale une seule bouchée. »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit? Tu seras malade et c'est tout, maintenant mange! Tu ne feras pas tes petits caprices, ils les acceptent peut-être à Poudlard, mais je ne les supporterais pas sous mon toit! » dit Lucius d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la réplique.

Drago s'empressa de manger semblant effrayé de la colère de son père.

« Tu vois, c'est comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre avec lui! » dit Lucius.

Rogue fit un signe de tête incertain de la technique qu'utilisait Lucius envers son fils.

Drago fut le dernier à finir son assiette, il se sentait terriblement mal alors qu'il se forçait d'avaler la dernière bouchée de son repas. Il se sentait vraiment malade comme il l'avait dit à son père, mais celui-ci ne se souciait jamais vraiment de lui. Il vit ses parents et son directeur de maison se lever et sortir de la salle à manger, son professeur lui fit signe de le suivre et il se leva incertain se cachant de son mieux de la vue de son père. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où Lucius fit venir une pile de parchemins par un elfe de maison.

« C'est le rapport de Ste-Mangouste? » demanda Rogue en les voyants.

« Oui, je voudrais savoir si tout est vrai ou si les médicomages auraient embelli la vérité? » demanda Lucius.

« Tout est vrai Lucius, il y a même eu un témoin de l'examen. » dit Rogue.

« Je vais être malade! » dit Drago.

Son enseignant tourna rapidement le regard en sa direction tandis que sa mère fronçait les sourcils et que son père restait indifférent. Avant que l'un d'eux puisse réagir, et vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, il vomit tout son repas sur le tapis du salon.

« Drago, ça va? Je crois que nous ferions mieux de retourner immédiatement à Poudlard! » dit Rogue.

Narcissa plissait le nez, l'air dégoûté alors que Lucius fronçait à son tour les sourcils, mais lui de colère.

« Désolé… je ne me sens pas bien professeur… » dit faiblement Drago.

Il craignait par-dessus tout une explosion de son père.

« Je peux nettoyer. » dit Rogue en regardant Lucius.

« Non, c'est beau, nous avons des serviteurs pour le faire! » dit Lucius.

Il claqua des doigts et deux elfes de maison apparurent et se mirent à frotter le tapis.

« Je crois qu'il serait préférable que je rentre à Poudlard tout de suite pour le mettre au lit. » dit Rogue en touchant le front de Drago.

Ce dernier n'osait plus parler ni bouger essayant d'éviter de regarder son père.

« Alors, je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps! » dit Lucius.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Rogue aida Drago à enfiler sa cape et remit la sienne. Drago l'entendit dire au revoir à son père, puis il lui reprit la main et ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-lard.

« Ça va mieux Drago? J'avoue que ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait de faire comme toi, mais sur ton père plutôt que l'innocent tapis du salon. » dit le maître des potions en lui retouchant le front.

« Je voudrais revoir Harry, pro… pardon Severus. » dit Drago en sentant ses paupières s'alourdir.

« Il est en cours en ce moment. Ne t'en fait pas, le temps que l'on retourne à Poudlard et que tu dormes un peu… j'aimerais aussi que tu laisses Mme Pomfresh t'examiner, tu as mauvaise mine… il sera rendu l'heure du dîner, juste après il y a un couple double de potions en commun entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Crois-tu pouvoir faire ce cours? Vous pourrez faire équipe et revenir ensemble dans mes appartements et je pourrais faire la classe, mais si tu ne te sens pas en état je continuerais ma journée de congé et ferais venir Potter à mes appartements à la fin de ses cours. » dit Rogue.

« J'essaierais! » répondit Drago.

Il monta maladroitement dans la voiture tirée par des chevaux invisibles sentant le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Rogue monta à son tour et s'assit en face de lui. Drago regarda par la fenêtre et après avoir vu trois arbres il sombra dans le sommeil.

*

* *

Severus regarda son élève se recroqueviller sur son banc pour s'endormir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant l'air qu'avait fait Lucius pendant que son fils vomissait sur le tapis.

'Prends ça Malefoy, ça t'apprendra à négliger ton fils!' Pensa Rogue, mais sa joie n'était que de courte durée puisque Lucius avait eu l'air extrêmement en colère lorsque Drago eut fini de vider son estomac.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à Poudlard et Rogue prit le fragile et léger corps de Drago endormit dans ses bras et le porta jusque dans sa chambre où il l'assit sur son lit. Il retira les chaussures et la cape de son élève qui se tenait comme une poupée de chiffons, puis il le coucha et le borda. Il se rendit ensuite dans son salon où il fit venir Dumbledore par poudre de cheminette.

« Alors Severus quelles sont les nouvelles? » dit Dumbledore en le voyant.

« Dans trois jours il y aura un procès. Et Lucius est un tel monstre! » dit Rogue en serrant les poings.

« Allons, allons il n'est pas si terrible que ça. » dit Dumbledore les yeux pétillants.

« Pas si terrible? Pas si terrible! Il a insulté son fils encore une fois sur son viol! » dit Rogue.

« Mais il a quand même fait en sorte que ce procès ait lieu et que justice soit faite pour son fils. »

« Albus, tu sais autant que moi que c'est son honneur à lui et son nom qu'il veut défendre! Il se fout de son fils! Tu aurais dû voir l'air qu'il a fait quand Drago a été malade. » dit Rogue en bouillant de rage.

« Drago a été malade? »

« Il a vomi, il dort en ce moment. Crois-moi Albus, j'avais moi aussi envie de vomir en écoutant parler Lucius! »

« C'est un brave petit, il aurait eu sa place chez les Gryffondor. » dit Dumbledore malicieusement.

« Ne l'insultez tout de même pas! » marmonna Rogue.

« Je savais que tu répondrais ça! Je vais retourner à mon bureau pour préparer les dispositions pour le procès. Au revoir, Severus! »

« Au revoir, Albus! » dit Rogue en le regardant repartir dans le feu.

À suivre.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son monde merveilleux ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont à l'auteur J.K. Rowling. Seule cette histoire m'appartient avec aussi des idées de ma sista ^^ Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette histoire, seulement des charmants review ^^

**Réponse aux review :**

**Fire666 :** merci pour ton review ^^ Je suis contente que tu aies aimer mon histoire et je suis désolée pour la longue attente. Voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire.

**Nounou :** Merci pour ton review ^^ voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire ^^

**Cricket32 :** Merci pour ton review ^^ et oui, tu peux frapper Lucius, mais sans trop l'abimer puisque j'ai encore besoin de lui dans mon histoire ^^. Je n'aimais plus la première version de l'histoire alors j'apporte de petites modifications à cette seconde version tout en essayant de ne pas décoller du plan d'origine. Voici maintenant la suite ^^

**Kaylee :** Merci pour ton review ^^ Je me sens toujours coupable de prendre autant de temps pour mettre l'histoire à jour alors que des personnes attendent la suite, mais c'est le festival des imprévus dans ma vie depuis un bon moment déjà -_- Mais bon, voici enfin la suite de l'histoire ^^

**Cleo McPhee :** Merci pour ton fidèle review ^^ Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'aie plu et j'espère que celui-ci ne te décevra pas aussi ^^ Finalement, côté santé ça ne va pas mieux, je suis rendu avec deux spécialistes dans deux hôpitaux différents et à des secteurs assez opposés de la ville et une très joyeuse tendance à me donner les rendez-vous le même jour -_- Le nombre d'opération nécessaires à également monté et la deuxième (au rein) ne peut pas être fait si la première n'a pas lieu. Je m'inquiète déjà pour avec le travail, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir me débrouiller avec tout ça. J'espère que de ton côté le sommeil est enfin revenu et que tu passes du bon temps. De mon côté, malgré tout, je m'accroche à une nouvelle qui me tient vraiment à cœur, je vais peut-être pouvoir réaliser un rêve que j'ai depuis mon enfance ^^ Je parle trop encore une fois, voici la suite de l'histoire ^^

**Ayu :** L'histoire n'est pas une traduction, mais une vieille histoire que j'ai ressortie de mes disquettes poussiéreuses d'il y a dix ans. Rien ne t'oblige à la lire si cela te dérange, mais je passe beaucoup de temps à la corriger et la passe également au correcteur Antidote une dernière fois avant de la mettre sur le site pour m'assurer de laisser le moins d'erreur possible. Je ne relève habituellement pas les erreurs des gens, mais si c'est pour te plaindre des erreurs, vérifie un peu plus ton écriture la prochaine fois. Je tiens également à préciser que j'écris avec des expressions québécoises et j'en suis pleinement consciente et je ne changerai pas cela malgré tout. Si cela ne te rebute pas trop, la suite de l'histoire se trouve un peu plus bas et merci quand même pour les propos concernant le scénario et la psychologie des personnages.

**Yamashita6 : **Merci pour ton review ^^ je ne te ferai pas patienter encore plus longtemps pour t'offrir la suite de l'histoire ^^

**Yzeute :** Merci pour ton review ^^ je ne sais également pas le genre (masculin ou féminin) du mot review, mais puisque (écrit de la sorte du moins) c'est un anglicisme, je crois que la faute est déjà fait et qu'on ne peut pas l'aggraver en mettant un genre ou l'autre ^^v Voici enfin la suite tant attendue de l'histoire ^^

**Calimero :** Merci pour ton review ^^ je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre précédent et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre-ci. Côté santé les nouvelles sont loin d'être bonnes, mais je fais mon possible pour garder le rythme malgré tout. Je n'ai cependant pas été capable d'écrire pendant quelques temps tant mon moral était miné. Voici sans plus attendre la suite de l'histoire ^^

**Titemb-bm :** Merci pour ton review ^^ en effet, père Malefoy pense surtout à lui-même en ce moment -_- quel père attentif ne? Voici maintenant la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que tu aimeras ^^

**li-san :** Merci pour ton fidèle review ^^ voici la suite de l'histoire malgré le long délai ^^

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis désolée pour le long délai entre les chapitres, mais je travail à temps plein en plus d'étudier et j'ai eu une tonne de rendez-vous médicaux. Finalement j'ai même besoin de deux opérations -_- Aussi, j'ai perdu mon grand-père le 22 mai, il est décédé suite à un accident (il a été renversé par un camion alors qu'il se trouvait sur le trottoir). J'ai été avec lui tous le long de son agonie jusqu'à son décès et étant très près de lui, je n'ai pas trop été dans le bon état d'esprit pour pouvoir écrire.

**Chapitre 26**

Harry eut beaucoup de difficultés à être attentif à son cours de métamorphose, heureusement pour lui, le professeur McGonagall ne lui passa pas de remarque du cours.

« Harry, force-toi un peu, c'est très important pour ta réussite scolaire! » lui chuchota Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes pour attirer son attention.

Ron se tourna vers Harry en entendant le petit bruit de douleur que fit ce dernier suite au coup d'Hermione et le regarda se frotter les cotes meurtries.

« J'essaie, mais je n'y peux rien si je suis inquiet pour Drago! » répondit Harry.

« Pourquoi es-tu inquiet? Il est où au fait? » Demanda Ron à sa droite.

« Chez lui avec le professeur Rogue. »

Suite à la réponse d'Harry, même Hermione cessa d'écouter ce que le professeur McGonagall disait pour se concentrer sur l'échange des deux garçons.

« Pourquoi es-tu inquiet alors? Il ne peut rien lui arriver chez lui! » Dit Ron étonné.

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas vu comment son père a réagi quand il l'a su! Je suis inquiet de comment il va traiter Drago! »

« Sut quoi? » Demanda Hermione.

Harry réalisa qu'il s'aventurait sur une pente dangereuse et préféra ne pas continuer. Il reprit son livre de métamorphose et le feuilleta en vitesse afin de trouver la page parlant du sujet que l'enseignante venait d'aborder.

« Rien, rien laissez tomber! » Dit Harry.

« Mais enfin, Harry… » dit Hermione.

« J'ai dit de laisser faire! C'est confidentiel! » Dit Harry d'une voix sans réplique sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux de la page qu'il fixait.

« D'accord, d'accord, ne te fâche pas. » dit Ron.

« Monsieur Potter, j'aimerais vous parler après le cours. » Dit le professeur McGonagall en passant à ses côtés.

« Oui madame! »

Ainsi lorsque la cloche sonna Harry prit tout son temps pour ranger ses effets scolaires. Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas passé de commentaires des quinze dernières minutes du cours, mais Harry fut persuadé d'entendre Hermione dire à Ron : « Il se passe quelque chose de louche entre ces deux là! » alors qu'ils sortaient de la classe.

« Monsieur Potter, avant cette période Severus et Drago Malefoy sont arrivés. Severus ne vous a pas fait venir immédiatement, car Drago dormait et qu'il en avait bien besoin, mais il m'a demandé de vous dire que Drago prendra le dîner avec vous dans la grande salle et qu'il suivra son double cours de potions en commun avec les Gryffondor. Vous pourrez retourner dans ses appartements ensemble à la fin des cours. » Dit l'enseignante une fois tout les autres élèves sortis et la porte fermée.

« D'accord madame, merci madame. » dit Harry.

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Dites professeur, savez-vous comment cela s'est déroulé chez lui? » Demanda Harry malgré lui.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que cela ne c'est pas très bien passé. Le seul commentaire que Severus a passé a été 'quel monstrueux homme ce Lucius Malefoy!' »

« Je vois… pauvre Drago! » Soupira Harry.

« Vous pouvez le dire, pauvre petit! » Dit l'enseignante en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle laissa sortir Harry avant elle, puis ferma la porte en se dirigeant vers la grande salle.

Severus réveilla à grand regret Drago pour lui dire de se préparer à aller dîner. Il alla lui-même faire sa toilette en ayant bien besoin après que sa bouteille d'encre ait fendu et coulé sur ses doigts pendant qu'il faisait sa correction, causé sans aucun doute par l'énergie magique incontrôlable produite par sa colère mal contenue. Il attendit ensuite dans le salon que son élève sorte de la chambre et ils se rendirent tous deux à la grande salle où étaient déjà rassemblés les autres élèves.

« Hé Drago! Viens manger avec nous! » Cria Harry de la table des Gryffondor.

Drago leva les yeux vers lui attendant sa permission, ce que l'enseignant s'empressa de lui donner et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs en regardant son élève rejoindre les Gryffondor. Il se surprit à se dire à lui-même que Potter n'était pas mal pour un Gryffondor et que ses deux inséparables amis pouvaient être supportables malgré leur maison.

'Tu manques de sommeil mon vieux, tu délires!' Se dit-il alors en se donnant une claque mentale.

Drago s'assit à côté de Harry et bâilla en saluant Ron et Hermione.

« Tu as mal dormi? » Demanda Harry.

« J'ai pris une potion de sommeil hier, mais j'ai été malade avant de partir de chez mes parents. » dit Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as eu? » demanda Hermione, l'air inquiète.

« Je ferais mieux de ne pas le dire à la table. » répondit poliment Drago en baissant timidement le regard.

« Vomi? » Demanda Ron.

« Ron! Tu es dégoûtant! » Dit Hermione en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

Drago approuva de la tête.

« Tu vois même Drago te trouve dégoûtant! » Dit Hermione à Ron en désignant Drago comme témoin.

« Je crois plutôt qu'il dit que Ron a trouvé la bonne réponse. » dit Harry en camouflant un sourire.

« C'est vrai? » Demanda Hermione en regardant simultanément Ron assis à ses côtés et Drago assis face à elle.

« Oui. » dit Drago.

« Tu vois! J'avais raison! » Dit Ron en levant le poing en signe de victoire.

« Ron calme-toi, on est à table! » Dit Hermione découragée en lui baissant le bras.

« Ne t'en occupe pas, Drago, ils font toujours ça! » Dit Harry en voyant le blond fixer les deux Gryffondor face à lui l'air inquiet d'être la cause d'une dispute.

« D'accord, nous allons travailler en équipe en potions aujourd'hui, voudrais-tu faire le travail avec moi? » Demanda Drago.

« Bien sûr, avec plaisir. Tu vas manger un peu maintenant? »

« Je ne crois pas être capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit! »

Harry soupira en entendant encore une fois cette réplique et tendit la main vers les plats de services sans porter attention à ses deux amis qui continuaient de se disputer en face de lui.

« Essaie de manger une tranche de pain au moins. »

« D'accord, mais juste essayé! »

Harry lui donna une tranche de pain grillée.

« Tu veux mettre quoi dessus? »

« Rien, je préfère la manger nature ça va mieux passer, je crois! » Dit Drago.

« D'accord, si tu as envie de manger autre chose ne te gêne pas! »

Drago mangea environ un tiers de sa tranche de pain avant de la repousser. Hermione et Ron avaient cessé de se disputer et mangeaient avec appétit.

« Je n'ai plus faim! » Dit Drago en posant le restant de sa tranche de pain dans son assiette.

« Tu peux bien être maigre! Même un oiseau mange plus que toi! » Dit Ron en le fixant par-dessus son assiette.

« Tu as tort de le comparer avec un oiseau. Contrairement à ce que l'expression populaire prétend, les oiseaux ont un très grand appétit. Tu serais surpris de la quantité de vers, de fruits ou de graines qu'ils peuvent engloutir en une année. Un oiseau mange environ… »

« Hermione, ça ne nous intéresse pas de savoir ce que mangent les oiseaux! Tu me traites de dégoûtant, mais tu n'es pas mieux, regarde, tu as fait verdir Drago! » Dit Ron en la coupant.

« Désolée, c'est seulement que je n'aime pas que les gens s'induisent en erreur. » dit Hermione mal à l'aise.

« Tu es prêt à aller en classe? » Demanda Harry à Drago.

« Oui, ça sent trop la nourriture, je ne me sens pas très bien ici! » Dit Drago.

« On se rejoint en classe! » Dit Harry à Ron et Hermione en se levant.

Harry et Drago sortirent de la grande salle et se rendirent au local de potions. En arrivant dans un couloir vide, Harry serra Drago dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu m'as manqué, j'aurais tellement voulu être avec toi, ça a du être pénible chez tes parents. »

« Tu m'as aussi manqué, c'était affreux chez mes parents… mon père continue à dire que c'est une honte à son nom que je devrais avoir honte. »

« Il est fou! Ne crois pas ce qu'il te dit! »

« Mais _j'ai_ honte Harry. »

« Tu ne devrais pas Drago, combien de fois je vais te le répéter que c'est lui qui a fait quelque chose de mal et pas toi? »

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la classe, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux et la porte était entrouverte. Harry l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur, voyant la classe vide, il fit entrer Drago, puis referma la porte.

« Personne ne va nous entendre ici. » Dit Harry.

« Je suis aussi coupable que Flint. »

« Mais non! »

« Oui, j'ai sûrement fait quelque chose de mal sans le savoir pour qu'il me fasse ça. »

« Non, Drago, tu n'as rien fait de mal, crois-moi! C'est sa force de te faire sentir coupable, mais tu ne l'es pas. »

« Tu en es certain? » Demanda Drago d'une petite voix.

« Je le suis à 120 % Drago! C'est toujours la même chose, ils te font sentir coupable pour mieux te manipuler, pour t'empêcher d'en parler et de leur nuire. Il faut que tu comprennes que c'est lui qui a un problème et que tu n'as rien fait de mal dans ça. C'est un peu long de te convaincre que c'est la vérité, mais une fois que tu l'auras compris ça va aller mieux pour toi. »

« Tu crois? »

« Il m'est arrivé la même chose, Drago, ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps avant de croire que ce qui c'était passé était de la faute de mon oncle et pas de moi. Dans un sens tu es chanceux, tu as quelqu'un à qui en parler. Moi, je n'ai pas eu cette chance-là. » Dit calmement Harry en regardant Drago dans les yeux.

Un grincement les fit se retourner, le professeur Rogue sortit de la réserve et entra dans la classe s'approchant des deux amis.

« Je… » Commença Harry qui aurait donné tout son coffre à Gringotts pour que son professeur n'ait pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire à Drago.

« J'ai tout entendu Potter. C'est donc pour ça que vous saviez si bien comment agir avec Drago. Pourquoi n'en avez-vous jamais parlé avant? » Dit Rogue en s'approchant des deux garçons d'un air triste.

« Je n'avais personne en qui je pouvais avoir confiance avant Drago. Je ne peux pas parler de ça avec Hermione ou Ron, ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne savent pas c'est quoi. Ils ne m'auraient pas cru ou se seraient moqués de moi. Peut-être pas Hermione pour se moquer, mais elle m'aurait regardé différemment et c'est gênant de confier cela à une fille. De plus, elle aurait sûrement étudié tous les livres traitant du sujet m'obligeant à faire la même chose. » Dit Harry en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge.

« Vous auriez pu en parler avec Albus. » Dit Rogue.

Harry serra malgré lui les poings et sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

« C'est lui qui m'a mis dans cette famille, il m'oblige chaque été à y retourner. Comment lui faire confiance pour ça? Peut-être même qu'il sait déjà cela et qu'il approuve le fait que je le subisse. »

« Il ne le sait pas, sinon tu peux être certain qu'il aurait mis fin à la situation. Quand cela c'est déroulé? » demanda Rogue en s'asseyant sur un bureau face à ses deux étudiants.

« Depuis que je suis tout petit. Il ne le fait plus depuis que je viens à Poudlard, je crois qu'il a peur que je lui lance un sort. Cependant, pendant mon premier été, il a appris que je n'avais pas le droit de faire de la magie hors de Poudlard. Il a tenté de le refaire, mais il a changé d'idée quand sous la panique je lui ai dit que la magie agissait aussi bien à distance et que le sort que je lui lancerais serait encore plus fort suite à une accumulation de ce soir-là jusqu'à la rentrée.»

Rogue acquiesça calmement et Drago se serra contre Harry qui le serra à son tour dans ses bras.

« Je vois, vous avez bien agi. Cependant, vous devriez en parler avec quelqu'un de confiance. Je crois que Drago occupe déjà cette fonction tout comme vous l'occupez pour lui. Sachez aussi tous les deux que je suis là pour vous si vous en avez besoin. » Dit l'enseignant en posant ses mains sur les épaules des deux adolescents.

« Oui professeur! » Répondit Harry surpris.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été très…. Comment dire, très amical ni même très professionnel envers vous monsieur Potter, mais je vais essayer de me rattraper. Je vous apprécie déjà plus qu'avant maintenant que je vous connais sous un autre jour grâce à cette malheureuse histoire dans laquelle Flint nous a tous embarqués. Si j'avais su avant ce que vous viviez chez vos moldus j'aurais été moins sévère envers vous. J'aurais fait mon possible pour vous éviter de vivre ce calvaire! »

« Ça va, professeur, vous ne pouviez pas le deviner. »

« J'aurais dû, en temps qu'enseignant, voir des indices. Je crois que je ne suis pas un bon professeur et encore moins un bon directeur de maison. J'ai été tellement aveugle! » Dit Rogue en secouant la tête de désespoir.

« Mais non! Vous êtes un très bon professeur et un excellent directeur de maison, regardez seulement tout ce que vous faites pour Drago! Sans compter que vous êtes sûrement le plus grand spécialiste en potions que je connaisse! »

« Vous en connaissez beaucoup, Potter? » Demanda Rogue légèrement amusé par la réponse du Gryffondor malgré tout.

« Heu non, vous êtes le seul que je connais, mais ça ne change rien, vous êtes le meilleur quand même! »

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire ce qui fit sourire Harry.

« Tu te moques de moi? » Dit-il faussement en colère.

« Mais non, c'est seulement la réponse qui était drôle! Je ne voulais pas te fâcher. »

« Comment pourrais-je me fâcher contre toi? »

Rogue camoufla un petit sourire en regardant les deux garçons et dit d'un ton faussement sérieux :

« Je pourrais vous rappeler vos années précédentes. »

« Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide et être aussi détestable envers Drago! »

« Ce n'est pas toi Harry, c'est moi qui n'étais qu'un gamin prétentieux, mal élevé et mesquin. » Dit Drago.

« Pour ne pas faire de jaloux, disons que vous étiez aussi détestable l'un envers l'autre. Ça vous va comme ça? » Demanda l'enseignant en leur souriant.

« Oui! » Répondirent en riant les deux garçons.

« Allez vous asseoir à vos places habituelles, je vais faire entrer les autres étudiants et je ferais les équipes quand tous seront là! »

Drago s'assit à sa place au premier rang, face au bureau de Rogue et attendit pendant que les autres étudiants entraient dans la classe. Il savait que Harry était assis tout au fond de la classe et il sentait la distance entre eux, il se sentait vide si loin de son amour. Il regarda le professeur prendre place à son bureau et prendre les présences.

« Bon aucun absent! Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par faire des équipes de deux. Je vais vous placer moi-même en équipe. Quand je vous nommerais, allez prendre place avec la personne désignée. Mademoiselle Brown avec mademoiselle Patil, monsieur Thomas avec monsieur Finnigan, monsieur Crabbe avec mademoiselle Parkinson. »

« QUOI? » Cria Pansy Parkinson d'une voix aigüe.

« Vous n'avez pas compris? Je vais répéter, vous êtes avec monsieur Crabbe. Aucun changement possible! » Dit Rogue en lançant un regard glacé à son élève.

« Mais monsieur. »

« Mademoiselle Bulstrode avec monsieur Goyle et monsieur Zabini, mademoiselle Granger avec monsieur Weasley et monsieur Londubat et monsieur Malefoy avec monsieur Potter! » termina l'enseignant en ignorant le commentaire de Pansy.

Drago regarda autour de lui les élèves changer de place. Harry vient s'asseoir à ses côtés pendant que Hermione et son équipe s'installaient derrière eux. Il remarqua alors que Rogue avait été plus agréable pour les équipes des Gryffondor que pour celles des Serpentard, mais dans le fond, c'était surtout un instinct de survie de ne pas mettre Crabbe et Goyle ensemble. Il remarqua aussi qu'il avait fait attention de mettre le plus faible de chaque maison avec un élève de niveau acceptable et un élève très doué. Drago frissonna en se disant que s'il n'avait pas été avec Harry c'est lui qui aurait été avec Crabbe et Goyle. Il vit les ingrédients et les indications apparaître sur le tableau et les élèves autour d'eux s'affairer à leurs potions. Il se sentait mieux maintenant que Harry était à ses côtés. Ils commencèrent à mélanger les ingrédients de la potion, puis quand ce fut le temps de laisser reposer, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry malgré lui.

« Ça va? » Lui demanda Harry en le regardant.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Lui chuchota Drago.

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué! » Lui répondit Harry en chuchotant aussi.

Ils étaient les deux seuls à avoir fini leur potion, les autres étudiants étaient trop occupés pour les regarder. Harry caressa doucement la joue de Drago avec sa main, puis lui caressa le front en déplaçant les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur sa peau.

Hermione mit le dernier ingrédient dans la potion et regarda Ron et Nelville à ses côtés parler de Quidditch. Ne trouvant pas la conversation intéressante, elle laissa son regard errer aux alentours. Le professeur Rogue était occupé à réparer l'erreur de Parkinson et Crabbe attirant l'attention de tous ceux qui étaient autour d'eux. L'équipe de Bulstrode, Goyle et Zabini travaillait toujours sur leur potion, Zabini corrigeant sans cesse les erreurs des deux autres. Les deux autres équipes de Gryffondor à l'arrière étaient occupées à parler discrètement tout en essayant de ne pas rater leur potion pour ne pas que le bourreau de professeur leur enlève des points. Elle regarda finalement à l'avant et fut surprise de voir Drago la tête posée sur l'épaule de Harry, ce dernier lui touchant doucement le front.

« Excusez-moi. » Dit-elle à ses deux coéquipiers qui ne s'aperçurent même pas de son départ.

Elle se rendit jusqu'à la table à l'avant de la classe et se pencha vers Harry le faisant sursauter.

« Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire! » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Her… Hermione, je... » bégayai Harry.

« Comptez-vous chanceux que les autres n'aient rien remarqué! » Continua de chuchoter Hermione.

« Nous... » continua Harry ne sachant plus quoi dire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien à Ron. » le rassura Hermione.

« Pourquoi Granger a le droit de changer d'équipe, elle? » Demanda la voix de Pansy au fond de la classe.

Hermione se rattrapa rapidement en touchant à son tour le front de Drago.

« Tu as raison, Harry, il est brûlant de fièvre! Professeur Rogue! » Dit- elle à haute voix.

« Merci Hermione » lui chuchota Harry.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, mais il faudra avoir une petite discussion un de ces jours sur tes cachotteries. » Dit Hermione.

Le professeur s'empressa de rejoindre la table de Drago et Harry. Ils s'échangèrent tous les quatre un regard entendu, puis Hermione retourna à sa place.

Rogue était face aux deux garçons et il les regarda attentivement.

« Miss Granger a sauvé la situation? » Leur chuchota-t-il.

« Oui professeur. » avoua Harry.

« Vous avez du temps à reprendre et j'avoue que tu n'auras pas de peine à faire croire que tu es vraiment malade, Drago. Allez à mes appartements et je vais demander à un elfe de maison d'aller te porter du bouillon, mon petit Drago. Ce n'est pas bien d'avoir l'estomac vide, surtout pas à ton âge! » Chuchota Rogue.

« Je vais veiller à ce qu'il le prenne au complet! » Dit Harry sur le même ton.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » voulu protester Drago.

« Ça l'est pour moi! » Lui répondit Harry.

« Potter, amenez monsieur Malefoy à l'infirmerie, apportez vos effets scolaires avec vous, vous n'aurez pas le temps de revenir les chercher, je m'occupe de votre potion! » Dit à voix haute le professeur en se redressant.

Harry et Drago rassemblèrent leurs effets scolaires, puis suivirent l'enseignant qui leur ouvrit la porte et sortit un instant de la classe.

« N'allez pas à l'infirmerie, allez dans mes appartements, c'est pour ne pas que les autres se posent de questions. » dit l'enseignant.

« Nous avions compris! » Dit Harry.

Rogue les regarda quitter le couloir du cours pour se rendre à ses appartements. Il appela un elfe de maison et lui passa sa demande avant de retourner dans la classe où il découvrit avec malheur que Parkinson et Crabbe avaient fait exploser leur chaudron.

À suivre


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son monde merveilleux ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont à l'auteur J.K. Rowling. Seule cette histoire m'appartient avec aussi des idées de ma sista ^^ Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette histoire, seulement des charmants review ^^

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon un grand écart depuis le dernier chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Je n'ai eu aucun temps libre et surtout j'en suis à ma quatrième opération au rein (le gauche, le droit va heureusement bien pour le moment) après avoir eu encore plusieurs problèmes avec avant. Je ne vous ai pas oublié, mais j'étais dans l'impossibilité de pouvoir travailler sur cette histoire.

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Fire666 : **Merci pour ton review et désolée du grand écart pour la suite ^^ Hé oui, Hermione comprend rapidement ce qui se passe, elle est perspicace. Je ne te ferais pas plus attendre pour la suite de l'histoire et s.v.p. n'endommage pas trop Lucius, j'en ai encore besoin pour les besoins de mon histoire ^^v

**Cricket32 :** merci pour ton review ^^ hé oui, Hermione trouve toujours la réponse même quand ce n'est pas une question qui se trouve dans les livres… mais elle a probablement déjà lu à ce sujet même si elle ne l'avouera jamais.

**Serdra :** Merci pour ton review ^^ je suis désolée de te faire autant attendre pour la suite, mais j'ai de bonnes excuses, pardonne-moi. Voici maintenant la suite sans plus tarder.

**li-san :** merci pour ton fidèle review ^^ je t'offre enfin la suite après une longue attente.

**Feedesglaces :** merci pour ton review ^^ je suis contente que tu apprécie mon histoire et je suis vraiment navrée de t'avoir fait attendre autant pour la suite de l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle sera quand même à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^

**Kaylee :** merci pour ton review ^^ je suis contente que tu aies appréciée et je t'offre la suite avec beaucoup de retard.

**Titemb-bm : **merci pour ton review ^^ Hermione est curieuse de nature, c'est pourquoi elle a toujours le nez dans les livres ^^ voici la suite de l'histoire avec un grand retard

**Yzeute : **Merci pour ton review ^^ je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le dernier chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci ^^

**Cleo McPhee :** Merci pour ton fidele review ^^ on dit que l'amour rend aveugle, Harry et Drago oublient de voir qu'il y a des témoins, mais heureusement qu'ils peuvent compter sur des yeux extérieurs pour surveiller les réactions et les empêcher de gaffer. De mon côté, j'ai presque pu réaliser un rêve que je caresse depuis mes 3 ans, j'ai repris les cours de ballets et selon la prof j'étais pour monter sur les pointes avant noël. Malheureusement, avec mes problèmes aux reins et maintenant les opérations, j'ai raté plusieurs cours et mon niveau musculaire a énormément régresser, je ne serai pas prête pour les pointes avant plusieurs mois puisque mes chevilles sont rendues trop faible. Moi qui mettais beaucoup d'espoir là-dessus vu que mon groupe est en arrêt forcé (un autre de mes rêves que je voulais réaliser). J'espère que tes insomnies te donnent un répit de ton côté et que ton genoux gauche a bien guéri. Mais là je parle trop alors je vais te laisser lire la suite de l'histoire ^^

**Chapitre 27**

Harry attendit d'être hors de vue de tout pour s'arrêter, Drago s'arrêta lui aussi et le regarda. Harry lui prit alors son sac et le glissa sur son épaule.

« Laisse-moi le porter pour toi. » Dit-il tout simplement.

« Je suis capable de le porter. » voulu protester Drago.

« Ça tombe bien, moi aussi! » Dit Harry en lui souriant.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Drago et ils se rendirent dans les appartements de Rogue. Arrivé devant la porte Drago donna le mot de passe et ils entrèrent. Harry laissa leur sac sur le divan, puis se tourna vers Drago et le reprit dans ses bras comme un bébé.

« Harry? » Dit Drago en sursautant.

« Quoi mon bébé? » Dit Harry en riant.

« Mon bébé? » Dit Drago surpris.

« Oui, c'est un surnom qui te va bien, tu es aussi léger qu'un bébé et j'aime te prendre dans mes bras. Sans oublier que j'aime aussi te faire manger quand tu refuses de le faire par toi-même ainsi que te border. Tu n'aimes pas ce surnom? Je peux t'en trouver un autre. » répondit Harry qui s'assit sur le divan en gardant Drago sur ses genoux.

« Non, tu peux continuer à m'appeler comme ça… c'est seulement étrange, ma mère s'est permis pour la première fois de me désigner autrement que par 'fils ' ou 'Drago ' ou encore 'mon cher ' et le mot qu'elle a utilisé était 'mon bébé '… et je ne suis pas aussi léger qu'un bébé! » Dit Drago en prenant une voix aiguë et aristocrate pour prononcer les appellations habituelles de sa mère.

« Tu l'es, tu devrais manger plus, tu es tout maigre! » Dit doucement Harry.

« Je ne suis pas maigre. » se plaignit Drago.

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis tira sur la blouse de Drago pour la sortir de ses pantalons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Demanda Drago anxieux.

« Calme-toi, je ne te ferais pas de mal comme l'a fait Flint, je veux simplement te montrer quelque chose. » Lui dit doucement Harry en sentant le blond se crisper de peur.

Il prit ensuite la main de Drago dans la sienne et la glissa sous sa blouse, la guidant jusqu'aux côtes du jeune blond qui étaient trop visible pour son bien et dont on ne pouvait pas douter de leur présence trop visible en les touchants.

« Tu le sens? Tu as la peau sur les os Drago! C'est malsain! » Dit Harry tristement.

Il laissa la main de Drago et le serra un peu plus contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas si pire. » dit timidement Drago même s'il savait bien qu'il avait tort et Harry raison.

« Pas si pire? Pas si pire! J'ai peur de te briser Drago! Tu dois recommencer à manger normalement… tu ne vas pas disparaître et être ainsi à l'abri de Flint même si tu deviens plus maigre que jamais! Tu comprends ça mon bébé? »

Drago soupira en se collant contre le torse de Harry.

« Si tu m'appelles 'mon bébé ' comment vais-je t'appeler? » Demanda le jeune Serpentard pour détourner la conversation.

« Comme tu le veux, à toi de me trouver un surnom! » Lui dit tendrement Harry.

« Alors, je vais t'appeler… hum c'est difficile… je vais t'appeler 'mon ange '! » Dit Drago en souriant.

« Et je serais ton ange gardien qui te protégera de tout les mauvais coups de la vie! Tiens, ton bouillon est arrivé! » Répondit Harry.

En effet, un plateau venait d'apparaître sur la table dans un 'pop ' sonore. Il contenait un bouillon au poulet, un verre, une carafe d'eau et quelques biscuits soda.

« Je dois te nourrir? » Demanda Harry en souriant.

« Je suis ton bébé, tu dois t'occuper de moi! » Lui répondit Drago en riant doucement.

Harry passa un bras derrière le dos de Drago pour le soutenir en position assise malgré sa position sur ses genoux et entreprit de lui faire prendre le bouillon ainsi qu'un verre d'eau et deux biscuits soda.

Drago ouvrit encore une fois la bouche pour laisser Harry lui donner la dernière gorgée d'eau de son verre. Il bâilla ensuite et se frotta les yeux.

« Encore un biscuit mon bébé? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Non merci mon ange, je commence à avoir sommeil. » confia Drago en bâillant à nouveau.

« Tu veux aller dormir? Je vais aller te border. »

« Pas tout de suite. » dit Drago.

« D'accord. » lui dit Harry.

« Harry? »

« Oui Drago? »

« Quand ton oncle t'a..., t'a… violé... » commença difficilement Drago.

« Oui? » Demanda Harry en se redressant.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a obligé à aimer ça? » Demanda Drago d'une petite voix.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il était très attentif à ce que Drago lui avait dit et ce dernier le remerciait mentalement de cette conduite.

« Que veux-tu dire par ça? » Demanda doucement Harry.

« Est-ce qu'il t'obligeait à dire que tu aimais ce qu'il te faisait? » Reprit Drago en avalant sa salive.

« Non, mon oncle ne se préoccupait pas assez de son 'joujou ' sexuel pour s'inquiéter de ça, pour dire vrai je ne devais rien dire, rien crier et faire le moins de bruit possible en pleurant. Flint t'a obligé à le faire toi? » Répondit doucement Harry.

« Oui. » confessa Drago en baissant les yeux.

« Tu veux en parler? » Lui demanda Harry d'une voix confiante.

Drago soupira tristement, conscient d'aborder un sujet délicat. Il se colla ensuite contre Harry sans relever les yeux vers lui.

« Lorsqu'il m'a violé, même lorsqu'il ne faisait que me toucher, il m'obligeait à aimer ça… non, pas à aimer, mais à lui dire que j'aimais ça. Il ne me lâchait pas tant que je n'acceptais pas de lui dire. Il me remettait toujours ça sous le nez après. Il m'arrivait même de penser qu'il avait raison lorsqu'il me disait par la suite que j'aimais ça, même si je détestais ça plus que tout. C'est comme si mes pensées étaient toutes mélangées dans ma tête parce que je m'entendais dire ce qu'il voulait, mais je mentais. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. Je suis affreux! » Dit Drago en essayant de s'éloigner de Harry.

Ce dernier ne le laissa pas filer. Il l'enlaça contre lui et lui releva le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. Drago ferma les siens, refusant de voir le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour lui-même se refléter dans les yeux de Harry.

« Tu n'es pas affreux, Drago! Regarde-moi! Ouvre les yeux mon bébé! » Dit Harry d'une voix triste.

Drago consentit à ouvrir les yeux et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry. Deux grands yeux verts tristes, comme une mer débordante de larmes.

« C'est Flint qui est affreux de t'avoir obligé à dire cela. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas aimé, et ce, malgré ce que tu lui as dit. Tu ne le faisais que pour qu'il arrête et c'est sûrement la seule chose que tu pouvais faire. Si tu avais refusé de dire ce qu'il voulait entendre, il t'aurait sûrement fait encore pire. Sort ces mauvais souvenirs de ta tête, Drago. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais oublier, mais cesses de retourner ces pensées, enferme-les dans un coin de ta mémoire et verrouille ce compartiment à double tour pour ne plus jamais le rouvrir. Tu n'as pas aimé cela, c'est pour cette raison que cela te fait si mal de t'en souvenir. Lorsque ces mauvais souvenirs reviennent te hanter, tu ne dois pas les garder pour toi, mais bien en parler pour les laisser sortir, pour te soulager un peu. Ensuite, tu peux les renvoyer dans la poussière du coin de ta mémoire réservée aux mauvais souvenirs. » Lui dit doucement Harry sans ciller, les yeux pleins d'honnêteté.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est bien ce que j'ai fait? » Demanda Drago en hésitant.

« Bien, ce que Flint t'a fait est loin d'être bien, donc tout ce qui s'y rattache est aussi mal, mais dans ta condition, on peut dire que ce que tu as fait était 'bien ', car c'était la seule chose que tu pouvais faire pour te protéger un peu dans cette épreuve. » Lui dit Harry d'un air triste en lui frottant le dos.

Il se laissa aller à l'étreinte du Gryffondor, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier sans quitter des yeux le regard d'émeraudes.

« Je te remercie Harry, j'avais mal de devoir gardé ça en moi depuis tant de temps. » dit-il doucement.

« Tu peux tout me dire Drago, je serais toujours là pour toi et tu le sais bien. » Lui répondit Harry en l'embrassant doucement sur le front.

« Je t'aime! » Chuchota Drago.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je peux t'aimer, mon bébé! » Lui répondit Harry les yeux brillants.

Drago sourit, puis étira le cou pour embrasser la joue de Harry. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et s'endormit entre les bras réconfortants et protecteurs de son amoureux.

Harry regarda Drago dormir paisiblement dans ses bras. Il était heureux qu'il lui ait parlé de ce sujet délicat sachant très bien que d'en parler l'avait sûrement soulagé d'un certain poids. Il était aussi très heureux que Drago lui ait dit qu'il l'aimait. Cependant, il était furieux contre Flint et blessé par tout le mal qu'avait à subir son bébé. Il sourit sans savoir pourquoi il avait dit à Drago qu'il était son bébé et de l'avoir surnommé ainsi. En regardant la frêle silhouette de Drago, il eut comme un coup dans le coeur, il était beaucoup trop fragile pour pouvoir supporter tout ce que la vie s'acharnait à lui faire vivre. Il passa doucement sa main sur le dos de Drago sentant ses os sous ses doigts. Il cessa cependant ce contact en voyant le blond frissonner dans son sommeil. Il se leva alors avec son précieux et léger fardeau et alla dans la chambre du professeur pour border Drago dans le lit, l'enveloppant soigneusement dans les couvertures. Il se coucha ensuite à côté de lui, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix puisqu'il remarqua en déposant le Serpentard sur le lit que ce dernier avait agrippé le devant de son gilet.

Il n'avait cependant pas sommeil puisque, contrairement à Drago, il avait bénéficié d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et d'une bonne sieste dans le cours d'Histoire. La cloche sonna bientôt annonçant la fin des cours et Harry entendit peu de temps après la porte donnant accès aux appartements de Rogue ouvrir et se fermer ensuite.

« Drago? Potter? » Appela l'enseignant.

« Dans la chambre! » Dit Harry qui s'assit sur le lit en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Drago.

Rogue entra peu de temps après dans la pièce.

« À se demander pourquoi je vous appelle encore en arrivant! » Dit-il.

« Il dort beaucoup, j'aimerais qu'il mange autant qu'il passe de temps à dormir! » Dit Harry.

« Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas bien gros! » Dit Rogue en regardant la silhouette de l'endormi.

« Il est carrément maigre, vous voulez dire! » Dit Harry.

Il tira doucement sur les couvertures, puis remonta délicatement la blouse de Drago pour montrer les côtes de ce dernier à l'enseignant.

« Misère! Je n'avais pas porté beaucoup d'attention lorsque je lui avais appliqué de la potion, mais je ne croyais pas que sa maigreur atteindrait cette limite! » Dit l'enseignant en voyant l'état de son étudiant.

L'enseignant et le jeune Gryffondor regardèrent pendant quelques secondes la poitrine du Serpentard endormi se soulever et s'abaisser sous sa respiration. Les os paraissaient énormément et ils semblaient même pouvoir voir au travers de la peau la couleur des ossements, des poumons et même du coeur du pauvre martyrisé.

« J'ai réussi à lui faire remarquer qu'il était dans un mauvais état et nous avons parlé au sujet de Flint, je souhaite le voir croupir à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ce salaud! » Dit Harry en serrant les poings.

« Allons Potter, je souhaite la même chose que toi, mais parle moins fort, tu va réveiller Drago! » Dit Rogue en lui souriant.

« Désolé. »

« Dites-moi Potter, est-ce que je peux vous laisser seul avec Drago, je dois aller voir Dumbledore pour mettre quelques petites choses au point. »

« Pas de problème, je crois que nous sommes assez vieux pour pouvoir rester seuls tous les deux. »

« Je sais, mais on ne sait jamais. Au fait, il n'a pas été malade à nouveau? »

« Non, mais il n'a pas voulu manger plus de biscuits soda. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je ferais venir votre souper ici, cela vous évitera d'avoir à faire face aux questions de mademoiselle Granger. »

« Merci professeur! »

« Ce n'est rien, je vais y aller, je serais de retour avant le repas s'il y a un problème vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler par poudre de cheminette. Vous savez comment faire? »

« Heu… non! »

« Lancez seulement une poignée de poudre et appelez-moi, le reste se fera seul! »

« D'accord, merci! »

Rogue sortit de la chambre et Harry entendit bientôt la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et se fermer. Harry replaça la blouse de Drago pour cacher la vue de sa maigreur qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux, puis le borda tendrement avant de se coucher à ses côtés pour bientôt s'endormir avant d'en avoir eu la pensée.

Rogue arriva devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau du directeur, il dit le mot de passe et monta l'escalier tournant. Arrivé devant la porte il voulu frapper, mais cette dernière s'ouvrit aussitôt sur le directeur lui- même.

« Je me doutais bien que vous ne tarderiez pas à venir me voir, mon cher Severus! »

« Je suis passé à mes appartements pour voir comment allaient Potter et Drago. »

« Comment vont-ils? »

« Pour Potter il irait parfaitement bien, si ce n'était pas de la rage qu'il a contre Flint et qui semble s'être encore une fois accrue suite à d'autres révélations de Drago dont j'ignore ce dont il était question. »

« Et pour le jeune Malefoy? Parvient-il à surmonter cette terrible épreuve? »

« Pour dire vrai, Albus, il n'y parvient pas vraiment. Potter m'a fait remarquer un autre problème qu'ont entraîné ces événements. »

« De quoi s'agit-il? »

« Drago refuse de se nourrir, cela je le savais déjà, mais il m'a fait voir. Mon Dieu, ses côtes, ses os sont aussi visibles que s'il avait été en état de décomposition avancée. C'est malsain, Albus, à se demander comment il fait pour vivre encore. Ce pauvre petit me donne tout à fait l'impression d'avoir abandonné le combat. »

« Severus, calme-toi! Il n'a pas abandonné, du moins pas définitivement. Le fait qu'il se confit à Harry ne fait que le confirmer. S'il avait abandonné, il serait totalement refermé sur lui-même et serait sûrement déjà passé à trépas. Et pour ce qui est de sa maigreur, je suis, moi aussi, au courant depuis peu. »

« Vous dites cela parce que vous n'avez pas vu ce que j'ai vu! Dire que je l'ai lâché à l'extérieur alors qu'un coup de vent aurait pu facilement l'emporter… je n'aurais pas dû lâcher sa main une seule seconde! »

« Severus, Severus… Ce problème est, il est certain, terrible, mais il s'agit d'une arme de plus contre Flint que ce jeune Malefoy possède. Les médicomages de Ste-Mangouste m'en ont fait part ce matin dans leur correspondance qu'ils tiennent avec moi depuis le début de cette histoire. Cependant, ils n'ont pas pu le mettre dans le dossier, car ils ne sont en charge que des cas de viol, d'eux n'est valide que les dépositions sur les blessures et autres observations se portant à ce sujet. Ils m'ont cependant demandé l'accord pour faire examiner Drago par un autre médicomage qui pourrait, lui, remplir une déposition valide qui nous servirait en justice. Nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. »

« Le refaire examiner? Je ne sais pas, Albus, cela a été si éprouvant pour lui la dernière fois, je ne sais pas s'il est capable de surmonter encore. »

« Severus, je sais que je devrais être plus encourageant, mais Lucius ne vous a pas tout dit. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par ça? »

« Le procès aura bel et bien lieu dans trois jours, mais pour ce qui est du verdict final. »

« Il ne va pas faire déclarer Flint innocent tout de même! »

« Il a réussi à utiliser son influence pour obtenir un jury qui sera lié par le secret pour 'empêcher cette honteuse histoire de souiller l'honneur de son sang et de son nom ' comme il l'a si bien dit, mais le vote des jurys n'a pas pu être acheté. Ils vont voter ce qu'ils croient être les plus véridiques. Cependant, j'ai réussi à connaître l'identité de certains membres de ce jury et crois-moi, même si certains sont capables de voir avec leur coeur et leur raison, d'autres ne croient qu'avec plusieurs preuves et n'hésiteront pas à dire que le jeune Malefoy a tout inventé si nous ne ramassons pas assez de preuves du contraire. Nous avons cependant Ste-Mangouste de notre côté, les médicomages qui ont examiné Drago vont venir témoigner et ont réussit à nous obtenir de l'aide entre les murs de cet établissement. C'est eux qui ont prit l'initiative de nous informer pour le nouvel atout que nous pourrions obtenir en refaisant examiner Drago pour les conséquences entraînées par ces événements. Ils ont aussi réussi à obtenir la permission de garder Flint 'en observation ' jusqu'au procès pour éviter à Drago de subir la proximité de son agresseur. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Albus, rassurez-moi! Ils ne peuvent tout simplement pas nier les faits! Pourquoi quelqu'un comme Drago irait inventer un viol? Où va la justice? Pourquoi doit-il toujours souffrir inutilement ce pauvre petit, n'en a-t-il pas déjà subi assez? »

« J'aimerais bien vous dire que tout cela n'est qu'une bagatelle, mais malheureusement ça ne l'est pas. Si vous me permettez, j'écrirais à Ste-Mangouste pour confirmer le rendez-vous de Drago qu'ils ont réussit à obtenir pour demain, je vous laisserais évidemment une autre journée de congé pour l'accompagner. »

« Pour moi, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à m'y rendre encore une fois, mais pour Drago, je ne sais pas comment il réagira à cette annonce, mais je sais cependant qu'il refusera d'y aller sans Potter. »

« J'accorderai la permission à Potter d'être dispensé de cours encore une journée pour vous y accompagner. C'est étrange comme ces deux-là sont subitement devenus solidaires en cette épreuve. La preuve qu'il y a toujours quelque chose de bien qui se produit même dans les pires conditions, je crois que c'est le premier véritable ami que ce jeune s'est fait depuis sa venue à Poudlard. Il est triste par contre qu'il ait eu à subir une si terrible épreuve pour avoir droit à cette amitié. »

« Pour dire vrai, ce n'est pas simplement de l'amitié. » marmonna Rogue.

Si Dumbledore avait entendu ce que le maître des potions avait dit, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il prit plutôt sa plume qu'il trempa dans son encrier pour rapidement rédiger la confirmation qu'il envoya à Ste-Mangouste.

« Une autre chose très importante pour le procès, l'apparence physique! » Dit le directeur en fixant son employé.

« La quoi? Mais c'est quoi cette folie. »

« Calme-toi Severus, ce n'est pas une folie. La première impression est très importante dans les procès. Il est hors de question que le jeune Malefoy porte son uniforme de Poudlard, sa tenue doit être impeccable, soignée et appropriée. Il faudra aussi que tous ceux qui témoigneront soient eux aussi impeccable. Je me chargerai d'avertir Minerva et Pompom. J'aimerais vous demander un énorme service, en plus de votre tenue, pouvez - vous veiller aussi sur celles de Potter et Malefoy? Vous pourrez demain soir allez faire les achats. Je vous donnerais l'argent. »

« Je me chargerais de tout cela. Vous êtes certain que Potter devrait témoigner? »

« Il est celui qui nous sera le plus important, je crois, il a été témoin oculaire de l'examen légal et il est celui qui en sait le plus sur Drago. »

« Très bien, si cela ne dérange pas, je vais retourner à mes appartements voir si les garçons vont bien avant de descendre à la grande salle. »

« Bonne soirée, Severus! »

Rogue quitta le bureau du directeur en se sentant bouillir intérieurement. Il se rappela alors des paroles de Lucius : « La justice sera faite comme il se doit. »

'C'est ce que tu voulais dire par-là, mais ne t'en fais pas, nous allons tout faire pour que justice soit faite pour ton fils et cela même si tu dresses des obstacles sur notre route. Tu ne feras pas passer cela sur le dos de l'imagination de ton fils seulement pour préserver les apparences, c'est arrivé et ce crime sera puni!' se dit-il en arpentant les couloirs.

Il entra dans ses appartements et se rendit aussitôt vers sa chambre où il savait qu'il trouverait les deux adolescents. Il frappa doucement à la porte et ne recevant pas de réponse il entrouvrit la porte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil, puis ouvrit complètement et sourit à la vue qui s'offrait devant lui. Drago dormait toujours aussi paisiblement, collé contre Potter et serrant fermement le bras de ce dernier entre ses bras comme un enfant s'accroche à une peluche. Potter quant à lui dormait lui aussi d'un sommeil paisible, entourant de son autre bras la fragile silhouette de Drago d'un geste protecteur, la joue appuyée sur le dessus de la tête du blond. Les deux respirations s'harmonisaient et les deux jeunes avaient pour une fois un air paisible sur le visage, comme si en ce moment ils avaient été loin de leurs soucis. Il était curieux de voir comment Drago faisait maintenant confiance à Potter, comment il recherchait même la présence rassurante de Harry pendant son sommeil. En les voyant comme cela, Rogue avait de la difficulté à croire qu'il y avait peu de temps de cela, les deux jeunes étaient des ennemis redoutables. Il sortit de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui, puis alla à la grande salle où les élèves commençaient à arriver pour le dernier repas de la journée.

Hermione était assise à la table des Gryffondor, à sa droite Ron parlait encore de Quidditch avec Seamus et Dean.

'Les garçons n'ont-ils donc aucun autre sujet de conversation?' se dit-elle en soupirant.

Elle vit alors arriver le professeur Rogue sans être accompagné de Drago et Harry. Elle eut beau observer l'entrée de la pièce pendant tout le repas dans l'espoir de les voir arriver, ils ne se montrèrent pas. Une fois le festin finit, elle prit son courage à deux mains alors qu'elle se levait avec les autres.

« Où tu vas Hermione? » Demanda Ron en la voyant se diriger vers les donjons.

« Ne m'attendez pas, je dois demander quelque chose au professeur Rogue au sujet de notre devoir de potion! » Dit-elle.

« Pourquoi dois-tu lui parler de ton devoir? » Continua Ron surpris.

« Je n'ai pas bien compris la question 8b! Je suis totalement incapable d'y répondre, c'est pour cette raison que je dois m'informer! » Soupira-t-elle.

« Mais le devoir était super facile, je l'ai déjà fini! » Dit Ron surpris.

« En apparence il semble facile, mais si tu le lis attentivement, il est plutôt complexe, j'y vais! » Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle se rendit en courant jusqu'au corridor où s'était engouffré Rogue avant que Ron ne puisse la suivre. Pourquoi était-ce impossible d'aller quelque part seule, elle n'allait tout de même pas mourir si elle était à plus de trois pas de lui. Elle rattrapa le professeur de potions quatre couloirs plus loin, ce dernier dut attendre qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Il était appuyé contre le mur d'un air impatient alors qu'elle était pliée en deux essayant de respirer normalement.

« Désolée, ouf! Ouf! Je… » commença-t-elle en haletant.

« Reprenez votre respiration et vous pourrez parler ensuite! » Dit nonchalamment l'enseignant.

Cela prit quelques secondes avant qu'elle réussisse à parler.

« Désolée professeur, je voudrais savoir si Harry et Drago vont bien, ils ne sont pas venus au repas. »

« Bien observée mademoiselle Granger, ils vont… on pourrait considérer qu'ils vont bien. »

« Que voulez vous dire par-là, ils vont bien ou pas? »

« Ils vont aussi bien qu'ils peuvent l'être dans ces circonstances. Lorsque je les ai quittés, ils dormaient tous deux. »

« Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas en classe, cela pourrait ruiner leur avenir. »

« Ils ont la permission d'Albus Dumbledore en personne, mais puisque vous en parlez, si vous voyez le professeur McGonagall, pourriez-vous lui demander si demain, puisqu'elle a les deux dernières périodes de libres, si elle accepte de venir faire réviser leurs études à Potter et Drago? »

« Si vous voulez, je peux y aller moi-même tous les soirs. »

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aie pas confiance en vos leçons, mademoiselle Granger, mais les raisons de leur absence sont confidentielles. Cela est quelque chose de très grave sera devant la justice dans trois jours, c'est comme vous pouvez vous en douter une circonstance exceptionnelle qui peut excuser leur retard dans les cours. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais si je peux aider… »

« Vous ne le pouvez pas, du moins sauf s'ils en font la demande, ce qui m'étonnerait, car c'est strictement confidentiel. »

« Serait-il possible de pouvoir parler à Harry? »

« Il est peut-être encore en train de dormir en ce moment, mademoiselle, de plus, je ne crois pas que cela soit favorable en ce moment, je dois avoir une discussion sérieuse avec eux. Vous pourrez leur parler lorsqu'ils retourneront en classe ou dans la grande salle. »

« D'accord, professeur? »

« Oui mademoiselle Granger? »

« Pouvez-vous dire à Harry que sa relation avec Malefoy ne me choque pas, même que je l'approuve? »

« De quoi voulez-vous parler? »

« Ho! Ne faites pas semblant, je sais que vous le savez autant que moi que ce n'est pas seulement de l'amitié qui est en jeux! »

« Comment? »

« Ça se voyait dans leur regard et dans leurs petits gestes. J'avais des soupçons depuis la première fois que je les ai vus ensemble! »

« Je vois, je leur dirais, mais maintenant vous feriez mieux de retourner dans votre tour. Je ne crois pas que les Serpentard seraient heureux de vous voir traîner par ici lorsqu'ils rentreront dans leur salle commune! »

« Oui professeur, au revoir et merci! »

Hermione repartit en courant en direction de la tour des Gryffondor. Elle entra en coup de vent dans la salle commune et se dirigea aussitôt dans son dortoir pour aller chercher son sac, puis s'installa à une table pour faire ses devoirs sous l'oeil curieux de Ron.

À suivre…


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son monde merveilleux ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont à l'auteur J.K. Rowling. Seule cette histoire m'appartient avec aussi des idées de ma sista ^^ Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette histoire, seulement des charmants review ^^

**Note de l'auteure :** Toujours des problèmes avec mon foutu rein, je suis désolée de vous négliger autant, j'ai vraiment hâte que ces problèmes se règlent afin de pouvoir reprendre une vie normale.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Aosora : **Merci pour ton review ^^ je suis heureuse d'apprendre que mon histoire te plaie, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ^^

**Cricket32 :** Merci pour ton review ^^ je suis contente que cette version revue et corrigée de Consolation soit à ton goût ^^ voici la suite ^^

**Serdra :** merci pour ton review ^^ pour répondre à la question… je dirais que ça se saura dans la suite ^^

**Yzeute :**merci pour ton review ^^ je suis contente que tu apprécie l'histoire, voici maintenant la suite ^^

**li-san :** merci pour ton review ^^ les problèmes de santé nuisent toujours à mon processus d'écriture, mais j'espère que cela entrera en ordre très bientôt. Voici la suite tant attendue de l'histoire ^^

**shamaya :** Merci pour ton review ^^ pour les ennuis de santé ce n'est malheureusement pas encore régler, mais j'ai espoir que cela entre bientôt en ordre pour pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Je commence à en avoir assez des hôpitaux! J'espère que l'attente ne sera pas aussi longue pour un autre chapitre, mais je t'offre tout de même celui-ci pour l'instant ^^

**Chapitre 28**

Rogue entra enfin dans ses appartements. Un elfe de maison était venu porter le repas aux deux garçons et la première vue qui s'offrit à l'enseignant fut celle de Harry essayant de convaincre Drago de manger un peu de soupe, ce qui était une tâche très ardue. L'enseignant toussota pour attirer l'attention des deux étudiants et camoufler un petit sourire qui tentait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Hum… les garçons, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. » dit le maître des potions.

Les deux jeunes levèrent la tête vers lui.

« De quoi s'agit-il? » Demanda Harry.

L'enseignant chercha un moyen d'atténuer l'annonce, mais ne trouvant pas une bonne façon de le faire, il décida de dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient sans détour.

« Il faudra retourner à Ste-Mangouste demain! »

« Je ne veux pas y retourner! » Se plaignit Drago.

« Ce ne sera pas comme la dernière fois, cette fois tu devras y aller pour qu'ils prennent en considération ta maigreur extrême. Cela fera un point de plus en notre faveur pour le procès. » Dit le professeur.

« Je suis obligé d'y aller? » Demanda Drago légèrement boudeur.

« Oui, Drago. Il n'y a pas eu de problème pendant mon absence? » Demanda l'enseignant en essayant de ne pas rire devant la moue de Drago.

« J'ai refait comme chez moi! » Dit ce dernier en refusant une fois de plus la cuillère de soupe que Harry tentait de lui faire manger.

« C'est à dire? » demanda Rogue en voyant Drago frissonner.

« Il a vomi! » Dit Harry en laissant la cuillère dans le bol pour serrer le jeune Serpentard dans ses bras.

« Je crois qu'il me reste encore de la potion contre la nausée dans ma réserve. Sinon j'irais en chercher chez Pomfresh. » Dit Rogue.

Drago fit une grimace et voulut se lever.

« Encore? » Demanda Harry.

Drago fit signe que oui et Harry l'aida à se rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le professeur grimaça en entendant que Drago était encore une fois malade. Il se rendit à sa réserve et chercha une potion contre la nausée. Lorsqu'il sortit après en avoir trouvé une qu'il versa dans un verre, il se rendit à la salle de bain principal où étaient encore les deux garçons. Harry frottait doucement le dos de Drago qui lui était agenouillé devant la toilette, plus pâle que jamais et tout tremblant.

« Bois ça Drago! » Dit l'enseignant en portant la potion aux lèvres du jeune Serpentard ne lui laissant aucun autre choix que celui de lui obéir.

Drago obéit et reprit presque aussitôt des couleurs. L'enseignant fit apparaître un linge humide d'eau froide et le passa sur le visage du blond.

« Je crois que je vais retourner me coucher… » Dit Drago en se relevant en prenant appuie sur Harry.

« Vas prendre un peu de repos, tu dois être en forme demain pour retourner à Ste-Mangouste. » Dit Rogue en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Harry conduisit le jeune Serpentard jusqu'à la chambre et revient presque aussitôt.

« Professeur? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui Potter? »

« Vous croyez que c'est grave? »

« Je crois qu'il s'agit plutôt de la nervosité. Il va s'en remettre, ne vous en faites pas. »

« D'accord, merci professeur. Je crois que je vais aller veiller sur lui, je ne me coucherais pas trop tard ce soir pour être capable de me réveiller tôt pour aller à Ste-Mangouste demain. »

« Bien Potter, bonne nuit! S'il y a le moindre problème avec Drago, venez immédiatement m'avertir! »

« Oui professeur! »

« Ho! Un instant, j'ai encore deux petites choses à vous dire. »

« De quoi s'agit-il professeur? »

« Premièrement, Albus Dumbledore désire que tu témoignes au procès de Drago. »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord pour le faire, je ne laisserais pas Flint s'en sauver! »

« Et ensuite, mademoiselle Granger fait dire qu'elle approuve ta relation avec Drago. »

« Quoi? Comment elle a su? » dit Harry semblant très surpris.

« Elle dit qu'elle s'en doutait depuis la première fois qu'elle vous a vue ensemble et que cela paraissait en votre conduite et en vous même. »

« Hé bien! » dit Harry les yeux ronds.

Rogue regarda Harry retourner dans sa chambre, puis s'installa pour corriger les derniers parchemins. Il alla ensuite faire sa toilette et se coucha sur le divan, tel ses nouvelles habitudes depuis que les deux étudiants partageaient son espace vital.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en entendant son enseignant les appeler Drago et lui au travers de la porte.

« Entrez! » Dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

Rogue entra et regarda Drago encore endormit ainsi qu'Harry qui devait avoir l'air plus endormi qu'éveillé.

« Vous pouvez aller faire votre toilette et le réveiller après, il ne reste maintenant plus que deux jours avant le procès. »

« D'accord professeur! »

Harry prit ses vêtements et se dirigea à la salle de bain où il s'empressa de faire sa toilette. Lorsqu'il eu tout finit, il retourna dans la chambre pour réveiller délicatement Drago.

« Harry? Pourquoi tu m'empêches de dormir? » Demanda Drago en bâillant et se frottant les yeux avant de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller.

« Il faut que tu fasses ta toilette, nous allons à Ste-Mangouste! » Dit doucement Harry en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Zut! » Dit Drago en faisant une adorable petite moue.

Harry vit Drago lui tendre les bras et il l'aida à se lever du lit. Il l'aida ensuite à rassembler ses vêtements et le regarda se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il attendit calmement assis sur le lit que Drago sorte pour retourner avec lui dans le salon. Ils prirent un rapide déjeuner (même si Drago refusa de manger, mais il prit un verre de jus de citrouille) avant de sortir.

« Nous allons encore utiliser la cheminée de Dumbledore pour quitter le château. » dit l'enseignant en les voyant arriver.

« D'accord professeur! » dit Harry.

Drago ne semblait pas vouloir y aller, mais il suivit quand même Harry et son directeur de maison jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Drago avançait à contrecoeur et semblait se diriger vers le bûcher lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Bonjour! Tu n'as pas l'air enchanté de retourner là-bas, je me trompe? » lui dit le directeur en le voyant.

« Je ne veux pas y retourner! » dit Drago.

« Ça va bien se passer, ça sera plus agréable que la dernière fois! » le rassura le directeur.

Drago haussa les épaules et gémit en voyant Rogue prendre le contenant de poudre de cheminette.

« Je vais y aller en premier, Albus vous m'enverrez les jeunes après. »

« Pas de problèmes Severus! »

Ils regardèrent Rogue partir, puis Dumbledore tendit le contenant de poudre de cheminette à Harry.

« À toi maintenant, Harry! »

Drago vit Harry partir à son tour, puis le directeur se tourner vers lui en souriant.

-« Je ne veux plus y aller! » se plaignit Drago.

« Allons, allons mon petit. Tu t'es montré très fort et courageux, ceci ne sera rien comparé à ce que tu as dû faire la dernière fois et ce n'est rien du tout comparé à ce que Flint t'as fait subir. Je suis certain que tout va bien se passer là-bas. Allez, ils t'attendent! » dit le vieil homme en lui donnant de la poudre de cheminette.

Drago s'avança en tremblant vers la cheminée et un « Ste-Mangouste » plus tard il arrivait devant Rogue et Harry.

Rogue eut à peine le temps d'enlever la cendre sur les vêtements de Drago qu'une jeune médicomage vient vers eux.

« Professeur Rogue! Qui aurait cru que je vous reverrais un jour! » dit- elle surprise.

« Mademoiselle Channais quelle surprise! J'accompagne monsieur Drago Malefoy pour… »

« C'est moi qui suis responsable de l'examen. Qui est l'autre jeune homme? »

« Il s'agit de Harry Potter, un ami de Drago qui l'accompagne, car sans sa présence monsieur Malefoy refusait de venir. »

« D'accord, suivez-moi! »

Rogue était surpris de revoir une de ses anciennes élèves, mais la surprise de cette dernière semblait être supérieure à la sienne lorsque Drago, mort de peur, arrêta d'avancer en plein milieu d'un corridor. Rogue revient sur ses pas et le prit dans ses bras en lui parlant doucement pour le calmer. La jeune médicomage était bouche bée. Cette surprise n'échappa pas à Harry qui eut énormément de difficulté à camoufler son sourire tout en suivant la médicomage avec son enseignant et Drago.

« C'est ici! » dit la médicomage en ouvrant la porte d'un bureau médical.

Les trois venus de Poudlard entrèrent à sa suite.

Finalement, cette visite avait été plus agréable que la précédente. La jeune médicomage ne posa que quelques questions à Drago, le pesa et prit des photos de ses côtes pour avoir des preuves de sa maigreur et que la cause était bel et bien liée au traumatisme du viol, puis ils purent quitter l'hôpital. Le retour fut plus facile pour Drago qui adressa même un immense sourire à son enseignant lorsqu'il le laissa passer le premier dans la cheminée. Il arriva dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore qui était assis derrière son bureau.

« Déjà de retour, comment cela c'est déroulé? » demanda le vieil homme.

« Bien, je veux dire que vous aviez raison, cela n'a pas été désagréable comme la dernière fois! » dit Drago en lui souriant.

Le vieil homme lui rendit son sourire et Harry arriva à son tour.

« Tu as bien fait ça, Drago. Rogue est fier de toi, il en parlait avec le médicomage lorsque je suis partis! » dit Harry en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Et il a de quoi être fier d'un aussi courageux élève! » dit Dumbledore en adressant un autre sourire aux deux garçons.

Rogue arriva ensuite et ils purent quitter le bureau du directeur. En chemin, ils croisèrent le professeur McGonagall qui les arrêta.

« Severus, mademoiselle Granger m'a transmis votre message. Je serais là pour les deux dernières périodes. J'ai déjà demandé aux autres enseignants les matières que Potter et Malefoy ont ratées et ils me remettront les travaux au plus tard au dîner. Vous pourrez vous rendre à Pré-au-lard pour acheter leurs tenues pendant ce temps. » dit-elle.

« D'accord Minerva, merci beaucoup pour ce grand service que tu me rends et rends à ces deux-là aussi en même temps! » dit Rogue en désignant Harry et Drago.

L'enseignante entra dans une salle de classe et les trois autres continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux appartements de Rogue.

« Pourquoi elle va venir nous donner des leçons? » demanda Drago timidement.

« Pour ne pas que vous preniez trop de retard sur les autres! » répondit Rogue en lui adressant un sourire.

« De quelles tenues elle parlait? » demanda encore Drago.

« Les vêtements que vous porterez Potter et toi pour le procès. » dit Rogue en ouvrant la porte principale de ses appartements.

« Mon père a accepté de donner de l'argent pour mes vêtements sans les choisir lui-même? » dit Drago très surpris.

« Non, c'est Dumbledore et moi qui les paierons. »

« Je vais vous remettre l'argent pour les miens. » dit Harry.

« Pas question Potter, prenez cela comme un cadeau pour avoir pris soin de Drago et avoir fait souffrir Flint. » le coupa Rogue.

« Vous savez quoi? » demanda Drago.

« Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon bébé? » répondit Harry.

« Je commence à avoir un petit creux! » dit Drago.

« Là tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me fais plaisir! » dit Harry en le serrant très fort contre lui.

« Cela me fait énormément plaisir à moi aussi d'apprendre cela, je vais aller tout de suite demander à un elfe de maison de vous apporter votre dîner à tous les deux. » dit Rogue en sortant de l'appartement.

« Ça va te faire du bien de manger! » dit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux avec joie.

« Cela me ferait encore plus de bien si tu acceptais de m'embrasser! » dit Drago en se sentant rougir.

« Tu sais que tu es tout simplement irrésistible quand tu rougis ainsi? Et donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle je refuserais de t'embrasser! » chuchota Harry à son oreille.

Il l'embrassa ensuite tout doucement, avec tendresse et passion. Drago sentait son coeur battre à toute vitesse.

Harry se sépara de Drago et regarda les yeux brillants de ce dernier. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire qu'il s'empressa de lui rendre quand il entendit une petite toux.

« Votre dîner est sur la table du salon, c'était un beau témoignage de vos sentiments! »

Harry et Drago rougirent tous les deux en entendant la voix du maître des potions. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver, mais celui-ci n'avait rien manqué de leur échange de baiser.

« Je ne l'ai pas forcé. » dit Harry craignant que son professeur pense du mal de lui.

« Je sais, j'ai entendu la demande de Drago. Je sais bien, maintenant, que vous ne ferez aucun mal à Drago et que vous voulez qu'il aille à son rythme. J'approuve entièrement votre fréquentation. Cependant, j'avoue que je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour dire cela. »

Il posa alors ses mains sur les épaules des deux garçons et les guida jusqu'à la table du salon où étaient posés leurs plateaux.

« Et je vous serais très reconnaissant si vous parvenez à faire manger Drago! » continua l'enseignant en souriant.

Harry était plus que surpris de la réaction de l'enseignant, il obéit cependant en mangeant et en encourageant Drago (qui avait pris une couleur pouvant faire compétition au rouge vif dans une compétition de couleur) à manger toujours un peu plus. Même s'il n'obtient pas que le jeune Serpentard vide son plateau, il avait quand même réussi à le faire manger un peu. C'était comme une petite victoire pour lui. Après le repas, Drago insista pour prendre une douche, se plaignant que l'odeur de l'hôpital le poursuivait.

« Dans deux jours le procès sera terminé et tout cela pourra enfin prendre fin! » dit Rogue en lui donnant la permission de prendre encore une douche.

« S.v.p., ne me parlez pas du procès, j'ai l'impression que mon estomac se met à tourbillonner quand j'y pense. » dit Drago en devenant plus pâle de quelques teintes.

« C'est bien ce que je croyais, vous êtes malade seulement parce que vous êtes nerveux… et parce que vous ne mangez pas assez! » dit Rogue.

« Si je mangeais plus, je serais encore plus malade! C'est mon estomac vide qui m'arrête de vomir! » dit Drago faisant une petite grimace en sortant de la pièce.

Rogue leva les yeux au plafond. Harry fit un château de cartes explosives pendant que Drago prenait sa douche et que le professeur Rogue écrivait des choses en vue du procès. Plus tard, après que Drago est terminé sa douche et ait décidé d'aller se coucher un peu, le professeur McGonagall frappa à la porte et entra suite à ce que le professeur Rogue lui ait ouvert.

« Vous pouvez maintenant partir, je vais m'occuper d'eux. Monsieur Potter, où est monsieur Malefoy? » demanda la directrice des Gryffondor.

« Il est allé se coucher un peu. » dit Harry en faisant un signe de la main pour dire au revoir à Rogue.

« Allez le chercher s.v.p. nous allons pouvoir commencer les leçons lorsqu'il sera là! » dit l'enseignante une fois la porte refermée derrière Rogue.

« Oui madame! » dit Harry.

Il sortit du salon et se rendit jusqu'à la chambre. Drago était à demi endormi tenant les couvertures serrées autour de lui.

« Il faut déjà que je me lève? » demanda-t-il en voyant Harry s'approcher du lit.

« Oui, madame McGonagall nous attend dans le salon. »

Drago s'assit sur le bord du lit et chercha ses chaussures. Harry les trouva avant lui et s'agenouilla devant lui pour les lui enfiler.

« Merci! » dit Drago en lui souriant.

« Mais de rien mon bébé! » dit Harry en riant tout bas.

Les deux garçons retournèrent dans le salon où l'enseignante leur donna leurs devoirs et notes de cours avant de leur expliquer toutes les leçons qu'ils avaient ratées.

Minerva McGonagall était surprise de voir que Drago et Harry étaient si rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Harry puisse être un jour aussi attentif pour un autre étudiant et encore moins pour un étudiant de la maison Serpentard. Les deux garçons étaient assez attentifs à ses instructions et elle supervisa leurs devoirs. Ils n'avaient pas pris beaucoup de retard dans le sens que même s'ils ne connaissaient pas toute la nouvelle matière, ils se débrouillèrent très bien, mais cela ne l'étonna pas plus que ça, car elle savait que tous deux avaient un fort potentiel magique. Elle s'inquiétait cependant un peu pour Drago qui était plutôt pâle et il semblait même commencer à grelotter en ce moment.

« Monsieur Malefoy, quelque chose ne va pas? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne me sens pas trop bien, mais ça va aller. » dit Drago.

« La nervosité le rend un peu malade! » expliqua Harry à voix basse.

« Je vois. » dit l'enseignante.

Elle transforma un parchemin en couverture et la donna au jeune Serpentard.

« Vous êtes capable de continuer vos devoirs? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Oui, pas de problème! » dit Drago en faisant un timide sourire.

Elle les laissa finir leurs devoirs, puis les ramassa et les laissa réviser les notes de cours que Hermione avait accepté de prendre et recopier pour eux. Pendant ce temps elle corrigea leurs devoirs de métamorphose et elle rangea proprement les autres parchemins pour pouvoir les remettre aux autres enseignants pour qu'ils les corrigent.

Rogue de son côté se rendit à Pré-au-lard où il alla dans une boutique de vêtements. Il s'acheta des vêtements pour le procès (de couleur noire bien entendue) et acheta pour Harry une robe de sorcier vert forêt avec un pantalon et une blouse noire pour aller dessous. Il hésita longtemps pour Drago, sachant qu'il devait être impeccable pour faire bonne impression. Il se décida enfin pour une robe de sorcier d'un bleu glacier, d'un pantalon de la même couleur et d'une blouse d'un gris argenté. Il paya ensuite la facture et retourna à Poudlard. Il fit un court arrêt dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui montrer et faire approuver les achats pour les deux élèves, puis retourna à ses appartements. Il entra sans bruits et regarda les deux garçons penchés sur leurs notes, étudiants attentivement. Minerva McGonagall releva les yeux des parchemins qu'elle corrigeait et lui adressa un sourire. Il s'approcha sans bruit de ses deux protégés, Drago était emmitouflé dans une couverture rouge et or et était collé dos à dos avec Harry. Il toussota doucement pour attirer l'attention des deux garçons.

« Professeur Rogue, vous êtes de retour, déjà! » dit Harry surpris.

« J'ai pourtant été absent un bon moment! Mon absence n'a pas été assez longue à votre goût? » dit l'enseignant en retenant un rire.

« Heu non, oui, enfin je veux dire que. » balbutia Harry.

« Nous étions tellement concentrés sur nos leçons que nous n'avons pas pris conscience du temps qui c'est écoulé. » dit Drago souriant à Harry.

« En plein ce que je voulais dire, merci Drago! » dit le Gryffondor.

La directrice des Gryffondor cachait un rire sous une petite toux alors que Rogue se retenait à grande peine de rire, ce qui était plutôt rare dans son cas.

« J'avais compris, monsieur Potter. Pourriez-vous essayer les vêtements que j'ai achetés pour le procès? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« S'il y a des ajustements à faire, je m'en chargerais! » dit Minerva McGonagall en souriant.

Harry alla essayer ses vêtements en premier dans la salle de bain principal. Pendant qu'il allait les enfiler, le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall s'assirent sur le divan de chaque côté de Drago. Rogue lui fit un sourire en lui serrant les épaules d'un geste paternel.

« Allons Drago, soit confiant le procès va bien aller! » dit-il de façon optimiste.

« J'essaie, mais je n'y arrive pas! » dit Drago en baissant les yeux.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain avec ses nouveaux vêtements. Il avait l'air d'un jeune garçon studieux et honnête. Il ferait sans aucun doute bonne impression lors du procès. Sa directrice de maison s'approcha et tourna autour de lui agitant sa baguette magique pour faire divers petits ajustements à sa tenue. Lorsque tout fut corrigé, il retourna à la salle de bain pour remettre son uniforme. Rogue donna pendant ce temps les vêtements à Drago.

« Crois-tu être capable seul? » demanda-t-il devant le visage pâle de son étudiant.

« Oui, oui. » dit Drago en se levant.

Il entra dans la salle de bain dès que Harry en fut sorti.

« Vous croyez qu'il sera capable de tenir le coup lors du procès? » demanda Harry.

« Pour être honnête, je ne le sais pas trop, mais j'espère! » répondit Rogue.

Drago sortit quelques instants plus tard, montrant timidement ses nouveaux vêtements. Rogue se félicita mentalement pour son choix, Drago avait l'air d'un petit enfant, les vêtements parvenaient à faire ressortir l'innocence et la fragilité du blond. Le professeur de métamorphose se leva à nouveau pour apporter les retouches nécessaires aux vêtements du jeune Serpentard.

« Tu es magnifique! » dit Harry.

Rogue se tourna pour voir les yeux de Harry briller d'admiration et de larmes en voyant Drago ainsi. McGonagall jeta un rapide regard à Rogue qui lui fit un geste signifiant 'je t'expliquerais plus tard' tandis que Drago rougissait légèrement.

« Merci, Harry! » dit Drago en baissant les yeux.

Il retourna ensuite dans la salle de bain pour remettre son uniforme.

« Vous avez fait un bon choix Severus, ils ne pourront pas rester de marbre devant ce petit être sans défense, ni nier les faits. »

« Je l'espère, Minerva. Je l'espère! »

À suivre….


End file.
